Tell her!
by LadyHimura
Summary: COMPLETE Kenshin loves Kaoru. Kaoru loves Kenshin. Only problem is they won't tell eachother. Sano and Yahiko help out in their own humorous way. Can a psycho, a festival, and a few more surprises help them to open up? ROMANCE AND HUMOR ALL THE WAY!
1. And so it Begins

Lady Himura: Hey guys! Looks like I'm back for a second fanfic! I promise this one will be longer than the first one! If you want to read that one, it's called "Who Knew?". Anyway, this fanfic is gonna be great, I hope! It's all up to you, the fans!  
  
SSJHimura: Will there be romance in this one...AGAIN!?  
  
Lady Himura: duh!  
  
PenguinOfEvil: There will be some mad cool fighting scenes right?  
  
Lady Himura: duh!  
  
SSJHimura/PenguinOfEvil: And humor?  
  
Lady Himura: duh!  
  
SSJHimura: Works for me.....  
  
PenguinOfEvil: Okay....  
  
Lady Himura: And so my story begins...........  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Yahiko, your being careless again! Think before you act!" Kaoru Kamiya yelled while dodging one of Yahiko's messy attempts to strike her. "It wouldn't be so hard if your busu face would stop distracting me." Yahiko yelled in response. What seemed faster than a speeding bullet, Kaoru's bokken landing smack dab in the middle of Yahiko's head, causing him to drop his bokken and send his hands straight for the throbbing bump on his head that was steadily growing. Kaoru stomped out of the dodjo, but not before telling Yahiko to do one-hundred strokes or he wouldn't have lunch. Yahiko swore under his breathe and got up and positoned himself to do his strokes.  
  
Kaoru was welcomed by a soothing summer breeze. The humidity in the dojo was overwhelming especially when training. She let the wind caress every part of her body it could reach. She closed her eyes and enjoyed her moment of solitude. She didn't get much alone time anymore with the dojo filled with her unusual "family". There was Yahiko Myojin, apprentice of the Kamiya Kashine Ryu. Yahiko and Kaoru are usually at eachothers throats with insults but that didn't mean she didn't love him like her little brother, and at times, even her son. As much as Yahiko hated to admit it, he felt the same way. Then, there was Sanosuke Sagara, ex-gangster. Freeloader would be a good word to describe Sano. He would usually stop by the dojo for a free meal or board when he had no where else to bunk. Sure, he was careless, but he was the best older brother Kaoru could ask for, and she loved him for that. There was also the doctor, Megumi Takani. She could get on Kaoru's nerves faster and easier than Yahiko had ever accomplished too. Megumi was always flirting with a certain red-headed rurouni, and Kaoru couldn't stand it. But when Kaoru was in a fix, Megumi was always willing to lend her a helping hand, like and older sister would. Finally, there was Kenshin Himura, pretty much Kaoru's reason for living. He was once the legendary hitokiri Battosai, but Kaoru ignores this part of his past. She had fallen head-over-heels for Kenshin Himura, not battosai......  
  
Right then and there, Kaoru's heart filled with warmth at the thought of the family, and love she had been denied for years. And then she thought of Kenshin.....he occupied a place in her heart that no one else would ever be able to fill. Everything about Kenshin seemed to make her heart pound faster and knees shake. Even the slightest touch between herself and Kenshin seemed to electrify her. As much as she loved him, she never dared to tell him. She didn't know if it was rejection, or the fear that she may spring up pain from his past that kept her from telling him her true feelings for him, but she also knew she couldn't keep them locked up forever.  
  
A screeching noise was heard, signaling that the dojo gate was being opened. Kenshin walked down to the dojo carrying his purchase of tofu to prepare for lunch. Kaoru's heart began to flutter as she watched her ruouni walk steadily towards the dojo, the wind blowing through his firey hair and a sweet smile on his face that made Kaoru melt at the sight.   
  
"Kenshin, if only you knew, than just maybe....." Kaoru's thought were interupted by Yahiko slamming the dojo door shut and walking up to Kaoru with his bokken over his shoulder.  
  
"Busu, I'm done with the strokes, and in record time too!" Yahiko added. Kaoru was to busy watching her beloved Kenshin walk into the dojo towards the Kitchen. Yahiko noticed her sad expression on her face as she watched Kenshin. He knew she loved Kenshin, actually, it was obvious to everyone else but them two. As much as he enjoyed seeing his sensai suffer from his pranks and jokes, he knew the pain she suffered from longing of Kenshin was more deeper than anthing he could inflict upon her.   
  
Yahiko's angered face soon curled up into a devilish grin. "Say busu, why don''t you just run to the kitchen and makeout with Kenshin, I'll go to the Akebeko and grab a bite to eat instead." Yahiko said waiting for Kaoru's reaction. Kaoru turned a bright red from embarrassment and than to a deeper red from anger.   
  
"Yahiko, you little brat, your so dead!" Kaoru screamed grabbing her bokken and taking a few unsuccessfull swipes at Yahikos head   
  
"You'll have to catch me first, busu!" Yahiko screamed and ran with Kaoru hot on his heels.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
Kenshin was in the middle of cutting up the tofu when he glanced out the kitchen window to find Kaoru running after Yahiko, bokken in hand. He smiled and put down his knife to watch longer. Kaoru had successfully landed her bokken on Yahiko's head and Yahiko was wailing in pain while Kaoru smirked triumphantly and than gave him a lecture to why he should mind his own business. As Kenshin watched the scenerio, he couldn't help but chuckle at Kaoru's angered and red face. That was one thing Kenshin loved about kaoru, she could make him laugh. In the past, Kenshin thought he could never be happy again, nor did he think he deserved to be. But Kaoru opened a door for him, one he though was locked up in heavy chains. She held the key to his heart, and she was one who could take his pain and replace it with happiness. It's not that Kenshin didn't want to tell Kaoru how he felt about her, no that wan't the case. It was something deeper than that. He felt Kaoru didn't deserve someone like himself. Kaoru was so inncocent, unfased by the horror of the revalution. But that still didn't stop him from loving her, even if he wouldn't tell her.   
  
"Kaoru....." he thought as his mind drifted off to a place where there was no death, no blood, no screams of pain, where only he and Kaoru could live happily, and love eachother.  
  
Just than Sano walked into the kitchen, roused by the scent of something delicious cooking. Sano stopped when he saw Kenshin dreamily looking out the window. He raised and eyebrow and walked over next to Kenshin and peered out the window to where Kenshin was staring. Sano smirked after realizing what Kesnhin was was staring at. He waved a hand infront of Kenshin's face, but he didn't blink or move, he just stood there deep in thought with that silly, sweet rurouni smile spread across his lips. Sano tried several more attemps to try and break Kenshin out of his thought, but Sano would have to try a little harder if he wanted to break Kenshin away from thoughts of Kaoru.   
  
"Dang kenshin! Your like a log!" Sano screamed into his ear, but Kenshin was still unfased. Sano stood there, his fingers resting on his chin, and his eyes narrowed in deep thought. Sano's frown turned into a smirk, and although it was not entirely visible, little devil horns could be seen popping out of Sanos big spikey hair.   
  
"Kenshin! Look! Kaoru's kissing another man!" Sano yelled into Kenshin's ear. Kenshin was brought back to reality and peered out the window in such a hurry he knocked over a dish in the process.   
  
"Where Sano? Where is that no good ( You insert what ever nasty word you can think of) who'sputting his hands on my Kaoru, I'll kill him!" Kenshin screamed with his hand wrapped around his reverse blade sword and his now amber eyes looking out the window.  
  
Sano was in shock from Kenshin's sudden outbusrt but couldn't help but laugh at his poor, dense friend.   
  
"And may I ask what is so funny!"Kenshin asked Sano with a death glare.   
  
"Don't worry Kenshin, Kaoru ain't kissing another guy, I had to find some way to bring you back from la-la land." Sano said still laughing. Kenshin released his sword and his eyes became a soft shade of violet once more. Kenshin let out a sigh of relief and avoided looking at Sano. Sano had an evil grin on his face. He walked closer to Kenshin and elbowed him in the gut.   
  
"So you love Jou-chan eh?" Sano said to kenshin who was now blushing a brilliant red.   
  
"Sessha never said that!" Kenshin replied in a hurry.   
  
"You said that a little fast Kenshin" Sano said with his evil grin. "C'mon admit it, you know you do!" Sano yelled at him with his hands waving in the air.  
  
" What I feel is my business, so you should not ask me questions like that, that you shouldn't" Kenshin said calmly, trying to concentrate on cutting the tofu, which he was cutting to big.  
  
"Kenshin you are moving to slow!" Sano yelled back at him causing Kenshin to move over a couple of feet.  
  
Oro?"  
  
"Are you gonna sit around and wait for some other man to come take Jou-chan away from you!" Sano said now folding his arms. "She's still young, and she won't wait forever for you to make a move!"  
  
"It's not as easy as it sounds to tell someone you love them, that it isn't." Kenshin said looking at Sano.  
  
"What do you mean its not as easy as it sounds! Just go up to Jou-chan, say I love you, you hug and kiss and what ever else you plan on doing, than you ask her to marry you, you get hitched, 9 months later, I'll be a happy uncle!" Sano replied as if he had done it himself a hundred times.  
  
"If it is so easy, than why are you and Megumi still not married." Kenshin asked like it was an innocent question.  
  
"Were not talking about ME or Megumi are we?! No! We are talking about you, so stick to the subject!" Sano yelled at him, his face red like the tomato Kenshin was now cutting.  
  
"All I'm saying Sano, is that it is easier said than done, that it is. I mean, how will I know if Kaoru-dono feels the same way about me." Kenshin said looking to his best friend for advice.  
  
"It's is just a chance you will have to be willing to take!" Sano yelled. "Not that it ain't obvious enough that she loves you already." Sano whispered under his breathe. Sano looked at his friends face, it was so full of hurt and the longing for the love of a firey kendo teacher.   
  
Sano sighed. "Listen Kenshin, call this a sixth sense but I know Karou loves you and that she is waiting for you. I don't want to see her hurt anymore, I care about her too you know, so go on."Sano said.   
  
"I don't care when or how you do it, just do it soon!" Sano yelled regaining himself from his sappy speech to Kenshin.  
  
Kenshin was thrown back from Sano's sudden outburst but regained himself quickly. "Thank you Sano, I think I just might tell her..." Kenshin told him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kenshin was setting the table with the plates and bowls. Yahiko and Sano sat down already with their chop-sticks in hand and a napkin tucked into their shirts. They sat wide eyed as the food was being set on the table. Sano reached for a riceball but Kenshin wacked the back of his hand with a big strirring spoon. Sano began shaking his hand in the air to relieve the pain.  
  
"Hey Kenshin, what was that for!" Sano yelled at him.   
  
"We have to wait for Kaoru-dono, that we do." Kenshin said as waved his spoon in the air, daring Sano to go for the food again. Yahiko, who was recently drooling at the food turned to Kenshin with a frown.   
  
"We always have to wait for busu, and she is always late. By the time she gets here our food will be frozen!" Yahiko yelled crossing his arms.  
  
They sat there for at least five minutes ( an eternity according to Yahiko) when Kenshin couldn't stand the constant rumble of Sano's and Yahiko's stomache's so he allowed them to eat.   
  
"I'll go see what is keeping Kaoru-dono so long." Kenshin said as he walked towards Kaoru's room. He knocked on the door. After no answer he called her name loudly.  
  
"Kaoru-dono? Kaoru-dono are you in there?" Kenshin was beginning to worry. A sudden list of "what ifs" were running through his head. Then he felt kaoru's aura, but it wasn't in the dojo. He followed her aura. It got stronger as he got closer to her.   
  
"Kaoru's aura is at peace, so she is not in any danger." Kenshin sighed with relief.   
  
He walked behind the dojo towards a big cherry blossom tree. The blossoms were flying in the wind, circling the tree like it was magic. Some of the petals landed in the lake near the tree where they floated in their own little world. Kenshin was right next to the tree, and Kaoru's aura was stronger than ever.  
  
"Kenshin?" Kaoru's voice could be heard but she could not be seen.  
  
"Kaoru-dono! Where are you?" Kenshin said loudly, scanning his surroundings for her form.  
  
"I'm up here" she called.  
  
Kenshin looked up into the tree to see Kaoru resting comfortably between to branches. Her hair was let down and she was fiddling with the ribbon in her hand.  
  
"What are you doing up there Kaoru-dono, lunch is ready, that it is!" Kenshin said, a smile creeping onto his face as he watched the petals of the tree dance around Kaoru and land in her dark-raven hair.  
  
"I was just thinking and enjoying the view." she said in a voice that made Kenshin's heart skip a beat. "Would you like to join me?" She outstreched a hand to kenshin and he grabbed it without a second thought. He hoisted himself into the tree with the help of Kaoru. Kenshin reluctantly let go of her hand and position himself next to her. A cool breeze swept throught the tree. Kaoru's hair was blown up into Kenshins face caressing his features.   
  
K"Her hair is so soft and it smells so good." Kenshin thought as her hair was placed in it's original position as the wind died away. Kaoru slinked a little closer to Kenshin, pretending to be cold from the last breeze. Kenshin welcomed the closeness of her body to his own.  
  
The two sat there for a while when both of there stomaches began to growl." Darn! Why do humans have to eat anyway!" kaoru thought to herself as Kenshin parted from her to jump out of the tree. Kenshin turned around and outstreched his arms to help kaoru down. He placed his hands on her waist and she placed hers on his shoulders. He lowered her down from the tree and placed her an inch away from his body. They were so close. Kaoru's Saphire eyes were sprarkling in the sunlight. Kenshin still had her waist and Kaoru's arms lay on his own.   
  
"Should I kiss her? What if she backs away? What if she never wants anything to do with me again!? What do I do!" Kenshin thought to himself still grasping kaoru.  
  
"Is he gonna kiss me? I hope he kisses me! What if he doesn't like the way I kiss?! Oh kami!" Kaoru was frantically thinking as she stared into his violet eyes.  
  
Suddenly a crash was heard from inside the dojo. Kenshin quickly let go of Kaoru's waist, grabbed her hand, and ran with Kaoru to the dojo. When they walked inside, Yahiko and Sano lay on the floor holding their bulging stomaches in satisfaction. A pile of dishes lay on the floor shattered. Apparently they had been piled to high to stay balanced. Sano was now cleaning his teeth with a tooth pick, and Yahiko was burping loudly.   
  
"Man Kenshin, you sure know how to cook some good food!" Sano said in a low voice. He was to full to talk loud.   
  
"Yah, kenshin *burp* no one cooks like you!" Yahiko finished as he began to lick his rice bowl.   
  
Kenshin had a big sweat drop running down the back of his head and Kaoru was about to burst a vein. "Hey sorry we din't leave any for you two!" Sano said as he tried to get up.   
  
"AND WHAT ARE WE SUPOSE TO EAT! KENSHIN WORKED HARD TO MAKE THAT FOOD AND THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY HIM! YOUR DEAD!" Kaoru yelled as she ran to get her bokken. Sano and Yahiko were deperatley trying to help themselves off the floor but due to their oversized stomaches, they struggled. Kaoru appeared at the doorway, bokken in hand, and a temper to go with it.   
  
"Ahhhhhhhh she's gone mad Sano!" Yahiko squeaked, hiding behind him.   
  
"I suggest we run, Yahiko, that would be a good idea right about now!" Sano screamed as they ran for the door.  
  
"Your not getting away that easy! Get back here you free loaders!" Kaoru screamed as she ran after them. They were not as fast as usual due to the fact that they were getting cramps from over eating. They had to cover their heads with their hands to keep from getting more bumps. Kaoru watched them run past the dojo gate to kami knows where. She cooled herself down before entering the dojo. Kenshin had just finished picking up the broken dishes when she walked into the kitchen, still flustered from Sano's and Yahiko's bad manners.   
  
"She is so cute when she is flustered." Kenshin thought as he bowed his head to hide the smile on his face. She walked up to Kesnhin and stood infront of him.  
  
"I'm sorry Kenshin, it's my fault you didn't have anything to eat! Would you like me to run down to the Akebeko and pick up something for you to eat?" she asked earnestly, afraid that Kenshin might be mad at her.  
  
"It's okay kaoru-dono, that it is. Why don't me and you go to the Akebeko and enjoy a meal there together." Kenshin said placing a a hand on Kaoru's shoulder smiling his great big ruouni smile. Kaoru's face lit up.   
  
"He wants to go to the Akebeko together, just the two of us!" Kaoru thought to herself. Then her eye fell upon the pile of dishes and her smile turned into a frown. Kenshin noticed the dishes as well.   
  
"Kaoru-dono, why don't we go to the Akebeko now, and when we come back we can do the dishes together as well." Kenshin stated turning her body away from the dishes.  
  
"Hai kenshin, that would be nice." She said as she and Kenshin walked out of the dojo, passed the gate, and onto the path leading to town. The sun was now setting and the sky was filled in an array of colors. Both Kenshin and Kaoru stopped at the nearest hill to watch the sun set.   
  
"It's beautiful, isn't it Kenshin." she said as she gazed at the colors in the sky and at the sun, that was slowly waning on the horizon.   
  
"Hai, Kaoru-dono, that it is." Kenshin took this valuable time to direct his attention to Kaoru. Her eyes shined in the beautiful colors of the sky. The warm sun caressed every feature on her radiant face. Kenshin's mouth dropped for a minute but then regained his position when Kaoru turned to him.  
  
"Kenshin, we shoud get going before it gets too dark." Kaoru said as she grabbed Kenshin's hand and lead him back to their original path. Kaoru never let go of Kenshin's hand and he had no problem with that. Their hands fit perfectly in eachothers, like they were made too. Kenshin positioned his hand so that their fingers were intertwined with eachothers and Kaoru blushed. They entered the busy street of people running around, trying to get home before it got dark outside. The lamp outside of the Akebeko shown bright on the darkening street. Kenshin opened the door for Kaoru, watching her as she brushed past him and than closed the door behind them.  
  
"Hello Kaoru and Kenshin!" Tsubame greeted them happily. "It's so good to see you guys, you haven't been around for a while. Where is Yahiko?" Her face blushed as Kenshin and Kaoru looked at her with faces that said "Oh Tsubame, you really like Yahiko and you wish he was here so you can stare at him."   
  
"He is not here Tsubame, he went with Sano somewhere." Kaoru said to her, a vein begining to throb from remembering why they were there in the first place.  
  
"Okay then, what brings you two here?" She asked innocently, notcicing it was just them two.  
  
"Sano and Yahiko ate all our food so we came here to grab a bite." Kaoru said to Tsubame who began to chuckle at the thought of Yahiko stuffing his face in food.  
  
"Enough said, let me show you to your table." Tsubame said walking to the table in the far corner of the Akebeko. It was a cozy little corner, with a window above their table and a candle on the window sill and in the middle of the table.   
  
"This will do just fine Tsubame-dono, that it will." Kenshin said as he watched Kaoru sit down before he sat across from her.   
  
"Anyway, what can I get you to eat." Tsubame asked.   
  
"We will have the special today, and some tea as well please." Kenshin said turning towards Kaoru who smiled in approval.   
  
"All right then, I will bring it over as soon as it is ready." Tsubame said walking away giggling.   
  
"She is a sweet girl, Yahiko is very lucky." Kaoru said with a smirk on her face.   
  
"Hai, I wonder when they will be getting married?" Kenshin said jokingly. Kaoru giggled at the thought of Yahiko wearing a traditional wedding gi that's to big for him. Kaoru looked out the window to find a cresent moon high in the sky. Kenshin looked at the moon too for a moment or two then turned his attention to a napkin on the table.   
  
Kenshin couldn't think of anything to say. When the whole Kenshin-gumi went out he always had something to talk to Kaoru about, and when he didn't one of the others did. But he didn't know what to say when he was alone with Kaoru. He was afraid he would fumble his words or sound dumb. Kaoru looked at his face and saw it looked confused. She then tried to strike up a conversation.  
  
"Hey Kenshin, did you know there is a fesitival coming up?" Kaoru said in a sweet voice. Kenshin looked up to meet her eyes.  
  
"Really Kaoru-dono? When is it?" Kenshin asked, suddenly feeling very interested.  
  
"Its gonna be held on the next full moon, which I belive is going to be three days from now!" she said delightedly.  
  
"Why do they hold this festival?" Kenshin asked, his curiosity getting the best of him.  
  
"Originally this festival was held for the lovers of the dead and living. It was like a gathering place for people who were in love to enjoy themselve in the festivities. It was also held for the people who have lost a love and come to honor them. It was also said that people longing for true love would always be able to find there soul mate there."  
  
She stopped for a minute to ponder why else the festival is held. Kenshin leaned over the table to get a little closer, not wanting to miss a word she was saying.   
  
"Anyway" she began, " The festival is still held for those purposes, but now everyone is welcome to enjoy the festival. It is held off the eastern coast of Japan, and I have been saving up all the money I can to get us there! Doesn't it sound like fun Kenshin!" she ended with her eyes shining brightly at the thought of her and Kenshin in a love-filled enviorment.   
  
"Of course, you don't have to be in love with some one to enjoy yourself. My father took me when I was very young..." She paused at the mentioning of her father, closed her eyes, but then began again. "It was beautiful, and I've wanted to go back ever since, but I never made enough money until now! But I made enough so that everyone can go!" she said in pure delight.  
  
"Kaoru-dono, it would be nothing less then an honor to accompany you to this festival." Kenshin said with a smile so wide it could of spread off his face.   
  
"This is the perfect place to tell Kaoru-dono how I feel about her, how much I truly love her!" Kenshin thought happily, his already wide smile, getting wider.  
  
"Here you go you two, the special of the day!" Tsubame said, placing their food infront of them. She turned to go but Kaoru tugged on her apron.   
  
"Before you go, I want to ask you if you would like to accompany us and the others to the Moonlight Festival in three days." Tsubame's face lit up and her smile was almost as wide as Kenshin's.  
  
"Yahiko will be there!" Kaoru teased Tsubame causing her to blush.   
  
"I would love to come!" Tsubame said giving Kaoru a big hug. Tsubame then skipped back to the other tables to take orders.   
  
The two of them ate and drank their tea in silence, taking a glance at eachother every few minutes. After finishing Kenshin left the money and tip for Tsubame and they both headed out the door into the dark of the night.  
  
"Thank you Kenshin for a wonderful evening." Kaoru said grabbing Kenshin's arm carefully, and leaning her hand aginst his shoulder. Kenshin made no objection to her closeness, but much rather embraced it.   
  
"Kaoru-dono, it was my pleasure to have dinner with you." he looked down into Kaoru's beautiful pools of Saphire and smiled.  
  
All of a sudden, someone grabbed Kaoru by the arm and pulled her roughly. She was no longer in Kenshin's grip but in the arms of a drunk man.   
  
"Hey look what we got here *hicup* a beautiful girl!" The drunk man said as he brought his hand up to Kaoru's face and began to move it left and right to examine her pretty features. Two other men walked out from behind him, just as drunk as he was. Kenshin was furious now! He had his sword unsheathed, pointing directly at the man who had Kaoru clutched in a what seemed like a death grip.   
  
"Ken-shin!" Kaoru tried to say, but it was like her lungs were being crushed by this intoxicated man's arms. She kicked and struggled in the man's arms trying to break free.  
  
"Let her go now!" kenshin yelled as he walked closer, the grip on his sword becoming tighter.   
  
"I don't think so pretty boy *hicup* I'm not done with her." By now Kenshin's eyes were a radiant amber and his teeth were clentched.   
  
"You let her go right now!" Kenshin said through clenched teeth, trying to keep his anger under control.   
  
"No way little man, she is with me now!" He laughed out loud.  
  
He loosened his grip on Kaoru and she fell to the floor gasping for air. Her Kimono came loose, and was revealing some of her chest. The man went to touch her when she bit his hand and attempted to run towrds Kenshin. He grabbed her arm and pulled her in a tight grip again. Kenshin was no longer standing in the dark, empty street, but battosai stood in his place with anger like Kaoru had never seen before. With out a moments hesitation, he dashed forward with speed and anger like no other.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
YES! First chapter done! What do you think? I hope you are looking at the bottom left corner where it says "submit review!"  
  
Yah, I took some ideas from my last fanfic to get this one started. This fanfic will be more than 5 chapters long, and packed with romance, adventure, romance, humor, and did I mention romance? I hope you review and tell me what you think. And to all those people who are gonna review thanx. I'd type you a personal e-mail, but my settings won't allow me too. ^_^x 


	2. Thunder Storms

Lady Himura: Yay! Chapter two! I'm so excited! I hope you are too! There is so much in store for the RK gang!  
  
SSJHimura: No more romance, no more romance!  
  
PenguinOfEvil: He's delusional!  
  
Lady Himura: But romance is what I am all about!  
  
SSJHimura: No more, no more!  
  
PenguinOfEvil: yah.....right.....  
  
Lady Himura: Anyway, I left a cliff hanger in the last story so read on to find out what happens!  
  
ON WITH THE SHOW!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kenshin was moving steadily with his God Like speed towards the intoxicated man who had his filthy hands around his Kaoru. With one swoosh of his sword and a yell of pain the man was no longer upon Kaoru but flying through the air unconcious. His companions were now running for their lives. When Kenshin turned to them they were no longer in sight.  
  
He ran over to Kaoru, who was now breathing heavily. She pulled her Kimono together and tied it tightly. Kenshin resheathed his sword and embraced Kaoru with such love and tendernous that she would never be able to find again. It was such a relief to be in her loves arms than in the arms of a man who was ready to kill her.  
  
Kenshin slowly pulled away looking at the now calm face expression on Kaoru. "Are you okay Kaoru-dono?" He said worridly bringing a hand up to caress her cheek.   
  
"I'm fine Kenshin, really, just a little shocked." She grabbed her arm where the man had so brutally pulled her. Kenshin noticed this and pulled her kimono's sleeve up to reveal a bluish-purple colored bruise forming on her arm.   
  
"I'm sorry Kaoru-dono! Sessha was unable to prevent you from getting hurt, and for that he should be punished." Kenshin said lowering his head.  
  
"Kenshin! You saved me! You have nothing to be sorry for!" She said as she pulled Kenshin into a tight embrace once again. Kenshin just held her, holding her more tighter than before. No one was going to hurt kaoru ever again, he would make sure of that. The moon's light began to fade and Kenshin and Kaoru looked up to find dark rain clouds covering the once bright moon.  
  
"Looks like rain Kaou-dono, we had better get home, that we should." Kenshin said. Kaoru tried to stand up but her knees buckled and she fell. Kenshin caught her in his arms before she could hit the ground.   
  
"You should rest kaoru-dono, I will carry you home. Kaoru was swept into the arms of her love and hero and they were soon raceing the clouds to the dojo. Kenshin kept glancing up at the sky. The clouds were threatning to rain upon them. Kenshin looked down at kaoru who was also looking up at the black clouds. A lightning bolt lit up the sky for a fraction of a second and the low rumble of thunder could be heard in the distance. Kaoru held Kenshin tighter. She felt secure in his arms, like nothing could ever go wrong when she was with him. Another lightning bolt struck the Earth from the heavens and the rain began to strike down hard. Kenshin didn't stop for a moment. He pulled Kaoru in closer to protect her from the pounding rain. Kenshin's sight was blinded, but years of being battosai made all his other senses more aware. He dashed throught the rain like a mad man with only one thought on his mind: He had to get Kaoru back home, to the warm dojo he had come to call his own home as well. He was getting closer, he could feel it. He was so close now that he could see the gate of the dojo. He ran towards it, swung it open, and ran to the dojo.  
  
Waiting on the portch were Sano and Yahiko, who both had a look of worry on their faces. "Look Sano, there they are!" Yahiko yelled as he pointed the approaching figure of Kenshin with Kaoru in his arms.   
  
"Thank kami!" Sano said as he stood up and ran to Kenshin. Kenshin stepped into the portch where he and Kaoru would be sheltered from the rain. Kaoru lay shivering in Kenshin's arms.   
  
"Kenshin, where the heck were you guys!" Sano yelled at him from the top of his lungs. "First you guys leave with out leaving a note! The dishes aren't done so I'm thinking someone killed you guys and now here you are running to the dojo soaking wet and Kaoru shivering in your arms! I THINK I HAVE A DARN GOOD REASON TO BE WORRIED YOU BAKA!" Sano yelled at him that Kenshin's ear drum shook within his head.   
  
"I'm sorry Sano, I'll explain later but I have get to get kaoru some new clothes or she might catch a cold." Kenshin said. Yahiko, who was examining kaoru in Kenshin's arms looked up at Kenshin with a look of worry.   
  
"I-Is she gonna be alright?" He asked with a pleading look. "Yes, Yahiko she will be fine, she just needs some rest."  
  
Sano opened the door to Kaoru's room and allowed Kenshin to enter. Sano closed the door and stood outside with Yahiko, both of them waiting, and watching the rain fall down to the ground. Kenshin placed kaoru's cold body onto the floor, not yet on her futon becasue her body would make it wet. He ran to her closet and looked for her night wear. When he finally found it he ran to Kaoru and tried desperatley to wake her up.   
  
"kaoru-dono? Kaoru-dono? You have to wake up! You have to get out of those wet clothes!" Kenshin was shaking her rapidly but gently. He knew if she didn't wake up he would have to...well....dress her himself. Kaoru's eyes slowly opened much to kenshin's relief.   
  
"Kenshin? Where are we?" she asked slowly.   
  
"We are in your room! Listen Kaoru-dono you have to change into some dry clothes."   
  
Kaoru sat up and Kenshin handed her the sleep wear. Kenshin got up and turned around. He refused to leave the room. Kaoru was uneasy at first, but she didn't mind after a minute. She trusted Kenshin more than anyone and knew he wasn't a hentai. She took off her kimono with difficulty becasue it was wet. Kenshin heard the heavy, wet Kimono hit the ground and his face turned red. Only feet away from stood the one person he loves more than anything, standing barely clothed. But Kenshin would never turn around to look without the consent of Kaoru, after all, Kenshin is a gentleman.  
  
The russle of clothing was heard once again and finally silence." You can turn around now Kenshin." Kaoru said as she slipped into her futon. Kenshin turned around to find kaoru warm in her futon. This made his heart feel at peace to know she was okay. He walked over to her and sat next to her in his wet clothing.   
  
"Kenshin you're soaked! You should go change!" Kaoru said imediatly when he sat down. It was like she was throwing him out of the one place he wanted to be but then she said. "When your done, I want you to come back okay?" she said looking at him with the most earnest face. He smiled, got up and walked to the door.   
  
"I'll be back in a few minutes, that I will" he said as he slid the door open. "I'll be waiting." Kaoru said as she lay her head down. Kenshin closed the door behind him and turned around to find Sano and Yahiko staring right at him.   
  
"So? Is she fine now?" Yahiko asked with concern.   
  
"Yes, she is just fine, now if you will exuse me, I have to go change." Kenshin said walking towards his room.  
  
"You know Yahiko, for someone who torments Kaoru everyday, you seemed really worried about her..." Sano said to Yahiko who's face turned a bright red.   
  
"What are you talking about rooster head! I don't care about busu!" Yahiko said in quite a fast tone.   
  
"Sure Yahiko, so if she was killed you wouldn't care at all." Sano said, enjoying the fact that he was playing with Yahiko's mind.   
  
"C'mon Sano, no one is that heartless! Yah, so...I've grown a little attached to busu, but don't get to attached to the idea!" Yahiko said smiling at Sano who nodded in approval.   
  
"Nice answer Yahiko-chan." Sano said looking at Kaoru's door.   
  
"Don't call me chan rooster head!" Yahiko yelled back.   
  
"Yahiko-chan, Yahiko-chan, Yahiko-chan" Sano sang in a sing-song voice. A moment later, Yahiko was biting Sano's head and Sano was pulling at Yahiko's yukata trying to get him off.   
  
"C'mon Yahiko, your gonna give me split ends!" Sano yelled in his attempt to pull Yahiko off.   
  
"Your hair is already messed up, a few split ends might be an improvement." Yahiko yelled. They fussed and hollered all the way down to their room. On the other side of Kaoru's door, Kaoru lay smiling at Yahiko's comment.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kenshin slid open the door to his room, walked out, and closed it behind him. He walked quietly to kaoru's room. He slid open the door to find to Saphire eyes looking at him. He closed the door behind him and made his way to Kaoru's futon. He position himself on the floor next to her body. He sat up and looked over to Kaoru's face. Her gaze never left him since he had walked into the door.   
  
"How are you Kaoru-dono?" Kenshin asked scooping her hand into his own.  
  
"I feel much better Kenshin, Thank you." she said and then she smiled allowing a smile to creep onto Kenshin's lips. His whole world rested in her eyes, her soft pink lips, her raven hair. She WAS his world. He pushed some raven hair out of her face and carefully tucked it behind her ear not missing the chance to caress her soft cheek. Kaoru's eyes were heavy with sleep and Kenshin noticed this.   
  
"Kaoru-dono, would you like me to leave so you can get some sleep?" Kenshin asked gripping her hand tighter.   
  
"Kenshin would you stay here until I fall aleep?" she asked him, her eyes shutting.   
  
"Of cousre Kaoru-dono." He whispered. He lay down on the floor next to kaoru's now sleeping form. He gently pressed a kiss upon her cheek, lay his head down and watched her fall into a deep slumber. The rise and fall of her chest was mezmorizing Kenshin. The way her hands curled up in her sleep and how her face looked so beautiful, even with the absence of her beautiful eyes made Kenshin want her more. He could no longer fight sleep himself and fell asleep next to Kaoru, his hand still holding hers.....  
  
Kaoru woke up in the middle of the night to the still furious storm outside. A crash of lightning was seen and she peered to her hand. Kenshin's hand was firmly holding her own. She followed kenshin's hand, up his arm, past his chest and finally her gaze fell upon Kenshin's beautiful sleeping face. She shivered with cold as she noticed Kenshin was uncovered. She untucked her blanket from her futon and pulled closer to Kenshin. She covered them both up with the blanket, and she moved her body closer to kenshin's so that the blanket would fit the both of them. She looked at his face one more time. She pressed a kiss to her finger and then pressed her finger to Kenshin's lips, not daring for her own to brush against them. "Good night Kenshin" she whispered before falling asleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The storm had cleared up over night and the Sun was shooting through the window of Kaoru's room and hit the two sleeping under one blanket. Kenshin's eye lids met the warmth of the sun, but he refused to open them. He went to go move his arm but felt that someone was there. He opened his eyes to find a sleeping Kaoru, her face cuddled into his chest. Her blanket was thrown over them and he began to put the pieces together.   
  
"Kaoru....he whispered so lovingly. (A/N: to bad Kaoru's not awake to hear what he says next.) "I love you." (A/N: Wake up kaoru!) Kenshin whispered these words so softly. He only wished that he would someday have the guts to tell her when she could hear him. He moved his arm up so that he held Kaoru in a loving embrace, closing his eyes, not wanting the morning to end, for this moment to end. "I wonder what she is dreaming about, that I am? Kenshin thought to himself.   
  
Not to long after, sleep was wearing off on Kaoru as well. She felt a warm pair of arms around her and opened her eyes to find Kenshin looking at her. It was late in the morning and the sun was high in the sky. Kenshin nor Kaoru wanted to move from underneathe that blanket. It was just to perfect. But perfect doesn't last long in the Kamiya Dojo.  
  
"Kenshin, where the heck are ya, I'm starving!" Yahiko was screaming. Kenshin and Kaoru's eyes sprung open! The breakfast should of been made by now but Kenshin lost all track of time. Kenshin could feel Yahiko coming closer to Kaoru's room.   
  
Yahiko slid Kaoru's door open to find a sleeping Kaoru on her futon. He walked closer to her. Kenshin was hiding next to the door but Yahiko didn't see him because he kept his sight straight. Kenshin was about to walk out the door when Yahiko turned around. Kenshin jumped up to the air and clung to a piece of wood sticking out from the dojo walls. Yahiko closed the door then walked closer to Kaoru. Kenshin jumped down from the ceiling, landing toe than heel so he wouldn't make a sound. He couldn't get out without yahiko hearing him open the door. So he ran and stood behind Yahiko.  
  
"Kaoru, Kaoru, have you seen Kenshin? I Can't find him anywhere!" Yahiko said. Kaoru turned around to stare at Yahiko and her eyes widened when she saw Kenshin standing behind him.  
  
"Um...I think he is in...um..the uh...he went to town to get more tofu! Kaoru said rather quickly.  
  
"Oh, okay." Yahiko said he turned around and Kenshin mimicked him standing behind him the whole time. Then Yahiko turned around, Kenshin following, and asked Kaoru a question. "How did you get that bruise on your arm?" He asked with one eyebrow raised.   
  
"I...uh...fell....yah that's it I fell." Kaoru said even faster than her first reply.   
  
"okay" Yahiko turned around once again, kenshin jumping behind him. Yahiko finally left the room, and Kenshin and Kaoru gave a sigh of relief.   
  
"I should go start breakfast, that I should." Kenshin said as he opened the door to Kaoru's room, not wanting to leave.   
  
"Okay kenshin, I'll be there after I a take a bath." She said as she got up and headed for her closet. Kenshin walked to the Kitchen in a dreamy state. His mind was filled with thoughts of Kaoru. He entered the kitchen to find Yahiko sitting patiently at the table.  
  
"Where's the tofu?" Yahiko asked when he peered down at kenshin's hands and found nothing.   
  
"Oro!"  
  
"Well Yahiko, I was half way down to town when I realized we still had some tofu in the cubbord over there!" Kenshin said with his hands waving in the air and a sweat drop running down the back of his head.   
  
"Right......." Yahiko said. "I'll be in the training room waiting for Kaoru. She said she would train me this morning since out session was cut short yesterday." Yahiko said, throwing his bokken over his shoulder and whisteling as he walked.  
  
Kenshin was making rice balls as he listened to the sound of Kaoru and Yahiko training. "Yahiko is going to be a great swordsman someday, that he is." Kenshin thought with a smile on his face. He heard the kitchen door slide open, and Sano walked in. He looked deprived of sleep. His eyes were blood shot and he hunched over lazily.   
  
"Good morning Sano...." Kenshin said uneasily as he looked at his exhuasted friend.  
  
"Sano you don't look so good, that you don't" kenshin said with an eyebrow raised.   
  
"I just didn't get enough sleep last night becasue of Yahiko! Dumb kid is afraid of thunder! The lightning crashed, the thunder boomed, and then I find Yahiko hiding in my Futon! Every time I got my eyes shut, the lightning would crack and Yahiko would scream and kick. He said it was a reflex! I'm gonna kill him next time I see him!" Suddenly Yahiko walked into the room whisteling a tune as he went.   
  
"Is it time to eat yet, I'm so hungry!" Yahiko said happily as he sat down at the table. He turned over to Sano who was staring at him like a mad man.  
  
"Boy, Sano, what happened to you!" Yahiko asked him."You look terrible, just aweful!" Yahiko blabbered on. Kenshin was chuckling now and Sano had his fists clenched.  
  
"YAHIKO,YOUR DEAD!" Sano yelled as he jumped over the table. Yahiko sprinted out the door, Sano hot on his heels. They almost knocked Kaoru down who was then walking into the Kitchen. She jumped back to avoid a collision. She was able to catch a glimpse at Sano's wide eyes full of anger. She heard Yahiko screaming at the top of his lungs.  
  
"Good morning Kaoru-dono!" Kenshin said cheerfully as he placed her breakfast on the table.  
  
"Good morning Kenshin!" She replied as she took her usual seat next to Kenshin. "Something tells me Sano and Yahiko won't be here for breakfast." Kaoru giggled as she lifted her rice bowl.   
  
Then Yahiko burst in through the door running to the back door. "KENSHIN, KAORU HELP ME, HE'S GONNA KILL ME!" Yahiko screamed as he disappeared through the back door. Suddenly Sano ran in to the kitchen looking for Yahiko.   
  
"YOU CAN RUN YAHIKO-CHAN, BUT YOU CAN'T HIDE! I'M GONNA GETCHA!" Sano screamed cynically as he ran throught the back door like Yahiko did.   
  
Kenshin and Kaoru sat eating their breakfast peacefully as Yahiko ran through the room than out of the room and then Sano would run in and then out. They repeated this a few times until they both got tired and collapsed on the kitchen floor.  
  
"Yahiko..." Sano gasped as he lay face flat on the floor.  
  
"What Sano?" Yahiko asked breathng deeply.  
  
"I'm-going-to-kill-you!" Sano said as calmly as possible.  
  
Kenshin and Kaoru were now done their breakfast and they picked up heir dishes and were trying to get to the sink to wash the them. They Carefully walked over Yahiko and Sano who were still lying on the floor motionless.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Morning turned into noon and everything had settled down once again. Sano sat on the portch with his trade mark fishbone sticking out of his mouth. Yahiko sat there as well, smoothing his bokken to make sure no pieces of would stuck out. Kaoru was sweeping the floor and Kenshin was doing laundry. Dr. Gensai brought over Ayame and Suzume to play at the dojo. They were both chasing a butterfly. It landed on Suzume's nose and she giggled at the tickeling sensation. Kaoru laughed as Suzame sneezed and fell on her bottom laughing. Then she glimpsed at kenshin. He looked so lonley doing the laundry all by himself.   
  
"I'll go keep him company." she thought to herself as she placed her broom aside and walked up to Kenshin.  
  
Kenshin was now scrubbing Kaoru's kimono. It wasa beautiful yellow Kimono with green and orange floweres. He remembered how Kaoru looked in it. The color looked very beautiful on her. "Any color looks good on Kaoru." He thought.He was lost in his thoughts about Kaoru when he heard her call his name. He turned to his left to see her kneeling over the wash tub just like himself.   
  
"Do you mind if I help you?" she asked with a smile Kenshin couldn't resist.  
  
"Of course not Kaoru-dono, Sessha would enjoy the company." He said cheerfully.  
  
Kaoru rolled up her sleeves and began to wash. The soap sudds were increasing now. A bubble was able to escape the group and fly up towards Kaoru's face. Kenshin looked over to see her fussing with the bubble that wouldn't leave her face and he began to chuckle. The bubble hit her nose and it popped. She was wiggling her nose around since she couldn't rub it with her soapy hands. Kenshin chuckled at her even more now. She turned to look at him devilishly.  
  
"You think that's funny Kenshin?" she said smiling.  
  
" Yes...yes...I do Kaoru-dono." Kenshin said in between laughs. Kaoru lifted her hands out of the water and shook them infront of Kenshin so that his hair and gi had soap bubbles all over them. Now Kaoru began to giggle. Kenshin looked at her with the same devilish look she gave him. He grabbed a hand full of bubble, but kaoru got up and began to run before he could throw them on her. He got up and began running after her playfully. Kaoru herself was highly amused by being chased by the rurouni with a hand full of soap suds. Kenshin didn't use his full speed. He was enjoying the fact that he was chasing Kaoru, the one he loves.   
  
Kaoru ran up to Sano and hid behind him. "Sano help me!" she jokingly screamed as kenshin came to a halt infront of Sano. When Kenshin went to the left of Sano, Kaoru ran to the right. "   
  
"Hey guys, your getting me all soapy!" Sano screamed with his hands up in the air. Kaoru ran off behind the dojo while Sano was holding back Kenshin under Kaoru's command.   
  
"Catch me if ya can kenshin!" she teased as she ran behind the dojo.   
  
"Here I come Kaoru-dono!" He yelled back laughing. Sano looked at Kenshin chasing after Kaoru.   
  
"Those two.....the obvious is right infront of them and they can't see it. I guess love does make you blind." Sano said as he caught sight of Yahiko tip-toeing past sano to the dojo gate.  
  
"Hey Yahiko, don't leave so soon, I'm not finished with you yet.!" Sano grinned as he made a sprint towards Yahiko.   
  
"AHHHH Sano don't hurt me!" Yahiko screamed as he ran as fast as he could. Sano chased him all the way to the gate before stopping.  
  
Behind the dojo, Kenshin was still chasing kaoru. She was running as fast as she could with a smile on her face. Then Kenshin leapted forward and grabbed Kaoru around the waist. They both toppled over rolling for a couple of seconds before landing with Kaoru over kenshin. They were both laughing and smiling, when Kaoru's hand brushed past Kenshin's neck making him laugh harder.  
  
"Oh my, is the great Kenshin Himura tickelish?" she said as she began to move her fingers along his body.  
  
Kenshin was laughing hysterically now and Kaoru was laughing just as hard.  
  
"Kaoru, let the man breathe, would ya?!" Sano yelled from the dojo.  
  
Kaoru stopped and looked at Kenshin with a face of such happiness. They were both happy. They both knew it. They stared at eachother for at least a minute still smiling, and kaoru still sitting on top of Kenshin.   
  
"Hey Jou-chan you got a letter from someone." Sano yelled as he held up the letter the post man gave him.   
  
"Coming!" Kaoru yelled as she got to her feet and outstreched her hand to kenshin's. They both walked to the dojo together where Sano waited. He handed Kaoru the letter.  
  
Kaoru read the letter and gasped................  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
YES! Chapter two complete! Who wrote the letter you ask? Well that's for me to know, and you to find out! Next chapter will be up soon! I hope you plan on reviewing, I love reading your responses. Thank you. 


	3. Darn that letter!

Lady Himura: WOOHOO! We're on chapter 3! I hope you guys are enjoying it so far!  
  
SSJHimura: Who is the letter from?  
  
Lady Himura: I ain't telling you!  
  
SSJHimura: You mean I actually have to read to find out........  
  
Lady Himura: That's the plan!  
  
PenguinOfEvil: Let the abuse begin....  
  
SSJHimura: To....much....love!  
  
Lady Himura: Back to my story!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kaoru ripped open the letter and pulled out a piece of finely folded paper. Sano and Kenshin looked over her shoulders. The letter read:  
  
To my Dearest Kaoru,  
  
It has been a long time since we have last met. I must say, I have thought about you a lot since our last meeting. If it is not to much trouble I have arranged for you a trip to my private Island off the coast of Japan. You will find inside the envelope six tickets for you and 5 of your friends. I hope I will see you soon, I'll be waiting.  
  
Love Always,  
  
Musashi Yokoshiro  
  
Kaoru read and reread the letter over. Kenshin tried to catch her eye. He wanted to know who this guy was, and what relationship he had with kaoru. "This guy writes like she is his!" kenshin thought to himself, his anger starting to rise. He turned around to cool himself off before addressing Kaoru.  
  
"So Jou-chan, who is this guy?" Sano asked like it was nothing out of the ordinary. He could see Kenshin was angry so he decided to ask.  
  
"Well, he is an old friend of mine, we grew up together. He moved away when I was ten. I saw him again when I was fourteen, but that was the last time we talked! I am so excited to hear from him, I missed him a lot!" she said happily. "Kenshin bowed his head and clenched his fists. Kaoru's words hurt him, alot. He didn't like to hear Kaoru talking about another man so lovingly. Kenshin knew he didn't have a claim on kaoru, but he still loved her more than anything.  
  
Sano knew his friend was hurting so he asked kaoru, "Who do you plan on taking with you on this trip anyway?" He looked directly at her for a strict reply.   
  
"Well that's easy! I'll take Kenshin, you of course, Yahiko, Megumi, and Tsubame. After our visit, we can head straight for the festival!" she said like she had been planning to say it for days.  
  
A weight was then lifted off of Kenshin's shoulders. He would be going with Kaoru!. This way he could make sure no one but him would be able to have Kaoru, no one but him!  
  
"Wait a minute! What festival are you talking about?!" Sano said with a confused face.   
  
"The Moonlight Festival! It's a wondeful festival held on a full moon for lovers and family. Why do you think I invited Megumi to come along!" She said giggling at Sano's now blushing face. "If the fox lady is going, than you can count me out!" Sano yelled, even though he really didn't mean it.  
  
"Well it looks like you don't have much of a choice now do you!" Kaoru said as she took out the tickets from the envelope. Sano was about to reply but he knew winning and argument against Jou-chan was like Kenshin going a whole day with out "Oroing!"  
  
"I guess we'll be traveling by boat as well. His Island is realy close to the one the festival is held on, so it shouldn't be a problem!" she said with a smile. She looked over to Kenshin for approval. He nodded as well.   
  
"Hey kenshin I think we should go finish the laundry."she said after she realized that she had soap everywhere on her kimono. "Hai that we should." Kenshin replied, and they walked side by side back to the washing tub.  
  
They both took their original positons and began to wash the clothes again. Kenshin kept glancing back at Kaoru, who had a never ending smile on her face. He wanted to ask her so many questions about this guy called Musashi Yokoshiro. Finally he let his curiousity get the best of him.  
  
"Kaoru-dono, forgive me or asking, but, what relationship do you have with Mr. Yokoshiro?" he asked while he kept his eyes on the yukata he was now washing. Kaoru thought for a minute before answering.   
  
"Well Kenshin, all we were was very close friends." she said rather happily. Those words were like daggers being forced into his heart, and the way she said it was even worse.   
  
"But I was never serious about him. He was more like a brother to me than anything." she said still smiling. Kenshin's heart began to pound in happiness. He was nothing more than a brother to Kaoru! A smile like no other was plastered on the rurouni's face and Kaoru blushed as she looked at him.   
  
"He's so beautiful......" she thought to herself. She had decided she would take her chance at the the festival to tell kenshin how she feels about him. Even if he didn't love her back, she wanted to tell him anyway. "And maybe, just maybe, he loves me too!" she thought as she finished cleaning the last Kimono.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kaoru decided she would take a visit to the clinic to tell Megumi about the trip she had planned. Kenshin went off to town to buy dinner, and Sano was off to find Yahiko to tell him the news. He and Kaoru had a fight on who would go to the clinic to tell Megumi.  
  
"Jou-chan, are you crazy?! You want me to walk up to the fox lady and tell her we're are going to a festival for people who LOVE eachother!? Do you know what thoughts will be running through her head if I'm the one that invited her! You do it Jou-chan, I 'll tell Yahiko! Do this for me! Please?!" Sano said as he fell to his knees and began to kiss Karou's feet. She jumped back and yelled "All right Sano! But you can't deny forever that you love Megumi!" she said teasingly as she walked out the door towards the clinic.  
  
She walked along the path to the clinic with her bokken in hand. She swung it back and forth and as she walked. Kaoru had just reached the clinic when a loud scream came from inside the clinic.   
  
"AHHHHHH, you said that stuff wouldn't hurt!" someone yelled.   
  
"Well if I told you that you would feel nothing, would you of let me put it on your wound!" Megumi yelled. Kaoru was about to open the door when a young man swung open the door nearly hitting Kaoru. He marched off furiously. Kaoru blinked a couple of times and made her way to Megumi. She found her cleaning up the broken bottles her recent patient broke for her.  
  
"Here let me help you Megumi." Kaoru said as she bent down to pick up the broken glass.   
  
"Oh hello tanuki, what brings you here?" Megumi asked.   
  
"Well you see I wanted to ask you something. Me and the others are going to go visit a friend of mine and then we are going to head to the Moonlight Festival on a near by Island. I was wondering if you would like to join us!" she said with pure joy.   
  
"Is the rooster head going?" Megumi asked blankly.   
  
"yep!" Kaoru said while throwing away the broken glass. Megumi stood there for a minute with her fingers on her chin in deep concentration.  
  
" Sure I'll go, It just might be fun." she said to Kaoru. Then Megumi narrowed her eyes and fox ears appeared on her head.   
  
" Say Tanuki, you wouldn't be thinking of winning a certain rurouni's heart on this trip would you?!" She asked with her silly laugh. Kaoru turned a bright red. Megumi looked at her and realized she just recieved her answer. "Oh, Tanuki is in love! How cute!" Megumi laughed. Kaoru poked her fingers together. She was trying to think up an exuse to leave without seeming obvious.  
  
"Megumi-san I have to go...I ...um.. well I just have to go!" and with that, she ran out the door leaving a laughing Megumi behind.  
  
Kaoru spent her precious time alone thinking about kenshin. She thought about how cute he was when he said "oro", or when he smiled his great big rurouni smile. She thought about his unique firey red hair and the cross shaped scar that framed his face. She use to stay up at night thinking about how he got that scar, but she never dared to ask him. "He is everything I could of ever hoped for...Why would he want a tomboy like me..." she stopped walking and bowed her head down. A tear escaped her watering eyes. She watched as it slid down her cheek and fell to the ground. "No, I can't think like that! I have to believe there is just some hope for me!" she lifted her head up, wiped away her tears and walked on to the dojo, hoping to see Kenshin's beautiful face.  
  
MEAN WHILE IN TOWN.....  
  
To buy dinner wasn't Kenshin's first reason for coming to town. No...he wanted to get something special for Kaoru that may give her a hint fo his feelings for her. He had thought long and hard, and even asked Megumi, Tae, and Tsubame what type of present a women wants. They all answered the same: Floweres. But they couldn't be any ordinary type of flowers, they had to mean something to her.  
  
kenshin walked into a flower shop and was taken back by the sweet scents. He began looking around for the perfect flower, reading the names and smelling them as well. The lady at the front of the store noticed Kenshin's difficulty on which flower to choose. She walked up to him and asked in the most sweetest voice, "Exuse me young man, can I help you in any way?" she asked with a smile. Kenshin returned the smile and said." Yes, I would appreciate some help, that I would."   
  
"Well, whats the occasion? Are you buying them for a party, a death a..."  
  
" I'm looking for a flower for a women." kenshin said to cut her off so she wouldn't go down the whole list. The lady raised an eyebrow and smiled a smile of pure delight.   
  
"It's for a young lady you say.hmmm? Well is this lady close to your heart?"  
  
"Yes of course, she is my life!" Kenshin said as he wondered off into thoughts of kaoru.  
  
"Do you want this flower to have a certain meaning? she asked as she began browsing through the flowers.   
  
"yes, I want it to say "I love you" Kenshin said as he looked at the lady for her recommendation. The lady pulled out three red floweres that resembled roses.  
  
"These are called Carnations. They are a symbol of love and a simple gift for a loved one." she smiled as she began to tie a red ribbon around the stems to hold them together.  
  
"Thank you so much! How much will that be?" he said as he pulled out his money bag and began to count his coins.   
  
"You know, I like you boy, and I can see you love this girl. Tell you what, I'm gonna give you these flowers for free, just this once!" she said with a smile. "Are you sure!" Kenshin said, unsure if he should take the lady up on her offer.   
  
"Yes, now go on and get those flowers to your women!" she said as she began to push Kenshin out of her store."Thank you!" Kenshin yelled out as he ran through town to the dojo.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kaoru enetered the dojo. She walked around looking for Kenshin in hopes that she would find him, and just talk with him. She loved talking with him, and every time she talked to him she came closer to telling him how she felt. Some of their conversations were so deep and intimate. She would get up earlier than usual just to sit with Kenshin in the kitchen and talk with him. But she still wished she could be more than just a friend to confide in. After looking through the whole dojo she realized Kenshin must not be back from town yet, after all, she did leave the clinic early.  
  
She took a seat out on the portch and waited for Yahiko, Sano and most of all Kenshin to walk in through the gate. She hated being alone. She was afraid that Yahiko, Sano, and Kenshin would never return and she would have to go back to being with out a family. She waited eagerly outside whenever all of them were out of the dojo at the same time.   
  
Then she heard the dojo gate screech open and she heard foot steps. She turned her head so fast she whiped her face with her ponytail. Yahiko and Sano were walking towards her. Yahiko had a big smile on his face and Sano looked like he was annoyed by something.   
  
Yahiko walked up to kaoru and sat next to her. "Guess what happened today Kaoru, go on guess!" he said in his till drunk-looking state.   
  
"um...what happened." Kaoru replied unsure why Yahiko was acting like this. Yahiko stood there giggling.   
  
"Uh..Sano you wanna fill me in?" she asked with an eyebrow raised still staring at Yahiko.  
  
"Yahiko-chan got his first kiss from Tsubame! The kid won't shut up about it." Sano said in a teasing voice. Kaoru's eyes lit up. Her little brother just recieved his first kiss. "At least some people are getting what they want." she thought sadly. She was 17 and still did not recieve her first kiss. Yahiko begn to walk again but hit his head against the post and fell back still laughing.   
  
"Sano..I think you should take Yahiko inside before he hurts himself." she said as she tried to lift Yahiko up off the floor.  
  
She watched as Sano lifted Yahiko up and began to walk to his room. It was getting late now, and Kaoru was beginning to worry about kenshin. He left early and he still wasn't back yet. It worried her most when Kenshin was out long. She was afraid that he would go back to his rurouni ways and leave her with a broken heart.   
  
She wouldn't take this sitting down. She wouldn't let Kenshin walk out of her life. "Sano I'm going to find Kenshin!" she yelled from outside the dojo. She grabbed her bokken and ran through the gate. By the time Sano had run out to stop her, she was all ready out of sight. "Man, kenshin is not gonna like this." Sano said to himself in a low tone.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Back in town.....  
  
kenshin stood outside a the front of a store peering in through the glass window. On display was a beautiful white Kimono with blue butterflies printed on the sleeves and left side of the Kimono. He pictured kaoru wearing it to the festival and how beautiful she would look in it. He ran inside to the lady at the counter.   
  
"Exuse me please, but how much is that kimono on display at your window. The lady peered over to the window and replied with a very expensive price. (A/N: I still don't know what a lot of money is in Japanese currency! If you do, please tell me!") Kenshin's hopeful smile turned into a frown.   
  
He began to walk out the door when the lady called back to him. "Are you the young man who lives with the kamiya girl at the dojo?" she asked with her head tilted.   
  
"Hai." Kenshin replied opening the door.   
  
"Did you want to buy the kimono for her?" she asked walking from behind the counter.   
  
"Hai." he said as he turned his attention from the door to her.   
  
"You do know a lot of people scorn her becasue she allowed three men into her home, and she is not even married." she said as she eyed Kenshin. Kenshin realized a lot of people did not approve of Kaoru and her way of living, but kaoru never complained about it.   
  
"Do you want to win Miss. Kamiya's heart?" Kenshin turned a bright red. He nodded. The lady's face lit up in that instance.   
  
"Well, you do realze if you marry her she won't be scorned anymore, and she can live in peace. It's wrong for people to judge her, just becasue she is a generous young lady! It's just wrong!" she said as she grabbed the kimono from the display table. "I see you also bought her flowers?" she asked as she eyed the flowers in kenshin's hand. "Nice choice." she said as she began to wrap the Kimono.   
  
"Exuse me miss, but I don not have the money to pay for that, that I don't!" Kenshin replied as the lady finished tying the bow on top of the box.   
  
"I'll tell you what...you take this now and get the girl, and you send me an invitation to your wedding!" she said as she handed Kenshin the box. Kenshin took the box out of the lady's hand. His mouth opened but no words could express his gratitude.   
  
"I don't know what to say! This was just so gracious of you, that it was!" he said as he clutched the box.  
  
  
  
"I'll be expecting an invitation real soon! Now go on home!" she said as she smiled a big smile and held open the door for Kenshin. This was certainly his lucky day! Kenshin walked outside and looked up at the sky. The sun was going down. He had been out to late!   
  
"kaoru-dono is going to be so worried, that she is!" he said as he sprinted home. In his rush to get home he couldn't even sense kaoru running past him in the crowded streets.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
Yep chapter three is all done. Thankyou to all the people that reviewed! I appreciate every single one! I hope you keep on reviewing, there's more to come! Chapter 4 will be posted real soon. Later! 


	4. Denying the Inevitable

Lady Himura: Hey guys! Yes! Chapter 4! I hope you guys are enjoying this fanfic. I have recieved a lot of reviews and I am proud to say I got a lot of positive comments. I hope you guys keep reviewing.  
  
SSJHimura: Okay....You're doing great on the romance and humor, but where is the action?  
  
PenguinOfEvil: Yah! I mean, is whole story is not gonna be about Kenshin and Kaoru and how much they love eachother ?  
  
Lady Himura: Of course the whole story is going to be about them! But that doesn't mean I won't spice it up a little!  
  
SSJHimura/PengiunOf Evil: Yah..okay..  
  
Lady Himura: On to chapter 4!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kenshin ran to the dojo with a smile spread across his lips that made his pearly white teeth visible. "I'll surprise kaoru on the day of the festival with her new Kimono and I will give her the flowers now, that I will! I hope she likes them, that I do!" Kenshin said to himself as the dojo gates made themselves visible. He climbed over the gates. He didn't want anyone to know he was home until he could hide the package containing Kaoru's new Kimono.  
  
He krept into the dojo, walking on tip toe. He slowly opend the door to his room ad ran to his closet, hiding the package underneathe a pile of blankets. "There, kaoru-dono will never find it here!" he said triumphantly. He carefully hid the flowers behind his back and walked out of his room to look for kaoru. He walked around for a while looking for her in her usual spots. His wide smile began to lessen. He walked to the kitchen and his smile became a frown. He headed to her room in complete panic. He swung open the door to find that Kaoru was not there. He searched her room in hopes thats she was hiding. He dropped the flowers on Kaoru's futon and ran outside and yelled "Kaoru!"  
  
Sano swung open the door to his room and ran outside. "Kenshin! She's not here! She went to go look for you!" Sano said crossing his arms over his chest. All of s sudden Yahiko came walking out of the door.   
  
"Sano ,look at all the pretty colors! Oh, hi Kenshin, isn't today a wonderful day!" Yahiko said. Yahiko was still overwhelmed from his kiss. kenshin didn't even notice. He was to busy worrying about Kaoru.  
  
"If it makes you feel better, she took her bokken." Sano shrugged.  
  
Kenshin didn't even wait to reply. After what happened the other night with those three drunken men, Kenshin was not willing to take any risks with Kaoru just yet. He ran through the dojo gates in the same fashion Kaoru did. "Please be all right Kaoru, I won't be able to live with myself if something were to happen to you." Kenshin thought to himself frantically.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Back in town............  
  
Kaoru was looking desperatley. She checked the market where Kenshin always bought tofu. "Did you see a man with long firey hair and a cross shaped scar?" she asked hopefully.   
  
"Oh, you mean Himura...nope, haven't seen him today, I'm afraid." She didn't even have time to think. She ran from the market to the Akebeko. The door burst open and Tae swung her head towards a panting kaoru.   
  
"Tae *gasp* have you seen kenshin?" she asked in betweeen breathes.   
  
"No Kaoru, I haven't. Has he gone missing?"   
  
Kaoru fell to her knees as Tsubame ran to get her water.   
  
"Yes, he's been gone a really long time. I'm really worried about him." she said taking the water from Tsubame's hands."Thank you Tsubame. " she said handing her the glass of water. Just as fast as she had entered the Akebeko, she was gone. Tae and Tsubame looked after her shrinking form and looked at eachother in despair.   
  
"She really does love him, doesn't she Tae?" Tsubame asked looking towards the direction kaoru had run. "Yes, she really, truly does." Tae said as she turned around and went back to preparing food.  
  
"Kenshin, where could you be?!" Kaoru said as her eyes scanned the area.   
  
"Hey look what we've got here boys, it's the girl from the other night." An oh so familar voice said from behind Kaoru. She turned around to find the same guy who had harrassed her the other night. He was no longer intoxicated but nonetheless he was still stupid and rude. "And look, her little boyfriend ain't here to protect her this time. I say we leave pretty boy a present he won't ever forget!" the man said as he cracked his knuckles and walked closer to Kaoru's form.  
  
Kaoru took her fighting stance. She was ready this time, equipt with a bokken and determination. The man charged at her. She jumped up and wacked his head with her bokken. The other two charged after her as well. She jumped up from her previous attack and jumped to the second man kicking his face and from there jumping to the third man wacking his neck with her bokken. In the time it took her two wack the other two men, her first attacker recovered from his recent blow. Kaoru had no time to turn around when he grabbed her in the same fashion he had the previous night. kaoru writhed and struggled to get out of his grasp but his grip only got tighter. She could feel her body being crushed between his arms.  
  
She screamed the first word that came to mind. "KENSHIN!" The man's grip became tighter and she could no longer whisper, let alone scream. Her feet were still kicking wildly. She refused to give up. The two other men now rose from their dazed condition. They walked over to where their leader had Kaoru in a death grip.   
  
"Oh look, we caught a fiesty one!" all three of them began to laugh. Kaoru could no longer breathe. The men were laughing at her.   
  
"Hey what do you say we have a little fun with her!" the third man announced. All three of them grew a devilish smile. They were closing in on kaoru. Kaoru took a last ditch effort. She sprung her legs up infront of her wacking two of the men in their vitals.She kicked backwards and hit the same mark. She fell to the floor gasping for breathe. All three of them were writhing on the ground in pain. By the time Kaoru regained her breathe, the three of them were getting over their pain. She got up to her feet, stumbeling. "Get her!" the leader of the men yelled and now it was a game of cat and mouse.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~~*  
  
On the other side of town........  
  
kenshin was looking for Kaoru in every obvious place. He ran to the market and was about to speak when the market man said "she went that way!" and he pointed in the direction Karou had left. "Uh...thankyou." Kenshin said as he practically flew in the direction of Kaoru. He came to the Akebeko to find Tae sweeping outside.   
  
"Tae-dono have you seen Kaoru?" he said with a face of deep desperation.   
  
"why yes, Kenshin she came here looking for you!"   
  
"WHICH WAY DID SHE GO!" He screamed very loudly.   
  
"She went that way." Tae pointed. "Thank you Tae-dono!" Kenshin yelled behind him as he ran in the direction Kaoru had followed.   
  
He wandered into a crowd of people. He tried to get through the crowd quicky, stunmbeling on people here and there and being pushed. "oro!"  
  
As if it were fate, he saw across the crowd Kaoru running, being chased by those three thugs. Kenshin's eyes turned into their rich amber. He had to get to Kaoru! he jumped at least 10 feet into the air, out of the crowd and onto the street. People looked at him in amazement as he ran towards Kaoru.   
  
Kaoru turned a corner to find she had just landed herself in an ally, with a dead end. "oh Kami, what am I gonna do now! I wish Kenshin were here!" she thought to herself as the three men began to close in on her. She swung at them were her bokken but one of the men managed to grab it and snap it in half. Kaoru now shrank into a ball in the corner of the alley. They were close now, too close. Then Kaoru noticed the leader's eyes turn foggy and he fell backwards to reveal Kenshin standing behind him with his reverse blade sword in hand. Kaoru's heart soared. He was there! He came to save her!  
  
The other two men tried to avenge their fallen friend by attacking Kenshin. One man took a swing at Kenshin's head. Kenshin ducked under it, appeared behind the man and knocked him uncouncious. The other man tried to pummel Kenshin but recieved a blow to the back as well. After scanning his surroundings to make sure no other thug was in sight, his eyes tuned back to the soft violet that Kaoru fell in love with. He ran over to Kaoru's quivering form and embraced her. She hugged him back too. She held him so tight, afarid that he might leave. Kenshin backed away a little, just enough so he could see her face.   
  
"Are you okay Kaoru-dono?" he said as he examined her body for any bruises or cuts.   
  
"I'm fine kenshin, don't worry "she said as her eyes began to water.   
  
"What were you doing out here kaoru-dono?" Kenshin said as he stared into the eyes he loved to look at.  
  
"I was worried about you kenshin! You left and you didn't comeback! I thought you....left me...." And with those words a tear escaped Kaoru's eye. Kenshin hugged her tighter than before. He then tilted Kaoru's head up and his eyes met hers.  
  
"Listen Kaoru-dono, I will never leave you...I'm happy here, with you....and If I were to leave, first of all I wouldn't leave without saying goodbye, second of all, if I do leave I will comeback to you." kenshin said with a sweet smile. Kaoru's tears were no longer tears of sorrow but tears of happiness. She flung her arms aroung kenshin's neck and they stayed in that intimate embrace for quite some time.  
  
"Kenshin, we have to get home and pack! Our boat leaves tonight!" She said as she stumbeled to her feet with the aid of Kenshin. She began to walk out of the alley. Kenshin walked up to her and slipped his hand into hers and gripped it tightly. She looked up at him, and he looked down at her. The sun had set and the moon had risen. (A/N: aww, Kodak moment!) A groan came from within the alley. The thugs were coming back to conciousness. Kenshin began to run with his Kaoru right by his side.  
  
They ran past the Akebeko, hand in hand. Tae looked out the window and smiled.   
  
"How romantic.." Tsubame said as she watched Kenshin and Kaoru run through the now deserted streets.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*  
  
Sano paced the dojo's portch. He sat out there waiting for Kenshin and Kaoru. Megumi sat down on the portch with her head leaning on her hands and her packed bags sitting next to her.   
  
"What the heck could be taking them so long! What if something happened to them! I have to go find them." Sano yelled. He began to stomp off when Megumi grabbed his hand. He turned around to meet Megumi's pleading face.   
  
"Sano, it won't do any good if you get lost too..please don't go." she said as she bowed her head down. Sano collapsed on the portch. He had his eyes narrowed. He was worried for the saftey of the people closest to him. Megumi sat down next to him. She placed her head on Sano's shoulder and caressed her hand over his. Sano found this comforting, but the worry still claimed control of his mind.  
  
Yahiko came out of his room with his bag in hand. He too looked worried. He placed his bag next to Megumi's and sat on the portch alone. "Sano, what do you think happened to them?" Yahiko asked looking at a leaf blowing on the ground.   
  
"I don't know Yahiko, I don't know." Sano said looking down at the portch.  
  
Suddenly a the familiar screech of the gate opening was heard. Every one turned their heads in hopes Kenshin and Kaoru would walk through that gate. Tsubame walked in with her bag in hand and a smile on her face. Everyones face now contained a frown except for Yahiko's who ran over to help her with her bag.  
  
"Why does everyone look so sad?" she asked as Yahiko took her bag.  
  
"Kenshin and Kaoru have been missing for a while now, and evreyone is worried." Yahiko said. Tsubame giggled.   
  
"Don't worry Yahiko, their fine, I saw them running towards the dojo, they took a little detour though." Tsubame said as her face began to blush.  
  
Yahiko's face was as happy as ever. He ran back to the portch to tell them the good news, Tsubame running behind him.   
  
"Sano, Sano, Sano, their fine! Tsubame saw them, they'll be here really soon!" Yahiko screamed as Megumi and Sano sprung up. Sano and Megumi, unable to contain their enthusiasm, grabbed eachother in an intimate hug. It was at least a minute of rejoicing before Sano realized what he had just done. He parted slowly from Megumi who was blushing furiously. They both jumped apart and began to yell.  
  
"What did you think you were doing rooster head!" Megumi yelled pretending to clean dirt of her Kimono.  
  
"Your the one who jumped on me fox lady! Sano yelled back pretending to gag.  
  
"Why would I want someone as dumb as you!" Megumi yelled back, turning her back to Sano and crossing her arms over her chest.   
  
"Well...uh...fine!" Sano said as he turned aorund the same way Megumi did.  
  
"Their too obvious." Yahiko said shaking his head back and forth. Tsubame giggled.   
  
"I bet you a candy bar they get together faster than Kaoru and Kenshin! " Yahiko said eyeing Tsubame. After what Tsubame had seen in town, she thought it was a safe bet.   
  
"Okay Yahiko, deal!" she said as they shook hands.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*  
  
Somewhere else but the dojo.......  
  
Kenshin and Kaoru were running through a field to get to the dojo. The fire flies were dancing all aorund them. But they Kept running, hand in hand. They came to a stream that contained no bridge. Kaoru was thinking of ways to go across it when Kenshin swept her in his arms, and backed up from the stream.   
  
"Hold on Kaoru-dono." he whispered in her ear as he began to sprint towards the stream. He reached the edge of the steam and lept through the air over the running water. He landed gracefully on his feet on the other side and continued running with kaoru in his arms. The dojo was not to far away. As much as they wanted to go home, they didn't want their closeness to end.   
  
Kenshin placed Kaoru down on the floor before he opened the gate. They both walked down to the portch when all heads turned towards them. Sano was about to ask where the heck they had been but he stopped himself when he saw Kenshin and kaoru holding hands. Sano's frown was turned into a smirk.  
  
"Well what took you two so long?" he said deviilsihly as he looked at their hands and then to their heads and back again. Kenshin and Kaoru noticed this and freed their hands from eachother, Kaoru's hands flying behind her back and Kenshin's behind his head. By now, both of them were blushing furiously.   
  
"Well, what are you guys waiting for, go get packed!' Yahiko said , saving them the the story of where they have been. Both Kenshin and Kaoru ran into their room's closing the door behind them. Kaoru could hear the giggling outside her room and couldn't help but smile. What was turning out to be such a horrible evening ended in the most wonderful of ways. She was walking over to her closet when she noticed something red on her futon. She walked over to find three red flowers with a red ribbon and white card attached. She picked up the flowers and held them gently her her hands. The smelled their sweet scent before picking up the card. She opened it up and read it. It said:  
  
To Kaoru  
  
With love Kenshin  
  
A smile of pure joy was plastered onto Kaoru's face. "He bought me flowers! Oh Kenshin..." she thought as she held the flowers just a little tighter. She place the flowers in a vase next to her futon. She packed her nessecary belongings and put on a clean Kimono. This Kimono was red with White flowers. Kaoru grabbed a flower from her vase and tucked it behind her ear. She decided to keep her hair down. She looked stunning. The flower matched her outfit perfectly and her hair down gave her some extra feminine beauty she lacked every time she had her hair in a pony tail.  
  
She walked out with her bags. Every one looked in her direction. Smiles crept on everyones faces. She was glad with their reaction.   
  
Back in Kenshin's room........  
  
He had finished packing his bags. But he was still missing something. He ran back to the closet and removed the blankets off the floor to reveal a beautifully wrapped package. "Can't forget this, can we." he said to himself as he lifted the package up and brought it to his bag. He hid it under one of his gi's and closed the bag in approval.   
  
He walked out the door and stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Kaoru. She turned around to look at him. "She's wearing one of my carnations!" he thought to himself as his eyes wondered up and down her form.   
  
"You look beautiful Kaoru-dono, that you do!" Kenshin said as he walked closer with his bag. Kaoru blushed and Yahiko could feel the bet slipping through his fingers.  
  
"Okay guys the carriage is waiting for us, lets go!" kaoru said as everyone grabbed their bags and headed for the dojo gates.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
Chapter 4 Done! Wow! I still have a long way to go before this fanfic is over. I hope you plan on reviewing. Later!   
  
Oh and also, if your wondering why there are typos and such, well I don't have a spell check or any editing systems. I'm trying to download one, so the only way of editing is for me to reread it. I'll reread it again to check for mistakes. Until then, I hope you just enjoy my fanfic. Thanks. 


	5. Disaster on the Sea!

Lady Himura: Hi everyone, I'm back with chapter 5. Yay! Anyway, I'm sorry again for all the typos and mistakes. I'm doing my best to correct them. But like I said before, I don't have spell check or any editing programs, so please don't get mad at me if you are annoyed by my mistakes. Thanks. I appreciate everyone who reviewed. Oh and, if you want me to review your fanfics, I would be happy too. I love reading your work! So if ya do, just tell me in a review. Thanx.  
  
SSJHimura: Are you just trying to get people to review?  
  
Lady Himura: No, no, no, I said that in my last fanfic, and I ended up reading 3 Rurouni Kenshin fanfics, and one Dragonball Z fanfic, which I have to say, I enjoyed reading all of them and reviewing them.  
  
SSJHimura: So would you review my fanfic If I asked you too?  
  
Lady Himura: Sure, why not.  
  
PenguinOfEvil: Just get on with the story. I wanna see what happens.  
  
Lady Himura: That's what I like to hear! On with the story!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The Kenshin-gumi entered the carriage. Tsubame sat on the left side of Yahiko and Sano sat on the right. In front of them, Kenshin sat on the right of Kaoru while Megumi sat on the left facing Sano. With a whip of the reins, the carriage was on the move, heading towards the docks. Kaoru took out the envelope and took out the tickets, just to make sure she had them all. After counting six tickets and six owners of the tickets, she slid them back into her Kimono.  
  
"We should be there by morning." Kaoru said as she looked out the window to see the freshly risen moon up in the sky. It still wasn't full, but in two days it would be! Kaoru smiled at the thought of where she would be in two days. She would be with Kenshin, in the most romantic place, and she would confess her love to him! As much as she was excited she was also nervous. She was afraid Kenshin would never see her more than just the women he promised to protect, nothing more than friends. Kaoru's smile turned to a slight frown.  
  
Kenshin had been staring at her through his long bangs. She looked so beautiful, kind of mysterious in the dark carriage. Kenshin found a love in Kaoru he didn't find in Tomoe. It's not that he didn't love Tomoe, of course he did, but he loved Kaoru differently. She made him happy after so many years of misery and pain. She was the light at the end of the dark tunnel that Kenshin had so despertaley been trying to reach. But, some how, his feelings for Tomoe weren't as strong as his feelings for Kaoru. He could live and did live with the death of his first love, but if he were to lose Kaoru, he would grab the nearest dagger, and follow her.   
  
Kenshin continued to stare until he caught Sano staring at him and smirking. Kenshin turned a bright red, although you couldn't tell in the dark. He quickly turned away and fummbled with his fingers. Kaoru turned to look at him. He was so handsome sitting where the moon shown to make his face visible. He was her first love, and she was sure he would be her only love. She would never again find someone like him. She always considered their meeting fate, not just coincidence. For the rest of her life, she will never forget the day she let Kenshin into her life. He was everything to her, and she loves and forever will love him.   
  
Now Sano caught Kaoru staring at Kenshin. She quickly turned away to look out the window. Her face was just as red as the flower in her hair. Tsubame turned to Yahiko and whispered in his ear, "I like my candy bar with caramel in it." Yahiko frowned, he was losing his bet.   
  
It had been at least twenty minutes before the docks were in sight. The carriage came to an abrubt halt infront of the entrance. The Kenshin-gumi cleared the carriage and grabbed their bags. A man in a formal sailor suit approached the Kenshin-gumi.   
  
"Is there a Kaoru Kamiya present?" he asked scanning the group infront of him. Kaoru stepped forward and looked at the man. "I am Kaoru Kamiya." she said with pride.   
  
"Mr. Yokoshiro has arranged a private boat to take you to his Island." he said as he turned around and began to walk forward. The Kenshin-gumi followed him until they reached a magnificent sea vessel. It was two big to be called a boat, but to small to be called a ship. It's design was finley crafted, a vessel worthy of the sea. They entered the vessel with mouths wide open. None of them were use to the "finer things in life." There were expensive paintings hung all over the living quarters. The Tables and chairs were made of a fine sedar, and the handles to the doors were gold plated.  
  
"Jou-chan, your friend must be loaded!" Sano said as he quickly grabbed a tiny golden statue of Budha and hid it between the bandgaes on his lower back so it was hidden underneathe his clothing. As Sano roamed the the quarters looking for more tiny, valuable objects to steal, the others admired their surroundings. Yahiko and Tsubame ran out on deck to look out at the vast ocean the they would soon be sailing on. They waved to people on shore who waved back and wished them a safe voyage. Megumi walked into the room she would be sharing with Kaoru and Tsubame. It was a spacious, welcoming room. Megumi fell upon the bed. It was so much more relaxing than the flat futon she was acustomed too. "Now this I could get use too." Megumi said as she closed her eyes and enjoyed her moment of solitude.  
  
Else where on the ship, Kaoru walked into a a cozy little room. One wall was nothing but glass, so you could see the ocean without having to walk on deck. Kenshin walked in behind her, examining the room as well. Karou made her self comfortable on little cushiony love seat right infront of a fire place. She looked over to Kenshin who drew his attention from the ocean to Kaoru. She patted the seat seat next to her, signaling him to come sit with her. He happily walked over and took a seat next to her and they both sat and stared at ther fire, burning passionatley in the fire place.  
  
Suddenly they both heard a loud scream. Kenshin ran towards the noise, Kaoru right behind him. They entered a tiny room that had a sign on it that read "The Loo". They walked in to find Sano backed up against a wall. He had a look of terror on his face. He looked over To Kenshin and Kaoru who were staring at him in wonder. Sano jumped up in the air running behind kenshin, which wasn't much help since sano is like a foot taller than Kenshin. Sano pointed to a round, bowl like object, that had a seashell lid and a little golden handle. (A/N: For those of you who don't know what I just described, yes, it is a toilet.)   
  
"That thing is possessed!" Sano yelled from behind Kenshin. Kenshin approached the rounded object with caution, Sano right behind him, and Kaoru behind Sano. Kenshin examined it for a few minutes. "Uh...Sano it looks perfectly harmless, that it does." he said as he tried to look for some sign that this object was gonna pounce up and bite his head off.   
  
"Oh yah?! Looks harmless now, but I tell you, that contraption is the work of the devil!" Sano yelled. "Go ahead, push that golden handle down and see what happens. Kenshin pushed the handle down. The water in the bowl began to spin rapidly and a loud swooshing sound was heard. "AHHHHHH" Sano yelled as he ran out the door. A sailor walked into the bathroom to find Kenshin and Kaoru looking at the toilet. "You know if your gonna do your business, you should at least close the door." He said as he closed the door to "The Loo". Kenshin and Kaoru both looked at eachother with a confused look on their face.   
  
They walked out out of the tiny room to find Yahiko run pass them in a hurry. Yahiko turned back and faced Kenshin and Kaoru. He was now jumping up and down. "Hey, have you seen a bathroom around here?" He asked still jumping up and down. "Nope I haven't seen one, have you Kenshin?" Kaoru asked. "No, I haven't seen one, but I'm sure there is one here somewhere." Yahiko sighed and Kept running. "I hope he finds one before he explodes!" Kaoru said Giggling. Kenshin closed the door to "The Loo" and they both walked down the hall.  
  
A loud bell was heard. It rang through the corriders into every room. It was the signal for everyone to go to bed. The Kenshin-gumi met in the hall. The women's sleeping quarters were opposite of the men's sleeping quarters. They said their good nights. Kenshin and Kaoru entered their room's last, sneaking a peak at eachothers faces before closing the door. Kaoru changed into her sleep wear and sat on her bed. She took out the flower from her hair nad grabbed a brush and began to detangle her hair. Than another loud scream was heard. Megumi, Tsubame and Kaoru ran outside to hear the scream coming from the Men's room. They opened the door to find Sano hiding behind kenshin once again. kenshin looked over to the three women, and a giant sweat drop ran down the back of his head.  
  
"Why does my futon have legs!? There is no way, I'm sleeping on that! It's gonna eat me!" Sano yelled from behind Kenshin, who's ear drum began to shake. Megumi had a look of annoyance on her face.   
  
"Listen rooster head, its a bed, it's not gonna do anything to you!" she said as she grabbed Sano's ear and through him on the bed.   
  
"AHHHH" Sano screamed as he tried to get off the bed. He got tangled in the sheets. "This thing is trying to strangle me!" Sano yelled as he began to punch the sheets. Megumi grabbed a small statue and wacked Sano over the head with it. Sano fell on the bed, dazed.   
  
"That should keep him quiet for a while." Megumi said as she swiped her hands together and walked out the door. Yahiko and Kenshin crawled into their beds, which by the way were very comfortable. Tsubame, and Kaoru walked out the door after saying goodnight to Kenshin and Yahiko.  
  
  
  
Kaoru sat on her bed again and picked up her brush. "Kaoru, could I brush your hair?" Tsubame asked with a pleading face.   
  
"Sure, I would like that very much." She replied handing the brush to Tsubame. Tsubame placed her self behind Kaoru and began to brush her long raven hair.   
  
"You've got beautiful hair Kaoru." Tsubame said as the brissles of the brush seperated each strand.  
  
"I use to brush my mothers hair every night before bed, she had long brunette hair, just as soft as yours." Tsubame said to Kaoru in a whispered voice. Tsubame put the brush down and began to braid Kaoru's hair.   
  
"Would you like me to braid that flower into your hair?" Tsubame asked pointing at the red carnation lying on Karou's bed. "Yes, that would look nice wouldn't it." Kaoru giggled.  
  
"Did Kenshin give you that flower?" Tsubame asked as she began to place the flower in the braid. Kaoru stood silent for a minute smiling at the memory of finding the flowers on her futon.   
  
"Hai, he did give it to me." Kaoru replied happily. Megumi over heard their little conversation and walked over and placed herself infront of Kaoru.   
  
"So tell me tanuki, do you love Kenshin?" Megumi asked waiting for an honest reply. kaoru was taken back. Both Tsubame and Megumi stared at her. They wanted to know the truth. Kaoru kept a straight face but nodded "yes". Both Tsubame and Megumi shrieked in joy.   
  
"If you love him and he loves you than why aren't you two together than?" Tsubame asked still in her happy state.   
  
"Becasue I don't know that he feels the same way as I do! I mean did he tell you he loved me! No! So don't go jumping to conclusions!" Kaoru said sternly.   
  
"But it's so obvious that Ken-san loves you!" Megumi said.   
  
"I don't know...I just want to hear it from him.." Kaoru said. "And besides, it's obvious that you and Sano love eachother but you aren't doing anything about it!" Kaoru said laughing at Megumi's red face.   
  
"I'm tired, I think we should go to bed." Tsubame announced as she left Kaoru's bed to slip into her own. Megumi did the same. Kaoru brought her hand up to the flower that lay in her braid. She smiled and fell onto her bed, closing her eyes, and falling prisoner to a deep slumber.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kenshin was in a giant house. It looked old but grand at the same time. He walked around the corridors, walking slowly, afraid to make a sound. Suddenly a loud shriek was heard. The voice was all to familiar to Kenshin.   
  
"Kaoru" he whispered as he ran towards the scream. It was coming from the door at the end of the corridor. "Hold on Kaoru!" kenshin screamed as he swung open the door and he was then swollowed by darkness. A candle was lit in the middle of the room. It was being held by a dark figure.  
  
"Where is Kaoru!" Kenshin screamed at the tall black figure.  
  
"Oh, your precious Kaoru? I shut her up for good. She wouldn't stop yelling about Kenshin and how he would come save her, like he always did. I had to silence her so she wouldn't fill her mind with such nonsense." The figure laughed to Kenshin. Kenshin's eyes were for a moment filled with shock, but then turned into a firey amber.   
  
"Where is she!" Kenshin yelled at the figure. Kenshin's heart was pounding. He wanted to see Kaoru with all his heart, to know she was alive and well, but he wouldn't be able to handle it if she were....dead. The figure laughed a dark laugh and brought the candle to the floor. Blood reflected the candle's light. Kenshin's amber eyes grew wider. On the floor was Kaoru, a pool of blood surrounding her limp body.   
  
"No, Kaoru, no." Kenshin whispered as he ran over to Kaoru and lifted her bloody form into his arms. He tried to wake her up. He shook her, yelled her name, anything that would bring her back. She didn't move.   
  
"NOOOO KAORU, DON"T LEAVE ME!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"NOOO!" Kenshin jumped up on his bed. He was breathing heavily. It took him a couple of seconds to figure out where he was. "I'm on the boat! Good! Kaoru!" He thought to himself as he jumped out of bed to go find her. He walked out of his room to find that her door was slightly opened. He walked down the corridor leading to the deck. He walked out and found Kaoru leaning on the rail looking towards the horizon.  
  
"She's safe! " kenshin thought to himself.   
  
"Kaoru-dono, what are you doing up so late?" he called from behind her. She turned aorund and saphire met violet. Kenshin noticed the carnation in her hair and smiled a smile like no other.  
  
"I was just thinking about someting." she said as she motioned her hand for Kenshin to come stand with her. He walked up next to her and looked over the side of the boat. They were gliding on the water, as if they were flying.  
  
"Kenshin?"  
  
"Kaoru-dono?  
  
"Do you believe in fate? Like, somethings were just meant to happen to people?" she asked as she looked at Kenshin for his opinion. He looked over to the horizon in concentration, and then turned to Kaoru to give his answer.  
  
"Hai, Kaoru-dono, I believe things happen to people for a reason, so yes I guess you could say I believe in fate." Kenshn said.  
  
"Kenshin?"  
  
"ne?"  
  
"How did you get your scar?" she asked looking down into the ocean.  
  
"It's a long story Kaoru-dono, that it is." He said staring into the water himself.  
  
"If you don't mind, I would like to hear it, if you would tell me." she said to him.  
  
"I guess I was going to have to tell you sooner or later, might as well be sooner." Kenshin said. He began his story with Tomoe. He desrcibe her and how she was his first love. Kaoru gave her undivided attention to Kenshin. He explained how he had killed Tomoe's fiance, and how he gave Kenshin the original scar. Than he talked about how he had accidently killed Tomoe as battosai. He told her how Tomoe jumped in front of his blade as it impaled her chest.   
  
"Before Tomoe died, she crossed the scar her fiance had given me. They are forever scarred on my face." Kenshin said as he ended his story. Kaoru was speechles. She didn't know what to say. How can someone comfort anyone who has been through so much.  
  
"But I think it was fate that Tomoe had to die..." Kenshin began to speak again. If she hadn't died I would of never of turned to my rurouni ways, and we would of never met. Kaoru-dono, I think it was fate that we met, that I do." Kenshin said to Kaoru. Kaoru was now crying. She didn't know if she should of been happy or sad. Kenshin embraced her in his arms and Kaoru took the invitation whole heartedly.  
  
The sound of a door swinging open was heard and they both parted in time to see Yahiko run over to the side of the ship and upchuck into the ocean.   
  
"I guess Yahiko is feeling a little sea-sick!" she said as she looked over to poor Yahiko hanging over the side of the boat. A low rumbling sound was heard over the distance, and the clouds covered the moon, leaving the sky completley dark.  
  
"Kenshin, it's a storm, and..were on the ocean!" Kaoru said a little frightened. "Don't worry Kaoru-dono, I'll keep you safe." Kenshin said as he put and arm around her. The waves began to get higher and with a crash of lightning the rain began to fall rapidly. Kenshin and Kaoru began to run for the door. Kenshin was inside when he heard Kaoru scream "YAHIKO!" he didn't even have time to stop Karou. She began to run the direction of Yahiko. He was barley visible through the rain. He was clinging onto the rail, afraid that he would be washed over board. He suddenly felt a pair of arms around him and he looked up to see Kaoru protecting him from the storm. She lead Yahiko to the door where Kenshin was waiting patiently and frantically. The storm had awoken Megumi, Tsubame, and Sano. They were waiting behind Kenshin. Kaoru was close to the door. The wind was blowing against her but she fought against it. She had to get Yahiko to saftey!  
  
Kenshin held his arms out. Kaoru pushed Yahiko towrds him. He grabbed Yahiko and pulled him in. With the lack of weight from Yahiko, Kaoru was pushed back further from the door. She was no longer visible.   
  
"KAORU!" Kenshin yelled from where he lay protected. He was about to run after her when Sano grabbed him.   
  
"kenshin put this on!" Sano yelled as he handed Kenshin a rope. Kenshin tied it securly around his waist, with Sano, Megumi, and Tsubame holding the other end. The waves were now crashing onto the deck. Kenshin was searching the deck for Kaoru, panic running through every vein of his body. Something soft hit his foot. He bent down and picked up the carnation that was once in Kaoru's hair. He dropped the flower and began to run around the deck, falling here and there from the force of the waves and wind. He saw Kaoru holding on to a post. She could make out Kenshin's form through the rain and she screamed "KENSHIN!"   
  
"KAORU!" Kenshin screamed as he ran towards her. All of a sudden a giant wave swept over the deck engulfing Kaoru. When the wave moved on Kaoru was no longer in sight. Kenshin's eyes grew wide. He ran over to the boats rail as fast as he could. He watched in panic as Kaoru kicked and screamed in the angry ocean. A wave engulfed her form. She was no longer above the surface.   
  
Kenshin jumped into the ocean. The waves clashed with his body but he swam forward. Kaoru was kicking as hard as she could. She was running out of air and fast! There was a search light searching for them in the water. Kenshin could see Kaoru kicking for the surface. She was really deep in the water and Kenshin's life line was to short to reach her. He untied himself quicly and began to swim faster than ever towards kaoru.   
  
Back on deck, Sano, Megumi, and Tsubame were pulling hard on the rope. Megumi gasped when they reached the end of the rope and didn't find Kenhsin other the other end.   
  
Kaoru was now just floating in the rapid ocean. She looked up towards a light shining throught the water. In the middle of the light was a figure swimming towards her. She couldn't move, she was to tired, but she reached her arm up towards the figure. The figure was getting closer, and closer. Her eyes were begining to close, but then she realized who the figure was. Kenshin was swimming towards her. The last thing she saw was Kenshin's beautiful face, like and angel, coming from the heavens to take her. She closed her eyes. The last thing she felt was Kenshin putting his arms securly around her. Kenshin was losing air fast as well, but when he saw kaoru's eyes shut, he was revitalized. He kicked with all his might towards the surface. "All most there, hold on Kaoru, hold on for me!" Kenshin thought to himself. His head popped to the surface, gasping for air. He lifted Kaoru's head out of the water but she was not breathing. A life saver was thrown into the water. Kenshin reached for it and held Kaoru's body tightly. Sano and a couple of other crew members pulled them up. Their heads were visible over the rail. Kenshin handed Sano Kaoru's body and he ran inside. Kenshin jumped over the rail and ran after him.   
  
When they got inside, Sano had just laid Kaoru down next to the fire place. Kenshin ran over and brought his head down to her chest. "SHE'S NOT BREATHING!" he screamed. Megumi pushed everyone aside to get to Kaoru.   
  
"Sano, Kenshin, listen closley.." she said as she grabbed Kaoru's wrist for a pulse. "Sano I want you to press underneathe her rib cage three times, Kenshin I want you to hold her nose shut and breathe into her mouth. Hurry, she doesn't have much time! We have to get her respitory system working!" Both Kenshin and Sano nodded. Sano began to push under her rib cage. When he was done Kenshin instantly closed her nose with his fingers and blew his precious air into Karou's lungs. "Kaoru please don't leave me, I need you!" kenshin thought to himself as Sano pushed underneateh her rib cage. Tsubame was crying on Yahiko's shoulder, as Yahiko cried silently. Kenshin blew into her mouth once again. But this time he got a reaction. Kaoru began to cough, spiting out water, and gasping for air. Kenshin lifted her up right so she could breathe easier.  
  
She opened her yes to find that everyone was staring at her. She was breathing easier now, and she clenched her chest where her lungs had been filled with water. Everyone gave a sigh of relief. Yahiko ran forward to Kaoru's side knocking Sano out of the way. He looked into Kaoru's eyes and she stared back.   
  
"Kaoru... I don't know what to say...thanks is not enough to thank you for saving my life." he said. She hugged him, which kind of shocked Yahiko. He hugged her back.   
  
"Yahiko, if I let you drown, who would I fight with every day?" she said with a smile. "Thanks Kaoru." Yahiko said as he stood up and walked back to Tsubame.   
  
"Jou-chan, don't you ever scare me like that again, I almost had a heart attack!" Sano said as he hugged Kaoru.   
  
"What the heck did you think you were doing!" Megumi said as she hugged Kaoru through teary eyes. "Your a stupid Tanuki, you know that!" she said smiling. After that, Kaoru instanty turned to Kenshin and hugged him.   
  
"Thank you for saving my life Kenshin, in more than one way" she whispered into his ear. He hugged her tighter than he ever had. He had almost lost her today. The shock of it all still wasn't out of hi system. He would of jumped in and drowned with her if he couldn't save her, of this he was sure.  
  
"I'm just very glad that you are still here to hold me in your arms, that I am." Kenshin said not letting go of her.  
  
"Me too Kenshin, me too" She whispered back.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
Chapter 5 is done! Wow, I have to say this is my favorite chapter yet! I hope you guys plan on reviewing. Well I still got a long way to go before this fanfic is over so I hope you stick with my fanfic. I update daily, so there is usually a new chapter up everyday, except on Sundays. Until next time, later. 


	6. Friend of Foe?

Lady Himura: Did you guys actually think I was going to kill Kaoru?! Kaoru is too cool to go out like that! Anyway, I hope you guys reviewed my previous chapters. I get a lot of positive feed back, and I work in the area's I find I need development in. But cut me some slack, I'm just a 15 year old girl with a love of writing! Your reviews help more than you think, even if you just review to tell me you like my story or hate it!   
  
SSJHimura: I can't believe Kenshin was cool with practically kissing Kaoru. One of your reviewers said he was too calm.  
  
Lady Himura: Well, he was saving Kaoru's life, would he be pouncing around screaming "I kissed Kaoru!" And besides, how do you know he won't say what he's thinking in this chapter! Hmmm?!  
  
PenguinOfEvil: Well is he?  
  
Lady Himura: Well read and find out!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kenshin lifted Kaoru off the floor and on to her feet. Megumi and Tsubame walked her back to their room. Kenshin sat down, cross-legged infront of the fire. He was relieved that Kaoru,his love, was alive and well, but he had just realized what he had to do to bring her back to life.  
  
He brought his hand up to his own lips. That night he was close to her, closer than he had ever been to her. It sent chills up his spine and he wished he coud press his lips to hers once again, and tell her how much she means to him. He looked back at the door hoping Kaoru would walk through, and cuddle up with him next to the fire.  
  
Sano walked over to the tiny bar and poured himself a glass of Sake. He chugged it down and poured himself another one. He had seen kenshin's face when Kaoru was brought back to her room. He knew Kenshin wanted her. Sano didn't think Kenshin could ever hide what he was feeling. It always showed somewhere on his face. His eyes shown with a longing. Sano poured some Sake into a seperate glass and brought it to Kenshin.  
  
"Here ya go Kenshin, this oughta make you feel better." Sano said as he handed Kenshin the glass. Kenshin took the glass, but refused to drink it. He just sat there and stared at the fire.  
  
"Kenshin, what is your problem?" Sano said loudly. Kenshin flung his head around to find Sano looking at him angrily.  
  
" Why are you doing this to yourself! You sit here feeling sorry for yourself! If ya want the girl, go get her already!" Sano said wacking the back of Kenshin's head.   
  
"Oro?"  
  
"Sano, I do plan on telling Kaoru-dono, that I do, but now is not the right time. I know how I want to do it, and when the time comes, you'll know, that you will." Kenshin said as he placed the glass of Sake on a neary by table and walked out the door towards his room. Sano chugged the rest of Kenshin's Sake before following him out the door.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kaoru lay in her bed, with her dry new clothes on. After almost dying, she woke up to find Kenshin with his lips to hers. "I guess it was worth almost drowning....." she said to her self as she sunk into her blankets and let dreams of Kenshin engulf her in sleep.  
  
Kenshin lay in his blankets as well thinking about today's events. He could not muster sleep, not with out seeing kaoru again. He crawled out of his room, not that he had anything to worry about, Sano and Yahiko sleep like rocks. He opened the door to Kaoru's room. She was the third bed on the left. He walked over to her sleeping form. Her head was the only thing visible. It had been a cold night, so she was covered from her neck down.   
  
He reached his hand up to her face, slowly moving his fingers towards her soft lips. They were just as soft as he remebered them, and he would never forget! He got up and was prepared to depart from the room when he heard a soft whisper." Kenshin...." Kaoru was whipering, but she was still asleep. A small smile crept on her face. "Sweet dreams Kaoru." Kenshin whispered as he left her room.  
  
Kenshin closed the door behind him. Kaoru shot up in her bed, clenching her chest. She looked around her room. "It was all a dream!" she said sadley. "I dreamt Kenshin was in here and he was so close to me, I could feel his touch..it was so real" she said to herself as she touched her lips where Kenshin's fingers had just caressed recently.  
  
"It was a wonderful dream.." she thought to herself, closing her eyes again as the first rays of dawn shot through her window.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The storm had gone as if it had never came by morning. The deck was in pretty bad shape, but other than that, everything seemed to be fine. The Kenshin-gumi woke up to the aroma of breakfast being cooked in the Kitchen.  
  
Kaoru, Megumi, and Tsubame walked out of their rooms in clean new kimono's and high spirits. All of sudden the door across from them swung open and Yahiko and Sano dashed out heading for the kitchen.  
  
"Me first Sano!" Yahiko said as he tripped Sano to the floor. Yahiko was to busy running with his head towards Sano to notice that someone had just opened a door infront of him. Yahiko slammed into the door and fell to the ground holding his face.   
  
"I'll save ya some breakfast Yahiko-chan!" Sano laughed as he ran past Yahiko to the Kitchen.   
  
"why you!" Yahiko swore under his breathe as he chased after Sano. Kaoru, Megumi, and Tsubame all fell over anime style. Kenshin walked out through the door of his room. He caught sight of Kaoru and began to blush. He turned his head quickly. Kaoru did the same.  
  
"Um..Tsubame, I think we should go get some breakfast before rooster head and Yahiko eat it all." she said winking at her.  
  
"Right...." Tsubame replied as they both walked down the corridor laughing.  
  
There was some akward silence between them for a while. They both rather have been drowning in the ocean than be put in such a situation. It's difficult to say the right things to the one you love, and have the meaning be read clear.   
  
Finally Kaoru broke the silence. "Kenshin?"  
  
"Hai Kaoru-dono?" his head shot up from the sound of her voice.  
  
"Thank you for my flowers.." she said with a smile.  
  
"I'm glad you liked them, that I am." Kenshin said with relief in his voice. He was glad she wasn't mad at him for...well...blowing into her mouth.  
  
"kenshin?"  
  
"Ne?"  
  
"I...uh...wanted to say...." Kaoru began. She was fumbling her words. She thought this would be a good time to tell Kenshin how she felt about him, considering recent events and all. Kenshin looked at her, his eyes wide with anticipation, he was hoping she was going to tell him if she felt the same way as him. He inched his head closer and his eyes grew wider. He was barley two inches away now.  
  
"We should go to breakfast now!" she said in quite a fast tone. Kenshin's heart broke in half and he stepped back.   
  
"Nice move, Kamiya, you all most had it that time!" Kaoru said to herself angrily. Kenshin could see she looked at angry at herself, and it got him thinking. "Maybe now just wasn't the right time for Kaoru either, but soon, I just have to wait a little longer, that I do, but it will all be worth it." Kenshin said to himself.  
  
Kenshin decided to lighten the mood between them before entering the kitchen. "Kaoru-dono, may I escort you to breakfast?" He said sweetly with his arm out. Kaoru blushed and replied," I would like that very much Kenshin." she said as she laced her arm with his and they walked down the corridor to Breakfast.  
  
In the Kitchen.........  
  
Sano and Yahiko were stuffing their faces with a variety of food. "Man what do you call these things?" Sano said as he shoveled food in his mouth.   
  
"It's called a fork rooster head." Megumi replied as she stared dumbfounded at the amount of food he could consume in less than a minute. "These are much easier to use than chopsticks!" Sano said with a full mouth.  
  
Tsubame and Megumi stared at them. Bit's of food that mangaed to escape their mouths were flying everywhere.   
  
"I think I just lost my appetite." Megumi said as she pushed her plate forward.   
  
"Are you gonna finsih that?" Yahiko asked Tsubame.   
  
"Suddenly, I don't feel very hungry." Tsubame said handing Yahiko her plate.   
  
"MMM, more for me!" yahiko said as he practically inhaled Tsubame's dish.   
  
Kenshin and Kaoru peered through teh door to the spectacle before them. "Uh Kenshin, do you mind if we skip breakfast today?" she asked looking sick.   
  
"That would be a good idea Kaoru-dono, that it would." Kenshi said as he lead her to the deck.  
  
They opened the door to the deck and the warmth of the sun welcomed them. They walked along the deck talking about recent and upcoming events.  
  
"The way I have it planned, we spend today and tomorrow morning at Musashi's house and then we leave in the afternoon so we can be at the festival by night fall!" she said happily looking towards Kenshin for approval. He smiled at her and they walked over to the front of the boat.  
  
Kaoru leaned agained the rail Kenshin leaning really close to her. The sun was just a little bit over the horizon and the ocean was bright with it's brilliant colors. Right infront of them dolphin's shot up out of the water and fell back in with a splash. (A/N: I hope you guys aren't expecting a Titanic scene. If you people are, forget about it!)  
  
Kaoru stepped up onto the rail and peered down into the water to get a better look at the dolphins. Kenshin leaned over to her and placed his hands on her waist to keep her secure. He looked to the side of her to look at the dolphins as well. She stepped down from the rail. Now Kenshin stood behind her his hands still on her waist.   
  
"Kenshin, it's beautiful out here." She said as she leaned back onto Kenshin.  
  
"Hai, Kaoru-dono that it is." He said as he leaned his face into her soft hair cherishing the smell of Jasmine.  
  
"Well guys look what we have here!" Sano said from behind Kenshin and Kaoru. They turned around to face the Kenshin-gumi who were snickering.  
  
"Oh hi guys!. We were...um...looking at the dolphins." Kaoru said as she pointed down into the water.  
  
"Dolphins? I wanna see." Tsubame said as she ran over to the rail, Yahiko right behind her. It was easy to escape the little people but it would be hard to explain to Sano and Megumi.  
  
"Look rooster head, their blushing! Isn't that cute!" She said elbowing Sano.  
  
"Oh yah, the two love birds can't get ebough of eachother, can they?" Sano said. Both Megumi and Sano walked away laughing. Kenshin and kaoru watched them leave, furiously blushing.   
  
"We will be nearing land soon, everyone should grab their belongings and make way to the exit!" A voice called out from the highest point of the boat. kenshin and Kaoru turned around to find a huge, Island. It was absoulutley spectacular. In the middle,a big castle-like home was built.  
  
"C'mon Kenshin, we have to get our belongings!" she said happily as she grabbed Kenshin's hand and ran back to their rooms.   
  
The Kenshin-gumi stood at the exit. They had their bags in hand and a look of aww on their faces. The crew tied the boat up at the docks and they walked down out of the boat.  
  
"Say Jou-chan, where's your friend?" Sano asked looking around.   
  
"I don't know Sano.." she said looking around as well.  
  
"well what does he look like?" Sano asked.  
  
"Um...I don't know.." Kaoru said sheepishly. The Kenshin-gumi fell over anime style.  
  
"Kaoru?"  
  
Kaoru turned around to find a tall, built man, with rich black hair and green eyes.  
  
"Musashi?" she asked a smile appearing on her face.  
  
"Kaoru is that really is you!" He said as he walked up to her and grabbed her in an embrace that lifted her off her feet. Kenshin tried to remember that Kaoru had just said that they were practically siblings, and he meant nothing to her, but it wan't helping much. Kenshin turned around to face the streets full of people.  
  
Musashi finally placed Kaoru down, but held her hands infront of her.   
  
"Your even more beautiful than I remember!" He said smiling a handsome smile.  
  
"Thank you Musashi.." karou said turning slightly to find Kenshin's back to hers. She frowned slightly.   
  
"Aren't you going to introduce me to your friends?" He asked scanning the diverse group.  
  
"Oh yah, silly me... this is Sanosuke." she said pointing to Sano who was looking at Musashi with a death glare.   
  
"Nice to meet you Sanosuke." Musashi said happily.  
  
"Pleasure's all mine..." Sano said sarcastically.  
  
"And this is Megumi." kaoru said pointing to Megumi.  
  
"Hello Miss. Megumi." Musashi said as he kissed her hand, ticking off Sano even more.  
  
"And those two are Yahiko and Tsubame." she said pointing at them.  
  
"Hello." he said. They both said hi blankly and began to scan their surroundings.  
  
"And this is Kenshin Himura." she said turning Kenshin around and lacing her arm aorund his. Kenshin was quite happy with her action and the slight change in Musashi's face expression.  
  
"It's nice to meet you...Mr. himura." Musashi said holding out his hand.  
  
"Nice to meet you too, Mr. Yokoshiro." Kenshin said as he shook his hand with the arm that was unoccupied by Kaoru. They glared into eachothers eyes. Violet met green. It was like electricity flying from both sides. Musashi's grip got tighter before he let go of Kenshin's hand.  
  
"If you guys will follow me, we will be heading to my home now." he said as he bent down to pick up Karou's bag.   
  
The rest of the Kenshin-gumi followed, all of them a little uneasy with Mr. Yokoshiro. Kaoru stood next to Musashi, Kenshin right behind her.  
  
"I don't trust Mr. Yokoshiro, that I do not. He has the eyes of a killer, that he does. And he looks at Kaoru like a man of lust. I don't like him, I don't like him one bit. I will have to keep an eye on Kaoru, I can't let her go...."  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
Chapter 6 complete! Please review! This is teh shortest chapter so far, I know, but SSJ Himura and PenguinOfEvil are kicking me off! Chapter 7 will be up tomorrow! Later! 


	7. Competiton for love

Lady Himura: yes! I've made it to chapter 7! I actually have people reviewing every chapter! I just want to write more and more now! As a matter a fact, I'll write more right now!  
  
PenguinOfEvil: Where the heck to you come up with all these ideas for your story?  
  
Lady Himura: You'd be surpriesed. It comes to me while I sleep and while I listen to music. Heavy metal can be quite an inspiration....  
  
SSJHimura: Start writing, I wanna read what happens!  
  
Lady Himura: It'll be my pleasure!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
They walked past the the busy markets and stores towards Musashi's elegant home. "Musashi, I thought you said this was a private Island? Why are there all these people on it?" Sano asked as he bumped into people here and there.  
  
"You see, all these people work for me. They run my markets, stores, museums, and attractions." Musashi said smoothly.   
  
"Right...." Sano said. He was suspicious of Musashi.  
  
"Here we are!" Musashi announced at they stood in front of a massive door. To guards opened the doors for them adnd a few others grabbed the Kenshin-gumi's bags. It truly was a magnificent house. There was a beautiful lake that lay right next to the castle-like home. There were orchards and gardens being tended to by farmers and such. The windows were huge, framed by Scarlet red Curtains.   
  
They entered the mansion and were imediatley directed to their rooms. Each person had their own seperate room.  
  
"When you are done unpacking and cleaning, I will be waiting for you all downstairs in the dining room for lunch and then from their we can visit the attractions." He said as he turned to go downstairs. Kaoru chose the room at the very end of the hall, and Kenshin chose the one right next to her. He wanted to be as close to her as he possibly could. Sano took the next room ,Megumi in the next one, and Tsubame and Yahiko occupying the last two.  
  
Kaoru entered her room. A four post bed lay in the middle. A beautiful imported carpet made the room look homley. On the far right of her bed was a big, magnificent window with a cushiony cill. Another door in the room lead to her own private bathroom. The wash tub was about the size of her bed. The sink and such were carved out of marble and the floors were authentic tile.   
  
"Wow..." was all Kaoru could muster. After taking a luxiourious bath she tried to decide what Kimono to wear. She pulled a yellow Kimono out of her bag. Kenshin had told he she looked beautiful in that kimono when she wore it the first time.   
  
"Perfect" she thought to herself as she slipped it on. She put her hair up in her usual pony tail and headed out the door. Kenshin stood across from her door waiting fo her to come out of her room.  
  
Kenshin eyes widened at the sight of her in her beautiful Kimono. "Kaoru-dono, I was justing waiting for you so we could go to lunch together, that I was." he said as he fiddled with his feet.   
  
"Kenshin your such a gentleman!" she said happily as the both walked down the hall together side by side.  
  
Musashi noticed that they were the last to join them at the table. He got up and pulled out a chair for Kaoru to sit in. She eyed kenshin to follow her and sit next to her while Musashi sat on the other side. Musashi noticed this and his eyes got narrow. Kenshin sat down next to Koaru and Musashi glared at him but softened his look as Kaoru turned to speak to him about old times and how they have been over the last few years.  
  
A maid was serving them their food. "She's quite a looker!" Sano said as he tilted his head slightly as the maid bent down to grab a fork she dropped. Sano then felt something come down on his head hard. He turned around to see a very angry Megumi with her fist clenched.  
  
"Hey what did you do that for! Geez!" Sano said through his clenched teeth.   
  
"Darn it rooster head!" She she said to him loudly and then, turned to her food, feeling flustered. Sano noticed the hurt in her eyes and he brought his attention to his food, for once not eating his food like it was about to get up and run away.  
  
"So what attractions do you plan on going to see." Musashi asked as he eyed Kaoru giggling at Kenshin for using a fork wrong. She grabbed his hand and showed him how to hold it and use it. Kenshin laughed back at his mistake.   
  
"Me and Tsubame wanted to go see the choclate shop you have here!" Yahiko said as he eyed Sano and Megumi who were glancing back and forth to eachother with each bite of their food they took.  
  
"Yes, Yahiko plans on buying me a choclate bar!" Tsubame announced as she eyed Kenshin and Kaoru laughing with eachother.  
  
"Well that sounds like fun." Musashi said with a smile. "All I have to do is get Kaoru alone with me, then I can tell her how I feel about her and she will be mine in no time. " He thought as he looked to Sano and megumi to hear their plans.  
  
"I wanted to go see your apathacary as a matter a fact." Megumi began. "He had a beautiful variety of medicines and remedies in his window so I thought I would go over there and take a look." she said.  
  
"I'm going with the fox lady, I don't think leaving a women by herself to roam an unfamiliar island is a good idea, so I'll go along just incase." Sano said as he looked up to Megumi for approval. She nodded, not showing her happiness that she was trying very hard to contain.  
  
"Kaoru, there is beautiful museum that just opened. It contains works of art from over the centuries and I was hoping you would accompany me to view them." he said placing his hand over Kaoru's. Kenshin shrugged in his seat.  
  
"I would love to go!" kaoru said happily. "Kenshin would you like to join us?" Kaoru said turning to Kenshin who now had a triumphant look on his face.  
  
"Kaoru, I'm sure Mr. Himura has some other things he was planning on doing, weren't you." he said eagerly.  
  
"Actually, I can't think of a better way to spend my day than with Kaoru-dono!" Kenshin said as he looked back into Kaoru's now blushing face.  
  
"Fine than, we will all go!" Musashi said with a fake smile. "Darn him! I"ll never get Kaoru with him in the way! I have to get rid of him some how! He has to be gone for good!" Musashi thought to himself as Kenshin pulled out Kaoru's chair for her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Outside the walls of Musashi's home, there were people scattering very where. Kenshin and Kaoru looked through the windows of each store. Some of them had fine wooden toys, others had beautiful jewelery. Kenshin even spotted a flower shop wit red carnations diplayed at the window.  
  
The museum was a newly built buliding. It was like the old Japanese architecture back in Tokyo. The three of them entered the building to be taken back by all the people who were their admiring the paintings and statues. They browsed through the paintings admiring certain ones, and confused by others. There was one picture that caught Kaoru's eye. She grabbed Kenshin's arm ad lead him through the crowd to the painting leaving Musashi behind. They both stood infront of it. In the portrait were to young people, a man and a woman. They were in a tight embrace. All around them the rain came down and a lightning bolt was painted in as well. But where they stood no rain came. Above the couple in the stary sky, not covered with clouds, was a ray of light and a figure of a hand coming down towards the happy couple.  
  
"A painting is suppose to be a window to and artists soul, what do you think the artist was trying say when he painted this?' she asked Kenshin, curious to his opinion.  
  
" Well Kaoru-dono, I think he was trying to say that through all misery, rain and lightning, and any other obstacle that will come their way, true love will prevail and that Kami will protect them through it all, that's what I think it is trying to say." kenshin said as he turned to Kaoru who's eyes were now tearing.  
  
"Kenshin, that was beautiful. I don't think I could of said it better myself." Kaoru said as she slipped her hand into Kenshin's who held it tightly.   
  
Musashi then barged in between them pretending he didn't see that they were holding eachothers hands. "Well, I think that's enough of the museum, I think we should head else where, you agree Kaoru? " He said turning to Kaoru with his back towards Kenshin.   
  
"Sure why not?" Kaoru said as she walked around Musashi and headed to the door with Kenshin by her side.  
  
"This is going to be harder than I thought!" Musashi said as he clenched his teeth and walked after them.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Megumi and Sano walked through the streets, Megumi holding a bag of new medicines and remedies. Sano, for once, didn't say anything the whole time they were out. He was still feeling sorry for making Megumi angry. As much as he didn't want to admit, he actually loved Megumi in his own little way.   
  
Megumi stopped for a minute to admire a beautiful gold neclace in the window of a store. Sano looked over her shoulder to what she was looking at. Megumi sighed and turned around bumping into Sano who was still looking through the window.  
  
Sano looked down too Megumi who was now looking up at him. Sano quickly turned around prtending to be looking for something.   
  
Sano walked over to a rice ball stand while Megumi looked at some fine cloth made of silk. Then some one tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around to find a man looking at her from top to bottom.  
  
"Say, your a real good lookin women, what do ya say we go out for a drink or something and then maybe head back to my house." he said as he reached his hand to megumi. She slapped his filthy hand away.   
  
"No thanks, I have better things to do!" she said as she turned back to the cloth. The man grabed her and turned her around furiously.   
  
"No one says no to me!" He said as he began to drag Megumi off.   
  
"Let go of me!" she screamed. Sano instantly turned around to find Megumi being harassed by some strange man. Sano's anger rose as he ran over to Megumi and the man.   
  
"What the heck do you think your doing!?" He said as he grabbed the man away from Megumi and pushed her behind him. Megumi held on to his shirt as Sano yelled even more at the man.  
  
"I saw here first man, she's coming with me!" The man yelled as he made an attemp to grab Megumi, which landed him a punch in the face from Sano. The man fell to the floor, his nose broken, and a river of blood streaming from his nose.   
  
Sano turned around to face Megumi. "Are you okay!" he asked as he looked her up and down for any sign of harm.   
  
" I'm fine thanks to you." she said with relief. Sano felt a pain on his right shoulder. He turned to find the man standing up with a now bloody dagger in his hand.  
  
"No one messes with me!" the man yelled as he went to slash Sano once more. Sano ducked under his blade and came up with his good arm and punched the man up into the sky. He landed at least fifty feet away, uncouncious.  
  
Sano gripped his shoulder where the man had managed to slice him. "Sano your hurt!" Megumi yelled as she grabbed Sano and brought him into an alley away from the crowd of people. Sano took off one side of his shirt so Megumi could examine him better.   
  
"It's only skin deep, nothing serious!" she said as she cleaned it and bandaged it. Sano found her soft touch to be very comforing. "I should get pummeled more often." he thought to himself as he watched Megumi's expert hands bandage him up.  
  
"There you go rooster head." she said as she stood up. Sano got up and pulled the rest of his shirt on. Megumi was about to leave when she turned around to face Sano.  
  
"Sano?"  
  
"Ne?" Sano replied.  
  
"Thank you." she said with a smile. Sano smiled back and they walked out of the alley side by side.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Oh look Kenshin!" Kaoru said as she pointed to some dancers on stage. Two of the men had torches that they were swinging around with ease and two other men were flipping about every where. A group of drummers stood in the back banging the rhythm with their hands.  
  
Kaoru jumped up and down, but she couldn't see over the crowd. "Oh well." she said as she turned around to leave, but then Kenshin pulled her back and then lifted her onto his shoulder.   
  
Kenshin then jumped onto a near by crate giving them both a good view of the show. It was quite a bold move on Kenshin's part and he was pondering whether he should of done it or not. By the looks of it though, Kaoru seemed to enjoy it. Kaoru placed her hand on Kenshin's free shoulder for balance and Kenshin had his arms laced around her legs for support.   
  
"This is wonderful Kenshin, being here with you." she said as she watched the performance on stage.  
  
"I wouldn't have it any other way, that I wouldn't." kenshin said as his grip became tighter. Musashi was furious now. His face turned red, bringing out the color of his eyes. Then he noticed the crate Kenshin was standing on. One side of the crate was really thin and broken, but Kenshin and Kaoru were light enough to stand on it.  
  
Musashi eyed a rock near by, and his frown turned into a devilish smile. He picked up the rock and aimed for the broken part of the box. With a loud cracking noise the box shattered and Kenshin and Kaoru came falling down. kenshin pulled himself under Kaoru to brake her fall.  
  
When she opened her eyes she saw kenshin staring straight at her smiling. She began to laugh and Kenshin began to as well. Musashi's mouth dropped open. Every plan of his was back firing! Kenshin and Kaoru sat their laughing at eachother and straring at eachother. When their giggling died down Kaoru reluctantly got up off of Kenshin and out streched her hand out to him. He held her soft hand and hoisted himself up.   
  
Still holding Kaoru's hand, he and Kaoru walked over to a very angry Musashi. Kenshin's and Kaoru's stomaches began to rummble and they both chuckled some more.  
  
"I think we should go home and get something to eat." Musashi said as calmly as he could.   
  
"C'mon let's go." Kaoru said., as she and Kenshn ran ahead of Musashi.  
  
"I have to get rid of Mr. himura! But how?" Then like a light bulb lighting up an idea struck him. "Maybe there is some way after all.."   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kenshin, kaoru, and Musashi got home to find the Kenshin-gumi sitting next to the lake. Yahiko was catching frogs while Tsubame cheered him on. Sano sat on the grass, skipping stones on the water with Megumi looking on, amused.  
  
It was beautiful out there, and the kenshin-gumi didn't want to go eat just yet and leave the beautiful surroundings.  
  
"Say Musashi, do you think we could have a...a picnic out here, it's just so beautiful!" Kaoru said as she looked at Musashi with a pleading face.  
  
"Of course Kaoru, anything for you!" Musashi said as he began to walk inside. He turned around and addresed Kaoru. "Kaoru, would you like to join me in bringing dinner?" he asked smoothly.  
  
"Of course I wouldn't mind." Kaoru said as he got up and walked up to Musashi. Kenshin looked at Musashi straight in the face. He had a look of triumph on his face.  
  
"He had better not try anything on Kaoru if he knows what's good for him!" Kenshin thought to himself as he went to go sit next to Sano.  
  
"So Kenshin, how was your day with Musahi and 'Jou-chan.'" sano said emphasizing on Jou-chan.  
  
"I wouldn't change today for anything, that I wouldn't." Kenshin said as he recalled today's events.   
  
"Jou-chan looked real happy, I'm glad she's found love, she deserves it." Sano said in his older brother manner.  
  
"Well I'll know tomorrow if Kaoru-dono feels the same way I do, I pray to Kami she does." kenshin said as he watched a stone skip on water.  
  
"And what about you Sano, how was your day with Megumi-dono?" Kenshin asked.  
  
"Well, it was, different..." Sano said trying to avoid the conversation.  
  
"Really, how?" Kenshin asked interested.  
  
Sano pushed him self further from Megumi, so she wouldn't hear him. He told Kenshin about the mand who harassed Megumi and the cut, and the bandage and their walk home.  
  
"See I told you Sano, It isn't as easy to tell the person you love that you love them,that it isn't." Kenshin said in that I-told-you-so voice.  
  
"Kenshin, shut up." Sano said with a smirk as he tossed another pebble into the water.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
In the Kitchen.........  
  
Kaoru was packing rice balls and such as Musahi observed. Kaoru looked as happy as ever and she was whiseling a lovley melody.   
  
"Kaoru?"  
  
"ne?" she said happily.  
  
"Himura......is he a close friend of yours?" He asked her.  
  
"My best friend!" Kaoru said even happier than before.  
  
"So that's all you are right, friends?" Musashi asked right away. Kaoru didn't answer, she just kept whiseling.  
  
"Your only friends right?' Musashi asked once again.   
  
"Musashi, that is mine and Kenshin's business, not yours!" she said still smiling.  
  
"I don't like him, he looks dangerous." Musashi said. kaoru turned around to face him.  
  
"I don't want you to ever talk that way about Kenshin, I trust him with my life, and I lov....." Kaoru cut her self off before she gave him too much information.  
  
"I'm sorry Kaoru, I'm just looking out for your well being." Musashi said as he put his hands on her shoulders. She calmed down a bit now, she felt Musashi was just looking out for her like he use too.  
  
"Kaoru?"  
  
"Ne?" she said as she as she finished packing the last of the food.  
  
"I was wondering for a long time, and I have been meaning to ask you..."  
  
"yes Musashi?"  
  
"Would you accompany me to the moonlight Festival?" he sked her straight to her face.  
  
Kaoru's eyes softened at the offer but she shook her head no.  
  
"But why!" Musashi asked frantically.  
  
"My heart belongs with another, and he's exactly who I want to go with.  
  
"Tell me straight to my face who this man is, I want to know for sure!" Musashi said his face red with anger.  
  
" A red-headed rurouni." kaoru said as she turned around leaving a furious musashi behind.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
Chapter 7 is done! I am so happy! You know the more I write about Musashi, the more I grow to hate him! What does Musashi have planned for Kenshin? Does he even stand a chance at winning Kaoru's heart? Oh and for all you Sano/Megumi fans out there, I added that scene for you! Hope you like it! There will be plenty more Kenshin/Kaoru fluff so I hope you keep reading. Later! 


	8. Hitokiri Battosai

Lady Himura: Chapter 8! Thank you to all the people who reviewed! You guys are great! Anyway if you have any personal questions or comments my AIM sn's are LadyHimuraX and ShinDigXX.   
  
SSJHimura: I hope you people critisize her, all the great reviews are going to her head!  
  
Lady Himura: Don't be so cruel!  
  
PenguinOfEvil: Hey can you get on with the story, I have a hunch battosai will be making an entrance.  
  
Lady Himura: Here we go!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kaoru walked out to the lake with a heavy basket in her hand. She left Musashi in the kitchen furious. "How could she love a worthless man like him? He will never amount to anything! Kaoru deserves a wealthy, intelligent, and may I say handsome man like myself! Darn Himura!" Musashi slammed his hands on the table in a rage. Then his face shot up in the air in realization." Wait a second! The long red hair, and cross-shaped scar on his left cheek! Yes of course, he has to be the legendary hitokiri battosai! how could I miss it? This is all to perfect!" Musashi said to himself with a cynical laugh. He ran out to his personal office and slammed the door shut.  
  
Kaoru was greeted by kenshin who immediatley took the heavy basket out of her hands. They walked to the rest of the group who were sitting together by the lake.   
  
"Great, the food's here!" Sano said as he ran to Kenshin and grabbed the basket before he could place it on the ground. Sano and Yahiko began to tear through the basket placing all the food recklessly on the ground. After emptying the whole basket, they all sat around the food and ate whatever they found suitabel to their taste. Kenshin, kaoru, Megumi, and Tsubame had only been able to finish a bowl of rice by the time Sano and Yahiko had wiped out all of the contents of the basket.   
  
They all sat on the edge of the lake staring into it as the sun set over the distant mountains. Then Sano noticed something shining in the lake. He got up and walked towards the she shining object. He bent his head closer to the water, trying to keep from falling in.   
  
SPLASH! Sano fell into the lake head first. He reached the surface to find a laughing Megumi standing where he once stood. "I'm sorry rooster head, but I could't resist!" she said through giggles.  
  
"You think that's funny fox lady? Well why don't ya join me?!" Sano said. Before Megumi could even turn around, Sano pounced out of the water, grabbed Megumi by the arm and pulled her in. Megumi popped her head to the surface, her long hair stuck infront of her face. Sano was laughing hysterically at her. She too, couldn't help but laugh at her predicament.  
  
"Your dead rooster head, you know that!" she said as she began to splash Sano. Sano began to splash back as well. Sano was blinded for a minute so Megumi tripped him and held his head under water f. A bunch of bubbles arose from where Megumi was holding Sano's head under water. Sano regained his dominance, and picked up Megumi and through her into the deeper end of the lake. She swam to the surface to find Sano swimming over to her, laughing.  
  
On land, Yahiko and Tsubame couldn't help themselves. The both jumped into the the lake and began to splash at eachother. kenshin and Kaoru watched from where they sat. Sano and yahiko decided to see who could hold their breathe under water the longest. On the count of three they both put there heads under water. They stood under there for 10 seconds when Sano's head shot up and he winked at Tsubame and Megumi before going under again. 10 seconds later Yahiko's head popped out of the water followed by Sano.  
  
"Looks like I won!" Sano said snickering.   
  
"I was so sure I could hold my breathe longer than you!" Yahiko said with a dissapointed look on his face. Megumi, Tsubame, Kaoru, and Kenshin were laughing hysterically and Yahiko couldn't figure out why.  
  
"Hey Kenshin, Jou-chan, why don't you come join us!" Sano yelled from the water. Kenshin and Kaoru looked at eachother for an opinion. "I'll go if you go!" Kaoru said to kenshin. "Then let's go!" Kenshin said as he helped kaoru off the ground. Still holding hands, both of them ran towards the lake, jumped at the edge, and landed in the water with a big splash.  
  
kenshin and Kaoru were floating under water staring at eachother. kaoru's pony tail had let loose, allowing her long raven hair to float widley in the water, Kenshin's hair doing the same. When they finally realized they needed to breathe they both swam to the surface, their heads bursting out of the water. kaoru flipped her hair backwards to get it out of her face.   
  
"What kept you so long down there?" Megumi asked with fox ears popping out of her head. Both Kenshin and Kaoru blushed.   
  
"Oh we were just enjoying the surroundimgs under water..." Kaoru said eyeing Kenshin and splashing Megumi.  
  
"Sure you were.." Megumi replied.  
  
"Hey guys, the water feels kind of warm over here.." Sano said as he moved towards Yahiko. "Yahiko you didn't!' Sano said as he now pretended to swim away from Yahiko in a hurry.  
  
Yahiko realized everyone was staring at him, and Tsubame was blushing. "What?! Now way rooster head!" Yahiko said realizing what Sano meant. Like a speeding bullet, Yahiko was biting Sano's head.  
  
"Why do you always bite my head?!" Sano asked as he tried to pull Yahiko off.  
  
"Yahiko paused for a moment to think this question through. "I dunno?" Yahiko said as he began to bite Sano's hair once again. Kenshin, Kaoru, Megumi, and Tsubame laughed at the two pulling at eachother and swearing under their breath.   
  
"Those two will never grow up!" Kaoru sighed. She didn't really mind to be honest. She liked them the way the were, and she wouldn't change them for anything.  
  
"The sun's gone down, I think we should head inside now." Megumi said as the last rays of sun faded over the distance. They all trudged in their wet, heavy clothes back to Musashi's "Castle." They all went to their rooms and changed before they met again in the living room to sit in a dark room where the only source of light was the fire. It was a peaceful room where you would go to just sit and be comfortable. Tsubame and Yahiko sat together on the floor near the fire. Megumi and Sano occupied a sofa and Kenshin and Kaoru occupied the one opposite of theirs.  
  
The light of the fire made the Kenshin-gumi visible in the dark, but not too visible. Tsubame and Yahiko fell asleep on the floor, Yahiko with his head laying on Tsubame's lap nad Tsubame's head leaning against a sofa.  
  
Megumi and Sano just stared into the fire. Megumi brought her knees up to her chest. She was still cold. The only source of heat was the fire and they weren't sitting that close to it. Sano noticed this and pretended to "accidently" place his arm around Megumi. She looked up at Sano, who's gaze never left the fire. She smiled an cuddled in a little closer.   
  
Kenshin sat on the smallest sofa with one knee to his chest. Kaoru's eyes were falling heavy with sleep.She looked very uncomfortable sitting up straight. Kenshin gently leaned her body against his allowing her to rest her head on his chest. The rise and fall of his chest was comforting to Kaoru, and her soft touch relaxed Kenshin as well.   
  
Kenshin looked out the nearby window to the bright stars in the sky and than looked back at his family. "Thankyou kami for blessing me with such a wonderful family after all the sin's I have commited.Thank you especially for Kaoru. With out her, none of us would have ever met. She let us into her life, she let me into her life. She saw me for who I am, not for who I was, and I love her more with each day that comes. Thank you." He said as he closed his eyes and opened them to meet kaoru's sleeping face once more.  
  
"Kenshin I think we should get them to bed.." Sano said as he peered at the two youngsters on the floor. Megumi reluctanly got up and helped Sano pick up Tsubame and Yahiko.Sano exited the room with the two kids in his arms, Megumi following behind him.   
  
Kenshin picked Kaoru up placing one hand behind her back and one under her knees. He walked out the door into the empty corridor. A pair of green eyes watched him in the saftey of the dark. Kenshin paused for a minute, his eyes narrowing as he scanned his surroundings. He could feel someones presence, so he quickened his pace. He carefully opened Kaoru's door and closed it behind him. He walked over to kaoru's bed. He flipped over the blankets before he placed her sleeping body on the bed. He pulled the blanket over her, tucking her in so she would we warm. She shrugged a little before settling down in a deep sleep.  
  
Kenshin stood by her bed, just enjoying the moment. She always looked so sweet and innocent when she slept. When he watched her, the whole world didn't matter, it was just them two. He pressed a kiss to Kaoru's cheek and reluctantly left the room, slowly closing the door behind him. He was about to enter his room when a vey familiar voice made itself present.  
  
"Battosai.." the voice said from behind him. He turned around to find Musashi standing behind him, an evil grin plastered on his face.   
  
"I don't go by that name anymore, that I do not. I am Kenshin Himura, and that's all I will be refered too." Kenshin said calmly, his eyes narrowed and a wild shade of amber was clear in his eyes.  
  
"It doesn't matter what you call yourself, you are still battosai, you can't change that!" Musahsi said loud and clear. Kenshin began to walk away, but not to his room. "Where do you think you're going?" Musashi asked.   
  
"We should go talk somewhere else, I would hate to wake someone from there sleep." Kenshin said as he motioned Musashi to follow him. Kenshin chose a an empty room with nothing but a desk and a few chairs. Kenshin stood infront of the window, his hand on his sword.  
  
"Listen Battosai, I want to make this loud and clear.." Musashi began as Kenshin listened. "I want you to stay away from Kaoru, you hear me!" Musashi said even louder. Kenshin shot his head towards Musahi which sent shivers down his spine. It was said that even looking at the battosai's face could kill a man.  
  
"What?!" Kenshin said his anger rising.  
  
"You heard me battosai, Kaoru deserves a real man, one with a clean past!" Musashi said cynically. "You're to dangerous for her! She doesn't deserve to live with someone as low as yourself!" Musashi said spitting towards Kenshin. kenshin no longer stood infront of the window, but a very angry battosai had replaced him.  
  
"I know I don't deserve Kaoru, I know she deserves the best in the world, but you will never stop me from protecting her! And that means from people like you!" Kenshin said as he unsheathed his sword.  
  
Musashi walked over to to the nearest wall which conveniently had a sword displayed on it. "Give up battosai, I will have kaoru. If I can't have her no one can!" Musashi yelled as he dashed towards kenshin. kenshin used his God like speed to dodge his attack and go for one of his own. Kenshin jumped into the air and held his sword high up in the air. "Hiten Mitsurugi Style......." and Kenshin sped down to attack Musashi. Musashi smirked as he dodged to the side, his speed almost matching Kenshin's. Kenshin jumped up from his failed attack to try again. Musashi came for a swing but Kenshin disapperead, appearing behind Musashi's back. With a swing of kenshin's sword, Musashi flew through the doors with a loud bang. In less than a minute his guards were on the scene helping Musashi up.   
  
"Arrest that man!" he yelled at the guards who made a head on attack on Kenshin. Kenshin was fighting them off with ease. Foot steps were heard and the Kenshin gumi we at the scene. Kaoru gasped when she saw Kenshin with amber eyes fighting off the guards. Sano jumped in to help kenshin, punching every guard who came at him, and Yahiko wacked them off with a piece of the broken door.   
  
"Musashi what's going on!?" Kaoru yelled at him. Upon hearing Kaoru's voice Kenshin's eyes resumed their violet shade and he let down his guard long enough for the guards to get hold of him. He struggled on the floor as a couple of guards grabbed his sword and tied his hands together.  
  
"Kenshin!" kaoru screamed as she ran to him only to be stopped by Musashi. (A/N: I hate him, I hate him, I hate him!) "Let go of me!" she screamed as she tried to get loose to get to kenshin. Musashi was holding on to Kaoru very tightly, causing her to moan with the pain. Kenshin was furious now. He was huring Kaoru, his Kaoru! Kenshin managed to over power the gaurds and get his hands free. He stopped dead in his stracks when Musashi pulled out a gun and pointed it staright at kaoru.  
  
"One step closer battosai, and your precious kaoru will be no more! Musashi said, his face emotionless. The guards were back on their feet and their guns were pointing directly at Kenshin's head and chest.  
  
"One move battosai and you and her will be shot!" Musashi said menacingly. The Kenshin-gumi looked on in horror. They had guns pointing at them too.   
  
"Kaoru" he said as he brough Kaoru closer to him, causing Kenshin to clench his fists so tight they began to bleed. "If you promise to be my wife, I will spare the battosai's life!" Musashi said. Kenshin's eyes grew wider. How could this be happening?  
  
"Kaoru say no! My life is not worth such a sacrifice! You deserve to be happy! Forget me and say no!" kenshin pleaded to Kaoru. He would rather die than see kaoru with another rman, especially against her will. Kaoru met his sorrowful eyes with her own crying eyes.   
  
She fell to her knees sobbimg uncontrolably. "Well if that's the way you want it Kaoru, Kill the battosai!" Musashi screamed. (A/N: I hate him, I hate him, I hate him!)  
  
"NOOOOOO! I'LL DO IT, I'LL MARRY YOU! JUST DON'T HURT KENSHIN PLEASE!" she cried. Musashi ordered them to hold their fire.   
  
"Is that an honest plea? You will be my wife and live with me forever?" he said eyeing Kaoru.  
  
"Yes, just please, don't hurt Kenshin, don't hurt him...please..." she whispered as the tears streamed down her face. The Kenshin-gumi was speechless. Megumi and Tsubame began to cry and Sano had to control his now raging anger for the saftey of the others, Yahiko had his teeth clenched with tears running down his face.  
  
The guards let their guns down and kenshin ran to Kaoru. He lifted her hed head up o meet his own. "Why kaoru? Why didn't you just say no!" Kenshin began to cry as well now.  
  
"Kenshin I couldn't let them kill you! I care about you too much to let them do that to you! I will never be happy if you had to die because of my decision! The only way I will ever be happy is if your alive! she said as she fell into his chest. Kenshin threw his arms around her, holding her like it was the end of the world.  
  
"Take him away!" Musashi yelled as a group of guards snatched Kenshin from Kaoru.   
  
"STOP! What are you doing? I said I would marry you, now leave Kenshin alone!" Kaoru yelled as she sprung up to her feet.   
  
"Ah, my dear Kaoru, I said I wouldn't kill him, I never said I wouldn't arrest him.." Musashi laughed. Kaoru ran after Kenshin, grabbing his hand. Kenshin held on to her hand tightly, being pushed away from Kaoru by the guards. Kenshin nor Kaoru wanted to let go. They held on as tight as they could. But then Musashi came up to Kaoru and grabbed her, snatching her from Kenshin's grip.   
  
"Kenshin!" Kaoru screamed as Musashi picked her up and began to dragged her away.   
  
"Kaoru!" Kenshin screamed as the guards dragged him away.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kaoru kicked and screamed as Musashi dragged her upstairs. "Musashi put me down you *******! (A/N: I'm not one to swear, but Musashi deserves it! I hate him, I hate him, I hate him!)   
  
"Kaoru, Kaoru, calm down my love, you will come to fall madley in love with me over time." Musashi said calmly.   
  
"I'll never love you! I love Kenshin!" kaoru screamed. Musashi twisted her face so it was directly infront of his. "I never want you to talk about that man again! You will never see him again, never!" Musashi yelled as he threw Kaoru into her room and locked the door. Kaoru banged on the door, over and over.   
  
She ran to her bed and Began to sob like never before. It all happened to quickly. Kenshin was gone, she was going to have to marry Musashi... "I never even told Kenshin that I love him..." she whispered in between sobs. Outside her door she heard Musashi talking to someone.   
  
"Make sure she doesn't leave her room!" Musashi ordered a guard.   
  
"Hai sir!" The guard said back.   
  
"Where did the guards place the battosai?" he asked curiously.  
  
"In the dungeon downstairs." the guard replied.  
  
"Good, good." Musashi replied as he turned to leave.  
  
Kaoru's face lit up! She would go get Kenshin, she would free him somehow! She had too! But how does she get rid of the guard?  
  
A loud scream was heard inside of Kaoru's room. The guard frantically opened the door to find no one there. He turned to his right, nothing. he turned to his left and found Koaru standing with a small staue in her hand.  
  
"Sorry for this.." she said as she slammed the statue onto his head. The guard fell to the floor uncouncious. Kaoru walked past him and scurried down the corridor to the dungeon.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
In the dungeon................  
  
kenshin lay in his cold cell, alone. Musashi enetered the dungeon and stood infront of the cell. "So battosai, I guess the best man won, wouldn't you say?" Musashi said. Kenshin didn't even look at him, he wasn't worth looking at. "I asure you me and kaoru will be very happy together. We will get married, and start a little family all of our own!" Musashi said loudly.  
  
Kenshin just bowed his head. All his dreams were ripped apart. He would never mary Kaoru, and have a family of his own. And what hurt him the most is that Kaoru would go the rest of her life without knowing that he loved her. That was like a dagger penetratinmg his heart.  
  
"Well I shall be off, Kaoru is waiting for me." he said as he closed the door behind him. Kenshin never left his position, he just sat there, with no emotion. Then suddenly Kenshin heard the lock being played with. It was a least a minute before the lock clicked open. The door slowly pushed open and a crouching figure walked in. It was too dark to make out who it was. The only source of light was kenshnin's small window. The figure was approaching closer to his cell. He saw a hand reach out towards the bar's. Two saphire yes sprarkled in the dark.  
  
"Kaoru-dono?" Kenshin asked his heart beating faster as he jumped up to get closer to the bars.  
  
"Oh Kenshin!" she said as she flung her arms threw the bars to reach Kenshin. He embraced her like he hadn't seen her for years.   
  
"Kaoru what are you doing here?" he asked as he caressed her face.  
  
"Kenshin I came to get you out fo here!" she said as she let go of kenshin ad began to tinker with the lock. "How did you learn to to pick locks Kaoru-dono?" kenshin asked as he looked on.  
  
"When I was little, my guardian who use to watch over me after my parents died use to lock me in my room. I use to pick the locks and runaway!" she said giggling at the memory. With a click of the lock, the bars swung open and Kenshin was imediatley holding Kaoru once again.  
  
"Kenshin, I can't be happy with anyone else but you." Kaoru said.  
  
"You are my happiness kaoru-dono." Kenshin whispred in her ear. Kaoru handed him his reverse blade sword.   
  
"Kaoru-dono, how did you get this?" Kenshin asked as he took the sword from Kaoru.   
  
"I took it from Musashi's room while he was down here with you." she said.   
  
"C'mon Kaoru-dono, let's get out of here... kenshin said as he grabbed Kaoru's hand and they walked out of the dungeon. Now it was Musashi's turn to pay. They would make sure of that!  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.  
  
Chapter 8 complete! wow! I tried not to cry while I wrote this. Trust me, there is way more fluff to come and more action/adventure and humor!. Keep those reviews comming! Later! 


	9. Die Musashi!

Lady Himura: Hi again! Chapter 9! Wow, I can't believe my brain didn't explode yet! So far so good! I'm having so much fun writing this, I hope you like reading it. I also realized I don't capitalize a lot of names thanks to one reviewer, so I'll go back and fix that!   
  
SSJHimura: One of your reviewers asked why did Musashi allow Kaoru to bring all her friends along when he was going to do something evil?  
  
Lady Himura: Because the rest of the Kenshin-gumi are a factor in helping Kenshin and Kaoru get rid of Musashi, and there would be less humor without them! The way I see it, Musashi didn't know Kaoru would love another man, so he allowed a few of her friends to come!   
  
PenguinOfEvil: That makes sense I guess!  
  
Lady Himura: I give you chapter 9!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Kaoru is not in her room, Kenshin's arrested, and we're sitting here doing nothing about it!" Sano yelled as he stomped back and forth in the corridor.  
  
"Listen Rooster head, they have to be here somewhere, so instead of sitting here and moping about it, why don't we go look for them?" Megumi said like it was so obvious. Sano stopped in his tracks.   
  
"You know fox lady, that's just crazy enough to work!" Sano said. "Follow me!" Sano yelled as he walked down the corridor, Megumi, Yahiko, and Tsubame following. Musashi's house had at least one hundred rooms and many different corridors. It was like walking in circles.  
  
"Hey Sano, I think that's the third time we passed that vase." Yahiko pointed out. The Kenshin-gumi stopped. Sano gave a sigh of defeat.   
  
"This is impossible, we'll never find them!" Tsubame said as she dropped down to the floor.  
  
"Hey wait, do you here that! It sounds like foot steps!" Megumi said as she lifted her head up to hear it better. The Kenshin-gumi followed Megumi's lead. Indeed, it was foot steps.  
  
"Hurry guys, it might be Kenshin or Kaoru!" Sano yelled as he sprinted forward, the rest of the gang on his heels.As they turned the corners, the foot steps got louder and louder.  
  
"C'mon we're so close!" Sano said as they turned a corner.  
  
CRASH! Sano fell back on Megumi, who fell back on Tsubame, who fell back on Yahiko.  
  
"Get off of me, I can't breathe!" Yahiko gasped as the Kenshin-gumi relieved him of their weight.  
  
"Whose there?" Megumi asked as she squinted to see in the dark corridors. The figures entered the light. The Kenshin-gumi sighed in relief when they saw kenshin and Kaoru.  
  
"Man you guys had me worried!" Sano said as he walked forward with his hands in his pockets.  
  
"Yah, how did you get out Kenshin?" Yahiko asked with interest.  
  
"Actually, Kaoru-dono came and and picked the lock, that she did!" Kenshin said as he glanced at Kaoru.   
  
"What about Musashi?" Tsubame asked as she looked around the hall.  
  
"Don't worry, we'll get him back! Kaoru said devilishly.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"WHAT?! What do you mean battosai is gone?! That's impossible!" Musashi yelled at his guard.  
  
"And...uh...the girl is missing too..." The guard said sheepishly. By now, Musashi's face was a deep red and his eyes were wide with anger.  
  
"Kaoru is gone too!? What are you standing around for go find them! Bring battosai back alive or dead! If he's alive I'll kill him myself!" Musashi yelled as he ordered the guard out of his room and slammed the door behind him.  
  
In no time at all every guard on the premises was in Musahi's home searching for Kenshin and Kaoru. The Kenshin-gumi could hear the loud foot steps coming.   
  
"What are we gonna do? What are we gonna do?" Yahiko said spining in frantic circles.   
  
"We have to hide!" Kenshin said as he searched looking for a hiding place.   
  
"Yah, easier said than done in this place!" Sano said as he leaned against a Candle stick holder on the wall. The candle stick tilted downwards and a a secret passage was revealed.  
  
"Okay, that'll work..." Sano said as he examined the passge way. Sano accidently fell forward. Megumi grabbed him, and she fell in when Yahiko grabbed her, and then Tsubame grabbed Yahiko. Kaoru grabbed yahiko's foot and Kenshin was unable to hold the Kenshin-gumi up so he grabbed onto Kaoru's waist and fell as well The secret passage sealed behind them.  
  
They were gliding down a sort of slide. It was completely dark, you couldn't even your hands. The Kenshin-gumi came to the end of the slide and landed upon eachother.  
  
"Would you all get off of me!" Sano yelled at the bottom of the group.   
  
"AHHHH there's something hairy and spikey of here!" Tsubame yelled.  
  
"That's my head!" Yahiko yelled from underneathe Tsubame.  
  
"Is everyone okay?" Kaoru asked as she stood on her feet. She held her hands out in the dark to make her way around. She came into contact with a wall. She followed it, tripping over rocks and such. She had been walking for at least a minute when she canme upon a torch on the wall.  
  
She picked up the torch and followed the wall back to the kenshin-gumi, who were trying to see in the dark.  
  
"Okay, every one who's here say hai." Sano called out. Every ones voice could be heard except one.   
  
"Where's Kaoru-dono?" kenshin said as he stuck his arms out to try and find her. "Kaoru-dono, Kaoru-dono!?" Kenshin said as he tripped over something on the ground. Across the room a light was growing stronger. The Kenshin-gumi all sighed in relief once again at the sight of Kaoru with a torch.   
  
"Good going Tanuki!" Megumi said as she welcomed the light. They all peered around the room. It looked like some sort of torture chamber.  
  
"Jou-chan?"  
  
"Yah Sano?"  
  
"Your friends a sick pyscho!" Sano said (A/N: Like we didn't all ready know Musashi is a phycho path!) a his eyes fell upon bones chained to a wall. Tsubame gave a small gasp and inched closer to yahiko. Yah, it was very disturbing!  
  
They began to walk down the path, not knowing where it would take them. It was at least ten minutes before the reached a place where the path split into three tunnels.  
  
"Hmmm, you think we should split up?" Megumi asked as she turned to the others for approval.  
  
"Well that does make sense right?" Yahiko said.  
  
"Okay then, Me and the rooster head will take the one on the left, Yahiko and Tsubame will take the in the middle and Kenshin and Kaoru will take the one on the right." Megumi said as she pointed.  
  
"Why do I have to be paired with you!?" Sano yelled blushing as Kaoru lit to other un lit torches so they could use them.  
  
"Well the only thing your good for is fighting, so you just might be useful.." Megumi replied sarcastically. Megumi walked into the tunnel, Sano trudging behind her.  
  
"Yahiko, Tsubame, be carefull okay?" Kaoru said as she put one hand on their shoulders. They both nodded their heads and they walked forward. Kaoru turned back to Kenshin who had been watching her.  
  
"Ready?" she said in a whisper. Kenshin gave a small smile and he walked ahead of Kaoru, who knows what's in there! Kenshin held the torch infront of him, and Kaoru trailed right behind him, her hands on his back. Her closeness made him feel at ease, and comforted, considering their situation.  
  
The tunnel seemed to be getting smaller. Kenshin and Kaoru had to duck , and soon they would probably have to crawl.   
  
"Kaoru-dono, we will have to crawl through here, I see light on the other end, that I do." Kenshin said as he told Kaoru to go infront of him to make sure she get's out first. Kaoru squinted into the tunnel and smiled when she saw the light.   
  
Kaoru got on all fours and began to crawl, Kenshin following behind her. Kenshin realized what he would be looking at if he looked forward so he bowed his head down blushing. Kaoru then came to a halt and potitioned herself up right, making Kenshin hit his head on her back.   
  
"oh, sorry Kaoru-dono." Kenshin said as he rubbed his head. Kaoru giggled at him, and Kenshin's face lit up once agin to see she was happy. He loved her smile. It was beautiful and held everything he wanted. Love. The love of Kaoru.   
  
"We have to lift this little door." Kaoru said as she began to push. Kenshin got right next to her and began to push upwards as well. Little bits of sand and rock were falling in their hair and faces, but they still pushed. Finally, they got it open, and the light burst in. Kenshin grabbed Kaoru from her waist and lifted her up. He pushed her all the way up with her feet. Then Kenshin heard Kaoru scream.   
  
"Kaoru!"  
  
Kenshin pulled himself up to find Musashi holding Kaoru, his hand over her mouth. "You're like a filthy insect battosai, no matter how many times I squash you, you just keep coming back! Kill him!" Musashi ordered his guards. "Good bye Battosai." Musashi laughed as he carried a struggling Kaoru up the stairs.  
  
"Hold on Kaoru, I'll come for you!" Kenshin yelled after her as the guards came at him. One by one he knocked them unconcious. When he knocked out five, ten more took their places.  
  
Then a familiar voice was heard. It was Sano! "Hey Sano, how did you get here?' kenshin asked as he wacked one man on his back. "Well, you would never believe it, but that passage lead us to the kitchen!" Sano said as he punched with his right fist and ate a big turkey leg in with his left hand.  
  
"Hey wait for me!" Yahiko said as he ran to join the riot. Even Megumi and Tsubame were wacking the guards with anything they can get their hands on.  
  
"Say Kenshin, where's Jou-chan?" Sano asked as he wacked someone with his turkey bone.  
  
"Musashi got her..." kenshin said, his eyes shooting a glare of amber.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Put me down Musashi!" Kaoru yelled as Musashi made his way up the stairs.  
  
"It will all be over soon my dear, battosai will be dead and you will be forver mine!" Musashi laughed menicingly.  
  
"Apparently you don'y know Kenshin like I do, Kenshin always come through, and if I don't make it , he will sure as heck get rid of you!" Kaoru replied triumphantly.  
  
"Hmm we'll see who is the victor in the end, and I guarantee you it will be me!" Musashi said.They reached the top of the steps to a small room with a big lock on the outside. Musashi through Kaoru into thr room. She landed on the floor and shot a death glare at Musashi before he closed and locked the door.   
  
"Let me out! You're gonna pay Musahi, you hear me!" Kaoru screamed form behind the door. All she heard was the laughter of Musashi walking down the steps.  
  
Kenshin, Sano, and Yahiko stood triumphantly upon a group of piled guards. "Well that takes care of them!" Sano said as he swiped his hands together.   
  
"Sano you go out to the docks and get a boat ready for our escape, when I get kaoru, I want to be ready to run!" Kenshin said.   
  
"Consider it done!" Sano said as he lead the group away.  
  
Kenshin bolted up the stairs, not even thinking about what he was doing. The only thing on his mind was Kaoru. He turned the corner on the steps only to be wacked on the face with the handle of Musashi's sword. Kenshin must of fallen at least one flight of stairs before he was back on his feet.  
  
kenshin's lip was bleeding but he wiped it away with ease. His eyes were fully amber and his sword was unsheathed and ready. "What did you do with Kaoru-dono?" Kenshin yelled at Musashi. "Don't worry, Kaoru is safe, you should worry about your self battosai!" Musashi said as he jumped off his flight of stairs to to where Kenshin stood. He too had his sword ready.  
  
"Die battosai!" Musashi said before he lunged forward. Kenshin easily dodged his attack, but Musahi countered. Kenshin was clearly not expecting this due to Musashi's earlier performance. He slashed kenshin on the back, blood dripping out of his fresh wound. (A/n: Die Musashi!) Kenshin turned around to find Musashi heading towards him. Musashi missed Kenshin's head by at least an inch. Kenshin jumped behind Musashi. Musashi shot forward and tried to hit Kenshin, but Kenshin slid down the railing of the stairs, missing Musashi's attack by a thread.  
  
Kenshin was all the way down the stair case, Musashi on his way. "So battosai, you do have a few tricks eh?" he said as he and Kenshin circled around eachother, never leaving eachothers gaze.   
  
"What are you fighting for battosai? For the love of a women, who you will never have? How could anyone love a man with a status as low as yours? Your pathetic! Kaoru deserves a real man, and that's what she's gonna get! Your barbaric life is meaningless!......  
  
"Your wrong...." Kenshin said under his breathe, battosai's anger rising within him.  
  
"Battosai, you have been mistaken. It is you who is blind if you can't see that all you are and will ever be is a worthless men who kills! I don't see what Kaoru has ever seen in you, but I will rid her of people like you! Your only good dead!" Musashi yelled cynically. (A/N: If you hate Musashi, raise your hand!)  
  
"No, Kaoru-dono doesn't think like that. She sees me for the man I am now, not the man I was. And if she doesn't love me, even if I don't deserve her, that doesn't change how I feel or what I believe, and nothing you can say can change that, so prepare yourself!" Kenshin replied as he ran forward. Musashi took a defensive stance, but was shocked to see that kenshin disappeared infront of him. Musashi felt a sharp pain in his back as he flew forward crashing into a table and knocking over a candle. The candle hit the wooden floors near the stair case. Kenshin and Musashi didn't even notice the flames growing as their fight raged on.   
  
The smoke was rising. Kaoru lay on the floor feeling useless. "Kenshin needs my help, what am I gonna do?!" Kaoru thought to herself. Than she smelled something. She shot up and headed to the door. Smoke was entering through the cracks in the door. "Oh Kami! Kenshin!  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
OH a cliff hanger! Don't worry chapter 10 will be posted tomorrow! Keep teh reviews coming, love your responses! Oh and I would like your opinion on Musashi! Does he sound evil enough to you? lol! Next chapter is going to be full of Kenshin/and Kaoru fluff and don't forget the festival! Will Kenshin save Kaoru in time? will Sano ever get full? Will this be the end of Musashi?! Find out next time! Later! 


	10. Musashi, Gone? I don't think so!

Lady Himura: WOW! I actually made it chapter 10! You know I was thinking, I was originally gonna finish this fanfic after the next three chapters, but I am having to much fun with it, so I think I'll add a few more chapters! Oh and thanks to all the people who reviewed! They just get more and more creative! I love them and thanks again! Oh, and I'm glad I created a character that you love to hate! Yes, I'm talking about Musashi! He doesn't know what he has coming to him!  
  
SSJHimura: You know I think Musahi is not such a bad character...  
  
Lady himura: ::Takes out gun:: Die SSJHimura!  
  
PenguinOfEvil: What did you do that for!?  
  
Lady Himura: Eh, don't worry, he'll come around in an hour or two, he always does.  
  
PenguinOfEvil: 0_o  
  
SSJHimura: Back...to....the....story......  
  
Lady Himura: Ladies sand Gents, I give you chapter 10!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kaoru moved away from the door and headed for the window. She opened it and stood on the cushiony sill of the window. The little room was filling with smoke fast. "Oh Kenshin, what do I do now?" she thought to her self as she began to cough from inhaling the smoke.  
  
"Batttosai, time is running thin, and so is my patience, it's time to finish this!" Musashi yelled as he jumped through the smoke towards Kenshin. kenshin's eyes were watering from the ash, and he was coughing horribly. The smoke filled the room and even Musashi proved to be having difficulty. Kenshin didn't see Musashi jumping at him. He missed Kenshin's head and hit his shoulder. Blood gushed out of his deep wound and Kenshin flung his hand to it, the blood leaking from underneathe. (A/N: I'm starting a Musashi haters club, ya wanna join?)  
  
"How did you think you could ever protect Kaoru if you can't even protect yourself!" Musashi yelled as he choked on smoke. "Your a hyprocrytical fool battosai, stop toying with yourself and except your inevitable death!" Musashi said as he imerged once again from the smoke screen. Kenshin's face was smudged with ash, his gi bloody and torn. It wasn't looking good for Kenshin, not at all.  
  
Meanwhile at the docks.........................  
  
"Okay you see that guy over there? It's your job to distract him while I grab a boat, got it?" Sano said to Tsubame and Yahiko.  
  
"No problem." Yahiko said cooly. "Distraction is my specialty."   
  
"Show me what you got! C'mon Megumi let's go!" Sano said as he and Megumi hopped on the boat and Yahiko and Tsubame distracted the Guard.  
  
"Hey mister?" Yahiko said innocently.  
  
"Yah kid?"  
  
"Why do you have such a big mustache, it looks really ugly mister!" Yahiko said enjoying himself.  
  
"Hey kid have you ever seen a gun? If you don't leave, that'll be the last thing you'll ever see!"  
  
"Why are you so grumpy?" Tsubame asked.  
  
"Becasue I am."  
  
"why?"  
  
"Becasue my boss is a jerk."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"What am I talking to you for!?"  
  
"why?"  
  
"Come here you little brats!" The guard yelled.  
  
"Hey guys jump on board!" Sano yelled form the un-docked boat.  
  
"Hey! You can't do that! Come back or I'll have you arrested!' The guard yelled.  
  
"Hmmm, nah, I really don't feel like getting arrested today. Bye!" Sano laughed as the boat took off, leaving an angered guard behind.  
  
Back to the battle.....  
  
Kenshin's gi had caught on fire. He tried despertaley to put it out, but it was no use. He tore off his gi, exposing his bare skin to the flames. "Battosai, we will have to finsih this an other day, believe me, you'll get yours." Musashi said as he disappeared into the flames.  
  
"Musashi!" Kenshin yelled but it was no use. He was gone. (A/N: Don't worry people, Musashi ain't going anywhere without a sword sticking out of his chest, or something close to it! Die Musashi!)   
  
"Kaoru!" kenshin thought as he looked up at the burnig stair case. Kenshin began to run up the stairs, dodging falling wood, and stumbling from the crumbling stairs. Then all of a sudden a set of steps collapsed. At the last second Kenshin grabbed onto the step before him. He looked down and watched as the broken wood fell to the first floor. He pulled himself up, and began to run up the stairs again. "If anything happenes to Kaoru, its my fault! I wasn't there to protect her! I didn't save her!" Kenshin thought to himself. "How could I let something like this happen to the one person who means the most to me? " Kenshin thought as a flame burnt his upper arm. He had been climbing the stairs for what seemed like an eternity. Then through the thick smoke, the outline of a door could be seen.  
  
Kenshin ran over and banged on the door. A big metal lock made it impossible for Kenshin to enter. "Kaoru are you in there!? PLease answer me Kaoru, tell me your alive!" Kenshin yelled as he tried to bang the door down.  
  
"Kenshin!" Kaoru screamed from the window. The smoke filled the room and she couldn't even see the door anymore.  
  
"Hold on Kaoru, I'm coming!" Kenshin yelled. He unsheathed his sword and aimed it directly at the lock. This was a matter of life and death of the person he loved more than anything, and he sure wasn't going to mess it up! With one powerful swing of his sword, filled with determination, and the longing for his loves saftey, the lock broke apart and landed on the floor. He swung open the door, but he could see nothing. "Kaoru where are you?" Kenshn yelled.  
  
"I'm over here! Kenshin be carefull!" kaoru screamed. Kenshin was making his way to the window when his had reached something else. It was warm and soft, and he knew it all to well. It was Kaoru's hand reaching out for his own.   
  
Kaoru gasped when she saw Kenshin. His body was black with blood stained on it. Kaoru began to cry. He was in the condition becasue of her. Because he promised to protect her. Because she was to weak to fight her own battles and save her love all this pain. "Ken-shin." She said. Kenshin understood why she was crying.  
  
"Kaoru, don't cry, please don't. I have to get you some where safe, away from this..." As he turned to watch the room collapsing. Kenshin jumped onto the cushiony sill.   
  
"Kaoru, listen to me, we're going to have to jump." Both he and Kaoru looked down at the shimmering lake below. Kaoru gasped but then turned her attention back to Kenshin. His eyes were so deep, and there was something in them that she could not make out, but It looked so familiar.   
  
"I Promise, nothing will happen to you." Kenshin said as he brought Kaoru towards his chest. "Hold me tight Kaoru." Kenshn said. She did as she was told an K enshin wrapped his arms around her.He held one arm behind her back and the other was holding her head to his chest.  
  
"You ready kaoru?" Kenshin asked so lovingly.   
  
Kaoru replied by holding onto Kenshin tighter. Kenshin jumped off the sill. They were falling. He kept their bodies straight so not to break anyhting on impact.  
  
"Kami, keep Kaoru safe. Do what you wish to me, but please, not her." Kenshin prayed as the water came closer.  
  
"Take me if you must, but let Kenshin live, he has got so much to give, and he should not have to lose his life becasue of me, please Kami." Kaoru prayed as well. Life was flashing before their eyes. The hauntings of the past, and the hopes for the future. Imges of memories spent together rushed in their minds like a movie. They hit the water and an enormous splash arose.  
  
They held onto the eachother in the water, like if they let go, they would drift apart forever. Air didn't matter anymore, only eachother. They slowly floated to the surface. Their heads surfaced and they were able to breathe once again.   
  
Kaoru lifted her head from Kenshin's chest to come face to face with Kenshin. The urge to kiss him was unbelieveable. Her heart was pounding and her emotions were running wild. All her feeling just wanted to run free, to give themselves to Kenshin, to be his.   
  
If he could just kiss her, tell her how much she means to him, tell her his life can never be whole without her, that she makes him who he is. If that little kiss could express all that, than why isn't he kissing her?  
  
Kenshin moved a little closer, Koaru doing the same. They were so close, so close when....  
  
"Ready Battosai?" Musashi asked from land.(A/N: @%#$%@&$# Musashi!) He was angry to see Kaoru with another man, epsecially the one he wants to kill.   
  
"Let's settle this now, the winner gets the girl." Musashi said from land  
  
"That's a battle I'll be willing to die for!" Kenshin said as he swam Kaoru to shore. He lifted Kaoru up and the both stood there for a minute. How can something so good, go so wrong so fast?   
  
"Get up battosai, and prepare yourself for death. Kaoru you will be mine yet!' He said as he gazed at Kaoru. She gave him a death glare and turned her attention back to Kenshin.  
  
"Kenshin....please be carefull! You mean so much to me....and if I were to lose you...I..I.." she couldn't finish her sentence. It hurt to much to even thnk that Kenshin would die. It tore at her heart. Kenshin wiped her tears away with his own hand. Hi leaned his forehead to hers and stared into her eyes.   
  
"Kaoru-dono, I will be fine, as long as you are. I want you to run to the docks. Sano and the others will be waiting with a boat. Get on it. If I don't get back soon, I want you to leave with out me, understand?"  
  
"But Kenshin?"  
  
"Please Kaoru-dono, do this for me." She reluctantly shook her head up an down. He hugged her, hoping it wouldn't be the last time he did. He sadley pulled her away from himself. She wouldn't cry, it would only make it worse. She had to be strong, for him.  
  
She began to walk away, there hands slipping apart from eachothers.   
  
"Good Bye Kenshin." Kaoru whispered.  
  
"Good Bye Kaoru." Kenshin whispered back. Those words hurt him, they seemed so final.  
  
"KENSHIN LOOK OUT!" Koaru screamed. Kenshin turned around in time to unsheathe his sword and block Musashi's attack.  
  
"Get out of here Kaoru, NOW!" Kenshin screamed as he dodged another attack by Musahi.  
  
"Kenshin..."  
  
"NOW!" Kenshin screamed. As long as Kaoru was there, she was in danger, and that was a risk he was not willing to take. Kaoru ran as fast as she could, she had to get out of there. The tears streamed down her eyes. She ran faster than before, she wouldn't stop, she had to do it for Kenshin.  
  
"Battosai, consider this your last battle, and be honored that you get to be defeated by such a great swordsman as myself." Musashi boasted. (A/N: he is so concieted!)  
  
Kenshin stood up tall and stared down Musashi. Heck, he wasn't going to take that! He was going to fight back and make sure he wins! Musashi all of a sudden ran away. "Follow me battosai! That is, if you can keep up!" Musashi said as he ran. kenshin was hot on his trail. He noticed Musashi was bringing him into town. But there would be people there! What the heck was he thinking?!  
  
Musahi finally stopped, the towns people looking at the spectacle. "Musashi are you crazy?! There are innocent people here!" Kenshin yelled, scaring the on-lookers.   
  
"Well I heard about your oath not to kill, I thought this would put me to the advantage." Musashi laughed. "So what if these people die?! They mean nothing to me! Their lives are meaningless, just like yours!" Musashi laughed menicingly.  
  
By now Kenshin's anger was through the roof. "ENOUGH!" WE WILL END THIS NOW! Kenshin yelled. His sword ready. Kenshin lunged forwards, Musashi trying to dodge, Kenshin managed to wack Musashi's left arm, making it useless.  
  
Musashi jumped on the roof top of one of the stores, Kenshin following.Musashi ran forward, trying to slice Kenshin. Kenshin manuevered to the left and right, up and down and managed to avoid all of Musashi's attacks while jumping from roof to roof. (A?N: Kenshin's multi-talented!)  
  
"You know what battosai, after I'm done killing you, I'll take the lives of the towns people, then your firends, and then finally, I'll kill Kaoru slowly and painfully. If she didn't want to marry me, then she obviously is not worthy of such a man like myself." Musashi said.  
  
"DIE MUSASHI!" Kenshin yelled, he flipped his blade over and shot forward to an unguarded Musashi. He was prepared to break his oath, to ruin what he has worked so hard to recover, his dignity, his faith, everything would be gone if he killed Musashi. That didn't matter, Musashi was going to kill the people he loved most, especially his Kaoru!  
  
Kenshin was about to swing down when he heard a familiar voice. It was Kaoru. "Kenshin don't kill, don't go back to the man you were ten years ago, your better than that, I know that, and I want you to know that! You mean so much to me, I don't want you to hurt anymore."  
  
He didn't know where the voice came from, or why it said what it said, and why it was Kaoru. But Kenshin stopped his sword right above Musahi's head.   
  
"Why didn't you kill me battosai? You had your chance, now finish it, be a man, kill again!" Musahsi screamed. Kenshin resheathed his sword and jumped off the roof.   
  
"No Musashi, becasue someone I care about told me I'm better than that, and I believe her...." Kenshin said as he turned to walk to the docks.   
  
Musashi lunged towards Kenshin." We are going to finish this here and now!" Musahi yelled. Kenshin turned around, and using teh dull side of his sword, he walked Musashi on his neck, knocking him out. Before he hit the ground Musashi was able to muster this, "Battosai, it's not over, I'll be back." Then he passed out.  
  
"Good bye Musashi..." Kenshin said as he turned to leave.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Back on the escape boat.......  
  
"How's Jou-chan doing?" Sano asked Megumi.  
  
"She won't eat anything or get some sleep. She refuses to move from that spot until Kenshin comes back." Megumi sighed.  
  
"He had better come back, or I'll kill him myself!" Sano yelled angrily.  
  
"All we can do is hope for the best Sano." Megumi said.  
  
"Kenshin!" Kaoru screamed. Sano and Megumi swung their heads over the boats rail to see Kenshin heading towards them. Kaoru sprinted inbetween them almost knocking them over.  
  
Kenshin ran to her, and Kaoru ran towards him. In no less then a second they were in eachothers arms. "Kenshin don't you ever do that to me again!" Kaoru cried through happy tears.  
  
"Don't worry Kaoru-dono, I won't leave you again. I promise." Kenshin said. Then his body became limp on Kaoru's shoulder. "Kenshin?" she said as she looked at his face. He was sleeping, with a smile on his face.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
Yay Chapter 10 is done. *applause* Yah anyway, this ain't the end of Musashi, no he's not done his rein of terror yet. There is still so much more to this story! Oh I can't wait to write it all! Next chapter guarantees fluff, and more action and humor ahead! WOOHOO! Oh and postions for teh Musahi haters club are still open! LOL 


	11. Living in the sunlight

Lady Himura: I revieved the absolute coolest reviews from you guys! They were unique and funny! I even have members for the Musashi haters club! LOL! Anyway, I think we're on chapter 11, right?  
  
PenguinOfEvil: Yep, and still going! Great Job!  
  
Lady Himura: You were always my favorite brother!  
  
SSJHimura: What does that make me?!  
  
Lady Himura: Uh...my other favorite brother?  
  
SSJHimura: Oh, okay then ^_^.  
  
PenguinOfEvil: The people are getting impatient, start typing!  
  
Lady Himura: All right, don't have a stroke! Chapter 11! How exciting!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Karou......................" Kenshin called outside the dojo.   
  
"Coming Kenshin! Hold on!" Kaoru yelled from inside the dojo. "Here I am!" kaoru said as she ran and jumped into Kenshin's arms. They walked together, holding hands and such. They passed the dojo portch and watched Sano fighting with Megumi and Yahiko swinging his bokken. Dr. Gensai sat playing with Ayame and Suzume. "This is the way things should always be, that they should." Kenshin said as he and Kaoru walked ouit of the dojo. They traveled to a a river, at the end lay a beautifull water fall.   
  
"Kaoru, this truly is beautiful." He than felt a pair of loving hands caress his face. He turned to stare into the deep saphire eyes that meant the world to him. Her face was getting closer to his, and Kenshin didn't hesitate to move forward. So close..............  
  
"This is the way things should be, that they should.........."  
  
Kenshin's eyes slowly opened. It was all a dream. "So close..." Kenshin thought to himself. Then he felt someone touching his shoulder. He turned to his left to find Kaoru bandaging his wound. She glanced into his face, it looked dazzled, like he had just experienced something wonderful. His look was like no other. No one would ever look at her with such love and strong emotion as Kenshin did, that she was sure of. Everything about Kenshin was unique.  
  
Her hands moved swiftly around Kenshin's shoulder. After she was done kenshin attempted to sit up. But he twitched in pain. "Kenshin, please don't get up.." Kaoru whispered.  
  
"It's okay kaoru-dono, I'm fine." Kenshin said. He looked down at his chest to find bloody bandage wrapped around him. "I think it's time we changed those." kaoru said. She unravaled the knot holding the bandages sturdy. She placed her arms around Kenshin going back and forth until the bandages were off revealing a gash. Kaoru carefully cleaned it, Kenshin watching. Then she grabbed smoe clean bandages and began to wrap those around his chest and back.  
  
She leaned over Kenshin's shoulder, her head resting there as she tied the knot. Kenshin tilted his head a little so he was leaning against her soft hair, and taking in her sweet scent. Kaoru pretended to be having trouble tying the knot so she wouldn't have to remove herself from Kenshin, and Kenshin didn't mind her delay at all.   
  
She finally removed her self from Kenshin and stood up. "I'll be right back Kenshin, I'm going to get the medicine Megumi is preparing for you." Kaoru said with a slight smile. "I won't be long."  
  
"Okay Kaoru-dono.." Kenshin said weakly. He didn't want her yo go, that was the last thing on his mind. She shut the door behind her and he could hear her running.   
  
"I wonder if that dream I had foreshadows the future...." Kenshin thought to himself, a smile growing on his face. Kaoru came back in the room, medicine in hand. She gave it to Kenshin and then sat beside him. He was still sitting up, he looked very uncomfortable.  
  
"Kenshin, why don't you lie down." Kaoru asked with concern.  
  
"My back wound feels better this way..." Kenshin said to her, smiling so she wouldn't worry. Kaoru sat there for a minute, thinking. She then positioned herself behind Kenshin, sitting on her legs. She leaned Kenshin's head onto her lap, allowing him to lay down at an angle, with his back levitated off the ground.  
  
"Better?" Kaoru asked happily.  
  
"Much better Kaoru-dono..." Kenhin said with a smile. Yep, this is how they both wanted to be, even in Kenshin's condition. Kaoru stroked his cheek and brushed his hair behind his ear. Kenshin closed his eyes and took in the soft sensation. The medicine Kenshin recieved from Megumi, made him sleepy. His eyes were shutting, the last thing he saw was Kaoru's beautiful face staring at his. He faded into dreams of Kaoru. She noticed this and giggled. He always looked so cute when he was sleeping. A smile crept onto his face, and she wondered what he dreampt about.   
  
"I wonder what your dreaming, and wonder if it's me your seeing." She whispered as she leaned down and placed a kiss on his forhead. She carefully leaned kenshin back down on the futon and went to the door. She stood there looking at his sleeping form, and thinking about what could be.   
  
"Do you think your staring hard enough, 'cause your eyes still haven't popped out of your head!" Sano teased as he watched kaoru staring at kenshin for the last minute or two.  
  
"What are you talking about Sano, I was just...um..." Kaoru was frantically thinking her face turning redder by the second.  
  
"You can't hide it Jou-chan, "I love Kenshin" is written all over your face!" Sano said to her.  
  
"I don't know what your talking about Sano!" Kaoru said as she began to walk off. "Me and Kenshin are just good friends.." she whispered sadley.  
  
"He doesn't want to be.." Sano said from behind her. Kaoru stopped dead in her tracks. What was Sano trying to say, huh? She turned around and looked at him for an explanation.  
  
"What do you mean?" she asked with her head tilted.  
  
"You know what I mean Jou-chan." Sano said as he realed in a fish with his fishing pole.   
  
"How can you possibly know what Kenshin thinks Sano?" Kaoru asked in despair.  
  
"I don't think, I know!" Sano said.  
  
"How do you know!? Tell me!"Please!" kaoru said risng on her tiptoes to get closer to Sano's face.  
  
"That's for me to know and for you to find out, lets just hope you find out soon." Sano said, causing Kaoru to fall over. She got up and sighed.   
  
"Sano do you think some people are destined to be alone forever?" Kaoru asked Sano as she looked over the rail of the rackety boat.  
  
"Why are you asking that question, your not alone." Sano said feeling kind of interested in what his "sister" had to say.  
  
"I mean to be by your self with a out a life long partner." she said to him.  
  
"Well some people are I guess, but not you!" Sano said. "I mean you have kenshin..."  
  
"No I don't, he's not mine. He has had all these chances to tell me how he feels, or even show it, but he hasn't." Kaoru said weakly.  
  
"Well so have you, but you aren't making a move now are ya!" Sano replied, proving a point.  
  
"I don't know Sano.."  
  
"Give that dense guy another day, if he doesn't tell you how he feels by tomorrow, then I'll be a monkey's uncle!" Sano said.  
  
"What ever you say Sano, what ever you say." kaoru said as he leaned over in defeat. Sano placed a brotherly arm around her.  
  
"kenshin is dense, but not blind, he'll come around." He said to Kaoru. "He better not break Kaoru's heart, or I'll make him come around with my fists!" Sano threatend under his breathe.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kenshin awoke from his long sleep. He was disappointed to find that Kaoru was not there. Then the door swung open, his eyes widend, hoping it would be Kaoru. Kenshin's lit face dulled again when he Sano walk in.  
  
"Hot soup, gonna eat some hot soup, yah. Ya like it, ya love it, ya want some more of it!" Sano sang to himself in a whispered voice as he placed the tray infront of kenshin. "Hey there Kenshin, ya finally woke up! I was afarid I was gonna have to pour that hot soup onto your face!" Sano laughed.  
  
"Where's Kaoru?" Kenshin asked imediatly. Sano smile turned into an evil smirk.  
  
"Do you want me to go get her, ya know so you two can be...alone!' Sano said, his smile showing all his teeth. kenshin's face turned red.  
  
"I would never think of doing something like that to Kaoru! She's pure!" Kenshin yelled at Sano. Of course Kenshin thought about it at least a few times a day, but he wasn't going to tell Sano that!  
  
"Sure, Kenshin..." Sano said with a voice that didn't believe a word Kenshin had just said. "But if your still wondering, she's lying down in her room."  
  
"Is she okay? Is she sick?" Kenshin asked frantically.  
  
"Uh, no, she is just tired." Sano said said to his over worried friend. "You are too obvious Kenshin, you know that!"   
  
"I know, do you think she noticed?" kenshin asked with a pleading face.  
  
"Hard to say.." Sano said, he enjoyed playing with Kenshin's mind.   
  
Then something hit Kenshin's mind. The kimono. The one he got for Kaoru, he left it at Musashi's Island. Sano noticed kenshin's face drop.  
  
"What's the matter?" Sano asked.  
  
"Well, you see, I got this Kimono for Kaoru, and I wanted to give it to her before the festival tomorrow night." Kenshin sighed.  
  
"Oh you mean this?" Sano said as he pulled out the package containing the Kimono. Kenshin's hands flung to the gift and grabbed it as he held it to his body.  
  
"Where did you get this Sano?" Kenshin asked.  
  
"Well I saw you put the Kimono in your bag the day we were leaving, and I knew you bought it for Kaoru, so before a I brought the others to the boat, I picked this out of your room." Sano said proudly. "Jou-chan will love it, but ya better give it to her before some one else gives her their heart, if ya catch my drift." Sano said.   
  
"Your right Sano, thanks." Kenshin said as Sano left the room. Kenshin should of been happy, he should of been, but he felt a disturbance, like someone was watching him. Little did he know that a pair of angry green eyes lay hidden amongst him, waiting to strike. (AN: Gee, who could that be? Let me think..")  
  
"Look guys, it's the Island!" Yahiko yelled from the crows nest. It was full of lights and and the faint sound of music could be heard. Kaoru ran to go get Kenshin to see the sight.  
  
"Kenshin, come see this, it's amazing!" Kaoru said as she helped a smiling kenshin up out of his futon. He shifted a little of his body weight onto Kaoru and they both walked out of the room to the rail.   
  
"It's just like I remember it." Kaoru whispered into Kenshin's ear, his grip on her tightened slightly. They were entering the docks. They tied the boat up and evacuated the tiny vessel. Kaoru was still helping kenshin to walk.  
  
"It's okay Kaoru-dono, you don't have to help me." Kenshin said as he stood up on his own. He saw the hurt in Kaoru's eyes from his sudden departure. He slipped his hand into her own to regain what they just had. All was right again. They walked down the busy streets, looking at their surroundings. kaoru was staring at a small family. The man had his arm around the women who was holding their infant son. kenshin looked towards them as well. "Some day Kaoru-dono, that's what we'll have." kenshin mentally told Kaoru.  
  
They trudged on when a familiar voice called out. "Kaoru! Himura!" They turned around to see Misao jogging towards them. kaoru and Misao gave eachother a hug.  
  
"Misao what are you doing here?" Kaoru asked.  
  
"I should ask you the same question!" Misao smirked as she peered down to Kenshin and Kaoru's hands that were intertwined. The two blushed, but refused to part hands.  
  
"Who are you here with Misao-dono?" Kenshin asked looking around.   
  
"Aoshi." Misao said dreamily.  
  
"AOSHI!?" Kenshin and Kaoru said at the same time, their jaws dropped down to the floor.  
  
"Yah, I figured I could make him open up in a place like this. I know behind those icy blue, dreamy, beautiful, cute, sexy, gorgeous eyes of his lay and Aoshi that wants to be loved." Misao said with high hopes in her eyes.  
  
"Oh please, Aoshi is like a rock! And besides why would he ever want a whiny girl like you?" Yahiko teased after hearing the whole conversation.  
  
"Why you! Get back here!" Misao screamed as she ran after him.  
  
"Battosai?" Both Kaoru and Kenshin turned around to find Aoshi standing behind them.  
  
"uh, hello Aoshi, long time no see, wouldn't you say?" Kenshin said with one hand behind his head.  
  
"Yes, I suppose. Anyway have you seen Misao around, I can't find her." Aoshi said as he looked aorund.   
  
"Yah, she went that way!" Kaoru pointed in her direction.  
  
"Thank you Miss. Kaoru." Aoshi said as he went looking for her.  
  
"Gee that was the most I've ever heard Aoshi speak." Kaoru giggled.   
  
"C'mon Kaoru-dono, let's enjoy ourselves before tonight!" Kenshin said to her sweetly.   
  
"That sound like fun, Kenshin!" Koaru said as she leaned closer to him.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
Chapter 11 complete! Man that was fun! Yes, Musashi is not dead, but trust me, he will die a horrible death. When that time comes, I'm going all out! He wil suffer! Bwahahahahahahah *cough hack cough* AND there will be a few more surprise characters! Yipee! I'll be back with chapter 12! Please review! Later. 


	12. The Crystal ball's fortune!

Lady Himura: Hi there! Yes, I actually am on Chapter 12! ::applause:: Thank you, Thank you! Anyway what surprises do I have in store for you in this chapter you ask? Well There will be --------------------------------------- and-------------- and some--------------oh and there's -----------but you should read it anyway. Oh, and I have been planning Musahi's death. I'm so cynical and evil! I like this side of myself! LOL  
  
SSJHimura: How will you do it!? How Will you kill that no good (You insert a word, you know you wanna!)  
  
PenguinOfEvil: Yah, I wanna know, tell me! NOW!  
  
Lady Himura: Well I plan on ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------!  
  
PenguinOfEvil/SSJHimura: Oh! Wow! That is cruel and violent! We like the way you think!  
  
Lady Himura: Actually I picked up some of the ideas from the reviews you guys sent me! Thanks for being and inspiration! Anyway, let me get to chapter 12 before PenguinOfEvil and SSJHimura want to steal the computer!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The Kenshin-gumi walked along the busy roads. It seemed every person around them was in love. People held hands and kissed one another. Kaoru looked on in envy. The she looked over to Kenshin hwo peered at the happy couples as well. Their eyes met, and in an instant it was as if they could read eachothers minds, like they knew exactly what the other was thinking. They both know they wanted to love eachother, to be with eachother, get married, have a family and die together.  
  
Then suddenly Kenshin bumped into someone. "Oro? "Gomen, gomen, I wasn't looking where I was going, that I wasn't!" Kenshin said as he turned his head up to meet with the face of the person he bumped into. The tall man turned around and looked down into Kenshin's face.  
  
"SAITOU!? The Kenshin-gumi yelled at each other. "Saitou, w-what are you doing here?" Kenshin asked with a sweat drop running down the back of his head.   
  
"Battosai, I'm patroling the Island, what else would I be doing here?" Saiotu said calmly with his cigarette in hand.  
  
"Hajime? Where are you?" A voice called out from behind Saitou. "Oh there you are Hajime, I've been looking every where for you!" a women said as she laced her arm with Saiotu's. Saiotu lay emotionless, but a tint of red could be seen on his face. "Who are these people?" the women asked sweetly.  
  
"I'm Kaoru Kamiya, and this is Kenshin Himura, Sanusuke Sagara, Megumi Takani, and Yahiko Myojin. Oh and that is Tsubame!." Kaoru said as she pointed to each one of them as she said their names.  
  
"Hello, I'm Tokio, Hajime's wife." Tokio said happily. "Hajime brought me here for the festival! It took some begging on my part, but I got him here." (A/N: Oh! Saiotu's busted!)  
  
"Hey Saiotu, I thought you said you were patroling the Island! Saiotu you sly dog!" Sano teased elbowing Saiotu.  
  
"I am you idiot, but it just so happened I was assigned to this Island, so I brought my wife!" Saiotu said as calmly as he could.  
  
"Oh Hajime look over there! Aren't those necklaces beautiful! Let's go see them!" Tokio said as she dragged Saitou to the Jewelery store.  
  
Saitou was being dragged on one leg. "But I am on patrol!" He said with a persuading voice to his persistent wife.   
  
"No dumpling, we came here together! Remember?"Tokio said happily as she won the battle.  
  
"Bye DUMPLING!" Sano said in a mimicking voice. Saiotu sent him a death glare as he passed him by.  
  
"I don't think you should provoke Saiotu, remember what happened last time." Kenshin said as he remembered Sano making fun of Saiotu's hair and being knocked unconcious for a week.  
  
"Eh, don't worry about it Kenshin, I know what I'm doing!" Sano said.  
  
Okay but if you get knocked unconcious again, no one is gonna be there to help you!" Megumi said to him shaking a finger.  
  
"Hey, don't you guys have any faith in me?!" Sano asked. The kenshin-gumi stood quiet, looking like they were pre-occupied with something else to listen to Sano.  
  
"I could beat Saiotu, if I wanted too." Sano mumbled as the Kenshin-gumi walked a head to look at the attractions. Behind them, a figure stalked them. He wore a hat that covered his face, and a trench coat. (A/N: I'll give you one guess, go on, guess who it could possibly be!)  
  
Kenshin looked up towards the sun. It wasn't even noon yet, and the festival didn't start till night fall. Kenshin sighed. "The wait will all be worth it, if Kaoru-dono will be mine." He thought to himself.  
  
"Hey, come back here! Help! Stop him!" An elderly lady yelled. A man was running like a mad man through the crowds of people, knocking over people and such. Yahiko stuck his foot out, tripping the man. He was running so fast, he rolled at least 15 feet before stopping, dazed on the ground. A bag of money fell out of his hand. Kenshin picked it up, and turned to find the lady running towards him.  
  
"Oh thank you young man!" The lady said to Yahiko as kenhin handed her the bag of money. The lady was short with a turban on her head. She had a bunch of neclaces hanging from her neck and each finger contained a unigue ring.  
  
"How can I ever repay you!" The lady asked as she pocketed her bag of money. "I know, I'll tell you your fortunes, I am a professional fortune teller! I can see the future and my predictions are never wrong! And it's for free." she said happily. (A/N: Kenshin keeps getting free things from nice ladies! But who could resist him, C'mon!)  
  
The lady lead them to a black and purple tent that had a sign over it that read "Madame Yuki: Fortune Teller". Madame yuki slid open a curtain revealing a dark room with a small round table. A crystal ball lay in the middle of the table.  
  
"Come, come, take a seat around the table." Madame Yuki said a she sat at she took a seat herself. Kenshin sat next to Madame Yuki, Kaoru next to Kenshin, followed by Sano, Megumi, Yahiko, and then Tsubame.  
  
"Now every one, take eachothers hands. We have to be connected mentally to read the future!" she said like it was obvious. They held eachothers hands, and then Madame Yuki told them to take a deep breathe and clear their minds of all thoughts. The crystal ball in the middle began to mix with exuberant colors.   
  
"Now this is the first test." Madame Yuki said with her eyes closed. "In one moment you will see your truest desire before your eyes. Just stay silent and clear your mind." she said in a whisper.   
  
Sano was the first to see his desire. In his vison he saw a ten foot table with food covering the surface of the table. He watched himself eat all the food, not one bowl was left unturned, no one grain of rice spared. Then he turned around to find Megumi standing there. He watched as she kissed him sweetly on his own lips, and watched himself bring the kiss to a more passionate stage. Sano sat around the tabel smiling, but no one could see due to the fact that their eyes were closed.  
  
Megumi saw her desire next. She saw herself being congradulated by some of the greatest doctors in Japan. Then she saw herself sitting on the portch of a small, cozy house. Then she looked on as a pair of arms wrapped themselves around her. She looked up to fins Sano's loving eyes looking down into hers. Sano noticed the tightning of her grip on his hand.  
  
Yahiko saw himself being handed a choclate bar from Tsubame. He won his bet. Then he saw himself being congradualted by kaoru. He had mastered the Kamiya kashine Ryu! He listened as people called him Yahiko-san instead of yahiko-chan.  
  
Tsubame saw herself making lots of money with a new food dish she created at the Akebeko. She watched as Yahiko brought her flowers, and kissed her.   
  
Then there was Kaoru. She saw her self at the festival with kenshin. He had his arms around her, and they shared there first kiss together. Then she saw kenshin on one knee proposing to her. She saw herself holding a little boy with firey red hair like Kenshins. Kenshin sat next to her, one arm around her and one on the child. Then kenshin whispered "I love you" into her ear, and she heard herself replying with the same three words.  
  
Finally Kenshin saw his desire. He watched as he handed kaoru the Kimono. She replied by kissing him. He held her closer and their kiss became more passionate. He then saw himself standing next to Koaru in a traditional wedding gi. His last vison was of a small boy trying to walk with the help of Kaoru. He crouched to the floor with hios arms stretched open as the boy walked forward and fell into his arms. He picked up the boy and took Kaoru into his arms as well. "I love you Kenshin" he heard kaoru say.  
  
Then in an isntant everyones eyes sprung open. All of them looked very disappointed and sad. " Did you see your truest desires?" Madame Yuki asked like she was sure they did.  
  
They all nodded and stared at her in wonder. How was she able to show them their truest desires? "Now I will predict the future. Look into the crystal ball."  
  
Everyone gazed at the crystal ball. And image of Sano getting punched by Saiotu was visible. Then Kaoru and Kenshin were In eachothers arms, it was unknown where they were. Tsubame and Yahiko saw themselves eating a choclate bar. Megumi saw herself bandaging Sano's face where Saiotu hit him. Then the crytal ball went blank. (A/N: everything you just read is bound to happen according to madame Yuki, but how it happened, why it happened, and where it happened remains a mystery so don't think I gave away the story!)  
  
"Oh my, this is not good!" Madame Yuki said. "I see a black figure, but who I can't make out. I see danger in your future, and a see one man who can save his true love. This figure is pure evil, and will stop at nothing to get what he wants." Madame Yuki ended.   
  
The kenshin-gumi sent looks of confusion to eachother. She was right about their truest desires, but was she right about this? The Kenshin-gumi walked out of the tent, but Madame Yuki stopped Kaoru.  
  
"Listen child, I didn't want to say anything in fornt of your friends, but the man with the red hair, is he anyone of importance to you?" she asked with concern.  
  
"Hai." Kaoru replied as she returned the concerned gaze. The lady smiled. "You are the most important person in his life as well. In my vison I did manage to see you and him. You are important to this evil figures plan. I'm warning you from now, don't trust anyone on this Island." She said as she lead kaoru to the exit. "Remember my warning." she said as she closed her tent.  
  
Kenshin looked at Kaoru's distressed face. "What's the matter Kaoru-dono?" Kenshin asked.  
  
"Nothing at all Kenshin!' she said covering her recent mood. Kaoru looked up at the sky to see the sun was finally setting. "It's all most time for the festival!" Kaoru said happily. Kenshin's face lit up. The festival was near! He would be able to tell Kaoru how he felt, and maybe hia deepest desires would come true!  
  
"A pretty flower for a pretty lady?" a voice said from behind Kaoru. A man stood holding a rose to Kaoru. The man had blonde hair and he had green eyes, very familiar green eyes.  
  
"Have we met before?" Kaoru asked looking at his eyes.  
  
"No I don't believe we have had the pleasure of meeting before." the man said charmingly. Kenshin's lip curled in anger. No one is suppose to talk to Kaoru like that but him! The man took Kaoru's hand and placed a kiss upon it. Kenshin was about to but in when Sano put an arm in front of him to stop him.  
  
"Are you going to the festival tonight my fair lady?" the man asked smoothly.  
  
"uh..yes." Kaoru replied unsure of what to do.  
  
"I'll be sure to look for you then." The man said. "By the way, my name is Mizumoto. (A/N: yah, I'm sure that's your name!) He handed Kaoru the rose and walked off, waving to her.  
  
Kenshin was prepared to go after him with his sword but calmed when kaoru smiled at him. "C'mon, we should go get ready for the festival." Megumi said.  
  
They all walked to a hotel and asked to buy a two rooms for one night. The Kenshin-gumi made their way up the stairs and to their rooms. Kaoru was about to walk into her room when Kenshin stopped her. "Kaoru-dono, I have something to give you." Kenshin said as he pulled out a package from his gi. He handed Kaoru the package, caressing her hand as she took it from him.  
  
She carefully opened the beautifully wrapped gift. She gasped when she saw the beautiful kimono. She ran her hand along the fabric and the hand sewn butterflies.   
  
"Kenshin..." Kaoru said as her eyes began to tear.  
  
"she must not like it! I made her cry! Kenshin you baka!" Kenshn thought to himslef.  
  
"I love it!" Kaoru yelled in happiness as she flung her arms around kenshin's neck. Kenshin returned the embrace. They held eachother for along time, cherishing their closeness.   
  
Kenshin and Kaoru reluctantly moved away from eachother, and Kaoru clutched her gift. "Thank you so much kenshin, I love it!"   
  
"I'm glad you like it Kaoru-dono, that I do." Kenshin said sweetly. Kaoru placed a kiss on Kenshin's cheek before running into her room. Kenshin stood there, staring at her door. The urge to run into the room after her was imense. He brought a hand up to his cheek where Kaoru kissed him. It wasn't like his vison at madame' Yuki's tent, but he enjoyed it none the less. He smiled a sweet smile and walked into his room. It was going to be a wonderful night, that he was sure of.  
  
TO BE OCNTINUED  
  
YAY! Chapter 12 complte! WOOHOO! SSJ Himura and Penguin Of Evil will be doing some remakes of the scenes for a bonus chapter! They already gave me a sample of what they were gonna do, and I'm still laughing. Anyway, I hope you review this chapter and I'll be back soon with another chapter! Later! 


	13. Loving in The Moon Light

Lady Himura: Hi guys! This is chapter 13! I would also like to say that my brother SSJHimura has got a really funny fic! It's called "The Potion" so I recommend you read it!  
  
SSJHimura: You better read it, or THE KILLER SQUIRRELS WILL EAT YOU!  
  
PenguinOfEvil: Yah, what he said! I hate this pen name!  
  
Lady Himura: I think it's cute!  
  
PenguinOfEvil: Cute is highly over rated!  
  
Lady Himura: Sure it is...anyway let's start typing! I have to hurry, a new episode of Rurouni Kenshin is gonna be on tonight! YAY!  
  
SSJHimura: Remember, the killer squirrels are watching.......  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kenshin walked into his room with the same look Yahiko had on his face when he got kissed by Tsubame.   
  
"Hey Kenshin what happened to you? You look like you've just been kissed or something!" Sano said examining Kenshin's face. Kenshin just smiled a little wider and fell onto his bed.   
  
"Gee Sano, what's up with him?" Yahiko asked with a confused look on his face.  
  
"I don't know, I've never seen Kenshin act like that." Sano said looking into a mirror, trying to keep his hair down.   
  
Yahiko went over to Kenshin. "He looks sick Sano."  
  
"Eh, don't worry about Kenshin, he can take of himself." Sano replied taking what looks like an early form of hair gel and sticking it in his hair.  
  
"Hey Kenshin are you okay?" Yahiko asked bewildered by Kenshin's weird behavior.  
  
"Okay!? Yahiko, everything is okay, no wait every thing is great, that it is!" Kenshin replied all swirly eyed and dazed. "I couldn't be happier, right now!" Kenshin said.  
  
"Oh wait I could be happier, if Koaru had aimed for my lips!" Kenshin thought to himself in his drunken form. As Yahiko tried to figure out what could of caused his mentor's behavior, Sano had at least a pound of hair gel in his hair. If it wasn't the hair gel keeping his hair down, it was certainly the weight of the gel keeping down his hair.  
  
"What do you think Yahiko?" Sano asked turning to the pint sized swordsman for his oppinion.  
  
"Sano you look like a cow licked your hair! But hey, I can't call you rooster head any more!" Yahiko laughed at the mess of hair that was practically glued to Sano's head.  
  
"Yahiko!" Sano yelled as he chased Yahiko around the hotel room. As Sano ran, his hair popped back to it's original form, despite all the hair gel.   
  
With out Sano of Yahiko noticing, Kenshin got up and made his way to the mirror. He wanted to look decent for Kaoru if he was going to express his love for her tonight. His eyes made their way to his hair. It looked the way it always did, long at red, with a few fly away hairs. Then he looked at his face, wiping away and smudge of dirt and such that he could find. Then his eyes landed on the his scar. He brought a hand up to it and ran his finger along the two crossed scars. He closed his eyes and remembered when he recieved this scar that would haunt him forever.   
  
"Tomoe...you eased the pain I held as battosai, you gave me happiness in my time of grief. You loved me, even though I had caused you pain and suffering. I killed your finace, and when I lost you, I found out how you must of felt. I've gone ten long years thinking about you, and the love I have lost. I loved you, but I love Kaoru. She makes me happy, much like you did. She makes me see the good in everything, like you. And I hope she loves me, like you did. Please Tomoe, I pray to you so I can find peace in my heart, for the love I hope to find tonight."   
  
Kenshin opened his eyes, looking at the scar one last time. He turned around to find Sano strangling Yahiko.   
  
"Sano get off of Yahiko, we have to go or we will be late, that we will!" Kenshin said. He would hate to be late to such a very important date! (A/N: That sounds like the rabbit from Alice in WonderLand! LOL! I even have three words that rhyme in that sentence!)  
  
Sano released Yahiko's throat, allowing him to breathe. "Yah, I guess we should head down stairs now, and wait for Jou-chan and the others." sano said as he began to fiddle with hs hair again.  
  
"Sano, no matter what you do, your hair will never stay down. " Kenshin said to Sano.  
  
"Your right, no use in trying the impossible." Sano sighed as Yahiko chuckled form behind him. They exited their room, closing the door behind them. Kenshin knocked on the women's door.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Kaoru-dono, we will be down stairs waiting for you, okay?" Kenshin said waiting for a reply.  
  
"Alright Kenshin, we will be down really soon." Kaoru said happily from inside the room.  
  
Kenhsin, Sano, and Yahiko headed down stairs. Yahiko slid down the stairs railing and landed flat on his bum at the end.   
  
"Yahiko , are you alright?" Kenshin asked laughing.  
  
"Yah, I just always wanted to do that!" Yahiko said as he got up from the floor. The three made their way to a little sitting room. On their way there, they ran into Misou.  
  
"Hey Himura, where's Kaoru?" Misou asked, holding a bundle in her hand. Kenshin gave her direction's to Kaoru's room, and the three of them continued to walk. Then they ran into Tokio, Saiotu's wife. Kenshin then gave her directions to Kaoru's room.  
  
"What is this?! Some type of women's convention!" Sano said to Kenshin and Yahiko. When they finally reached the sitting room, they were surprised to see Aoshi and Saiotu.  
  
All five of them sat down...waiting. Saiotu smoked his cigarette, Aoshi drank his tea, Yahiko peered around the room at the diverse people, Kenshin fiddled with the handle of his sword, and Sano stood watching the second hand on the clock. As the second hand moved, his eyes followed. Hs eyes were glued. The only sound that could be heard were Saiotu taking a drag of his cigarette, Aoshi sipping his tea, and the ticking sound of the clock.  
  
"AHH, I can't take this anymore! What the heck is keeping them so long!" Sano yelled, diverting all attention to himself.  
  
"Sano, we haven't even been waiting a minute! Be patient." Kenshin said as he returned his attention to his reverse blade sword.  
  
Back in Kaoru's room................  
  
"Hey Kaoru what do yo think of this? Misou said as she pulled out a brand new kimono from the bundle she was holding. It was a baby blue kimono, with dark blue flowers to match her hair.  
  
"Misou, it's beautiful!" kaoru said to her.  
  
"Do you think Aoshi will like it!?" Misou asked, her eyes sparkling at the sound of Aoshi's name.  
  
"He'll love it." kaoru said trying to calm her friend down.  
  
"What are you wearing to the festival?" Misou asked. Kaoru pulled out the beautiful Kimono Kenshin had given her not to long ago.  
  
"Oh Kami, Kaoru that's beautiful! Where did you get it?" Misou asked sliding her hands along the beautiful fabric.  
  
"Well...Kenshin gave it to me." Kaoru said blushing.  
  
"HE WHAT! Himura bought this for you!" Misou yelled at Kaoru. Then her surprised face, curled into a childish grin.  
  
"Oh Kaoru, Himura's got it bad for you! You lucky girl you! I wish Aoshi would be as thoughtful!" Misou ended, elbowing Kaoru.  
  
"What's this? Ken-san bought something else for you!?" Megumi said, entering their conversation.  
  
"You mean Himura bought something else fo Koaru!?" Misou asked stunned!  
  
"Yep, he bought her flowers!" Tsubame said giggling.  
  
"I remember when Saiotu brought me flowers, it was the day he told me he loved me!" Tokio said.  
  
"Saiotu brought you flowers!" Kaoru, Misou, Megumi, and Tsubame yelled at the same time.  
  
"Yes, it was a beautiful night much like this one, he gave me the flowers, swept me into his arms, and kissed me, it was magic!" Tokio said with a twinkle in her eye.  
  
Eveyone looked at her ,confused, with big sweat drops running down the back of their heads.   
  
"Hey Kaoru, I don't think Saitou could smile, let alone tell soemone he loves her!" Misou said still stunned.  
  
"I Think it's beautiful. We all know Saiotu is not the type of guy to open up to somebody, and it takes a heck of a strong women to put up with his arrogance. But he must really love her to have her talk so lovingly and strongly about him, even after such a long time of marriage." Kaoru said, turning to Misou who nodded in appoval.  
  
Back down stairs...........  
  
"WOMEN!" Sano yelled. "What do they do up there!? "I think I'm growing grey hair!" Sano said, frustrated.  
  
"Be quiet you idiot!" saiotu said, annoyed by Sano's constant bickering.  
  
"What did you say!" Sano yelled, getting to his feet.  
  
"So you're deaf too? You heard what I said." Saiotu said lighting another cigarette.  
  
"You wanna take this outside!" Sano yelled, rolling up his sleeves.   
  
"Hajime?" Tokio called from behind Saiotu. He turned around to find his wife wearing a beautiful Purple kimono, with pink flowers on it. Her hair was tied up in a bun, with pink flowers sticking out of it, arranged beautifully.  
  
The cigarette in Saiotu's mouth had since burnt down to it's limit, and the ash fell to the ground. He stood their motionless, his gaze never leaving his wife.  
  
"That's just the reaction I was hoping for!" she said as she walked up to her husband, and she and Saiotu took a seat waiting or the other women.  
  
Then a sudden wail of laughter was heard and Tsubame could be seen sliding down the rail of the stairs. But unlike Yahiko, she landed right on her feet.  
  
"I've always wanted to do that!" she said laughing as she walked to the group and stood by Yahiko.  
  
"She's amazing!" Yahios said, making Tsubame blush.  
  
Megumi was next to come down the stairs. Sano gasped when he caught sight of her. She was wearing a beautiful pink Kimono, with white roses sewn into the side of her sleeves. Her hair was tied up in a playful bun, she allowed a few strands of hair to fall, framing her face. She walked over casually, and stood beside Sano, who was still unable to say anything.  
  
Kenshin looked towards the stairs hoping Kaoru would be the next one to come down those stairs. But much to his disappointment, Misou was the next to come down. She was actually wearing a kimono! Kenshin looked over to Aoshi to see his reaction. He placed his tea down onto the table, and Kenshin noticed a slight softening in aura. Misou wore the baby blue Kimono, but she kept her braid in, only allowing Tsubame to put flowers into her braid.  
  
She pratically flew past everyone, and stopped next to Aoshi, she looked up at him with pleading eyes, hoping he would say something, anything!  
  
"You look very nice tonight." Aoshi said, his face expression the same. It wasn't much but it was all Misou needed to hear. "He thinks I look nice! He actually complimented me! Aoshi.." Misou thought to herself.  
  
Kenshin was practically jumping up and down now in eagerness, and everyone else noticed. Kenshin's eyes never left the stair case. Then suddenly, it was like the world stopped when Kaoru made her appearence at the top of the stairs. Kenshin's jaw dropped, and his eyes grew wider with each step she took down the stairs. It was like he imagined it. She looked perfect in that kimono. The color of the kimono brought out the saphire color in her eyes. Her hair was down, but a few strands of hair were held back out of her face by a beautiful butterfly pin, given to Kaoru by her mother.   
  
She was absolutley radiant. As Kaoru made her way into the group towards Kenshin, everyone stopped to see kenshin's face expression. Kaoru stopped right infront of him, unsure to what he would say about her.  
  
"K-Kaoru-dono, You look...amazing..I mean beautiful...I mean perfect..." kenshin said fumbling his words. Kaoru giggled at her beautiful rurouni. Kenshin smiled at her beautiful face, her smile making it even more beautiful.  
  
The whole group made their way out of the hotel to be welcomed by flashing lights and loud music. The festival had begun! They made their way past men on stilts dressed in strange costumes. They went passed people spitting fire out of their mouths and the cheering of on lookers. They even went passed Madame Yuki's tent, Madame Yuki wishing them a good time.   
  
They were finally at the center of the festival. The music was being played by a japanese band on stage with traditional music of the festival. People were dancing all around them, others were eating the wide variety of food.   
  
Sano was about to run to the food table when he noticed Megumi shaking back and forth to the music. He glaned over to the food table. The rice balls were pratically screaming, "Sano come eat me!" Then he turned back to Megumi, then back to the food again.  
  
"Megumi..food...Megumi..food...food..Megumi..oh why is this so hard!" Sano mentally kicked himself.  
  
Megumi had been swaying back and forth to the music when she felt someone grab her wrist. She saw Sano drag her to the middle of the dancing crowd.   
  
"Wanna dance?" he asked her, putting on his quirky Sano charm. Megumi smiled and began to dance.  
  
"I'd love to rooster head!" Megumi replied.  
  
Hey Tsubame, when do I get my choclate bar?" Yahiko asked as he watched Sano and Megumi dancing.  
  
"Not so fast yahiko, thsi festival is not over yet!" Tsubame replied.  
  
"Aoshi?" Misou asked in a whispered voice. "Do you wanna dance with me?" she asked pleadingly.  
  
"No." Aoshi said firlmy. Misou's heart shattered into a million pieces.  
  
"But I will." Aoshi said as he grabbed Misou's hand and headed towards the people dancing. (A/N: Aoshi, you old softy! Did you really think I would break Misou's heart!?)  
  
In a near by table, Tokio and Saitou sat donw together and were prepared to enjoy and canlelit dinner together. Although you really couldn't tell, Saiotu was having a good time in the company of his wife.  
  
Tsubame and Yahiko went off to find so the fire spitter. They thought he was so cool, but if you were their age, wouldn't you too?  
  
That left only kenshin and Kaoru. They both knew they wanted to confess their love at the festival, but they never thought about how they would do it, or when! kenshin looked over to Sano and Megumi. They were actually having a good time dancing together. Karou tuned to look at Misou and Aoshi. Despite Aoshi's bland look, they both looked like they were having a wonderful time!  
  
"Kaoru-dono?"  
  
"Kenshin?"  
  
"Would you like to dance with me?" Kenshin asked nervously. Kaoru's heart fluttered at his words.   
  
"Kenshin, I would love to!" she said with a bright smile. Kenshin returned the smile and took her hand, leading her to the dance floor. They both held eachothers hands, moving back and forth to the music. The music was so up beat and fast. It gave everyone a new feeling.It was opening. There was no where else they would of rather have been than there with eachother.  
  
Kenshin spun Kaoru around playfully. She giggled and then spun into Kenshin's arms. Perfect. Then the music came to an end, and everyone clapped. Then the band began to play again, only this time, slow, romantic music was heard.  
  
Megumi looked down at the floor, She new Sano would't want to dance a slow song with her. Her eyes sprung open when Sano placed his hand on her waist and placed her hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Sano.." She whispered as she smiled and leaned against his chest.   
  
Aoshi rather enjoyed the slow music better. It was more him, instead of the beaty music before. Misou had no problem with this, as Aoshi placed his hands on her waist, and Misou laced her arms around him.  
  
Kaoru looked into Kenshin's eyes hoping to find an answer in their radiant violet color. Kenshin nervously brought himself closer to Kaoru, Kaoru accepting the invitation. As the music played on, kenshin and Kaoru drifted closer together.  
  
Kenshin's hands were place on her lower back and Kaoru's arms were aorund Kenshin's neck. Their bodies touched, and now they were one, dancing to the music. Kaoru leaned her head on Kenhin's shoulder, and Kenshin leaned his head against hers.  
  
They slowly moved their heads back to get a look at echothers faces. Barley and inch apart, Kaoru looked into Kenshin's deep eyes. This was it! It was now or never. Kenshin stared back. So close! It was time, if he didn't make a move now, he would never find a better time!  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
Please don't send me a bad review! I know I ended this fic in the wrong place but, I had to. But if you can wait until tomorrow, it will all be worth it! Trust me! I can't wait to type chapter 14! As a matter of fact, I'll start typing now! Review, review! Later! 


	14. Sano's Song!

Lady Himura: Hi there! Don't be mad about the cliff ahnger! You guys are probably mad! I had to get off my computer and I wanted this apart to be detailed and meaningful so I saved it for today!   
  
SSJHimura: I'm surprised no one sent you an evil review!  
  
Lady Himura: One person did....  
  
SSJHimura: That was me...  
  
Lady Himura: 0_ox  
  
SSJHimura: AHHHHHHHH she's gone insane!  
  
Lady Himura: ::grabs gun:: DIE SSJHIMURA!  
  
PenguinOfEvil: *sigh* Lady himura there are people who want to read this story you know!  
  
Lady Himura:: :hands PenguinOfEvil the gun::You know what to do! ::Gives a hiding SSJHimura a death glare.::  
  
PenguinOfEvil: 0_0x  
  
Lady Himura: Sorry to keep you waiting! Back to my story! ^_^x  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*They slowly moved their heads back to get a look at echothers faces. Barley and inch apart, Kaoru looked into Kenshin's deep eyes. This was it! It was now or never. Kenshin stared back. So close! It was time, if he didn't make a move now, he would never find a better time!*  
  
Slowly the brought their faces closer together, their lips barley brushing against eachothers. Kenshin could feel her soft breathe upon his face. It gave him goosebumps all over. They both closed their eyes, and Kenshin moved in closer. At first, it was nothing it a sweet simple kiss, but now it was more. All the love they had been holding deep in their hearts, all the nights of thinking about the other, and all the fantasies of a moment like this could never compare to the wonderful sensation both of them felt right now. It was intoxicating.   
  
Kenshin brought his hand up to Kaoru's long flowing hair, brushing through it, his lips never daring to leave hers. Kaoru brought her hand behind Kenshin's head, daring him to be more passionate. The mood was perfect, everything was perfect. It didn't matter that everyone was watching, no it didn't. It was only Kenshin and Kaoru, just them.  
  
"WOOHOO! I won the candy bar!" Tsubame cheered a she watched Kenshin and Kaoru in their sweet little moment.   
  
"WHY ME?" Yahiko said frustratedly.  
  
Sano noticed Kenshin and Kaoru kissing over Megumi's shoulder. He immediately turned Megumi around to look as well.   
  
"WAY TO GO KENSHIN! YOU DA MAN!" Sano cheered. Kenshin was to busy enjoying his first kiss with the women he loves to listen to Sano yelling over the crowd.  
  
"They are so cute together, aren't they San..." Before Megumi could even finish her sentence, Sano had already pressed his lips to hers. He seperated to look at Megumi's expression. She was wide eyed and blushing, and Sano thought he made a mistake. Megumi instantly pulled on Sano's shirt forcing him back into the kiss, Sano excepting her invitation quite warmly.  
  
Misou looked over to Kaoru and Kenshin.   
  
"Look Aoshi, Himura finaly kissed her! They are so beautiful together!" Misou said happily. Then she peered over to Sano and Megumi and sighed. Aoshi noticed the look on Misou's face. What was he going to do? What should he do? Here he has this young, beautiful girl who is crazy in love him, and yet he wasn't sure what he should do!  
  
"Oh heck!" Aoshi said loudly. Misou turned around to find Aoshi lips uopn her own. This what she had been waiting for, this one moment! With out a moments hesitation, she began to kiss him back, curling her arms around his neck. Aoshi, surprisingly, rather enjoyed this, and brushed her into his arms.  
  
"Oh to be young and in love.." Tokio sighed.   
  
"Poor fools. They don't know what they are getting themselves into!" Saiotu said.  
  
"What was that suppose to mean?" Tokio asked, eyeing her husband.  
  
"Nothing, nothing at all." Saiotu replied.  
  
"Good!" Tokio said as she leaned over and kissed her husband.  
  
"Tokio! Not while I'm on patrol!" Saiotu said when his wife stopped kissing him.  
  
"Lighten up dumpling! Let's enjoy ourselves!" she said as she batted her eyelashes. She leaned in for another kiss, even Saiotu couldn't resist.  
  
Yahiko stood in confusin as he watched everyone around him kissing othe people. "I'm I going to be like that?" Yahiko thought to himself out loud.  
  
"I hope you are." Tsubame said dreamily as he looked at all the happy couples, and hope someday she would be just as happy....with Yahiko.  
  
Kenshin and Kaoru released themselves form eachother, needing to breathe. Their arms lay laced around eachother. kenshin leaned his forehead to hers and they just stared into eachothers eyes. They were warm and loving, just like what they were feeling. No other moment in their life could of been more meaningful than what just happened.  
  
Kaoru pressed small kisses onto Kenshin's soft lips. Kenshin enjoyed it every time her lips smade contact with his own. For the first time in a long time, he felt alive.  
  
Nothing could ruin this, nothing! Now all he has to do, it tell her that he loves her! That's all that's left, and if she excepts his offer of true love, then he was sure they would be together till the day they died. Nothing would make kenshin more happy, than if Kaoru would be his.  
  
"Kaoru?" kenshin whispered.  
  
"Yes kenshin?" she whispered back, hoping he was prepared to tell her what she had been hoping he would say for what seemed like an eternity.  
  
"I..I.." Kenshin began. This was harder than he thought! What if she didn't want to spend the rest of her life with someone like himself? Despite the kiss, he was still nervous.  
  
"kaoru is that you?" a voice called out from behind Kaoru. She turned around to find Mizumoto standing behind her. She was ready to pound his face in. How dare he ruin such a crytical moment! That moment could of changed her life forever! And HE had to come and ruin it all. She was boiling mad!  
  
"What is Mizumoto?" Kaoru said through clenched teeth. kenshin rather enjoyed the fact that Kaoru didn't want him around. The famous rurouni smile lay spread across his lips.  
  
"Well I was wondering if you would dance with me?" he said innocently.  
  
"Well I kind of am here with someone..." she said blushing, not knowing if kenshin liked being refered to as "together". Kenshin couldn't of been more happier. Every thing was going his way. Or so he thought.....  
  
"Would you mind if Kaoru danced with me?" Mizumoto asked kenshin, a smirk growing on his face. What was Kenshin suppose to do? Tell Mizumoto, no you can't dance with Kaoru, she's mine and no other man is even allowed to look at her, nevermind dance with her! But Kenshin couldn't say that! What was he suppose to do?  
  
Kaoru noticed that kenshin was having some difficulty with this decision. She caught Kenshin's eye and nodded her head to a slight yes. It was just one dance. What's the worse that could happen? Right?  
  
Kenshin nodded his head, and Mizumtoto smiled in triumph. Mizumoto dragged Kaoru out onto the dance floor, the music began to play slow. Kenshin's eyes shot wide open. Kaoru was just as shocked as Kenshin.  
  
Sano and Megumi noticed Mizumoto had asked Kaoru to dance and the mood of the music as well. "Sano we have to do something." Megumi said afraid that Mizumoto would ruin everything.  
  
Sano pondered a plan to change the mood of the song. Then Sano got an idea. An unusual idea, but hey it was something! Sano began to dash towards the band on the stage.  
  
"Sano where are you going?" Megumi asked.  
  
"Saving my friends relationship! Just follow my lead okay. Go get kenshin then go to the dance floor." Sano said as he dashed towards the stage.  
  
"Ken-san!" Megumi yelled over the crowd. Kenshin was to busy keeping a close eye on Mizumoto, making sure he didn't pull a fast one.  
  
Megumi had to go over to kenshin and tap him on the shoulder. "Sano's got a plan, he wants us to meet on the dance floor.  
  
"Hey guys, do you mind if we shake things up a bit?" Sano asked the band.  
  
"Sorry, we have a strict list to follow! All the songs we play have to be on the list!" The lead singer said.  
  
"Are you sure?" Sano said flashing them a bag of money.  
  
"Well what I meant was that we play requests, for a small fee." the man said. Sano threw them the bag of money and told them to follow his lead.  
  
Kaoru and Mizumoto danced slowly. Kaoru was sure to stand at least a foot away from him. He had something familiar about him, but she still could not figure out what. All of a sudden the music became all rowdy. Kaoru looked up to find Sano on stage.  
  
"Hey everyone, here's a new one for you!" Sano said as his feet began to tap.  
  
Kaoru nor Kenshin could not have been happier to be Sano's friend then they did then. For a free loader, he is very brilliant!  
  
"Okay everyone grab a partner!" Sano yelled.   
  
"Tap your left foot then your right!"   
  
"Gals swing that man with all your might!"   
  
Sano said as he watched Karou happily throwing Mizumoto around.  
  
"Every lady swing their skirts."   
  
"Then steal his wallet from his shirt!"   
  
Sano yelled. Kaoru happily took Mizumotot's wallet, sticking it in her kimono.  
  
"Swing 'em high, swing 'em low."  
  
"Hit your man with one big blow!"   
  
Sano sang happily as he watched Kaoru take a swing at Mizumoto's face! Kenshin looked pleased himself.  
  
"Now everybody, this song is almost through."  
  
"Swing your gal to the red-head next to you!"   
  
Sano sang as kaoru flung herself into Kenshin arms.  
  
"Kiss her once and kiss her twice."  
  
"Actually three times sounds real nice." Sano sang.  
  
"C'mon everyone, one last round."  
  
"Beat that man to the ground!"  
  
Sano said pointing at and already beaten Mizumoto, who was about to get pummeled.  
  
"This is it, my one last rhyme."  
  
"See you later, and have a good time."  
  
Sano ended his song. He got teh loudest cheers from the Kenshin-gumi! Kenshin and Kaoru were together again. But would it last..  
  
"Prepare yourself battosai. You'll get yours." Mizumoto said as he struggled to get up.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
This is my absolute favorite chapter so far! I hope you like it too! More action and romance ahead! Reviews, reviews! 


	15. May the Truth be Told!

Lady Himura: Hi everyone! I have Sano's song stuck in my head! I hope you thought it was funny! Anyway, last chapter was fluffy as well, I hope I don't ruin this one! I'll try! I even had people IM me to tell me that they liked my story! I'm so happy! (does a little happy dance.)  
  
SSJHimura: Blah, blah, blah.  
  
Lady Himura: What is that suppose to mean?  
  
SSJHImura: I see your mouth moving, but all I hear is blah, blah, blah!  
  
PenguinOfEvil: Here we go again....*sigh*  
  
Lady Himura: ::grabs bokken:: SSJHimura, I've gotta a little surprise for you!"  
  
SSJHimura: AHHHHHHHH!  
  
Lady Himura: You can run, but you can't hide!   
  
SSJHimura: Help me PenguinOfEvil! ::hides behind PenguinOfEvil:: ::PenguinOfEvil gets knocked uncounconcious because Lady Himura missed SSJHimura and hit him instead::  
  
Lady Himura: Oops sorry. 0_ox  
  
SSJHimura: Back to the story! ::Lady Himura lands the bokken on his head::  
  
Lady Himura: What he said!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Way to go rooster head!" Yahiko cheered, standing on top of a table.  
  
People threw money at Sano for his great performance. Sano happily took all the money and stuffed it in his shirt.  
  
"You like me, you really like me!" Sano yelled, being a little dramatic. (A/N: We all love Sano anyway, right?)  
  
Sano made his way off stage towards the Kenshin-gumi. "Sano, that was brilliant! You're always there fo me aren't ya!" Kaoru said with a bright smile.  
  
"Of course! You didn't think I was gonna let some other guy run off with Kenshin's women!" Sano said as he watched Kenshin turn a lovley shade of red.  
  
"I'm starved! Can we get something to eat?" Yahiko said as the Kenshin-gumi listened to the rumble coming from his stomache.  
  
"That sounds good, I wouldn't mind a bite to eat." Megumi said as they began to walk to the food area.  
  
"Oh boy! Chow time!" Sano licked his lips as he began to walk along with the group, but he then felt someone tug on his shirt. He turned around to see that it was kenshin who stopped him.  
  
"C'mon Kenshin! I'm hungry!" Sano said, annoyed that kenshin was the only thing between him and food.  
  
"I just wanted to say thank you Sano for what you did. You're the only one who knows how I truly feel about Kaoru-dono. Thank you." kenshin said whole heartedly.  
  
"Eh, what are friends for! Anyway, about the money I spent, you know you owe me a sack of money!" Sano said in a serious tone.  
  
"Oro?!"  
  
"C'mon Kenshin, let's go before Yahiko eats all the food. HEY SAVE ME SOME SAKE!" Sano yelled as he ran towards the rest of the group. Kenshin stayed behind, not feeling too hungry.  
  
He knew if he saw Kaoru again he would have to kiss her again and again. It felt so good, her lips against his own. It was beyond what he could of imagined. "Now all I have to do is tell her I love her, you were so close, Kenshin you baka!" Kenshin said to himself.  
  
As Kenshin thought of ways to tell Kaoru how he felt, he didn't notice her walking up to him. She thought he looked so adorable when he was deep in thought.   
  
"I wonder what he's thinking about." Kaoru thought to herself as she snuck up behind Kenshin. She tapped Kenshin's shoulder, causing him to jump into the air.  
  
"kaoru-dono! Oh..uh..why aren't you eating. You know you shouldn't miss a meal, it's bad for your health!" Kenshin said frantically.   
  
"Bad for your health? Kenshin you baka, you could of come up with somthing better than that!" Kenshin mentally kicked himself. Kaoru just giigled at hsi cute flustered face.   
  
"I'm not very hungry, I was just going to go for a walk." she said rather nervously. "And I was wondering....."  
  
"What Kaoru-dono?" Kenshin asked.  
  
"Would you like to join me, that is if you want to.." Kaoru said in a fast tone. All Kenshin could think about was how perfect this was. Him, her, alone...! Yes, can't get any better than this, can it!  
  
"I would like to accompany you on a walk, that I would." Kenshin said cooly, hoping his happiness was not showing to much. Kaoru cupped her hand into Kenshin's and lead him out of the crowd of people.  
  
"Kaoru-dono, where are we going?" Kenshin asked as he noticed they were far from the festival.  
  
"You'll see." Kaoru whispered. Kenshin trusted her, she knew what she was doing. They came to what looked like a stone wall, covered in vines and such. Kaoru placed her hand on the wall, as Kenshin ovserved her every move. Suddenly Kaoru tore down the vines revealing a little cave.  
  
"Kaoru-dono, what is this place." Kenshin asked as Kaoru looked into the cave.  
  
"Follow me." Kaoru said as she ran into the cave.  
  
"Kaoru-dono?!" Kenshin said as he watched her disappear into the dark cave. He ran in after her. He had been running for a few seconds before he could see a light ahead of him.   
  
A cool breeze met his face when he made it to the end of the cave. He peered up to find kaoru standing on the edge of a cliff, looking out to the sea. The moon was full in the sky and form was out lined by a shadow infront of the moon.   
  
She turned around to look at Kenshin, who stood dumbfounded. she nodded her head, signaling Kenshin to come stand next to her. It was a beautiful view. The moon's light seemed to dance on the ocean, and everything was peaceful and quiet.  
  
"This is where my father took me. He told me to always remember this place. This place is very special to me, and...I wanted to share this with you. I want this place to be special for us too." Kaoru said.  
  
"Kaoru-dono?" Kenshin said as he slowly turned Kaoru's face with his hand until she was looking straight at him. His hands never left her face as he began to speak.  
  
"Since the day I've met you, you've made me feel alive. You took me into your own home, a stranger with a mysterious past. I believe it was fate that brought us together. There has to be a reason we found eachother, and   
  
I believe I know what the reason is now. I know I have felt this way for as long as I can remember. Kaoru..what I'm trying to say is...."  
  
A loud terrifying shriek was heard from the festival, making Kenshin fall over anime style. "WHY NOW!" Kenshin yelled. (A/N: Poor Kenshin!)  
  
"C'mon Kenshin! We have to go see what happened!" Kaoru said, worry clear in her voice. Kenshin nodded and they sprinted towards the festival. A large crowd was gathered around, the Kenshin-gumi was visible somewhere near the center.  
  
"Exuse me, pardon me, let me through, GET OUT OF MY WAY!" Kaoru screamed, holding Kenshin's hand so they wouldn't be separated. In the middle of the crowd stood Mizumoto, his sword in hand.  
  
"Ah, battosai we meet again!" Mizumoto yelled upon seeing Kenshin.  
  
"Musashi?" Kenshin said, his eyes narrowing.  
  
"You finally figured out who I am! It took you long enough. For battosai, your not to sharp!" Musashi said cynically.  
  
"You make a really ugly blonde!" Sano screamed from the crowd.   
  
"At least my hair doesn't stick up like yours rooster head!" Musashi screamed back.  
  
"How does everyone know to call me that!? I don't get it!" Sano screamed in frustration. You have to admit, everyone does call him that.  
  
"You've made a fool of me battosai, but you will pay for it all, starting now!" Musashi yelled.  
  
"MUSASHI!" Kaoru screamed so loud and angrily, the crowd hovered down in fear, even Musashi.  
  
"Now you've gone and done it!" Sano said casually.  
  
"What have I done?" Musashi asked, terrified at the angry look on Kaoru's face.  
  
"You've gone and made Kaoru mad...not a good idea.."Sano said.   
  
"Say Yahiko, what happened to the last guy who messed with Kaoru?" Sano asked, winking at Yahiko to play along.  
  
"Oh yah, you mean that guy! The doctors had a lot of trouble figuring out who he was, his body was so mangled and bloody, it was very gruesome." Yahiko said, enjoying the fact that he was playing with Musashi's head.  
  
"I'm not letting one pathetic woman stand in theway of me and my revenge. She was never able to stop me before, was she? NO!"  
  
"Before? what do you mean before?" Kaoru asked.  
  
"You still don't know? HA!" Musashi laughed menicingly.  
  
"What don't I know! ANSWER ME!" Kaoru screamed, she feared what he was about to say.  
  
"It was me! I was the one who murdered your parents Kaoru! You don't remember do you? I was the one who killed them right infront of your eyes. Your were so young, so weak. I rememebr the terror on your face! Your parents deserved to die! Your father refused to give me the dojo and make me the apprentice to the Kamiya Kashin style of the wooden sword. Well if I couldn't master the art of protecting people, I figured I could master the art of killing people, starting with your parents! Now I'm prepared to take the life of this worthless battosai, infront of your eyes, just like your mother and father!" Musashi ended his story.  
  
"It was you...How?...why did you?..how could you?..no.."Kaoru said as an endless stream of tears began to flow down her face.  
  
"Cry little Kaoru, go on, just like back then, your mommy and daddy can't hear you where they are!" Musashi laughed.   
  
"Stop it! STOP!" Kaoru screamed, her tears dripping to the floor endlessly. She felt a pair of arms hold her in her grasp, and she knew it was Kenshin, no one else could hold her with such love.  
  
"Kaoru, I'm here and I won't leave you." he whispered into her ear.  
  
"Kenshin.." Kaoru whispered in between her silent sobbs.  
  
Kenshin slowly relased her. He would stop Musashi from hurting Kaoru, risking his life to do so. He nodded to Sano to come get Kaoru.  
  
"Kenshin..please..please be careful, don't leave me." she whispered to him as Sano took her to the rest of the gang. Kenshin unsheathed his sword and took a fighting stance.  
  
"Sano, get these people out of here." Kenshin said as his eyes turned completely amber.  
  
"Clear out people! Nothing to see hear! Get going." Sano tried. The crowd refused to leave.  
  
"GET THE HECK OUT OF HEAR NOW!!!!!!!!" Sano screamed causing everyone but the Kenshin-gumi to leave.  
  
"Die battosai!" Musashi screamed.  
  
"After you!"   
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
Yes, supense, romance, action, and humor all in one chapter! Hold on people, I guarantee tomorrows chapter will be one you won't wanna miss! So many surprises, and will feelings be confessed? I guess you'll find out tomorrow won't you! I have to much homework to keep typing right now! Later! 


	16. The truth has been told!

Lady Himura: Thank you, thank you, thank you to all the people who reviewed! I appreciate it so much! I even have people who IMed me, and I enjoy talking to all of them! Oh, and I want to congradgulate the reviwerer who knew that some of my chapter's names were part of a song! ::sings: Living in the sunlight, loving in the moon light, having a wonderful time!  
  
SSJHimura: Yah, yah, yah! Anyway, I want to know, is this the chapter we have all been waiting for!? WIll Musashi meet his end?  
  
Lady Himura: My answer is ::large truck beeps it's horn::.   
  
SSJHimura: What was that? I couldn't hear you.  
  
Lady Himura: *sigh* My answer is :: PenguinOfEvil screams::  
  
LadyHimura/SSJHimura: WHAT!  
  
PenguinOfEvil: Nothing, I just felt like screaming.  
  
Lady Himura/SSJHimura: 0_ox  
  
SSJHimura: I couldn't here you! Is Musashi gonna die or what?  
  
Lady himura:Why don't you just read and find out, like everybody else!  
  
SSJHimura: ::mumbles mean things!::  
  
PenguinOfEvil: I want to find out what happens! What are you waiting for!? Start reading!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
PenguinOfEvil: START READING ALL READY!  
  
PenguinOfEvil: IF YOU LIKED THE STORY SO MUCH, WHY AREN'T YOU READING?!  
  
PenguinOfEvil: WHY ARE YOU READING THIS WHEN YOU COULD BE READING THE STORY!  
  
PenguinOfEvil: Scroll down all ready! GEEZ!  
  
The festival was now deserted except for Kenshin, Musashi and the Kenshin-gumi watching from the sidelines. Kenshin unsheathed his sword and both he and Musashi circled around eachother, their narrowed eyes staring at eachothers.  
  
With the blink of an eye, Musashi had shot forward, Kenshin, at the last second dodging what would of been a fatal blow to the heart.  
  
"He's gotten so much faster! But how?" Kenshin thought to himself as sparks from the clashing swords flew everywhere. "His technique has changed, he's different...." Kenshin thought as he made an attack, which narrowly missed Musashi.  
  
"What's the matter battosai? Have you finally realized you can't beat me! HA! When I'm through with you, I'll kill the rest of the Kamiya's! Yes, your precious Kaoru will be joining you soon enough!" Musashi laughed cynically as Kenshin's anger rose.  
  
"THAT"S ENOUGH! I don't ever want you to talk about Kaoru like that! As long as I'm breathing, no harm will come to her!" Kenshin yelled as he disappeared.   
  
"You useless tricks won't work against me! Face it! It's over!" Musashi yelled into the air.  
  
"Hiten Mitsarugi style!" Kenshin yelled as he shot forward landing a blow right on Musahsi's back. Musashi's eyes bugged out of there sockets, and his mouth shot open as he flew at least fifty feet!  
  
Kenshin watched as his body tummbled and tummbled hoping that would be the end of Musashi, hoping he would never come back, hoping that he would never be able to hurt Kaoru again.  
  
"Kenshin you did it! Man that was awesome! Did you see that? He was pratically flying!" Sano cheered, throwing his fists in the air.  
  
"Ken-san that was no less than amazing!" Megumi said.  
  
"Kenshin, your safe..thankyou." Kaoru whispered, Kenshin hearing it with his keen sense of hearing. Kaoru was about to sprint to Kenshin when she noticed Kenshin's eyes grow bigger. Kenshin then fell to the floor, Musashi standing behind him, holding Kenshin's sword. Apparently, Musashi forgot to flip the blade so he didn't kill Kenshin.   
  
"KENSHIN! NO!" Kaoru sceamed as he began to run towards him, only to be stopped by Sano. Kenshin began to struggled to get up, his teeth clentched and his face cringed in anger. Musashi flipped the sword and held it high over Kenshin, preparing to end Kenshin's life.  
  
"Let go Sano! Kenshin needs help! PLease let go!" Kaoru screamed as she struggled to get out of his grip.  
  
"Jou-chan, you'll be killed!" Sano screamed. He couldn't hold on, she was just to determined to get to Kenshin that not even the end of the world could of stopped her.   
  
Kaoru ran as fast as she could, the sword was heading downwards towards Kenshin's body. She was at least five feet away when the sword was a foot from Kenshin. She lifted her arm to punch when the sword was only an inch away from Kenshin. Her punch landed directly on Musashi's face, the worst that happened to Kenshin was a skin deep cut.  
  
The force of her punch was so great, Sano stood proud admiring her ability. Of course she still can't punch like Sano!  
  
"Kenshin, Kenshin? Are you all right? Speak to me Kenshin, open your eyes!" Kaoru pleaded as she turned Kenshin's head to face her own. "Kenshin, wake up!" Kaoru sobbed. She leaned her forehead onto his and began to sob uncontrolable tears.  
  
"Kaoru?" she heard Kenshin's voice call her name. She jerked her head up to find Kenshin's beautiful violet eyes. "Kenshin!" Kaoru screamed as she helped Kenshin up and hugged him, like he had been gone for ever.  
  
Kenshin and Kaoru made there way to Musahsi's limp body. Kaoru hovered over Musahsi's body, taking one good look at the man he is, not the man she thought he was.  
  
She lifted the sleeve of his arm. She remembered the person who killed her parents had a scar on his right arm, that ran from his shoudler to his elbow. She gasped when she saw it. It was true. He did kill her parents. She bowed her head, it hurt that the man she had admired in her youth, had given her the most pain.  
  
Kenshin stood up. He saw the hurt in Kaoru's eyes and looking at her sad expression hurt him. He couldn't erase her memories for her, just like he couldn't his own, but he knew he could help heal her and make happy memories together.  
  
Kenshin then felt a famiiar aura come to life again. He turned around to find Musahsi's hands, gripped firmly around Kaoru's neck. kaoru tried to get his hands off her neck, but his grip was to tight.   
  
"I warned you battosai!" Musashi yelled, spitting blood to the floor. "But you didn't listen, now she will have to pay!'   
  
Musashi relased her neck, threw her over his shoulder and began to run, Kenshin hot on his heels, and the Kenshin-gumi trying to catch up behind them Musashi ran through the nearby crowd, disappearing out of sight.   
  
"Kaoru!" Kenshin yelled! He scanned the crowd. She wasn't there!   
  
"Over hear battosai!" Musashi yelled over the crowd. He was right next to a tall house/building, one of the attractions on the Island.  
  
Musashi began to climb up a ladder, Kaoru still gasping for breathe over his shoulder. kenshin tried to make his way through the crowd, but everyone was running and screamiong as they watched Musashi carry Kaoru up the ladder. Kenshin had to get to her though! He had to!  
  
"Let the man through! He has to save his women!" Sano screamed. Little mummbles of "oh that is so romantic" and "Go get your girl" could be heard through out the crowd.   
  
"Help him out!" Sano screamed as he lifted Kenshin up over the crowd. "Bring Kaoru back Kenshin!" Sano screamed as Kenshin began to walk on everyones shoulder's to get to the ladder.  
  
As the crowd helped kenshin glide along to to ladder they cheered him on, telling him to save her, go get your love, and smash that guys face to the ground! Kenshin finally made it to the ladder and practically ran up it . Musashi had all ready reached the top, his hand lay on the end of the ladder. "Goodbye battosai!" Musashi yelled as he tipped the ladder over.  
  
Kenshin turned to the other side of the other side of the ladder and the jumped onto the building. He clung on to the brick that stuck out due to the unique form of the building. He beagn to climb, one leg after another, one hand after another.  
  
"WHAT?! Give up all ready! Geez what does a guy have to do to get rid of you!?" Musashi yelled in frustration. Apparently he doesn't know Kenshin as well as he thought!  
  
Kenshin climbed and climbed and climbed, he was going to make it to the top, no matter what! Finally the roof was in view. He jumped onto the roof to find Musashi, but no Kaoru.  
  
"Where is she!? Kenshin yelled as he searched the roof top frantically.  
  
"Oh you mean her?" Musashi said as he pointed over the side of the roof.  
  
Kenshin ran to where he was pointing and looked out to see Koaru hanging by her hands. "Kaoru!" Kenshin screamed hoping she was concious.  
  
"Kenshin!" she screamed back with terror and happinesss.  
  
"Forget her, If you want her to live you will fight me!" Musashi said. Once again their battle raged on. Kaoru could see the sparks of their swords on the dark roof top. She had to help, she wouldn't let Kenshin fight a battle that was as much hers as his! She began to swing her body back and forth, slowly gaining more momentum. Soon her feet were touching the side of the roof.   
  
"Almost there! Just a little further!" Kaoru said to herself. She could see Musashi's head in her view. She swung back one more time with all her might and shot forward with her leg extended.   
  
Musashi was about to come down of Kenshin with his sword when Karou, out of no where, kicked Musahi's face causing him to fall to the ground. Kenshin grabbed Kaoru's body before she could swing back. He cut her loose, and she fell into his arms! Musashi got up agin, his head oozing blood from the impact to the ground.  
  
He lifted his sword and stuck it infront of him, aiming towards Kaoru. He rushed forward giving Kaoru no time to move. Kenshin pushed her out of the way blocking the attack with his sword. The imapct of the attack pushed him back and Kenshin fell off the roof.  
  
"Kenshin!" Kaoru screamed as she struggled to get to her feet. She looked over the roof top to find Kenshin holding onto a rope. A sigh of relief passed through Kaoru. But she was furious now!  
  
"Musahi!" she yelled as she turned to face him. "You killed my parents, you destroyed my childhood, you put my family in danger, and you tried to kill the one person I love more than anything! I've had it with you!" kaoru yelled at the top of her lungs.  
  
Kaoru shot forward, with incredible speed that Musahi had not been expecting. "This is for mother!" she screamed as he punched Musashi on the right of his face, dislocating his jaw.   
  
"This is for father!" kaoru yelled again, punching Musashi on his left, dislocating the jaw on the other side.  
  
"This one is for Sano, Megumi, Yahiko and Tsubame!" Kaoru screamed as she elbowed him in the gut, causing him to cough out blood, and clutch his stomache in pain. (A/N: Go Kaoru, Go Kaoru!)  
  
"And this one is for Kenshin!" she yelled as she brought her leg all the way up into the air and swung it down, kicking Musashi off of the roof.   
  
She ran over to the side of the roof. She saw kenshin trying to climb up his rope as Musashi clung to his rope in pain from Kaoru's recent attack on him. Musashi took his last remaining engergy and took leapt over to Kenshin, gabbing his leg. Now Kenshin had to hold himself up and Musashi!  
  
"Hold on kenshin! I'm Coming!" Kaoru screamed as she grabbed one of the remaining roped and swung down to Kenshin.   
  
"No kaoru! Go back! It's not safe!" Kenshin screamed at her, wanting her to go back out of dangers way.  
  
"Kenshin, I'm not leaving you!" Kaoru screamed. Grabbing onto Kenshin's rope. She crawled a little further down to wear Musashi lay clung to Kenshin.  
  
"Let go of him!" she yelled as she began to wack his arms. Musashi was to determined to let go that easy. Musashi let go of Kenshin and grabbed Kaoru instead.   
  
Kaoru is not as strong as Kenshin, so Musashi's weight was difficult to hold up. Her hands began to slip. If she fell, she would would fall at least five stories before coming to her inevitable death.  
  
Kenshin tried to come closer to grab Kaoru, but Musashi unsheathed his sword and began to swing it around.   
  
"Battosai, I will win! I will win even if I have to die trying!" Musashi screamed as he swung his sword one last time. He accidently cut the rope he and Kaoru were hanging on.  
  
"Kenshin!" Kaoru sceamed as she felt Kenshin's strong hand grasp her own before she was out of reach. Musashi kept falling, for he was unable to grab anything.  
  
"Death is not the end battosai!" Musashi screamed as he fell, and fell, and fell, until his voice faded and his echo was no longer ringing around them. Kenshin and Kaoru finally heard a faint thud, and realized Musashi had reached the ground.  
  
Kenshin lifted Kaoru up into his safe arms. It was over, for good, Musashi could never hurt them again. Kenshin and Kaoru slowly climbed down the rope. When they reached the bottom, a pool of blood had made itself viisble on the floor.  
  
Kenshin and Kaoru followed the river of blood until they found it's source. Musashi lay mangled and bloody. His legs were twisted in the wrong direction, his head split open. His eyes stared blankly into nothing, there was no life in his eyes. (A/N: Gross eh? I had to come up with a way to kill Musashi, but not break Kenshin's oath. Good Idea?)  
  
Kenshin knelt down and shut Musashi's eyelids. He turned around to face Kaoru. She didn't need to see this, she never should of. Kaoru just stared at Musashi's deformed body. He was gone, gone for good. Kenshin walked up to her and and Hugs her, leaing his head into her hair that flowed wildly along her shoulders and back.  
  
They both walked away from Musashi's body, Kenshin keeping his arm around Kaoru. Kenshin wasn't going towards the festival though, he was heading somewhere else.  
  
"Kenshin where are we going?" Kaoru asked.  
  
"I have to tell you something important." Kenshin said he lead Kaoru away. They walked into a lucious forest that has been growing on the island for over hundreds of years. They walked into the dark forest, the tree blocked most of the moon's light. They finally made their way to a beauiful ciruclar clearing, where the trees seperated and the moon's light shone bright. The fireflies danced around and the low hum of the crickets could be heard.  
  
"Kenshin it's beautiful." Kaoru said as he looked at her surrounding.  
  
"Kaoru I want to say this before something happens and then won't be able to tell you. Now is as good a time as any!.."  
  
"Kenshinn...."  
  
"Kaoru......I love you!" Kenshin said, relief flying through his veins at finally telling her how he felt. Kaoru's eyes lit up and her face shone a giagntic smile.  
  
"kenshin..you mean that...you really love me? " Kaoru said, still un able to believe what Kenshin said.  
  
"Yes, I'm head over heels in love with you!" Kenshin said, hoping now she would reply.  
  
"Kenshin..I love you too! I've loved you for as long as I can remember! I love you, I love you, I love you!" Kaoru screamed as she sprung up and kissed Kenshin on the lips. They stood, sharing a long passionate kiss, as the fireflies danced around them.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
This is my absolute favorite chapter, Musashi is FINALLY DEAD! Kaoru and Kenshin found out they loved eachother! Oh but wait, there is more to come, oh yeah! Chapter 17 up soon! 


	17. Remembering loved ones, cherishing new l...

Lady Himura: What am I gonna fill this chapter with? I killed Musashi in the last chapter and kenshin and Kaoru finally told eachother how they felt....wait! ....I feel and idea coming on!....yes...yes...I got it!  
  
SSJHimura: Wow she is actually thinking! There's a first!  
  
Lady Himura: ::hit's SSJHimura with a metal rod:: I thought the bokken would be too soft on your head this time!  
  
PenguinOfEvil: You'd think he would learn by now...... It's suicide to mess with Lady Himura.  
  
Lady Himura: What did you say?! -_-X  
  
PenguinOfEvil: Nothing..I didn't say anything.......PLEASE DON"T KILL ME! ::runs away::  
  
Lady Himura: You read the story, and I'll go kill PenguinOfEvil. Enjoy! Come out, come out where ever you are PenguinOfEvil! You can't hide forever! Bwahahahahahah!  
  
PenguinOfEvil: help....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kenshin and Kaoru stood in the middle of the clearing, kissing and enjoying their new found love. It was perfect, and for once, nothing could go wrong.  
  
"Kaoru?" Kenshin mummbled inbetween kissing her.  
  
"Yes...Kenshin..." she said, her lips not wanting to leave his.  
  
"Will..will you marry me?" Kenshin said, Kaoru's lips immedialtley parted from his. She began to cry and her smile grew wide, revealing her teeth.  
  
"Kenshin, do you really mean it? Do you really want me to be your wife?" Kaoru said, unable to control her enthusiasm.  
  
"More than anything. Will you be Mrs. Kaoru Himura?" Kenshin asked, looking at her pleadingly.  
  
"YES! Yes Kenshin! I've dreamed of this day forever! I can't believe it's actually Happening! Kenshin, I want to marry you!" Kaoru said, jumping onto Kenshin and holding him in a loving embrace, Kenshin taking the offer whole heartedly.  
  
Back at the festival........  
  
Sano stood, tapping his foot nervously. "What the heck is taking them so long!? How long does it take to save someone!? No that long! If he comes back alive, I'll kill him myself!" Sano screamed, his nervousness and anger rising.  
  
"Calm down rooster head. If anyway can save Kaoru, it's Ken-san." Megumi said cooly. Sano mummbled under his breathe.   
  
"Here Tsubame, your chocolate bar...." Yahiko said handing the chocolate bar to Tsubame and slouching over in defeat.   
  
"C'mon Yahiko! Cheer up! Here you can have half of my choclate bar. After all, Sano and Megumi kissed just like a minute after Kenshin and Kaoru, right?" Tsubame said handing Yahiko the smaller portion of her candy bar. C'mon she did win fair and square, didn't she!  
  
"Do you have any two's?" Saitou asked.  
  
"No, go fish." Aoshi replied.  
  
Saiotu and Aoshi sat and played a rousing game of "Go-fish" as they waited for Kenshin and Kaoru to return.   
  
"How can you guys sit around and play cards when lives are in danger!?" Misou yelled, but the face expressions of Saitou and Aoshi never changed.  
  
"And what are you doing that is helping battosai and the tanuki?" Saitou asked Misou as he picked card from the deck.  
  
"I...uh...well I'm...Oh you make me so mad!" Misou yelled stommping off, mummbling mean things about Saitou.   
  
"Hey guys deal me in!" Sano said. He wanted to let go of some steam, so he decided to join them.  
  
"What do you say we set a few wagers." Sano said emptying his pocket of everything he had.  
  
"Sounds like a safe bet." Saiotu said, taking advantage of Sano's love of gammbling.  
  
"You in Aoshi? The name of the game is poker!" Sano said as he skillfully passed out the cards.  
  
"Why not. But I have to tell you, I have never played poker before." Aoshi said, picking up his hand.  
  
Both Saiotu and Sano smiled devilishly. They would be hitting it big tonight!  
  
"How can they just sit around and play cards?" Misou asked. "MEN! What are they good for!"  
  
Back in the clearing.......  
  
"How will we tell the others?" Kaoru asked as she and Kenshin walked hand in hand back to the festival.  
  
" I say we tell them right when we get there, so I can let everybody know how much I love you!" Kenshin said, making Kaoru smile in happiness.  
  
Back at the poker table.......  
  
"You mean I won again. What a surprise!" Aoshi said as he collected all the coins off the table and stuffed them in his pocket.  
  
"Aoshi I thought you said you had never played poker? How the heck did you win ten straight games in a row!" Sano asked looking at his empty pockets.  
  
"I'm just lucky I guess." Aoshi said filling his other pocket. Both Saiotu and Sano through their cards up in the air in defeat.  
  
"Look! There they are!" Yahiko yelled as everyone turned their heads to see Kenshin and Kaoru walking out of the brush.  
  
"WHERE THE HECK HAVE YOU GUYS BEEN!" Sano asked as he stood up and knocked over the table, the cards flying everywhere. Then he noticed the kenshin and Kaoru looked happy, and they were holding hands.  
  
"Ok, now I'm confused.." Sano said with a puzzled face. "Where's Musashi?" Sano asked as he looked around for a blonde psycho pathic freak ready to pounce out of no where.  
  
"Musashi is gone." Kaoru said.  
  
"Well serves that no good, lousy, selfish, freaky, mean, two faced, (yah, add a couple of rude words. I don't swear so if you do, knock yourself out!) Sano yelled.  
  
"So why do you two look so happy?" Megumi asked.  
  
"Well I have an announcement to make, that I do." Kenshin said. All heads turned to face him and Kaoru.  
  
"Me and Kaoru have decided... that...well we wanted to say.."   
  
"GET ON WITH IT ALREADY!" The Kenshin-gumi screamed.  
  
"We're going to get married!" Kenshin said smiling.  
  
"WELL IT'S ABOUT TIME!" The Kenshin-gumi said in union.  
  
"What? What do you mean"about time!" Kaoru asked.  
  
"We thought you would never ask her! I guess Musashi was usefull after all!" Megumi said to Kenshin.  
  
"Oh! This is so beautiful! Two young lovers who want to be together for the rest of their lives!" Tokio said.  
  
"So when's the wedding?" Tsubame asked.  
  
"As soon as possible!" Kenshin said, bringing Kaoru closer to him.   
  
"Oh tanuki, this is going to be so much fun! We have tp pick the perfect place and the perfect kimono and, oh there is just so much to do!" Megumi said hugging Kaoru.  
  
"Don't forget the perfect food!" Sano added.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The Kenshin-gumi traveled to the ocean shores, to watch the tiny wooden boats with candles sail off. Each boat represented a loved one who has passed on. Everyone stared out to the ocean, occasionally glancing at the people who shead tears for the people they loved.  
  
Kenshin turned to his left to see that Kaoru was not standing next to him. He looked around wondering where she could of run off too.  
  
He saw her walking towards him carrying a boat, with a candle burning on the tiny deck. "Who is this boat for?" Kenshin asked, bewildered.  
  
"This is for you to give to Tomoe." Kaoru said as she showed Kenshin the little white sail that read "Tomoe Himura." "I know you loved her, and I want to honor her, if that's okay." Kenshin took the boat from Kaoru, and smiled.  
  
"Kaoru, now I know why I fell in love with you." Kenshin said kissing her on the lips. She and Kenshin walked over to the shore where small waves crashed onto the sand. Kaoru lifted up her kimono and took of her shoes, Kenshin mimicking her. They stepped into the cool water and went out to where the waves wouldn't push the tiny boat back to shore.Kenshin placed the boat in the boat in the water, and looked out the horizon.  
  
"For you Tomoe." Kenshin said as he placed his hand on the boat, Kaoru placing her hand over his. Together they pushed the little boat out into the ocean, and watched its little sail be blown by the wind.  
  
Together they walked to shore and put their hands together in a small prayer. Kenshin then placed his arms around Kaoru's waist, hugging her from behind. Kaoru leaned back on him and placed her arms over his. The Kenshin-gumi watched as the the tiny boats became glowing orbs in the distance, until they were no longer in sight.  
  
The Next Day.........  
  
"Hurry up guys! We're gonna miss the boat!" Yahiko yelled with his bag in hand.  
  
"Keep your pants on!" Sano yelled, annoyed that he had to wake up at such an early hour. Megumi and Tsubame walked out of their room, looking tired, but happy nonetheless. Then Kenshin and Kaoru walked out of...the same room?! (A/N: Go kenshin, Go Kaoru! Woohoo!)  
  
The Kenshin-gumi smirked at the happy couple passing them by. Sano was throwing the bags onto the boat when he noticed Tokio bending down.  
  
"Man, from this angle, she is fine!" Sano said. In a matter of seconds a fist had made contact with his face, causing him to fly at least ten feet from the boat.  
  
"I guess Madame Yuki's prediction was right!" Tsubame laughed as she watched Megumi turn red and Saitou swear at Sano.  
  
"No one is allowed to look at my wife except me! You got that!" Saiotu yelled.   
  
"C'mon rooster head, let's get you bandaged up!" Megumi said, dragging Sano by the legs.   
  
"But I don't wanna go to school mommy, I want to stay home and bake cookies!" Sano mummbled in his delusional state.  
  
"Saitou must of clonked him over the head harder than I thought!" Megumi said as Sano continued to mummble meaningless phrases.  
  
Soon everyone was on board and the boat was ready to leave. The Kenshin-gumi watched as the Island but made so much possible, shrunk in the distance.  
  
"Kenshin, I will always remember what happened on this Island. I hope someday we can come back." Kaoru said leaning on kenshin's shoulder.  
  
"Hai Kaoru, that we should." Kenshin said, placing his arm around her.  
  
"Say Jou-chan, next time we come to this island, make sure no old friends call you up three days before a festival, invite you over, plan on killing your real lover, plan on marryimg you than killing you, and then stalking you to an Island to make your life a living heck!" Sano said, making Kenshin and Kaoru fall over anime style.  
  
The day soon turned to night, They were nearing Tokyo, their home. They all turned in for the night. After all, there was a wedding to plan!  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
Yes, they are getting married! Finally! I hope you read to find out what I have in store for the Kenshin-gumi in the next chapter! This is so exciting! I hope you are ready to review! Look at the button, it's practically screaming "Review me please!" C'mon ya know ya wanna. New updates soon! Later! 


	18. Operation: Perfect Wedding!

Lady Himura: Hi everyone, first of all, I would like to say PenguinOfEvil has changed his name to DarknessFlame. I though PenguinOfEvil was cuter...oh well. Anyway this is going to be a great chapter! There gonna get married. Woohoo! And all the reviewes and even the non-reviewers are invited to the wedding! yes! That means you!  
  
SSJHimura: This is so sudden! What should I wear?! Wait, I have to buy a wedding gift! So little time, so much to do! AHHHHHHHH!!!!! My brains on fire!  
  
Lady Himura: Keep your pants on! There's plenty of time! And some one grab the fire extinguisher!  
  
DarknessFlame: Say Kenshin, do you like the formal or fashionable wedding invitations?  
  
Kenshin: Oro? Well any of them would be fine, that they would. Besides they both look the same, that they do.  
  
DarknessFlame: But they are not the same!  
  
Kenshin: Yes they are.  
  
DarknessFlame: No they're not.  
  
Kenshin: Yes they are!  
  
DarknessFlame: No they're not!  
  
Kenshin: Yes!  
  
DarknessFlame: No!  
  
DarknessFlame/Kenshin: Lady himura! You decide!  
  
Lady Himura: Well uh...::takes envelopes and licks them:: The fashionable one tastes better! Yes the fashionable one is better. Yep...  
  
DarknessFlame/kenshin: ::Both lick envelopes::   
  
Kenshin: The fashionable one does taste better, that it does!  
  
DarknessFlame: Yep, she's gotta a point.  
  
SSJHimura: What do you think looks better? The blue gi, or the black one? And what about this bow tie?  
  
Lady Himura: Tell you what, I'll start typing this story, then I'll help you decide!  
  
SSJHimura: Well Hurry then, my hair appointment is in an hour!  
  
Lady Himura: Oro!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The Kenshin-gumi walked off the boat in to the crowded streets of Tokyo. All heads turned as they walked along through the crowds, and the people began to whipser to one another. It was not the first time they had seen Kaoru walking through the streets with the strange rurouni she had let into her home. But this time it was different. There was something about them, something that made the people smile.   
  
"Those two are in love. I never thought the Kamiya girl would find a man!"   
  
"Well it's about time!   
  
"Quite a handsome man isn't he? Kaoru has done herself well."  
  
The towns people talked amongst themselves of the event they thought would never happen! Kenshin and Kaoru, over hearing the conversations, just brought themselves closer to eachother, and then the whipsers were audible.  
  
First the Kenshin-gumi passed by the Akebeko to drop off Tsubame.Tae, upon seeing the Kenshin-gumi walking up to the Akebeko, opened the door, before Tsubame could touch the handle.  
  
"It's so good to see you again!" Tae said as she smiled at each person. "What's this?" Tae asked looking at Kenshin and Kaoru.  
  
"You mean those two? They're getting married." Yahiko said like it was something peope did everyday.  
  
"Kenshin..Kaoru...married!" Tae screamed in pure delight."This is so exciting! Oh Kaoru, you must let me prepare all the food for your wedding! I will make the best dishes you have ever seen!" Tae screamed as she scanned in her mind all the foods she could create.  
  
"We would be most honored if you would make the food!" Kaoru said. Tae shrieked in delight and she and Megumi walked to the side to prepare the plans.  
  
At the dojo..........  
  
"So Kenshin, what kind of wedding did you have in mind for Jou-chan?" Sano asked.  
  
"Well Sano, I wanted to throw Kaoru a big wedding, one she has always dreamed of, but I can'y afford to, that I can't...." Kenshin said sorrowfully.  
  
Kenshin and Sano sat there for a few minutes thinking about this great let down. They both wanted Kaoru to have the wedding of her dreams, but where would they get all the money?  
  
Then Sano jumped out of his seat, knocking kenshin over.  
  
"Oro?"  
  
"I got it kenshin! This is so obvious! Why didn't I think of it before!?" Sano said as he devised a plan in his head.  
  
"What Sano!? Tell me!" Kenshin asked, hoping his friend actually had a good idea!  
  
"No time to talk! Gotta run!" Sano said as he sped out the dojo's gates. Sano ran by the Akebeko to grab Yahiko, Tae, and Tsubame.  
  
"Follow me! Hurry! Kenshin and Kaoru will have a giant wedding if it's the last thing I do!" Sano yelled as the three ran after him.  
  
"Kitsune!" Sano yelled as he busted the door open to the clinic.  
  
"What is it rooster head!" Megumi asked, cleaning her hands with a cloth.  
  
"I thought of a way to raise money for Kenshin and Kaoru's wedding!" Sano yelled  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Kaoru?" kenshin asked as he walked into her room. Kaoru lay on her futon, combing her long hair.  
  
"Hi Kenshin..." she said sweetly as she signaled Kenshin to come sit with her. Kenshin sat next to her and placed his arms around her petite body. Kaoru placed her brush down and returned the embrace.  
  
"I'm sorry Kaoru that I can't give you the wedding you have always wanted, that I am." Kenshin whispered into her ear.  
  
"Kenshin, it doesn't matter how big my wedding is, or if we even have a wedding as long as I'm with you." Kaoru replied.  
  
Kenshin leaned forward and placed a kiss to her lips. Of course Kaoru wasn't going to settle for a small little kiss, and Kenshin had no objections when she pulled him in to share something more passionate.  
  
Back in town...........with Yahiko, Tae and Tsubame  
  
"Watch this!" Yahiko yelled as he sliced and diced sushi on a flat stove. His training with a bokken had given him control of his hands and perfect eye-hand coordination. His hands moved fast along the stove, and the customers at the Akebejko screamed in delight.  
  
"Now, I will skin and cut this fish, blindfolded!" Yahiko said as Tsubame pulled a cloth over his eyes. The whole crowd looked on in amazement as Yahiko skinned an cut the fish with out the use of his eyes.  
  
"Thank you, thank you! Now gimme your money!" Yahiko said as the people got up and gave him money for his performance.  
  
Tae raised the prices on her meals for one day, to make some extra cash. Tsubame waited tables and made sure she brought the food right away and was very polite so she would make a great tip.  
  
With Megumi........  
  
"Yes this is a natural lotion, guaranteed to make you look ten years younger!' Megumi lied.  
  
"This is me before I used "For Ever Youth". Megumi said as she held up a picture of a wrinkly middle aged women, that looked nothing like her.  
  
"Please, get them while they are in stock, they are going fast and the demand is high!" Megumi yelled as a huge group of women crowded around her, some willing to pay over the price to recieve a bottle.  
  
Back with Sano......  
  
Sano sat at a booth. The sign above it said "Kissing booth: Five dollars for a kiss, 10 dollars for a french." A line reached all the way down to where Megumi was selling her product. ALl of the women waited patiently to be kissed by Sano. (A/N: By the way, I'm definatley waiting in this line. Anyone else wanna be in the line?)  
  
Most of the women payed ten dollars and found their money's worth. (A/N: what can I say, Sano's a ladies man!)   
  
Sano waited patiently for the next women to place her lips to his, but was surprised when he felt nothing. He opened his eyes to find an angry Megumi staring at him. (A/N: Megumi comes after I get my kiss! lol)  
  
"It's for a good cause remember!" Sano said quickly, seeing steam coming out of Megumi's ears.  
  
"Your such a jerk!" Megumi yelled, as she began to stomp off.  
  
"C'mon Megumi wait!" Sano yelled a he got up to chase after her.  
  
"Leave me alone!" Megumi screamed. Suddenly she felt the familair tug of her arm and the same warm sensation of Sano's lips to hers. She couldn't resist him.   
  
"Oh that's so cute!" One of thje girls in line said. The peope began to throw money at them. After their little romantic moment, they picked up all the money and headed to the clinic.  
  
"So how much have we made all together? Sano asked megumi who was counting up there profits.  
  
"We're a six hundred dollars short of the perfect wedding. Megumi sighed.  
  
"Not so fast!" a familiar voice called out. The gang turned aorund to find Dr. Gensai standing infront of them.  
  
"Here, This is for kenshin and Kaoru's wedding! Dr. gensai said as he placed two hundred dollars onto the table.  
  
"That is very nice of you Dr. Gensai but we are still four hundred dollars short."  
  
"Now your only two hundred dollars short!" The lady from the flower shop said as she walked into the clinic. "I heard you were making money for that young couples wedding eh? Well I would be more than happy to donate this money." The lady said as she placed it down on the table.  
  
"That only leaves two hundred dollars." Megumi said.  
  
Then there was a knocking on the door. The Kenshin-gumi ran to the door to see a group of people standing outside.  
  
"Hello, we wanted to donate money to the wedding. Kenshin Himura has protected my family once before, and I thought this would be a good way to replay him." a man said as he handed Megumi some money.  
  
The rest of the group agreed with the first man's word's as they handed Megumi money. The kenshin-gumi shot glances of happiness to eachother.  
  
Despite all the money, they were still short nintey dollars.  
  
"what's nintey dollars? We have enough right?" Sano said.  
  
"Rooster head this is only for the price of the wedding, we don't have enought to hire people to set it up and such." Megumi said.  
  
"Hello there!" Tokio said from behind the kenshin-gumi. They turned to see Tokio and Saiotu holding a bag.  
  
"Go on Hajime, tell them!" Tokio said.  
  
"Why me!?" Saiotu said in alarm.  
  
"You better or your sleeping outside to night!" Tokio warned. Sano snickered at the remark, but he was silenced by Saiotu's death glare.  
  
"Tokio thought..." Saiotu was cut off by an elbow to the gut by his wife.  
  
"Tokio and I thought we should lend some money to the wedding, so we are donating three hundred dollars." Saiotu said annoyed.  
  
"Three hundred dollars!" The Kenshin-gumi screamed in union.  
  
"What are you deaf!? That's what I said, three hundred dollars!" Saiotu said rubbing his temples.  
  
"Make that five hundred more dollars!" Miosu's voice could be heard. Misou and Aoshi handed the money to a shocked Megumi.  
  
This is incredible! We have enough for the clothes, caterers and wedding gifts now! This will be the perfect wedding! megumi said as she jumped up and down.  
  
"We should go to the dojo and tell Kenshin and Kaoru the good news!" Yahiko said.  
  
"Actually Yahiko, why don't we make it a surprise, from all of us!" Tae said. The Kenshin-gumi nodded In agreement.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
yay! This was a good chapter but the next one will be great! I think..It's up to you! Anyway, you have time to get ready for the wedding since your invited and all! I'll see ya there! lol. By the way, how many of you actually read the little conversation's at the top? 


	19. Music, sake, and surprises!

Lady Himura: Hi everyone! I'm getting ready for the wedding! Are you?  
  
SSJHimura: Answer me! The blue gi? Or The black one?  
  
Lay Himura: ::Sees Sano and DarknessFlame:: Hi guys!  
  
SSJHimura: Get back here! This is an emergency!  
  
Sano/DarknessFlame: Hey Lady Himura!  
  
Lady Himura: What are you doing?  
  
Sano: Writing down a list of food for the wedding! ::A list at least 10 feet long rolls onto the ground!::  
  
Lady Himura: Yipes! Sano, are you sure all this food will fit the budget?  
  
Sano: Budget, smudget! A wedding just ain't a wedding if you don't have the right food!  
  
Lady Himura: What ever you say Sano, what ever you say!  
  
SSJHimura: Tell me DarknessFlame, Does this color make me look fat?  
  
DarknessFlame: Well...  
  
SSJHimura: I knew it! I can't lose weight in this amount of time! AHHHHHH!  
  
Lady Himura: Some one hose him down!  
  
DarknessFlame: ::Grabs a hose and puts it to full pressure:: It''ll be my pleasure! ::SSJHimura is slammed uncoincious into a wall::  
  
Lady Himura: That is the lovley sound of silence! On to the story!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Kaoru, are you hungry?" Kenshin asked her upon hearing her stomache make noises.  
  
"Can you tell?" Kaoru said jokingly.  
  
"Then I shall go make something for you, that I will." Kenshin said as he ran to the kitchen. All he wanted to do was please Kaoru, even the tiniest thing meant her happiness to him. Kaoru just smiled after her kenshin. It felt good to refer to him as hers. She never thought she would say it.  
  
Kenshin sat in the kitchen watchig a pot boil. "Boil faster! Kaoru is hungry!" Kenshin said to the pot.  
  
"You know if you watch the pot, it won't boil any faster!" Kaoru said a she giggled at Kenshin's surprised face. "Can I help?" she said with the most innocent face that Kenshin couldn't resist, besides, he always thought his food came out better when Kaoru was in his company.  
  
"Sure Kaoru, you can cut the tofu." Kenshin said as she handed her the knife.Kaoru began to cut as she humbed a tune to herself. The water in the pot began to boil and Kenshin began to throw in the asorted vegetables. He continuously glanced over at Kaoru.   
  
Then he noticed she was cutting the tofu to big. He smiled at her and walked up behind her. He leaned his head on her neck and looked over her shoulder.   
  
"Like this Kaoru." Kenshin said as he placed his hand over Kaoru's and began to cut the tofu a little smaller. Kenshin's hand guided her's along the tofu, until she got the hang of it.  
  
He placed small kisses along her neck, Kaoru placed the knife down of the counter. (A/N: Sorry guys, this is rated PG so no lemons, we're keeping it clean!)Kaoru turned herself around and Kenshin's lips made their way from her neck to her own lips. Kaoru laced her arms around Kenshin's neck, pulling him in closer.  
  
Kenshin lifted Kaoru up onto the counter and now their kiss was burning with passion. Kaoru's ribbon fell out of her hair and Kenshin took the oppurtunity to comb his fingers through, and touch her soft hair. They didn't hear the dojo gates being opened.  
  
  
  
At the dojo gates............  
  
"Everyone, act casual!" Sano said to Megumi, Yahiko, Tsubame, Tae, Aoshi, Misou, Tokio, and Saiotu. (A/N: Yah, real unobvious, don't you think?) They all walked in a straight line towards the dojo.  
  
"They are going to be so surprised!" Megumi thought to herself with a smile.  
  
"Oh this is so exciting!" Tokio thought to herself.  
  
"I need a cigarette." Saiotu thought to himself.  
  
"I wonder how many kids kenshin and Kaoru are gonna have?" Yahiko thought.  
  
"Kaoru and Kenshin are going to flip when we tell them the good news!" Tsubame thought.  
  
"A cup of tea would be nice." Aoshi thought.  
  
"Hmm, how many people will be at the wedding?" Tae thought.  
  
"I need something to eat." Sano said. "Hey can we head to the kitchen first?" sano said to everyone.  
  
"Do you mean to tell me food is more important than this!" Megumi yelled.  
  
"Yes..." Sano said poking his two index fingers together.  
  
"Fine! But get something simple! We'll be waiting on the portch." Megumi said annoyed. Sano didn't even have time to think before his feet were running in the direction of the kitchen.  
  
Sano got to the kitchen door when he stopped. There was someone in there. Sano place his ear to the door to listen more closley.  
  
Sano's mouth curled into a devilish smirk. Yep, there were people cooking in there, just not cooking food!  
  
"Rooster head, what's taken you so long?!" Megumi said.  
  
"SHHH! Something is heating up in there and it's not the food!" Sano said smirking. Megumi smiled a big old smile and grabbed Sano by the ear.   
  
"It's rude to ease drop!" Megumi said still smiling.  
  
"OUCH! That hurts! Let go!" Sano said as he stummbled here and there.  
  
"So where are they?" Yahiko asked annoyed by waiting.  
  
"They are, kind of occupied at the moment." Megumi said smiling. Everyone began to smirk except Yahiko.  
  
"What could they be doing that is more exciting than this?" Yahiko asked.  
  
"Trust me Yahiko, this news can wait!" Sano said laughing.  
  
The Next day...........In Kaoru's room  
  
"Rise and shine tanuki, today we go shopping!" Megumi yelled as she flung teh covers off of Kaoru.  
  
"What are we shopping for?" Kaoru asked all lazy eyed.  
  
"Your wedding Kimono of course!" Megumi said so happily.  
  
"WHAT!" Kaoru said springing to her feet.  
  
"You heard me! Hurry we don't have all day! Your wedding's tommorow! We have so much to get done!" Megumi said.  
  
"Here wear thsi Kimono, hurry put it on!" Tae said.  
  
"TAE!? and Tsubame!?" Kaoru said as she watched them going through her closet for a nice Kimono.  
  
"C'mon Tanuki, get up, hurry!" Megumi said as she shoved the kimono into Kaoru's arms. "We'll be in the kitchen!" Megumi said as she, Tae, and Tsubame began scurry out the door.  
  
"Hold it!" Kaoru screamed. Tae, megumi, and Tsubame stopped in their tracks.  
  
"What do you mean my wedding, I can't afford a wedding!" Kaoru said.  
  
"You can't, but your family can!" Megumi said with a sisterly smile. Kaoru watched them walk out the door, tears of happiness flowing in her eyes.  
  
In kenshin's room.............  
  
Sano, yahiko, Saiotu, and Aoshi slowly snuck into Kenshin's room. They were about to wake him up when they heard Kenshin mummbling.  
  
"Kaoru....don't stop...Kaoru, Kaoru, Kaoru..." Kenshin said in his sleep.  
  
"He's dreaming about busu!" Yahiko said, trying to hold in his laughter.  
  
"I say we mess with his head!" Sano said. He bent down near Kenshin's ear and began to whisper.  
  
"Kenshin?" Sano whispered.  
  
"Yes Kaoru?" The sleeping Kenshin said, hugging and curling around his blankets.  
  
"Oh Kenshin." Sano said seductivley. "Kiss me Kenshin, Kiss me!" Sano said.  
  
"I've been waiting so long Kaoru..." kenshin said as he grabbed Saiotu by the shirt while he was still sleeping. "Come to me Kaoru..." kenshin said.  
  
Kenshin was awoken by a hard smack to the head!   
  
"ORO!? Kenshin yelled. Then he noticed Sano, Yahiko, Aoshi, and Saiotu were staring at him. There was an akward silence....more silence...silence.   
  
"Uh, I wasn't..uh..talking in my sleep...was I?" kenshin asked nervously.  
  
"Uh no, not at all! We didn't here a thing about you and Ka..I mean you slept like a baby!" They all began to to talk at once.   
  
"So..why are you in my room?" Kenshin asked.  
  
"Because we have a wedding to plan!" Sano said as he pulled the blankets causing kenshin to tummble on the floor. Yahiko pulled out the extremly long list and put on a pair of glasses that magnified his eyes.  
  
"Say Yahiko, I didn't know you wore glasses." Sano said.  
  
"I don't, but they look cool." Yahiko said as he read down the list.  
  
"I can't afford a wedding!" Kenshin excliamed as Aoshi pushed Kenshin's gi into his hand.  
  
"That's where your wrong battosai, apprarently rooster head is good for something." Aoshi said.  
  
"Yah, I kissed at least one hundred girls! My lips are sore! Yahiko cut fish, and those two, well, their just loaded with money!" Sano explained as he pointed to his lips.  
  
"No time to lose, let's go!" Yahiko screamed. Sano pushed Kenshin out of his room.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"This is wonderful!"Kaoru said happily, pratically prancing down the busy streets of Tokyo. "I'm going to have a wedding!"  
  
"Here's the place!" Megumi said as she pointed to the a cute little store on the corner of the street. They entered the little store to be amazed by all the beautiful wedding kimono's. Each one was unique from the others.  
  
The four of them began to scan the store, looking fri the perfect wedding kimono for Kaoru.  
  
"What about this one?" Megumi said, pointing at a low cut Kimono.   
  
"Megumi! I can't marry kenshin in that!" Kaoru said.  
  
"There is nothing wrong with showing a little cleavage!" Megumi said.  
  
"I would like to go with something a little more, conservitive." Kaoru said turning red. They all began to walk forward to the next kimono,as Kaoru though about what kenshin would say is she had worn that low cut Kimono on their wedding day. "He certainly wouldn't be looking at my face!" Kaoru laughed to herself.  
  
They browsed through what seemed like a million Kimono's before a certain Kimono caught her eye. It was practically calling her name. Megumi noticed where Kaoru was staring and smiled in approval.   
  
"Try it on!" Megumi said as she grabbed the kimono off the rack and and shoved it into Kaoru's arms and than shoved her into the dressing room.  
  
They waited outside paitiently waiting to see how Kaoru would look. Then a the curtain was pulled back and Tae, Tsubame and especially Megumi jumped up and down in joy.  
  
It was a night blue color with little white flowers printed everywhere. The kimono reached down to the floor and the v-neck was cut just above her chest.  
  
"Tanuki, that kimono was made for you!" Megumi aid as she looked Kaoru up and down to find any flaws in the kimono.  
  
"Your just like the princesses in the story books!" Tsubame said.  
  
"Kenshin will be speechless when he sees you in that!" Tae said.  
  
"Than it's settled! this is the Kimono I will marry kenshin in!" Kaoru said, dreaming of her and Kenshin.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Where are we going?" Kenshin asked as he followed Sano, yahiko, Aoshi,and Saitou.  
  
"Well you don't plan on wearing that to your wedding do you?" Sano said in an obvious tone.  
  
"What's the matter with my gi?" Kenshin asked.  
  
"Kenshin, it's pink!" Sano said.  
  
"I like to think of it as a lighter shade of red, that I do!" kenshin said, crossing his arms.  
  
"Well it doesn't matter what you think of it, because your getting a new gi anyway battosai." Saitou said, annoyed by the bickering.  
  
"They entered a little store right across form the store the ladies were in. They were greeted by a tall man with a funny looking Mustache.  
  
"Can I help you gentlemen?" The man asked.  
  
"Uh yah, you see my freind here is getting hitched and we came ot find him a traditional gi, one that's not PINK!" sano said  
  
"I'll see what I can do." the man said as he snapped his fingers and a crew of five men popped out of no where.  
  
"Oro?"  
  
"We need to find this man a traditional wedding gi, one that is not pink." the man said eyeing Sano who gave him a thumbs up.  
  
A quickly as they ahd appeared, the crew was gone. Then the crew came back with a white gi. It was Perfect! "Try it on Kenshin!" Sano said pratically throwing Kenshin into the dressing room!  
  
Kenshin fit like a glove into the gi. It it brought out the unique color of his hair and eyes.   
  
"Busu is in for a surprise." Yahiko said, admiring Kenshin's gi.  
  
Leaving the store...........  
  
"Thank you sir." Kenshin said as the gang walked out of the store.  
  
"Okay Yahiko, take out the list!" Sano said. yahiko took out the long piece of stationery and allowed it to tummbled on the floor once again.  
  
"Gi?"  
  
"check"  
  
"caterer?"  
  
"check"  
  
"wedding recaption reservations?"  
  
"check"  
  
"ring?"  
  
"uh...nope!"  
  
"You mean we forgot to get a ring!?" Sano said grabbing the list from Yahiko.   
  
"We also for got to reserve the area for the wedding and the people to run the wedding!" Yahiko said.  
  
"WHAT!" Sano yelled. "I can't do this all in one day!"  
  
"Listen you simpleton, I will go arrange for the wedding area if you will stop screaming!" Saitou said lighting up.  
  
"How can you do that on such short notice?" Sano asked.  
  
"I'm the government, I can do anything." Saiotu said as he walked off.  
  
"Did he just offer to do something nice?" Kenshin asked.  
  
"I think so..." Sano said. They both looked at eachother in disbelief.   
  
"I don't like it, he's scary when he is almost nice." Yahiko said.  
  
"Well we have a wedding area, but what about the people who will run the wedding?" Sano asked himself.  
  
"How about the OniWabbon group? Could they do it if we payed them?" kenshin asked Aoshi.  
  
"I'll see what I can do." Aoshi said as he began to walk off.  
  
Then kenshin felt two arms grab his own. Sano held his right arm and Yahiko held his left. Kenshin was flying through the air as Yahiko and Sano headed to the jewlery store to buy Kaoru a ring.  
  
Back with the female gang......  
  
"Tomorrow we have to get up nice and early! We have to do your hair and everything! You will be the most beautiful bride ever!" Megumi said prancing around Kaoru.  
  
"Megumi, I thought You liked Kenshin? Why are you so happy for me?" Kaoru asked.  
  
"Me!? Like Ken-san? No...I just did that to make you jealous and miserable, butit seemed to work didn't it?" Megumi said laughing. Kaoru found it hard to be mad at her.  
  
"And besides, I can't believe I'm saying this, but I think I like the rooster head!" Megumi said practically slapping herself.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"That one! That one is perfect! Kenshin said as her pointed to a small ring with a saphire in the middle. It remined him of Kaoru's eyes and he knew she would love it!  
  
"How much is it?" Yahiko asked watching the man take it out of the glass case and place it in a small box.  
  
"A lot of money..." Sano said giving kenshin the money to pay for it. "Okay Yahiko, anything else on the list?" Sano asked.  
  
"Yah, it says bachelor party." Yahiko said smiling.  
  
"Well you heard the kid Kenshin, let's get to your bachelor party!" Sano said grabing Kenshin by his gi and flying down the street, Yahiko hot on his tail.  
  
"Oro?!"  
  
Sano, Yahiko, and Kenshin, came up to a little house on the far side of town.  
  
"Katsu? You home?" Sano yelled. (A/N: For those of you who don't know, Katsu is the friend of Sano who made those small bombs and who drew the picture of Capt.Sagara.)  
  
"Is Kenshin with you?" Katsu yelled from inside.  
  
"Yep!" Sano yelled back, growing impatient. The door slid open and the room was dark. Then the lights flashed on and a giant cake lay in the middle of the room that read "We're gonna miss ya buddy!" as a joke.  
  
Sano, Yahiko, and Katsu yelled surprise as Saiotu and Aoshi, who were invited, said nothing.  
  
"Remember this as your last day as a free man!" Sano said jokingly.   
  
"I like to look at it as the begining of my new life." Kenshin said.  
  
"Right..Let's party! Say katsu where are the girls?" Sano asked looking around at the bachelor party. There were only bachelors! "What is a bachelor party without women!?" Sano yelled.  
  
"Sorry sano, no girls here." Katsu said meakly. Sano began to mummble mean things under his breathe.  
  
Kenshin looked out the window at the moon, knowing Kaoru was looking at it too.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
Next chapter is the wedding! I have been dreaming it up for tha last two days! I can't wait to type it! Hope u'll be at the wedding! Bye! 


	20. My Big Fat Japanese wedding!

SSJHimura: Where is Lady himura?  
  
Cam Kogeru(best friend of SSJHimura): How the heck should I know?  
  
Davitzu( best friend of SSJHimura): She was here just a second ago.  
  
SSJHImura: WE CAN'T START THIS CHAPTER WITH OUT HER! WHO'S GONNA TYPE IT?!  
  
Cam Kogeru/Davitzu: WE WILL!  
  
SSJHimura: This fanfic is doomed! ::Darkness Flame enteres the room::  
  
SSJHimura: Have you seen Lady Himura?  
  
DarknessFlame: Yes!  
  
SSJHimura/Davitzu/Cam Kogeru: WHERE IS SHE!  
  
DarknessFlame: She's uh........I forgot......  
  
SSJHimura/Davitzu/Cam Kogeru: ::Fall over anime style::   
  
DarknessFlame: Come on guys! The fans need chapters! Let's type! Who's with me!  
  
Cam Kogeru/Davitzu: We are!  
  
DarknessFlame: What about you SSJHimura! You with us?  
  
SSJHimura: Well..I uh...what the heck! Let's do it! Enjoy the chapter!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
DarknessFlame: Kenshin cancels the wedding, and he decides to become the battosai!  
  
SSJHimura: Ohh my turn! Uh...Musashi and kiroshi, the guy from Lady Himura's other fic, come back and kill Kaoru!  
  
Davitzu: Yah and then Sano and Yahiko die from food poisoning!  
  
Cam Kogeru: THE BATTOSAI CAME BACK AND KILLED EVERYONE ON EARTH ! IT WAS ARMEGEDON AND THE WORLD IS DOOMED FOREVER!!!!!1BWHAHAHAHAHA* cough, hack, cough* AHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!!!!  
  
Lady Himura: AHHHHH! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?  
  
SSJHimura/DarknessFlame/Davitzu/Cam Kogeru: nothing.......  
  
Lady Himura: GRRRRRR! LIARS!  
  
SSJHimura/DarknessFlame/Davitzu/Cam Kogeru: ::talk in unison:: It was all his fault! They made me do it! I tried to stop them! Hey, You did it! Me? Yah right! It was all you! Your the criminal master mind! THANKYOU! Hey, I'm the criminal master mind! No I am!  
  
Lady Himura: AHHHH! JUST BE QUIET! ::Silence::  
  
SSJHimura: We were just trying to help.....  
  
Davitzu: Yeah, we tried to make it good!  
  
Cam Kogeru: You have to much romance in yours. Ugh! We're guys! We need blood and action and such!   
  
DarknessFlame: Need..hatred..need...blood...need....action.....to..much...love!  
  
Lady himura: Hey that rhymes! Anyway, If it makes you feel better, you can spike the punch at the wedding!  
  
DarknessFlame/SSJHimura/Davitzu/Cam Kogeru: YAY!  
  
Lady Himura: Now back to the real story!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Come on Kenshin, one more drink!" Sano said as Kenshin and Yahiko dragged him out of Katsu's home.  
  
"See you tomorrow at your wedding!" Katsu yelled after the three of them who disappeared at the end of the street.  
  
"Yahiko, you look sad, that you do. What's wrong?" Kenshin asked.  
  
"Oh, nothing Kenshin, I'm just tired, that's all." Yahiko said. But there was something bothering Yahiko, something he couldn't help think about.  
  
Back at the dojo.................  
  
The invitations had been sent and there was nothing left to do but sit around and wait for tomorrow. Kaoru sat patiently, waiting for kenshin and the others to return. Megumi, Tae, and Tsubame had gone home to get some rest for the big day. Kaoru couldn't sleep at all. She was alone. Like I said before, Kaoru hated being alone. But then she thought of her life to be, how now she could be certain that Kenshin would be there and she would never be alone again.  
  
"Someone open the door!" Yahiko yelled from outside. Kaoru sprang to her feet and opened the door to find a drunk Sano leaning on Kenshin and Yahiko. Kenshin dragged Sano to his room, leaving Yahiko and Kaoru behind.  
  
Kaoru looked over to Yahiko. His face drooped down like a sad puppy's would.  
  
"Yahiko, what's wrong?" Kaoru said walking up to him.  
  
"Nothing busu, I'm just tired!" Yahiko said rather quickly. He wasn't getting anything past Kaoru that easily.   
  
"Yahiko, I know how you look when yoru tired, and you are not tired, now tell me what's bothering you." Kaoru said sternly.  
  
"Well I....it's nothing." Yahiko said, turning away.  
  
"Yahiko." Kaoru said. "You know I'll find out eventually...." Kaoru added. Yahiko turned around to face Kaoru, seriousness written all over his face.  
  
"Well Kaoru, I was thinking...Now that you and kenshin are getting married, you won't want me around.. I'll just be in the way...."Yahiko said.  
  
"Yahiko! How could you ever think something like that!" Kaoru said with the up most seriousness.  
  
"Well I just thought...." Yahiko began.  
  
"I don't want you to think like that! Your apart of this family, and if you didn't live with Kenshin and me I would be heart broken!" she said, making Yahiko give her a confused look.  
  
"I thought you hated having me around..." Yahiko said.  
  
"WEll of course your annoying! But I've grown attatched to you, your the little brother I always wanted. So, no matter what happens, you always have this family to be with and come to, okay?" Kaoru said leaning down to look Yahiko straight in the face.  
  
"Thank you busu." Yahiko said.  
  
"No problem brat." Kaoru said back and for the first time ever, she hugged him for the heck of it! Yahiko squirmed around at first, but accepted the fact that this would probably happen more often now.  
  
"Are you two ..hugging?" Kenshin asked in shock. Kaoru and Yahiko quickly jumped away from eachother!   
  
"Me hugging busu! Ugh! I'd rather eat her food!" Yahiko yelled.  
  
"Why would I wanna hug a little annoying brat like him!" Kaoru replied back.  
  
"Okay! Sorry for asking!" Kenshin said, holding his hands up.  
  
"I'm going to bed, gotta get up for the big day." Yahiko said yawning.  
  
"Hai, good night Yahiko." Kenshin and Kaoru said. A small smile could be seen betweeen both Kaoru and Yahiko as Yahiko disappeared behind the door.  
  
So Kaoru and Kenshin sat down outside on the portch together, sipping their tea, and gazing at the sky.  
  
"Kenshin?"  
  
"Hai"  
  
"Are you nervous at all about tomorrow?" Kaoru asked. This was the first time that they actually talked about their wedding.  
  
"Hai, I am, but I know that you will be there with me." Kenshin said as he leaned closer to Kaoru.  
  
"I just can't believe we are actually getting married. Kenshin, it's like a dream come true." Kaoru said.  
  
"Just think, for the rest of our lives we will be together." Kenshin. "Imagine all the litte children running around the dojo!" Kenshin teased. Kaoru giggled at the thought of Kenshin holding one to many kids.  
  
"We should get to bed Kenshin, we need to get up early tomorrow." Kaoru said as she stretched her arms up into the air. They stood up and Kaoru reached her door. Kenshin began to walk to his room when Kaoru called out to him.  
  
"Kenshin, where are you going?" Kaoru asked sweetly. Kenshin turned around to see Kaoru signaling him into her room. Kenshin smiled the most devilish smile ever seen as she walked into Kaoru's room. The door was slowly shut...you can imagine what happens from here on if you want to, remember this is PG!  
  
The Next day....................  
  
"WAKE UP YOU TWO!" Yahiko yelled hitting a pan with his bokken.  
  
"AHHHH!" Kenshin and Kaoru yelled as they sprung up from the futon.  
  
"C'mon you two! Today's the big day! How did you get any sleep?" Yahiko said running out of the door.  
  
Kaoru and Kenshin smiled a big smile to eachother. They helped eachother onto their feet.   
  
"I'll see you there?.." kenshin said kissing Kaoru on the lips.  
  
"I'll be there, don't go wondering on me Kenshin Himura!" Kaoru said as they kissed one last time as an unmarried couple.   
  
Megumi came by to pick up Kaoru so they could head over to Tae's and get ready.  
  
"So kenshin, any second thoughts?" Sano asked looking at his friend with a look that said, "If you walk out on Jou-chan, I'll kill you personally!"   
  
"Not one." Kenshin said cooly. They began to get dressed in their outfits.  
  
"Sano?! Why!?" Kenshin said as he looked at Sano's gi. It was a nice navy blue, good looking on Sano, but when Sano turned around the "bad" symbol remained.  
  
"So you like it? I had it made personally for me. If I have to wear this gi, I should at least wear it my way!" Sano said. Kenshin and Yahiko just shook their heads. He's hopeless!  
  
Kenshin brushed his long firey hair, not a knot was left to see. He placed his reverse blade sword on his side with it's newly polished sheathe. He dare not go anywhere without it!  
  
Kenshin waited rather nervously on thr portch. This was a big step for Kenshin, it was nerve wrecking at exciting all at the time. This is what he has wanted since as far back as he could remember. Life without Kaoru was impossible to think of, life would be empty. He was sure, more than ever, that sharing the rest of his life with Kaoru is the only way he could live life.  
  
Kenshin pulled the the tiny box out of his pocket. He opened it up and gazed at it's radiant design and color. This was a symbol of their love, something Kaoru will always have with her.  
  
"Battosai." A familiar voice called out. Kenshn turned around to find Aoshi, Saiotu and Katsu walking up to the dojo.   
  
"We're not late are we?" Katsu asked noticing no one was around.  
  
"Nope, your early, that you are." Kenshin said brightly.  
  
"Katsu!" Sano said as he walked out onto the portch.   
  
"Sano, what's up with your gi?" Katsu said pointing to the bad symbol.  
  
"Can't a guy wear what he wants without being hassled! GEEZ!" Sano said throwing his hands up in the air.  
  
"C'mon everyone! Don't want to be late fo the wedding! It's not everyday Kenshin gets married! Hey wait! Where is Yahiko-chan!?"Sano said.  
  
"I'm right here!" Yahiko said as he hid a little package into his new gi.  
  
"What do you have there Yahiko?" Kenshin asked.  
  
"Nothing kenshin, c'mon let's go!" Yahiko said running to the dojo gates.  
  
"I don't get that kid! One day he's moping around, the next day he's all happy and stuff! What's up with that?!" Sano said frustratedly.  
  
Somewhere else........................  
  
"Kaoru! Kenshin will be drooling when he sees how drop dead gorgeous you look!" Misou screamed in delight. Tokio, was going Kaoru's hair. She curled her hair into a lovley bun, and laced white flowers into it. She allowed a few strands to hang loose. It gave her an elegant, radiant look that no man, especially Kenshin, could resist.  
  
"Well this is it tanuki, now or never." Megumi said.  
  
"I'm ready Megumi, this is what I want more than anything!" Kaoru said happily.  
  
The wedding area was held out side. The sun was shining brightly in the sky, and a few white clouds floated on, high above the Earth. White flowers decorated the sceneary, and each row of chairs was brought together by white ribbon. A little arch at the end of a long red carpet was decorated with flowers as well. It was a beautiful hand crafted archway where Kenshin and Kaoru would make their vows. People flooded into the area, not wanted to miss the wedding of Kenshin Himura and Kaoru Kamiya. (A/N: By the way, this wedding is going to be based on American tradition, I don't know how they do it in Japan! If someone wants to tell me, please do!Thanx!)  
  
Kenshin, Sano, Yahiko, Aoshi,Katsu and Saiotu were the first to arrive. It was a full house! People who couldn't get a seat, were willing to stand for the wedding. Indeed, Aoshi had gotten the OniWabbon group to help with the wedding. Kenshin noticed this and gave a nod of thanks to Aoshi, who didn't reply.  
  
"The brides here, let's get this show on the road!" Misou yelled. Finally this was it, Kenshin and Kaoru's wedding!   
  
Kenshin stood at the end of the isle, waiting patiently. First to walk down the isle were Sano and Megumi, side by side. As they made there way to the end of the isle, they parted, Megumi going to the left and Sano standing on the right next to Kenshin.  
  
Next to walk down the isle was Aoshi and Misou, then Katus and Tae, followed by Saitou and Tokio. Then Yahiko and Tsubame walked out. Yahiko held the small silk pillow that had the two wedding rings on top of them. Tsubame held the tiny basket that held the flower petals she would throw on the brides path.  
  
Kaoru and Dr. Gensai were waiting to make their entrance. Dr. Gensai was the closest thing Kaoru had to a father, and everyone knows the father gives away the bride.  
  
"Kaoru, I want to let you know that I am proud of you, and that I know where ever your parenst are, they are watching, and they are just as proud." Dr. Gensai said. "You are a strong young women, and you have found a good man, now be happy Kaoru."   
  
"Thank you Dr.Gensai, for everything." Kaoru replied, hugging Dr.Gensai.  
  
The music began to play, and all heads turned to see Kaoru. There were gasps of "Oh my, she looks beautiful!" and "That Kenshin is a lucky dog!" None of them could of been more amazed then Kenshin. It was like slow motion, as she walked towards him. Her movement was mesmorizing. She was like an angel, making his way to him. She was just so radiant. Kenshin could of sworn he was the luckiest man in the world!  
  
As they reached the end of the isle, Dr.Gensai let go of Kaoru's arm and gave her hand to Kenshin's. Kenshin was still speechless. He opened his mouth, but nothing came out.   
  
"Told you Himura would be speechless!" Misou whispered to Megumi who giggled.  
  
"Dearly beloved, we are gathered her today to join the lives of Kenshin Himura and Kaoru Kamiya in holy matramony."   
  
Blah blah blah blah  
  
"Kenshin Himura, do you swear to have Kaoru as your wife, through sickness and in health, for better or for worse, till death do you part?"  
  
"I do." Kenshin said as he slipped the ring onto Kaoru's finger.  
  
"Kaoru Kamiya, do you swear to have Kenshin as your husband, through sickness and in health, for better or for worse, till death do you part?"  
  
"I do." Kaoru said as he slipped the ring onto Kenshin's finger.  
  
"By the power invested in me, I know pronounce you man and wife! Kiss her already!"  
  
Kenshin grabbed Kaoru and tilted her over, pressing his lips to hers. Kaoru laced her arms around his neck and one leg shot up into the air. The crowd rose up clapping, whiseling and crying.  
  
"That's *sniff* so beautiful! Misou and Megumi cried.  
  
"Hey you guys! Save some for the honey moon!" Sano screamed. Both kenshin and Kaoru parted from eachother.  
  
"How does it feel, to be married?" Kenshin asked.  
  
"It is the most incredible feeling! I love you Kenshin Himura!" Kaoru said.  
  
"I love you Kaoru Himura!" Kenshin replied, kissing her once again.  
  
"Hey, let's get to the reception, it's time to eat and party!"   
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
YAY! They are married, it's official! next chapter, reception! Can't wait!  
  
Oh and by the way, if you have nothing better to go, and your looking for a few laughs, read a story by Cam Kogeru or SSjHimura, they are so funny! 


	21. We'll be back

Lady Himura: Oh that was a great wedding! Now time to party! Ohh look at all the wedding gifts! Look at the cake! ::drools:: Oh my whats this? One of my favorite characters will be making and appearance!  
  
SSJHimura: How long is thsi fic going to be?  
  
Lady himura: I'm having to much fun with this fic.This is going to be a long, long, long did I mention long fic?  
  
DarknessFlame: You mean we have to sit and read even more of your gross mushy lovey dovey stuff?  
  
Lady Himura: That's the plan!  
  
SSJHimura/DarknessFlame: ::Grab guns and shoot themselves::  
  
Lady Himura: Don't worry, this is my fanic, no one important or close to important(SSJHimura and DarknesFlame) die anyway.  
  
Davitzu: 0_o   
  
Cam Kogeru: 0_0  
  
Lady Himura: Time to begin! Yay, this is going to be great, don't you agree? ::points gun at Davitzu and Cam Kogeru::  
  
Davitzu/Cam Kogeru: *gulp* Yeah! We agree one hundred percent!  
  
Lady Himura: That's what I like to hear!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
As Kenshin and Kaoru made their way down the isle, hand in hand, the crowd rose and followed them out to the carriage that would take them to the reception. Flower petals and rice were flying through the air.   
  
"They finally did it! It's about time!" Sano said to Megumi. "They were made for eachother!"  
  
"C'mon rooster head, we're gonna dance the night away!" Megumi said grabbing Sano's gi and dragging him to the carriage prepared for them.   
  
"What ever you say Kitsune!' Sano said devilishly. Maybe Kenshin wouldn't be the only one scoring tonight!  
  
The carriage door was held open and Kenshin helped Kaoru in and climbed in himself. They stuck their upper bodies out of the window and began to wave at all the people who had attended the wedding. The carriage strode away and Kenshin and Kaoru made themselves rather comfortable.  
  
"Kenshin?"  
  
"Kaoru?"  
  
"Why me, just out of curiousity. There are millions of women who would give anything to be your wife, why did you choose me?" she asked innocently.  
  
"Kaoru, I could go around the world and back again and never find anyone else who makes me feel the way you do. I still wonder why kami has allowed me the fortune to fall in love with you, and you to return my love. But I know I will thank him everyday, becasue he gave me my reason to live." Kenshin said as he pulled Kaoru into a passioante kiss. With a free hand, Kenshin pulled the curtains on the carriage.  
  
The reception was held in rented building. It was absolutley gorgeous! When you entered through the big hand crafted doors, you were welcomed by the aroma of food and the soft music that played in the background.  
  
There was a long table at the center-back of the giant room where Kenshin, Kaoru, and the rest of the Kenshin-gumi would be seated. There were dozens of smaller round tables where guests could sit. Tae and a group of some of the finest cooks in all of Tokyo prepared the foods in the kitchen.   
  
Then Kenshin-gumi had gotten to the reception before Kenshin and Kaoru, despite the fact that they left first. The Kenshin-gumi sat outside patiently, as they watched the rest of the guests file into the reception area.  
  
"How can they be late for their own reception? It doesn't make sense!" Yahiko said as he smelled the the delicious food coming from behind those giant doors. He wasn't getting any until Kenshin and Kaoru came.   
  
They watched as their carriage pulled up infront of the kenshin-gumi.  
  
"What took you so long?!" Sano yelled at the coachman.  
  
"The groom requested another go around the block." He said simply. Sano smiled slightly and knocked on the carriage door.  
  
"Hey! Save some for the honey moon!" Sano yelled. The tiny door swung open and kenshin was the first to come out, his hair slightly ruffled and his gi was slightly untied. Kenshin quickly tried to fix himself up but he noticed the giggling and smirking nonetheless. Kaoru walked out next, her beautiful bun was now a long waterfall of raven hair. It too was ruffled and rather wild.  
  
"You two are hopeless!" Megumi teased.  
  
"Let's go you guys! I want eats!" Sano said pushing them in through the giant doors. A loud uproar of cheering was heard as Kenshin and Kaoru made their way to the long table, the Kenshin-gumi following behind them.  
  
Kenshin and Kaoru took a seat in the middle. Sano, Megumi, Saiotu, Tokio, and Katsu sat on Kenshin's side. Miosu, Aoshi, Yahiko, Tsubame, and Tae sat on Kaoru's side.  
  
The doors swung open and out walked the Oniwabbon group carrying trays of the first course of food: Soup.  
  
Tae served the Kenshin-gumi. Sano swiped three bowls of soup when Tae was congradulating the newly weds.  
  
"MMM, good soup, next course!" Sano said. Everyone just laughed at him instead of lecturing him. How could anyone be mad on such a happy day?  
  
Not one stomache went unsatisfied, accept Sano's but he's a bottomless pit. Before the cake could be served, the Groom and bride were suppose to share their first dance as husband and wife with their wedding song. Kenshin chose the wedding song so it was a complete surprise to Kaoru. This was the song that would make their hearts skip a beat every time they heard it.  
  
Kenshin and Kaoru made their way to the dance floor. All the tables surrounded the dance floor so everyone had a good view of the couple.(A/N: Remember, your the guests!"  
  
The Music began to play slowly and Kaoru and Kenshin began to move slowly. They leaned their heads together and stared into eachother eyes.  
  
~* Maybe it's intuition  
  
~* But some things you just don't question  
  
~* Like in your eyes  
  
~* I see my furure in an instant  
  
~* I think I found my best friend  
  
~* I know that it might sound a little crazy  
  
~* But I believe  
  
~* I knew I loved you before I met you  
  
~* I think I dreamed you into life  
  
~* I knew I loved you before I met you  
  
~* I have been waiting all my life  
  
~* There's just no rhyme or reason  
  
~* Only this sense of completion  
  
~* And in your eyes  
  
~* I see the missing pieces  
  
~* I'm searching for  
  
~* I think I found my way home  
  
~* I know that it might sound more than a little crazy  
  
~* But I believe  
  
~* I knew I loved you before I met you  
  
~* I think I dreamed you into life  
  
~* I knew I loved you before I met you  
  
~* I have been waiting all my life  
  
~* A thousand angels dance around you  
  
~* And I am complete now that I've found you  
  
~* I knew I loved you before I met you  
  
~* I think I dreamed you into life  
  
~* I knew I loved you before I met you  
  
~* i have been waiting all my life  
  
"Kenshin, I will always remember our song." Kaoru said, tears forming in her eyes. Kenshin replied with a sweet kiss on her tender lips and the crowd applauded.   
  
"Make way!" Tae yelled as a giant cake was rolled out onto the dance floor. This cake was huge! It was three seperate layers, and two small firgure of Kenshin and Kaoru were on the very top. Kaoru gasped at the size of it, but she wasn't half as excited as Sano who stared at the cake like it was gold.  
  
Tae handed Kaoru the knife, they were suppsoe to cut the first piece. Kenshin placed his hand over kaoru's and placed his other hand on her waist. Together they cut they cut the first slice. kaoru picke dit up and fed a piece to Kenshin. Temptation was too great so she smashed the piece of cake into kenshin's face, and teh an uproar of laughter was heard. Kaoru giggled liek crazy and kenshin, laighing himslef, took apiece of cake and smashe it gently into Kaoru's face, and then teh laughing got louder.   
  
Hey both kissed anyway, despite the cake plastered on their faces.  
  
"Delicious, that it is!" Kenshin said licking his lips after breaking away from Kaoru. Kaoru swiped some cake off of kenshin's face with her finger."This is delicious Tae!" kaoru said as Tae was cutting the rest of the cake for the guests.  
  
Sano was first in line. Tae was about to cut a piece for sano when Sano stopped her.  
  
"Cut it a little bigger." Sano said as Tae moved the knife over.  
  
"A little more." Sano said not satisfied with the size of his cake.  
  
"A little further. Perfect!" Sano said as Tae handing him half the first layer of cake.  
  
"Kenshin, can I have the figures on top of the cake?" Tsubame asked.  
  
"Of course Tsubame-dono." Kenshin said handing her the tiny figures of himself and Kaoru.  
  
The suddenly the doors swung open and a low voice was heard.  
  
"Where's my baka deshi!"  
  
"HIKO!" The Kenshin-gumi, especially kenshin, yelled out.  
  
"Master what are you doing here?" Kenshin asked, Kaoru by his side.  
  
"Your wife over here sent me an invitation." Hiko said. "You weren't going to tell me you were getting married?!"  
  
"Well to be honest master, I didn't think you would care." kenshin said meakly.  
  
"I knew you were stupid, but not that stupid! Of course I care about an event like this!" Hiko said.  
  
"Well I uh..." kenshin began.  
  
"Why the heck did you marry my baka deshi? He's...my baka deshi!" Hiko said to Karou wondering how two people with two differnt backgrounds could fall in love.  
  
"Becasue I love him." Kaoru said obviously.  
  
"Well, you have done well for your self my baka deshi. She's a keeper!" Hiko said. Kaoru blushed and Kenshin was in major shock to hear his master talking so...so...considerate like. It was scary.  
  
"Well Kenshin (Kenshin is even more shock from hearing his name being used by Hiko)I just came to give you and your wife my blessings. Now I shall be off." Hiko said as he turned around, his giant cape flying behind him.  
  
"Master Hiko please stay." Kaoru said, with pleading eyes.  
  
"No I think I should be on my way." Hiko said.  
  
"We have cake...." Kaoru said smoothly.  
  
"Well I guess I could stay a little longer." Hiko said turning around with a plate and chopstick in hand. Kenshin just said "oro" as Kaoru gave him a big piece of cake.  
  
The music began to play fast and loud and soon the whole kenshin-gumi was on the dance floor.   
  
"Hey kenshin, mind if I cut in?" Sano asked for a chance to dance with Kaoru. Kenshin just nodded and began to dance with Megumi.  
  
"Jou-chan, I'm real happy for you." Sano said in his older brother fashion.  
  
"Thank you Sano. I don't think Kenshin woudl of ever told me what he felt if you hadn't pushed him. Thank you Sano, for looking out for me. If I ever had a brother, he could never compare to you." Kaoru said hugging Sano while still moving to the music.  
  
"I'll always be there Jou-chan, don't ever forget it!" Sano said hugging her tighter. Sano turned around, grabbed Kenshin, placed him in infront of Kaoru, and sprang back to Megumi.  
  
"That Sano." Kenshin said, as the music slowed down and then stopped. Kaoru took in deep breath, after all she had been dancing really fast through out the whole song.  
  
"Kenshin, I'm going to step outside for some fresh air, okay?" Kaoru said.  
  
"Would you like some company?" Kenshin asked sweetly.  
  
"I'll only be a minute." She said kissing Kenshin on the lips before walking out the doors. She stood outside and welcomed the crisp cool air. She lifted her hair with her hands so the air could get to the back of her neck. She then smield, thinking that the man of her dreams stood on the other side of those doors.  
  
"Kaoru?" A familiar voice called out.  
  
"Yahiko?" Kaoru said turning around to find yahiko standing infront of teh doors. "Is something wrong?"  
  
"No, I uh... just wanted to give something to you." Yahiko said, handing her the small box. Kaoru examined teh box as Yahiko continued to speak. "You see, I wanted to give tyou something special for taking me in, even after how I treated you when you first met me. It's your wedding day and I was the only one who wasn't able to get you something, so I thought this was the best time to give you this gift." yahiko said, kind of surprised that he was being so nice to...Kaoru!  
  
Kaoru opened the small box and gasped. Inside the box was a golden necklace with a rich green emerald that hung in the middle.  
  
"It was my mother's." Yahiko said quietly.  
  
"Yahiko, I can't take this." Kaoru said in a whisper.  
  
"Please Kaoru, I want you to have it." Yahiko said pushing teh box towards Kaoru.  
  
"I don't know what to say.." Kaoru said.  
  
"Just say you'll keep it and keep it safe." Yahiko said. He then gave a meak smile ad walked in through the doors again. Kaoru stood there looking at teh shutting door, and then peering down at the beautiful neclace.  
  
Kaoru walked in through the doors, the emerald necklace on her neck. Yahiko noticed this and a proud smile was clear on his face. kaoru had been like a mother to him, despite the fact he and her didn't always see eye to eye. No one deserved to wear that neclace more in hsi eyes, although he would never tell her that. She might think he's growing soft.  
  
Kaoru winked at Yahiko as she went to sit next to kenshin again. The room was filled with the chatter of the guests and the music in the background.  
  
"Can I have your attention please?" Sano said as he tapped his glass with a spoon. "As the absolute closest and nicest freind of the newly weds I would like to make a toast(A/N: That's how you spell toast as in to give a toast right?)  
  
"This oughta be good." Megumi said crossing her arms looking amused.  
  
"Most of us here thought those two would never even hold hands, never mind get married! Practically everyone knew except them!" Sano said, getting and uproar from the crowd and two red faced newly weds.  
  
"Sure they took it really, really, really slow, but they made it! Two very different people, my very good friends, were able to find love when many people doubted them. I had faith in them the whole time!" Sano said proudly. Megumi rolled her eyes but the crowd listened patiently.  
  
"Kenshin sure got himself a great gal! She's everything a guy could want except for her cooking! It's lethal weapon. But It's a good thing she married someone who CAN cook!" Sano said making the crowd laugh, even Kaoru.  
  
"Only the few lucky ones will find true love, and they were fortunate enough to find it. May your lives be full of happiness, swinging bokkens, and lots of babies! Now let's drink sake!" Sano said raising his cup up in the air, and the crowd mimicking him.  
  
"Sano, that was a very..uh...unique speech." Kenshin said, taking a sip of Sake.  
  
"You really thought so? It took me all night to think that up!" Sano said like it was so much work.  
  
"Well it sure was memorable." Kaoru said giggling. Then the music began to play again, and the whole Kenshin-gumi hit the dance floor.  
  
Kenshina nd Kaoru were in the middle when teh kenshin-gumi lifted them up onto their shoulders. Theya began to dance, cheering on kenshin and Kaoru as they laughed and held hands. The rest of the crowd through confetti and rice.  
  
The night went onto the early hours of the morning and the guests were all gone except for the Kenshin-gumi.   
  
"Well you two better be off, wouldn't want to be late for your two week honey moon would ya?" Megumi said, her eyes filling with tears.  
  
"Thank you Megumi, we'll be back soon. Take care of the others, they'll need you." Kenshin and Kaoru said.  
  
"Yahiko your a man now, so you'll be in charge of the dojo while we're away okay?" Kenshin said placing a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Yes sir!" Yahiko said, homored to be treated with the duty of a man.  
  
"Sano, you, a take care of yourself and keep out of trouble!" Kaoru and kenshin said recieving hugs from Sano.  
  
"Katsu, Tae, Saiotu, Tokio, Aoshi, and misou, and Hiko thank you for everything! We'll miss you so much." Kaoru said, kenshin nodding I agreement.  
  
"Don't make it sound like you'll never come back! Go and have fun and we'll see you in a week or two." Misou said trying to hold in her tears of happiness.  
  
Kaoru and kenshin walked outside to find their carriage with a big "Finally Married" sign on teh back of it. There were also cans tied to teh carriage that would make a racket when thet strode away.  
  
They entered the carriage, and then popped their heads out to say goodbye to their family.  
  
"We'll miss you!" Megumi screamed.  
  
"Don't have to much fun if ya know what I mean.." Sano said winking at Kenshin and Kaoru who just blushed.  
  
"Hurry back, I have no one to train me accept busu over here!" Yahiko said getting a thums up from Kaoru. He was back to the same good old Yahiko.  
  
The carriage was off and kenshin and Kaoru crawled into the carriage. The Kenshin-gumi stood ther and waved them off.  
  
"Say Sano, who's going to cook for us...we can't cook?" Yahiko asked still waving. Sano's eyes shot wide open.   
  
"Come back! We're gonna starve without you!" Sano said as he began to run after the carriage. Yahiko ran behind him as they tried to catch up with the carriage.  
  
"Do you think we should tell them that they are eating at the Akebeko for free for the next two weeks?" Tae said to Megumi.  
  
"Nah, let 'em run, it'll do them some good." Megumi said as the Kenshin-gumi walked home.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
Cute eh? It took me two days to type this! Yes, I hope you like it!. I also hope that you are looking at the little button on the bottom left corner where it says submit review! Please? Oh and you may have noticed the little moment between Kaoru and Yahiko. I just like it when tehy get along. Sorry for teh typos, I'll get them soon!Anyway, next chapter soon! Later! 


	22. The Vison

Lady Himura: Hi everyone, yeah! Thank you for all the reviews! Every time I get those reviews I run to write the next chapter! Thanks to all of you who share your opinions with me, it's appreaciated so much.   
  
SSJHimura: SO what do you plan on doing when your done this fic?  
  
Lady Himura: Well I already have another idea for a Kenshin/Kaoru fic with A LOT of waff and a lot of humor. And I also plan on writing a Gohan and Videl one with romance and humor as well.  
  
DarknessFlame: Yeah, let's hope they are not as boring as this one.....  
  
Lady Himura: -_-X DarknesFlame?  
  
DarknessFlame: ::nervously:: Uh..yes.  
  
Lady Himura: ::whispers cynically:: Run.  
  
DarknessFlame: Why me? ::runs like a mad man with Lady Himura hot on his heels::  
  
SSJHimura: ::look to his left and then to his right to see that no one is in sight:: Lady himura has left the building.....I GOT THE POWER!   
  
Lady Himura: SSJHIMURA DON'T TOUCH THAT KEYBOARD!  
  
SSJHimura: ::Head slams on keyboard:: How does she do that!? What's this? It's Lady Himura' fanfic. Maybe I should type it up for her...0_0x What am I saying?! Me?! Be nice to .....my sister?! That's crazy! But I guess it would be the nice thing to do, I mean she is my sister, right?   
  
Lady Himura: Are you done mentally arguing with yourself?  
  
SSJHimura: Yes! Hey, how can you read my thoughts?   
  
Lady Himura: I'm multi-talented.  
  
SSJHimura: What else do you know about me?!  
  
Lady Himura: Some things should just be kept inside your head...it's a scary world in there! Anyway, back to my story! I see strange things in the future of this fanfic!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kenshin and Koaru sat together in the carriage. kenshin leaned back on the seat while Kaoru leaned on him. Kenshin had his hand placed on her stomache and the other one was intertwined in her hair. She placed her hand over his.  
  
Words couldn't express how happy they were. Kenshin found it very difficult trying to conatin himself from showing her how much he loved her, not that he could. All the pain in his heart had subsided every time he layed eyes on her. And he knew he would never truley heal from the scars of the past, but he knew that with Kaoru by his side, he could over come them, step by step.  
  
The two fell alseep together as the carriage strode off to their romantic destination.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Kenshin, isn't he beautiful? Kaoru aid holding a bundle in her arms.  
  
"Hai koishii, he is." Kenshin said smiling down at his new baby boy, his son. kenshin played with his son's hand, he had quite a grip for an infant.   
  
With a flash, kenshin was then surrounded by darkness in his arms lay his son, but Kaoru was no where to be found.  
  
"Kaoru!" kenshin yelled clutching his son in his arms. He began to run with his child, screaming her name and searching frantically for her. Nothing.  
  
Kenshin fell to his knees. He pulled back to look at his child's face, in hope that he may find comfort in his innocence. He gasped when he found his son with amber eyes, the eyes he had tried desperatley to forget.  
  
With a blink of an eye, Kenshin was restored to the dojo. Kaoru sat out side on the portch. She was crying. Kenshin ran up to her and tried to hold her in his arms, but he fell right through her. He looked at his hands. He wasn't real.  
  
"Why..." Kaoru whispered, tears streaming down her face. Kenshin was furious now. He could not comfort Kaoru, he couldn't mend her pain.  
  
"Why did you leave me....Why did you break my heart...kenshin.." Kaoru cried barrying her face into her hands.  
  
"Kaoru I didn't leave you, I'm here, Kaoru I'm right here! I love you! I would never leave you!" Kenshin pleaded, but his words went unheard.  
  
"Why father?"   
  
Kenshin turned around to find a smaller version of himself. Kenshin's eyes widened. It was his son, the baby he had held in his arms, was now grown up.  
  
"Why did you leave us? Why did you break my mother's heart?" The replica of Kenshin asked.  
  
"I never left..I.."   
  
"My mother told me you were the greatest man that ever lived, always helping people and protecting the weak." He stopped to look over to his sobbing mother and then continued. "Were we not good enough for you? For the great Kenshin Himura? You could help all of the people of Japan, but you can't help your own family?  
  
"I..."  
  
"I wanted to be like you...I wanted to help people and be strong like you. Now, looking like you makes me hate the fact that I am your son! You left! You didn't care, and I don't care If I never see you again! Just go away and leave me and my mother alone! You hurt her enough..."  
  
Kenshin watched as his son walked over to Kaoru, and comforted his crying mother. "Come on mother, let's go." Kenshin's son lifted his mother and put an arm over her to comfort her.  
  
"No, he'll come, I know he will." Kaoru said, a tear falling from her cheek to her son's hand.  
  
"He's not coming. He never will." The young red headed samurai said, as he supported his weeping mother.  
  
"Kenshin..."  
  
They began to walk away, away from Kenshin, out of his life.  
  
"No...no come back!" Kenshin yelled as he ran after them. No matter how fast he ran he couldn't catch up to them. His son turned around to look at him, his eyes amber with hatred. Kenshin stopped and looked at his son's glare.  
  
"Why Kenshin.....Kenshin........."  
  
Kenshin woke up with a cold sweat running down his face. He looked down to find Kaoru snuggling into his chest fast asleep. He wrapped his arms aorund her and leaned his head to her's and closed his eyes.  
  
"It was a dream, all of it, but it was so real..." Kenshin said as he ran his fingers through her hair.   
  
"I will never leave you Kaoru, I love you, and I never want to hurt you." Kenshin whispred to his sleeping beauty. Then kenshin smiled his famous rurouni smile. "And for the furure Himura's, I swear to make them good people, and to always be there for them, be the best father I can be....." he said thinking of his all to real dream.  
  
The carriage came to a halt infront of a small private cottage, especially for them, rented and payed for by the Kenshin-gumi.  
  
"koishii, we're here, wake up." He whispred into her ear.  
  
"Just one more minute Kenshin..." Kaoru said sleepily. Kenshin tilted her head and kissed her lips, getting a quick reaction. She honestly wouldn't mind being awoken like that every morning.  
  
Kenshin took their bags as they walked along the small stone path to the cottage.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Shhh Yahiko, don't scare it away!" Sano whispered eagerly. Yahiko and Sano squated behind a bush watching a squirrel fiddle with a nut.  
  
"Hurry up Sano, I'm starving!" Yahiko said as he listened to his stomache making noises.  
  
"Here little squirrely, I won't hurt you. Come here...BREAKFAST!" Sano said as he swung a club down on to the squirrels head. He lifted his club, hoping to find a dead squirrel, but he found nothing. He looked over to find the squirrel scurrying away, afraid for his life.  
  
"C'mon Sano! He's getting away!" Yahiko yelled running after the squirrel with hunger strong in his eyes. Sano and Yahiko chased after that squirrel all through the woods in the back of the dojo.  
  
They saw the squirrel stumble into a little brush. They stopped in front of a hole. It was small. None of them could fit into it.  
  
"We'll smoke it out!" Sano said as he hit two stones together. After a few attempts a spark formed and a flame burnt brightly on the dead and dried leaves.  
  
"We'll be eating good tonight! kenshin and Kaoru don't need to be here for us to eat!" Sanos said proud of his job well done. A low growl was heard from inside the small hole.  
  
"Say Sano, do squirrels growl?" Yahiko asked confused.  
  
"Nope yahiko, they don't...." Sano said as two yellow eyes made themselves visble. "Well at least I hope not!"  
  
"RUN!" Sano yelled as a black panther began to chase them. They ran through the trees and bushes, scratching themselves and tripping here and there. The panther soon gave up on chasing to guys who would run around the world and back to get away from him.  
  
They walked up to the dojo to be greeted by Megumi sitting on the portch. "What happened to you?" Megumi asked, examining their ripped clothes and scratched faces.  
  
"We were looking for breakfast." Sano said out of breath.  
  
"Ohhohohoho!" Megumi laughed at them. "You guys are hopeless!"  
  
"I don't see the humor in this situation kitsune!" Sano said bitterly. "AHHH Yahiko why are you biting my head for! I didn't insult you yet!" Sano said trying to pull Yahiko off of his head.  
  
"Your head looks like a chicken! I have..to ...eat!" Yahiko said as Sano pulled him off, Yahiko taking some of Sano's hair with him.  
  
"Did you guys actually think Kaoru and Kenshin left you to fend for yourselves? They would have to be insane to do some thing like that!" Megumi laughed.  
  
"What do you mean?" Yahiko asked, angrily.  
  
"They told Tae to give you free food at the Akebeko, it even says on this note that they left on the table, look." Megumi said holding the paper infront of them.  
  
Their jaws dropped down to the floor, they starved for nothing!"  
  
"DARN YOU KENSHIN! DARN YOU JOU-CHAN!"  
  
A knock was heard on the dojo door and all heads turned. Who could it be? Sano, Yahiko and Megumi walked to the door and opend it. Madame Yuki stood at the door.  
  
"What brings you to Tokyo Madame Yuki?" Megumi asked with concern.  
  
"I have seen a vison that I feel you should know about."  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
Sorry it's o short! I have so much homework but I had to write another chapter! What was Madame Yuki's vison? What was kenshin's dream trying to tell him? Well you'll have to read to find out! REVIEWS PLEASE! 


	23. Ishmasu?

Lady Himura: WARNING: In the happenings that Kenshin and Kaoru do have a son (I'm not telling lalala!) He will not hate Kenshin, I repeat will no hate Kenshin! *sigh* Glad that that's out and you don't have to worry!  
  
SSJHimura: hey I wanna give a shout out to my bud Tia! Hey Tia! *wink*  
  
Lady Himura: Hey Tia, had to add you in there!  
  
DarknessFlame: I think I'm gonna change my name again...  
  
Lady Himura/SSJHimura: Oro! ::Fall over anime style::  
  
Lady Himura: The greatest thing has happened to me!  
  
Darkness Flame: And that is?  
  
Lady himura: I got sick! I didn't have to go to school today, so I can type and post this chapter!  
  
DarknessFlame: Oh yeah, your just so lucky....  
  
SSJHimura: IGLOOS RULE!!!!!!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Come in Madame Yuki, please." Megumi said stepping aside so Madame Yuki could enter.  
  
"Thank you child, I fear I bring a burden upon you." Madame Yuki said wearily. They all sat quietly in the dojo, as they waited for Megumi to bring some tea.   
  
"So what's the deal with this vison thingy?" Sano asked, chugging his tea. Madame Yuki sat silently sipping her tea, Sano, Megumi, and Yahiko sat patiently waiting for her reply. Madame Yuki placed her cup down and cleared her throat.  
  
"I've seen a disturbance. An evil presence is will come hither to your door way. This evil is not what it seems. Do not be fooled by it's appearance." Madame Yuki said eyeing everyone to catch their reaction.  
  
"Your friends? Kaoru-dono and Kenshin-dono. Where may they be?" Madame Yuki asked with the up most concern on her face.  
  
"Your psychic! You tell us!" Yahiko said, frustrated that she wouldn't say why she was here. Madame Yuki glanced at him, with the same sorrowful face.  
  
"Listen child, your brain is as big as an acorn! You know nothing of the seriousness of the situation!" Madame Yuki said, calm as ever. Sano began to laugh, covering his mouth to muffle the sound.  
  
"What did you say you old hag?! I should let you know, I will soon master the Kamiya Kasshin Ryu and then we will see who's laughing!" Yahiko said standing up and swinging his bokken.  
  
"Tisk tisk. A "man" on the outside, but a mere child on the inside." Madame Yuki said sipping her tea. Megumi and Sano had to hold Yahiko back from attacking Madame Yuki.   
  
"Let me at her! Let go! UGH!" Yahiko screamed as he struggled to get out of their grasp.  
  
"Run along child, let the adults talk." Madame Yuki said, Yahiko practically inches away from her, his fists pounding.  
  
"Goodbye Yahiko-chan." Sano said as he swung him out of the dojo.  
  
"Dooonnn'ttttt ccccaaallll mmmeee ccchhhaaannn!" Yahiko screamed as he flew at least fifty feet.  
  
"Well that should make things a little quieter around here. So you were saying?" Sano said as he swiped his hands together.  
  
"Uh yes, I saw a presence. It will be coming to the dojo. I don't know when, I don't know how. My skills aren't what they used to be. But all I can say is, this presence is out to destroy lives, emotionally and physically. Be carefull. Don't trust anyone. Heed my warning. This evil, like I said, is not what it seems." Madame Yuki said, getting to her feet.  
  
"I see, and why did you want Kenshin and Kaoru?" Sano asked, crossing his arms.   
  
"Yes, yes, uh..where are the two of them anyway?" Madame Yuki asked, searching the area for two familiar figures.  
  
"They are on their honey moon!" Megumi said happily, a twinkle in her eye.  
  
"Ohh, you mean Himura finally popped the question eh?" Madame Yuki said slyly.  
  
"Yep, the guys as dense as a log, but he did it!" Sano said. "And I bet there having lots of "fun" right now if ya know what I mean..." Sano said, elbowing Madame Yuki, who grinned.  
  
Outside the dojo door, a snicker could be heard. Yahiko sat ease dropping on the three "adults."   
  
"Yeah, I bet Kenshin and Kaoru are doing the horizontal polka as we speak!" Yahiko chuckled, looking up at the now setting sun.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Here it is koishii." Kenshin said, his grip on her hand tightning.   
  
"Kenshin! It' simply perfect!" Kaoru said as she pulled Kenshin to the door of the cottage. Together they opened the door to be welcomed to a comfortable looking room. It had a tiny fire place, two windows in the back and front of the cottage, and one bed.  
  
They smiled the warm smiles they had grown to love. Kenshin walked over to the fire place and threw a log in. A tiny flame began to grow until it illuminated the room. The room was over come by cool air from the dark night outside.   
  
Kenshin was looking forward to tonight. He was going to be with Kaoru, just her and him. He couldn't ask for it to be any other way. He watched as Kaoru pulled out her yukata from her bag, and he smiled his famous and sweet ruouni smile.  
  
She entered a tiny room, the bathing quarters, so she could change and surprise Kenshin. Kenshin took this time to remove his GI and grab a blanket and sit infront of the fire place as he waited for his love to come join him. He gazed at the fire, and in some way, it reminded him of Kaoru. They way it was so full of life and energy. The way it burned so passionatley filled his head with thoughts of his beloved. And then an image of Tomoe. But it was differnet this time. Only good memories of Tomoe filled his head. And for the first time ever in a ong time, he smiled when he saw Tomoe's face.   
  
He turned to the creeking door, leaving his happy memories of the past, and looking forward to the new memories he would share with his Kaoru. She walked out of the door and Kenshin gasped. She was simply stunning. He had never see her like this, and it took his breathe away. Her nightware was long with a long slit coming up to her thigh. It was a v-neck and two thin straps held it up. It was a lovley midnight blue, mathcing the color of her long hair that fell down her back.  
  
She noticed Kenshin's mouth slightly hanging open, and she smirked. Just the reaction she had been hoping for.  
  
Once Kenshin was brought back to his senses, he opened the blanket and, signaled her to come sit with him. She took the invitation and cuddled in close to his bare chest. He looked beautiful, so natural in the fire's light. His perfect violet eyes shimmered with the fire, that you might of thought they were amber. To Kaoru, he was the most handsome man that ever lived, and she had to be the luckiest women to have been given his love.  
  
Kenshin looked over to meet kaoru's intimate gaze. He replied by kissing her on the lips, her sweet tender lips that he would happily kiss forever. Kaoru laced her arms around his neck and then Kenshin pulled the blanket over them.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"What a poser! Do you actually think that's going to happen? Oh look, I'm a small wrinkly lady! Heed my words, or your doomed!" Yahiko said, mimicking Madame Yuki's voice and running around like a chicken who's head was just cut off.  
  
Sano laughed at the impression but was quickly silenced by Megumi's death glare.   
  
"You guys should be more serious! The lives of our friends could be in danger!" Megumi yelled, throwing her arms in the air.  
  
"Oh look Sano! It's a bumble bee! Look out Sano, it's gonna kill us all! It's not what it seems!" Yahiko said, swinging his bokken in the air. In the act of swinging his bokken, he accidenly made contact with the bee hive!  
  
A swarm of bee's flew out right behind a laughing Yahiko. "Yahiko! Don't move!" Sano whispered.  
  
"Sano, whats wrong?" Yahiko asked as Sano's eyes grew bigger as the swarm of bee's grew larger.  
  
"Yahiko turned around and gasped. "S-S-Sano, H-Help!" Yahiko said as he began to sprint. He ran past Sano, the wind blowing at Sano's clothing. Sano turned back to the bees in time to see them chasing after him! They both ran like wild men!  
  
"Ouch!" Yahiko screamed as a bee made contact with his back side. "OUCH! OWE! AHH!" They both yelled as the bees made contact with their flesh. They ran and ran until they reached the tiny bridge.   
  
"AHHHH!" they both screamed as they jumped off the bridge and into the water, where the bee's couldn't get them. They looked up to the surface to see the rageing swarm of bees. Yahiko held his mouth shut, his lungs felt like they were going explode.  
  
Sano looked up again to find that the bee's had gotten bored of waiting. He quickly threw Yahiko the surface, causing him to jump ten feet out of the water, taking in air, and then falling in the water again. Sano had finally reached the surface and gave a sigh of releif.  
  
"We sure *ouch* showed *ouch* those bees didn't we." Yahiko said proudly.  
  
"Yahiko....."  
  
"Yeah Sano?"  
  
"I hate you." Sano said as Yahiko and himself walked back to the dojo as the sun sank behind the distant mountains.  
  
Megumi sat on the portch of the dojo, enjoying the cool breeze that the new night welcomed. "I wonder where Yahiko and the rooster are!" Megumi said, annoyed that they are so late to be back home. The sound of the gate could be heard and Megumi jumped up and walked towards the gate, ready to scold them.  
  
"Where have you too been! I have been so..." Megumi stopped when she realized it was just one figure.  
  
"Sorry to disturb you miss, but I was wondering if you could spare me a place to stay for the night. It's a chilly night, and I don't think I would live to see tomorrow." A women's voice spoke softly.  
  
Megumi's eyes widened in fright. Could this be the presence Madame yuki was talking about? But hwo oculd it be? It was just a meak young lady. How much harm could she do? But then again, the Madame said it was not what it seemed.  
  
"I 'll have to consider it with the other residents, but until they return, please come in and make yourself comfortable.  
  
"Thank you ever so much." Teh voice said sweetly Megumi finally got a good look at her. She had long blonde hair and green eyes. She was just as tall as Kaoru, and she looke dlike she had been living outside on the streets for quite sometime. (A/N: Can you guess who she looks like?)  
  
"You look very familiar, have we met before?" Megumi said, eyeing the features on her face.  
  
"I doubt it, I get that alot though.I guess I just have one of those faces." She said calmly and as sweet as ever.  
  
"What is your name?" Megumi asked.  
  
"Ishmasu." she replied. (A/N: Rescrammble the letters. Guess who's name it is! SSJHimura gave me the idea!)  
  
"That's a unique name." Megumi said. She then heard the squishy sounds of wet clothes and rolled her eyes at the thought of what Sano and Yahiko were up too.  
  
"Sano, Yahiko, we have company." Megumi said, giving them a face with the up most concern. Sano and Yahiko looked at eachother.   
  
"What happened to you?" Megumi asked studying the red marks all over their bodies.  
  
"Stupid Yahiko-chan over here messed with a bee hive!" Sano said, wacking Yahiko over the head.  
  
"HEY! What did you do that for!?" Yahio said, cluthcing his head. Megumi gave one of her famous laughs and then turned back to being serious.  
  
"Meet our guest Ishmasu." Megumi said. Ishmasu pointed her head out of the door way and Sano and Yahiko's mouths dropped.   
  
"You look like someone I knew....what's your last name?" Sano asked.  
  
"Yokoshiro." she said plainly.  
  
"YOKOSHIRO!" The Kenshin-gumi screamed falling over anime style.  
  
"You wouldn't by any chance be related to a Musashi Yokoshiro, would ya?" Sano said with a sweat drop running down the back of his head.  
  
"Musashi? Let me think.Nope. No relation." She said sweetly. The Kenshin-gumi let out a sigh of relief.   
  
"Good, becasue we thought you were related to a sick pyscho path who invited us all to his private island in the hopes to win Kaoru's love and then Kenshin made him jelous and he tried to kill kenshin and kaoru and then he followed us to a festival in hopes to take sweet revenge and fail miserably and then fall to a bloody and painfil death!" Sano said, taking a deep breathe from lack of oxygen.  
  
"Oh my that sounds horrible!" Ishmasu said bringing her hands to her mouth. (A/N: You know, I have a feeling that I am gonna end up hating Ishmasu, don't you?)  
  
"Ishmasu wants a place to stay for the night." Megumi said calmly. Sano and Yahiko both looked at Megumi, then at Ishmasu, then back again.  
  
"Huddle!" Sano said as all three of them huddled together so Ishmasu couldn't hear what they were discussing.  
  
"Do you think we should let her?" Megumi asked.  
  
"I don't know, remember what Madame Yuki said, this could be it!" Sano said peeping over Megumi's shoulder to find a staring Ishmasu.  
  
"Madame yuki is a fake! But still, it is kind of strange." Yahiko said.  
  
"Well, I think this is what we should do. Lets let her stay for one night, and we'll keep a close watch on her, just incase." Megumi said breaking apart their little huddled group.  
  
"We have decided you can stay for one night, but you will have to find a new accomidation tomorrow." Megumi said, her hands clasped together.  
  
"Oh thank you! You are too kind!" Ishmasu said jumping up and down.  
  
"I have a feeling we are going to regret doing this." Sano thought as he showed Ishamsu to the spare room.  
  
Later that night, Tae had brought over some food for the Kenshin-gumi to eat, after all, none of them could cook. None of them could help but stare at Ishmasu. Could she be trusted? Only time will tell. Megumi then noticed a big gash on her rigth arm.  
  
"Oh my! We should bandage you up right away!" Megumi said helping Ishmasu to her feet.  
  
"It's a little scratch, nothing serious." Ishmasu replied.  
  
"You must come with me to the clinic immediatley!" Megumi said shoving her out the door. This would be the perfect way to get to speak to her and find out more about her.  
  
"I expect the dishes to be done before I come back!" Megumi yelled through the dojo gate before shutting it behind her.  
  
"Dishes?" Sano and Yahiko said together. They both looked back at the tub and their mouths dropped to the ground! There were dishes every where!  
  
"Why don't you wash the dishes and I'll uh....uh.. well I won't!" Sano said running out the door.  
  
"I don't think so!" Yahiko said jumping onto Sano's hair and biteing it, pulling in the direction of the kitchen as Sano stummbled there.  
  
"Yahiko?" Sano said as he scrubbed the dishes, a pink apron wrapped around his waist.  
  
"Yeah Sano?" Yahiko said as he rinsed the dishes, his sleeves rolled up, with a little frilly apron wrapped around his waist.  
  
"I hate you." Sano said as he thought about how much he pitties Kenshin for having to do this everyday, but unlike him, kenshin enjoys it.  
  
"I know Sano, I know." Yahiko said as he rinsed the last dish.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So where are you from?" Megumi asked Ishmasu.  
  
"I don't remember. I don't remember anything about my past. All I know is that I am alone." Ishamsu replied sadley.  
  
"I see.." Megumi said, not sure if it was an act or the truth. Megumi wrapped up her arm and looked at her sternly.  
  
"You do know we have put our trust in you. I hope you live up to it." Megumi said as she walked out the door, Ishmasu following.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"You do the laundry!"  
  
"No you!"  
  
"You!"  
  
"No you do it!"  
  
Both Sano and Yahiko were caught up in pounding eachother up that they did not even notice Megumi walk in with Ishmasu behind her.  
  
"I'll do the laundry. It's the least I could do for the kindness you have shown me." Ishmasu said sweetly. Both Sano and Yahiko looked up to face her. Sano released his grip on Yahiko's neck and Yahiko let go of his hair.  
  
Ishmasu walked by them and began the laundry.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The hours turned into days and the days to weeks. Ishmasu remained in the dojo, keeping the dojo clean and making food for Sano and Yahiko. Kenshin and Kaoru were due to return tomorrow, so spirits were high in the dojo. Not one frown could be seen.  
  
Kenshin and Kaoru shared their last day together up in the cottage. Over the last two weeks they had eaten at foreign restaurants, and danced at local festivals and shared romantic nights together.  
  
As much as they wanted this never to end, they missed the company of their family back home. Kenshin and Kaoru sat down next to eachother eating noodles on the floor of the cottage. Two candles were lit, the only light in the cottage. It was quite romantic.  
  
They ate from one plate together. Kenshin fed her some noodle on his chopstick. She watched as her lips rubbed against the chopsticks, sliding off slowly.   
  
Night fall came soon and in the cottage, looking through the window, were two lovers. The small candle was blown out, and you can just imagine what happens after the light goes out! A/N: hehehe, those rascals!)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Uncle Kenny and Kaoru-dono are coming home today! YAY!" Ayame and Suzume cheered. The Kenshin-gumi had all gathered on the dojo portch to await the arrival of their loved ones.  
  
"I hope Kenshin didn't ravage her up to much if ya catch my drift" Sano whispered to Saiotu who had been forced to come because of his wife.  
  
"Well at least the battosai is fortunate enough to have someone to ravage, so I would keep my stupid mouth shut. You just sound like an even bigger idiot." Saiotu replied, Sano prepared to punch his lights out but was held back by Katsu and Hiko. Yes, even they came to greet Kenshin and Kaoru.  
  
Aoshi and Misou sat watching the gates, and the Kenshn-gumi followed their lead.  
  
A carriage stopped infront of the gates and the Kenshin-gumi rushed over to greet them, Saitou, Hiko, and Aoshi straggling behind.  
  
The door swung open and you'll just have to read the next chapter to see what surprises lay ahead!  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
This one is much longer than the last one. I have to go the doctors so the next chapter will be up soon. I ain't going to school tomorrow either. Oh, and I promise, there is an event in the next chap that you won't wanna miss!  
  
Please review. You'll make me feel better! lol! 


	24. I'm a daddy?

(rapping)  
  
SSJHimura: LADY HIMURA IS IN THE HOUSE!  
  
Darkness Flame: BRAVER THAN A LION, AND QUICKER THAN A MOUSE!  
  
Davitzu: EVERYBODY'S JUMPING UP AND DOWN!  
  
Cam Kogeru: IT TAKES LESS MUSCLES TO SMILE THAN TO FROWN!  
  
SSJHimura/DarknessFlame/Davitzu/Cam Kogeru: ::make beat box music with their mouths and hands (sounds horrible)::  
  
Lady Himura: O_o yeah......:: claps weakly::  
  
SSJHimura: IGLOOS RULE!!!  
  
Cam Kogeru: KILL THE PRESS!  
  
Davitzu: STEAL FROM K-MART!  
  
DarknessFlame: CALL ME! I like long walks on the beach and .....  
  
Lady Himura: What?!  
  
SSJHimura: They are our catch phrases! YEAH! Well? What do you think?   
  
Lady Himura: O_O uh....uh....  
  
SSJHimura: I knew it.....speechless........ We ROCK!  
  
Lady Himura: Uh... anyway, hers a little fill in for you on further events in the story. Yes we have a new character but she is just going to bring some hidden feelings out into the open, yes waff scenes! Boo Yeah! This fanfic is not going to be more than like four more chapters. I have an idea for a new fanfic (RK) so I'm dying to get started, but I must finish this one first and i'm going out with a bang! Oh yeah! Very exciting, I have the whole ending planned out!  
  
Anyway, enjoy the next chapter! It's gonna be long!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Kaoru! Himura!" Misou screamed as the two smiling faces popped out of the carriage. They were greeted by a crowd of hugs, hand shakes, and shouts.  
  
"Kenshin, Jou-chan, you guys have fun?" Sano asked squeezing in between Kenshin and Kaoru who turned a bright red. "That's what I thought." Sano said smirking.  
  
"It's just good to be home Sano, that it is." Kenshin said as he tightened his grip on Kaoru's hand and shot her a sweet smile.  
  
"Well we missed ya guys. It just ain't the same with out ya. Really, it isn't." Sano said remembering the squirrel and the bee hive and the first time he had ever done dishes in his life. He shivered at the thought.  
  
"Did you bring me a present? Did ya? Did ya? Did ya?" Yahiko asked with his eyes wide with childish innocence. Kaoru gave him a sweet smile and Yahiko instantly new he'd be getting a present.   
  
"It has been so boring without you guys here! Rooster and Yahiko are harder work than I thought! Now I understand why you beat them over the head everyday!" Megumi laughed with Kaoru as she looked over to Sano and Yahiko who were rubbing their heads where Megumi hit them with a broom.  
  
"Kaoru!" Misou screamed as she ran over and hugged her friend.   
  
"Battosai." Aoshi said as he held his had out to Kenshin. Kenshin shook his hand with a stromg grip. Aoshi showed no emotion upon his face. He had been rather greatful to Kenshin, even if he wouldn't tell him. He had been more open to Misou, after watching Kenshin and how happy he has become with Kaoru, and he was rather enjoying his feed back.  
  
"Oh! So how was your honeymoon?" Tokio asked, pulling Saiotu by his collar to join their conversation. Both Kenshin and Kaoru blushed a bright red and Tokio began to shriek in happiness. (A/N: You know, I don't know if Tokio is a cheerful, happy-go-lucky lady like how I describe her, but I figure Saiotu needs a happy women to keep him sane.)  
  
"Tokio! We really don't need to know what they did on their honeymoon! I'm late for a meeting! Do you want me fired?!" Saitou said as sweetly and sternly as he could.  
  
"What was that honey? I couldn't hear you, you're mumbling! Speak up dear!" Tokio said loudly, everyone's attention being diverted to her and Saiotu. Saiotu attempted to talk louder, but he continued to mumble and he was becoming later for his meeting.  
  
"Dumpling you have to speak louder!" Tokio said, frustrated with her husband.  
  
"I HAVE TO GO TO A MEETING AN YOUR MAKING ME LATE!" Saiotu screamed, his anger getting the best of him.  
  
"Don't you use that tone of voice with me Hajime! If you were going to be a late for a meeting, why didn't you just say so!" Tokio said angrily.  
  
"I did!" Saiotu screamed as he and his wife headed to the gate.  
  
"There you go raising your voice again! Your sleeping in the guest room tonight!" Tokio screamed as she stomped ahead of Saiotu.  
  
"Honey!? Can't we talk about this?! The guest room is so cold!" Saitou screamed as he ran up to his wife closing the gate behind him. The Kenshin-gumi watched the whole scene with shock. No one has ever talked to Saitou like that and lived to talk about it. Sano broke out laughing so hard that his eyes streamed with tears.  
  
"Look at that! The great Hajime Saitou can't even win against his wife?! That's hilarious!" Sano said rolling onto the ground clutching his stomache.  
  
"Well at least he could get a wife rooster! Your all talk!" Megumi said, Sano sending her a mean glare, then Megumi sending him a much more worse glare. If you looked hard enough, you could see sparks of electricty making their way between the two sets of eyes.  
  
"Well I could get married if I wanted too!" Sano said crossing his arms over his chest and sticking his chin in the air.  
  
"Who in their right mind would marry a self-centered, free-loading, rooster-headed bum like you!" Megumi screamed back.  
  
"I bet you anything I get married before you!" Sano yelled back standing up so that he towered over Megumi.  
  
"Your on rooster head! This is one bet you won't be winning!" Megumi said standing on her tip-toes so she could make herself look taller. They both stomped off, going their own seperate ways.  
  
"It's nice to see you again Kenshin. It's always a pleasure to see you Kaoru-dono." Katsu said as he kissed Kaoru's hand, making Kenshin turn a red with a hint of jealousy protruding on his face.  
  
"Thank you Katsu, don't you have somewhere to be right now?" Kenshin said as he began to shove Katsu out of the dojo gates.  
  
"Kenshin I was just fooling around! Don't be so jealous!" Katsu said, as Kenshin stopped pushing him.  
  
"I'm not jealous, that I am not!" Kenshin said as calmly as he could.  
  
"Now I know Kaoru is in good hands." Katsu said as he wacked kenshin on the back.   
  
"Oro!"  
  
"Well I must be going now, see you guys later." Katsu said as he bade them farewell.  
  
"We have to be getting back too, but we'll come back to visit." Misou said as she hugged the Himura's and ran to catch up to an already departing Aoshi.  
  
"Where's your respect for your master!" Hiko boomed down as Kenshin fell over from the sudden outburst.  
  
"M-Master Hiko! I didn't expect you to be here!" Kenshin said meakly on the ground, Kaoru running over to him.  
  
"Well I'm here aren't I? Once a baka deshi, always a baka deshi!" Hiko said as he shook his head.  
  
"Well it's nice to see you again Master Hiko." Kaoru said with a sweet smile as she held out her hand to Hiko in hopes that he would shake it. Hiko was rather puzzled with her actions, and Kenshin was even more puzzled.  
  
Hiko bent down and kissed her hand, Kenshin's eyes widened unable to believe two guys kissed his wife's hand in less than fifteen minutes!   
  
"A lady such as yourself deserves better than a hand shake. She also deserves a better husband but I can't do anything about that now, can I?" Hiko said, making Kaoru laugh and Kenshin fluster. Hiko bent down again and lifted his baka deshi from his collar until he was standing up on his feet again.  
  
"Will you be staying for lunch?" Kaoru asked him.  
  
"No, I only came because that friend of yours, the one with the hair like a rooster, told me that it would mean a lot if I came." Hiko said, trying not to sound sentimental. "But I must be leaving, this kind of enviorment is not for me."  
  
"Well, we hope you'll come back to visit." Kaoru said with big pleading eyes.  
  
"I'll be back." Hiko said as he flung his cape and disappeared past the gates.  
  
Kenshin stood there wondering how Kaoru could have that effect on Hiko. No one could ge him to be so....so....considerate. But then again, she was able to make him love when he thought he never would be able to again. kaoru noticed Kenshin's intimate eyes looking at her and she met their gaze.  
  
"I want my present!" Yahiko screamed, popping up from no where and causing Kenshin and Kaoru to meet the ground once again. Kenshin, Kaoru, and Yahiko walked into the dojo. Megumi and Sano sat on ther floor staring at eachother, eyes narrowed, not one of them making a single movement.  
  
"Blink!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Blink!"   
  
"NO!"  
  
Kenshin, Kaoru, and Yahiko fell over anime style. Sano's eyes began to tear from to much exposure. Megumi stayed calm, intimidating Sano.   
  
"Blink!"  
  
"NEVER!" Sano screamed as he pulled his eyes open even wider." I won't lose to you fox lady!"  
  
With a strong gust of wind from the dojo door, Sano's eyes snapped shut and Megumi screamed in vistory.  
  
"Ha! I'm better than you in everything! OHohohohoho!" Megumi laughed as Sano got to his feet wiping his eyes.  
  
"Best two out of three!" Sano said as he respostioned himself again.  
  
"You'll just lose again!" Megumi said as she took her place infront of Sano. Kenshin sensed an unfamiliar presence enter through the dojo gates. His eyes narrowed and he gripped his reverse blade sword. Kaoru watched as Kenshin walked outside again and decided to follow him.  
  
Kenshin walked slowly towards the gate, but stopped when he felt that kaoru was following him.  
  
"Karou, you should go back, that you should." Kenshin said as quietly as he could.  
  
"Kenshin, I'm not going to leave you alone." Kaoru said as she placed her hands on Kenshin's back. Kenshin had to admit, that her presence was comforting and gave him a new sense of strength.  
  
"Stay behind me koishii." Kenshin said as he lifted his free arm to sheild her from view of anyone. The figure closed the gate and began to walk to the dojo casually, dumbfounding Kenshin.  
  
Kenshin gripped kaoru's hand and stopped right infront of the figure. Kenshin and Kaoru gasped when they saw that the figure was a women, but not just any women, but a very familiar looking one.  
  
"Who are you?" Kenshin asked, and looked down at her hands to see that she was holding Tofu.   
  
"I'm Ishmasu, who are you?" Ishmasu asked with the same look of confusion on her face.  
  
"Kenshin." Was all Kenshin said.  
  
"Oh! Your Kenshin Himura! I've heard so many wonderful things about you! How was your honey moon? Where is you wife, I think her name was Karou. I hear she is an amazing women. I've been waiting to meet you guys!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"SANO!MEGUMI!YAHIKO! YOU'VE GOT SOME EXPLAINING TO DO!" Kaoru screamed. (A/N: Where have I heard that before?) Megumi and Sano broke away from their contest and Yahiko stopped looking through the bags for his present.  
  
"You never told me we had a guest staying here!?" Kaoru said loudly as the three culrpits stood infront of her, mouths open ready to explain.  
  
"Well you see Jou-chan, we uh...it's like this..." Sano began but Kaoru stopped him by raising a hand.  
  
"It's not that I have a problem with her staying here, It's just that I have no money to support her staying here." Kaoru said, making the other's feel guilty.  
  
"I pay for my stay, I have a job." Ishmasu said as she entered the room, Kenshin following. Kaoru glanced over to Sano, than Megumi, than Yahiko then finally falling to Kenshin. What could she say? Could she honestly turn someone away from her home? She hadn't before and look at the wonderful family she had gotten from her hospitatlity. She sighed and began to talk.  
  
"I see no harm in Ishamsu staying at the dojo, but I want to ask, what's your last name?" Kaoru said eyeing her, unable to believe the resemlence she had to someone she despised very much.  
  
"Yokoshiro." Ishmasu said and Kenshin and Kaoru's jaw's dropped.  
  
"No relation." Sano, Megumi, and Yahiko said at the same time, knowing exactly what Kenshin and Kaoru were thinking.  
  
"Well...uh...that's quite a relief." Kaoru said as she placed her hand over her heart that she didn't even realize was pounding.  
  
"You have quite a unique name, that you do." Kenshin said trying to change the subject.  
  
"I get that alot around here." Ishamsu said but pushed aside the matter. "Anyway, I bought lunch."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A few months had passed since the day Kaoru and Kenshin returned from their honey moon. Ishmasu had become a trusted memebr of the gang, but Kaoru still felt uneasy around her. She couldn't put her finger on it, but she felt something odd when she was around Ishmasu, but she did her best to ignore it.  
  
"Lunch is ready!" Ishmasu yelled from the dojo portch. Sano and Yahiko ran past her, reaching the God like speed Kenshin posessed. Kaoru was the last to make it to the kitchen because she decided to change into a kimono and get out of her training clothes.  
  
When she entered the kitchen, she stopped at the door way. Ishmasu was sitting next to Kenshin. In her seat! The seat she always sits in! Was she blind! She noticed Kenshin looked very distressed as well. He wanted Kaoru to sit next him, but he couldn't tell Ishmasu to stop eating her meal and move becasue she is sitting in the wrong seat.  
  
Kaoru walked to a seat next to Sano. Yes, next to Sano, not Kenshin! She looked over to Kenshin and Kenshin stared back. They felt out of place. Who would of thought there was so much meaning to where you sat at the lunch table.  
  
"Ishmasu knows I always sit next to Kenshin, so why did she sit there? It makes no sense. Maybe she's dense, or maybe she just likes to sit there more." Kaoru wondered as she piled rice into her mouth. Funny thing about Kaoru, latley all she wanted to do was eat. Financially, it was becoming a big problem.  
  
"Would you like more rice koishii?" Kenshin asked, hoping by using his sweet tone he can make Kaoru smile again.   
  
"Yes please Kenshin, thank you." Kaoru said, giving him the smile that made his heart flutter and stomache do flips. He got up and went to get Kaoru some rice. Ishmasu noticed Kenshin was leaving so she stuffed her face with the last of her rice.  
  
"Look at that, I need some more rice too." Ishmasu said as she got up and followed Kenshin to the kitchen. This did not go unnoticed by Kaoru, who's eyes narrowed. But she couldn't go into the kitchen, she didn't want to make Kenshin think she was jealous of Ishmasu, no, she couldn't do that. She decided she would wait and see what game Ishamsu was playing so that Kaoru could try to win.  
  
Kaoru stood up and was prepared to leave when she noticed Sano looking at her.  
  
"What's wrong?" Kaoru asked as Yahiko looked at her too.  
  
"You don't have a bokken with you do you?" Sano asked.  
  
"No I don't, now what's on your mind?" Kaoru asked.  
  
"Well Jou-chan, it could just be my eyes, but you seem to be getting a little.....uh....big around the middle." Sano said, covering his head, waiting for a bokken to make contact with it.  
  
She looked at Yahiko for his opinion, and he nodded, agreeing with Sano. Kaoru looked down at her stomache. It was bigger! She ran to her room, forgetting about Kenshin and Ishamsu.  
  
She looked at herself in the mirror, turning to her side. WOW! she really was getting bigger.  
  
"I guess I could lay off the second helpings of food." Kaoru said to herself as she placed her hand on her stomache. Kaoru was feeling tired over the last couple of weeks. She lay herself on her and Kenshin's new futon. She closed her eyes and dreamt of Kenshin with his arms wrapped around her, kissing her and touching her, and telling her that he loves her.  
  
Kenshin ran past Ishmasu and out of the kitchen. He looked at Sano and Yahiko with a confused look on his face. He brought Kaoru rice, but there was no Kaoru there to speak of. Ishmasu came out of the kicthen with her rice in hand. Without thinking, Kenshin handed Ishmasu the bowl of rice and headed to his and Kaoru's room.   
  
He slid open the door slowly. He saw Kaoru sleeping on their futon and his concern vanished. He walked in and closed the door behind him. He lay down next to Kaoru's sleeping form. He carefully pushed away the flyway strands that hung arcoss her beautiful face.  
  
Her lips looked so pink and soft, as if they were beckoning him to push his own lips to them. The urge was intense, so he let go. He brushed his lips against hers and he felt a reaction.  
  
After at least a minute of pure passion, he backed away to see Kaoru staring at him. She looked content but he could see some distress in her pools of blue.  
  
"What troubles you Kaoru?" Kenshin said as he pulled her in closer so that his face was less than an inch from hers.  
  
"Nothing Kenshin, everything couldn't be better." she lied through her teeth. She knew she wasn't getting anything passed Kenshin.  
  
"What's wrong koishii?" Kenshin asked more sternly this time.  
  
"I've just been feeling under the weather, that's all." kaoru said as she looked down towards her stomache. This was not a lie either. She felt sick to her stomache after every meal. Kenshin began to rub her stomache and Kaoru smiled at his gentle touch.  
  
"Any better?" Kenshin asked as he leaned on his free arm so that his upper body was over Kaoru.  
  
"Much better." Kaoru said as she pulled Kenshin towards her and kissed him passionatley. (A/N: Now rememeber, all material that follows in this paragraph is strictly PG!) Karou loosened Kenshin's gi until it fell freely off his shoudlers, exposing his masculine chest. They rolled over so Kaoru lay on top of Kenshin now, their lips refusing to leave one another's. Kaoru's obi loosened and her kimono opened up slightly. Kenshin was able to slip his hand into her kimono and rub his hand up and down her back, making her shiver in delight. Kenshin began to kiss her neck, kaoru lifted her head back and enjoyed the sensation of Kenshin's soft lips along her body. He made his way back to her face, his hands roaming along her body, falling where they shall. Kaoru's hair fell out of it's usual ponytail, falling along her chest and back. KEnshin pulled the blankets over them as kaoru's kimono was flung out from underneathe. (A/N: Yeah! Thats' where I stop! I'm drawing the line! No further!)  
  
Outside of there door Ishmasu stood, her eyes narrowed. "This is going to be harder than I thought." she thought to herself as she made her way to her room.  
  
The next day started with a jump. Sano was chasing Yahiko around the dojo. Apparently, Sano was talking in his sleep last night and Yahiko was threatning to tell Megumi what he heard.  
  
"Yahiko your as good as dead!" Sano said as he jumped ahead, missing Yahiko's feet by mere inches.  
  
"You can kill me after I tell Megumi!" Yahiko said as Sano rushed to his feet once again. "Oh Megumi, your so soft and sexy, I just want to kiss you all night long!" Yahiko mimicked what Sano said.  
  
"AHHHHH!" Sano said as he finally pounced on Yahiko. The two punched and kicked, and bit and pulled at eachother. Kaoru watched on from the dojo portch. She was so relaxed and calm, besides the ever constant sick feeling in her stomache. She hadn't slep so good for months now. Just the feeling that she knew Kenshin loved her was enough to make the troubles of the world go away and her heart at peace. How she loved him so!  
  
She felt a a familiar arm wrap itself around her waist. "Good morning." Kenshin said as she placed a kiss to her lips. He handed her a cup of tea and Kaoru leaned on his shoulder. She was so thankful that Sano was beating the life out of Yahiko, she didn't feel at all well and she didn't want to train Yahiko. Her stomache hurt the worse it ever had. This did not go unnoticed by Kenshin.  
  
"Are you alright?" Kenshin asked. Kaoru just shook her head yes, she felt like she was going to be sick, and you can well imagine what would of happened if she had opened her mouth.  
  
"Kaoru! I'm taking you to Megumi!" Kenshin said as he swooped Kaoru into his arms and began to run to the clinic.  
  
"Kenshin?! Where are you taking Jou-chan!?" Sano asked, sitting on Yahiko. Kenshin didn't even take the time to answer him. He was out beyond the gates and down the path before Sano could get off of Yahiko.  
  
"MEGUMI!" Kenshin yelled as he busted the door open and ran past all of Megumi's patients.  
  
"What is it Ken-san?" Megumi asked as she looked down to Kaoru who looked like she was in pain. "Hurry Ken-san, put her here." Megumi said as she washed her hands and took out her medical tools.  
  
"What's....going.....on?" Sano said as he fell to the floor from lack of oxygen, Yahiko falling on top of him.   
  
"You'll have to leave the room ken-san." Megumi said.  
  
"Why!?" Kenshin said not wanting to leave Kaoru.  
  
"I have to give her an examination, I mean I REALLY have to examine her." Megumi said, hopeing she was making herself clear.  
  
"But I'm her husband?!" Kenshin argued.  
  
"Hey I don't make the rules, I just follow them, now go!" Megumi said, pushing Kenshin out the door.  
  
Kenshin, Sano, and Yahiko paced around the room. "What could be taking so long!?" Sano screamed, grabbing his hair as if he were to pull it out.   
  
"You don't think busu is really sick do you?" Yahiko asked, really worried for his sensei.  
  
"No way Yahiko, jou-chan can never get really sick. She just can't." Sano said, trying to reasure Yahiko and himself. Kenshin was the biggest wreck of all. He kept walking up to the door and placing his ear next to it. Even with his kene senses, he couldn't figure out what was going on in there. Sano and Yahiko soon joined him, all heads were leaned up next to the door.  
  
With a loud thump all three of them were on the floor rubbing the side of their faces. They looked up to see Megumi....smiling.  
  
"What?! What is it!? Tell me she is going to be fine! PLease!" Kenshin said as he sprung to his feet.  
  
"Why don't you go in and ask her yourself." Megumi said as she back up to allow Kenshin to walk through.  
  
Kaoru was sitting up on the bed, smiling as Kenshin walked up to her. "Are you okay koishii?" Kenshin asked caressing her cheek.   
  
"Kenshin?" Kaoru said smiling one heck of a smile.  
  
"Yes Kaoru?" Kenshin asked sweetly.  
  
"I'm pregnant."  
  
Kenshin's eyes widened and he immediatley faced kaoru and looked her straight in the eyes.  
  
"We're going to have a baby!" Kaoru said happily. She looked at Kenshin's face, a smile growing and growing across his lips.   
  
"We're ging to have a family? I'm going to be a father?" Kenshin asked, still unable to believe that this was happening.  
  
"Yes Kenshin! We're going to be parents!" Kaoru screamed. Kenshin lifted her up and swung her in the air. Kaoru laughed and Kenshin pulled her down for a kiss.  
  
Kenshin took Kaoru ran out the door and Sano, Megumi, and Yahiko looked at their ever so happy faces.  
  
"I'm going to be father!" Kenshin yelled as ran over and hugged Sano, Yahiko, and Megumi, unable to conrol his enthusiasm.   
  
"I'm going to be a daddy!" Kenshin said to each and every single patient sitting in the waiting room. He then ran back to Kaoru and and kissed her once again.  
  
"Can you believe it Kenshin?! We have truley been blessed." Kaoru said.  
  
"I have been blessed in more than one way koishii." Kenshin said as he embraced his love tightly.  
  
"HEY I NEVER GOT MY PRESENT!" Yahiko screamed.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
HAHA! SURPISE! What did ya think? It took me all day to write this one! I'm hoping for some reviews, even one would make me happy! Thanx guys.  
  
P.S. I wuv u adam! 


	25. Kenshin, it's time!

Here is just a list of fanfics I have read by some of the people who reviewed this story. I highly recommend that you read these! They are written by some great writers. If you have any stories you would like me to read and recommend, just ask!  
  
After The Fall: By JDfielding  
  
YuYu Hakusho PG-13  
  
One of the best YuYu Hakusho fics I have read yet! It's got suspense! It's got action! And best of all it's got romance! The story mainly focuses on the couple of Kurama and Botan. Who wouldn't like a fanfic where Kurama is one of the main characters!? Is it humanly possible to hate Kurama? Anyway, for all you YuYu Hakusho fans, this is a must read!  
  
Rurouni Kenshin Highschool Madness: By Sora Himura  
  
Rurouni Kenshin PG  
  
Normally, modern based Rurouni Kenshin fics throw me off, but this one just had me wanting to read more! Sora Himura gets really creative, and your favorite couples are just so funny! But how can highschool students deal with everyday life and love while still trying to keep sane in school? Well, go read and find out!   
  
Intervention: The Honorable Gucci  
  
Rurouni Kenshin PG  
  
What can I say about this fic? That it's simply awesome! Follow our favorite Rurouni as he discovers what he is truley looking for. Perhaps what he is looking for, was always there. The Honoable gucci gives a much more creative summary than me. I know when I started reading this fanfic, I demanded more!  
  
To Late to Tell: Brittanie Love  
  
Rurouni Kenshin: PG-13  
  
In this fic, Kaoru could be the fourth Charlie's angel! She kicks butt! But maybe, it's not enough. A visitor comes to the dojo, and hidden memories are revealed. Kaoru is kidnapped! Who can resist a fanfic where Kaoru's kidnapped!? We all know our favorite Red-head will stop at nothing until he saves her! One word: READ!  
  
Coming of the Dawn: Crystal Renee  
  
Rurouni Kenshin: R  
  
Absolutley one of the best Battosai/Kaoru fics Fanfiction.com has to offer! This is the first fanfic I read that I actually teared in, and trust me people, I am not an emotional wreck! Sure, it's rated R, but just for some really awesome and gory violence! Crystal even got a lot of humor in there! Read as battosia fights with his inner personalities and how he trys to avoid wearing ...PINK! READ READ READ READ!  
  
Frst Day of School, Love at First sight: Battousai's-Goddess  
  
Rurouni Kenshin PG-13  
  
This is a Kenshin and Kaoru fic like you have never read! Read as Kenshin and Kaoru try to woo eachother in school and everywhere else! Their tactics are hilarious! Why am I telling you all this? READ IT!  
  
The Potion: SSJHimura  
  
Rurouni Kenshin PG  
  
Yes! The King of Comedy, The Lord of Laughs, The joker of Jokes, My Brother, has written a fanfic! Kaoru and Kenshin go out for a lovley evening, leaving Sano and Yahiko behind.What are two guys to do? See what happens when modern techonology is introduced to the Meiji era! Hey, I even make an appearance! And what's this? A porclain cow? Don't ask, just read! SSJHimura: OR THE KILLER SQUIRRLES WILL EAT YOU!  
  
Ninja Cadets Meet Rurouni Kenshin: Cam Kagerou  
  
Rurouni Kenshin: PG  
  
I give you the Master Mind Of Evil! Funny is not a good enough word to desrcibe this! There has to be a word better than hilarious! And the funny part is, it's pointless! Don't you just love random fanfics! Don't let the title throw you off, this is worth every second of your time!   
  
Lady Himura:You know what, I sound like one of those people on T.V. who rate movies. Don't you think? I still have two DBZ fanfics to put here and some more Ruouni Kenshin fics I have read, but I want to have accurate information before putting them on here. So if you asked me to read your fic and I have not posted it yet, be patient! I will!  
  
Cam K.: Don't read SSJHimura's, read mine! Isn't the title catchy?  
  
SSJH: WHAT!? Mine is way better! Don't read his! Look away! Look away!  
  
::get into a fist fight::  
  
Lady Himura: How about the reviewers read your fics, just don't review so you will never know if they read them or not.  
  
::SSJHimura and Cam K. stop fighting::  
  
SSJHimura: Don't tell them to do that! They might listen! Review! Review!  
  
Cam K.: AHHHHHHHHHH!  
  
Lady himura/SSJHimura: What!  
  
Cam K.: Nothing, just being random.  
  
Lady Himura/SSJHimura: -_-x  
  
DarknessFlame: Hey guys. What's going on?  
  
Lady Himura: Don't ask.  
  
DarknessFlame: I see you made a list of fanfics. When I'm done mine, it will be better then Cam's and SSJ's put together!  
  
SSJHimura/Cam K.: What did you say!? ::They jump DarknessFlame and get into another fist fight::  
  
Lady Himura: How about they just get back to reading my story.  
  
SSJHimura/CamK./DarknessFlame: Why yours!?  
  
Lady Himura: Becasue they are already here and "I'm a gud righter!" (Thank you Crystal Renee for the use of your quote!)  
  
SSJHimura/Cam k./DarknessFlame: A what?!  
  
Lady Himura : A good writer! Are you guys deaf or something?  
  
SSJHimura/Cam K./DarknessFlame: -_-x  
  
Lady Himura: *sigh* Back to my fic!   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"You hear that Yahiko! We're gonna be uncles!" Sano said as he and Yahiko began dancing in a circle. "We're gonna be uncles! We're gonna be uncles!"   
  
"We'll take him fishing!"  
  
"And we'll teach him to brawl!"  
  
"And we'll teach him to hate busu's cooking!"  
  
"He can come gamble with me!"  
  
"I can call him chan!" Yahiko and Sano yelled.   
  
"Hey rooster head, how do you know it will be a boy? What if it's a girl?" Megumi said making Sano and Yahiko stop and think.  
  
"We'll teach her to kick butt!"  
  
"She can learn to belch real loud!"  
  
"WE CAN TEACH HER TO COOK!" Sano and Yahiko said, thinking that they can get some decent food instead of Kaoru's cooking! Kaoru was to happy and too tired to get up and beat them with a bokken for that last remark. She placed her hand over her petrudinding stomache. Inside lay life that she and Kenshin created. Then the image of herself holding her child and Kenshin's arm's laced around her was clear in her head again. It was the same image she had seen at Madame Yuki's tent. Her deepest desire was no longer a desire, but reality.   
  
A smile snuck onto her face, not going unoticed by anyone, especially Kenshin. "So we're gonna have a little tanuki running around the dojo!" Megumi said, hugging Kaoru for what seemed like the one-hundreth time.  
  
Kenshin, Sano, and Yahiko had to force Megumi to let go of Kaoru so she could go home and rest. As the four of them left the clinic, Kenshin supporting Kaoru, Megumi began to yell out the door.  
  
"Remember Kaoru, don't over work yourself! Eat well, your eating for two now! Rooster-head and Yahiko, behave! Ken-san, I'm trusting you to take care of her, and don't let her near sharp objects!  
  
"Oro? Sharp objects?" Kenshin asked confused.  
  
"Trust me Ken-san, it's for the best." Megumi smiled as she turned around and walked back into the clinic.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yahiko held open the dojo gate as Sano and Kenshin escorted Kaoru to her room. "Guys, I'm pregnant, not dying, you can let go now." Kaoru said as Sano and Kenshin reluctantly let go of her and let her walk on her own.  
  
"What's going on? You guys left in such a hurry today." Ishamsu said, smiling at Kenshin and then facing Kaoru. Kenshin noticed this, but pushed it aside.  
  
"Well, we're going to have a baby!" Kaoru said, clapping her hands together.  
  
"WHAT!? I mean.....That's wonderful! Congradulations! Couldn't be happier!" Ishmasu said rather quickly and hurried back into the dojo.  
  
"What side of the futon did she wake up on!" Sano said.  
  
"Maybe it was just to much excitement for her to handle." Kaoru said, trying to exuse Ishmasu's unusual behavior.  
  
"Must be. Well it is nearly noon, I should go make lunch that I should." Kenshin said, as he watched Kaoru enter their room to rest. Kenshin planned on making all her favorite foods. After all, she was also feeding their child.  
  
Kenshin began to cook in the kitchen, whistling a cheery tune as he went. The dojo seemed filled with high spirits. Yahiko did his chores and even more. Even Sano helped......a little. Kaoru lay restlessly in her room, the smell of Kenshin's cooking filling her room. She wished she could be in the kitchen watching him, talking to him, loving him.  
  
Yahiko was outside sweeping. Sano sat on the portch yelling directions to Yahiko.  
  
"Your doing it all wrong Yahiko! Left to right! Not up and down! It doesn't take a genius to sweep!" Sano said as he leaned back on the dojo wall, chewing his trademark fishbone.  
  
"Well if it's SO easy, why don't you do it! Unless, you can't."Yahiko said as he continued to sweep.  
  
"Are you saying I can't sweep?!" Sano yelled, outraged that Yahiko would think so little of him.  
  
"I didn't say it, you did." Yahiko said, smirking .  
  
"Move aside, and let a man show you how it's done!" Sano said as he grabbed the broom and began to sweep. Yahiko was now grinning.   
  
"Reverse Psycology. Works every time." Yahiko said as he grabbed his bokken to go train, leaving Sano with his chores. Yahiko began to train....alone. After a few swings here and there, he stopped and sat on the floor.  
  
"Training just ain't the same with out busu. There's no one to prove myself too and no one to argue with." Yahiko said to himself. He missed Kaoru and it was only his first training session with out her! How was he going to last the next 7 months!   
  
"I guess I'll just have to train myself and then when she comes back, I might even be better than her!" Yahiko said imagining the praise he would recieve from Kaoru when she sees how much he has improved.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kenshin placed a pot over the fire and left it to boil. He turned back to the fresh vegetable he had been cutting. Kenshin had already set the table and he was prepared to get kaoru before telling anyone about lunch so Ishmasu wouldn't sit in Kaoru's seat.  
  
Sano walked into the kitchen, dust covering his clothes and smudging his face.   
  
"Sanosuke, what did we say about rolling on the ground becasue you think it scares away evil spirits?" Kenshin asked still cutting his vegetables.  
  
"Hey, that was that one time, and I wasn't rolling on the ground this time! It was that stupid Yahiko-chan!" Sano said, scanning the kitchen for a spikey haired kid.  
  
"What did Yahiko do this time?" Kenshin asked.  
  
"He made me sweep!" Sano yelled.  
  
"He MADE you?" Kenshin asked, finding it a little hard to believe.  
  
"Well, not necessarily made.....he tricked me! He messed with my mind!" Sano said, shrugging.  
  
"What ever you say Sano." Kenshin said, as he threw the vegetables into the now boiling pot.  
  
A sliding of the door was heard and yahiko walked in. He stopped and looked at Sano. He suddenly burst out laughing, doing no justice top Sano's temper.  
  
"What did you do? Lose a fight to a broom?" Yahiko said, his eyes tearing. This was about all Sano could take.  
  
"YOUR AS GOOD AS DEAD!" Sano said as he pounced towards Yahiko. Kenshin jumped in the way, holding back Sano's much larger form. Yahiko cowered behind Kenshin. Sano was practically crawling over Kenshin now to get to Yahiko.  
  
"Oro! Stop it! Sano you can't kill Yahiko! Ororororo!" Kenshin said as Sano had successfully jumped over kenshin and was now chasing Yahiko. (A/N: Is it just me, or do they chase eachtother a lot?)  
  
"No use in trying to avoid the inevetable, that there isn't." Kenshin said, as he dusted himself off and ran over to the pot that was bubbling over.   
  
Leaning against the open door looking into the kithcen, Kaoru stood, her hand over her stomache once again. She looked on with pleasure as Kenshin quickly grabbed two oven mitts and pulled the pot from over the fire. She brought a hand to her mouth to stifle her laughter. She just wanted to watch him a little longer. Kaoru knew all to well that these peaceful, carefree times meant to Kenshin, since he never really got to experience many. But she was sure for the rest of her life, she would do her best to give Kenshin the love and peace he deserves, no matter how much he denies being worthy of it.  
  
Kenshin began to wave the oven mitt over the pot frantically in the effort to cool it down. This time Kaoru's laughter was audible and Kenshin looked up to the door way to see Kaoru with both hands over her mouth.   
  
"Koishii! You should be resting, that you should!" Kenshin said, his eyes full of concern.  
  
"Kenshin, I'm fine! It's only been 3 months." Kaoru said as she walked up to Kenshin and placed her hands on the side of his face. Her touch was enough to send his concern away and his heart race beyond it's limit. Their eyes interlocked and ntohing else seemed to matter. Kenshin placed hsi hadn over her right hand and caressed the soft skin, sending chills down Kaoru's spine.  
  
"There is no reason to worry about me, now let's finish lunch before Sano kills Yahiko." Kaoru sais, kissing Kenshin on his tnder lips and then walking around him to the pot.  
  
"What ever you say koishii." Kenshin said with a dazed and dreamy smile on his face.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Say Yahiko, do you smell that?" Sano asked, holding Yahio up but his collar and his other fist extended, ready to punch Yahiko's lights out.  
  
"LUNCH!" Yahiko said as he fell to the ground, Sano all ready at the dojo door.  
  
"3, 2, 1." Kaoru counted down as Sano flew through the door to his seat, chopsticks in hand. Kaoru took her ususal seat as Kenshin placed teh food on the table.  
  
"Hey! Don't start eating without me!" Yahiko screamed as he ran in and took his seat next to Sano.  
  
"Has anyone seen Ishmasu?" Kaoru asked.  
  
"Nope, haven't seen her. Have you seen her Yahiko? Lets' eat!" Sano said, trying to hurry up the conversation.  
  
"Haven't seen her, not anywhere, boy that food looks good!" Yahiko said. Kaoru looked over to Kenshin, but he shook his head.  
  
They began to eat their meal, without Ishmasu. Sano and Yahiko stood there with their bowls in hand and their mouths wide open as they watched Kaoru eat. She was practically shoving down her rice and swallowing her soup.  
  
"Say Sano, are you gonna finsih that?" Kaoru asked, pointing to the rice ball on Sano's plate.  
  
"No...you can have it Jou-chan." Sano said with his eyes wide open as Kaoru snatched the riceball from his hand. Kenshin sat there with his rurouni smile on his face. He was thankful Kaoru had an appetite and that she was eating to her stomaches, and their child's, content.  
  
"That was wonderful Kenshin, thank you." Kaorou said giving Kenshin a kiss on the cheek and getting up to clear the table.  
  
"No no Kaoru, you go sit down, I'll bring you some tea. Me, Sano, and yahiko will clear the table and do the dishes." Kenshin said as he escorted Kaoru to the door.  
  
"We'll what?! Sano and Yahiko said in unison.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Kenshin, we're not the one's who got Jou-chan pregnant! Why should we have to do the chores!" Sano complained, wearing the same pink apron.  
  
"Don't you care at all about Kaoru,Sano?" Kenshin asked, sending Sano on a guilt trip.  
  
"Of course I care about Jou-chan, but that's not the point! If i keep this up, I might be husband material!" sano said, thinking about what woudl happen if Megumi got word of this.  
  
"Well isn't that a good thing Sano? I mean to find that one person and then spend the rest of yoru life with them? Doesn't that sound appealing to you?" Kenshin aske, as he rinsed teh dsih Sano scrubbed and handed it yahiko to dry.  
  
"Sure it does, but I don't know if I'm ready for commitment." Sano said.  
  
"Would you guys quit it already! Young ears here!" Yahiko said, annoyed by the conversation of marriage and commitment.  
  
"You know Yahiko, it's never to early to early to think about marriage. How are you and Tsubame doing?" Sano teased as he elbowed Kenshin.  
  
"WHAT!?" Yahiko screamed, turning a bright red.  
  
"Look at that Sano, Yahiko-chan is in love." Kenshin teased. Normally Kenshin would keep his mouth shut, but this was just to tempting.  
  
"So when's your wedding Yahiko?" Sano said.  
  
"Probably before yours!" Yahiko said.  
  
"And what's that suppose to mean?" Sano said throwing the dish towel to the floor.  
  
"It means at the pace your going, I'll be married with kids before you pop the question!" Yahiko said.  
  
"Now, now children, be nice." Kenshin said, Sano and Yahiko mumbling things about eachother thats should not be said in a PG fanfic.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The day dragged on as the Kenshin-gumi carried on with their everyday chores. Noon came and went and so the days light was swallowed up the distnace mountains and the sky was painted a rich bluish-black, each star lit brightly.  
  
The months had passed and soon word of the Himura's child was spread across Tokyo all the way to Kyoto. Ishmasu had not been seen since the morning they had told her about the newest memeber of the Kenshin-gumi. To be honest, it wasn't much of a loss.   
  
Yahiko trained everyday, and improved far beyond what he had expected. Kaoru could not wait till Kaoru was back to train with him.  
  
Sano swore to give up gambling and drinking once the baby was born. Kenshin had talked some sense into him, telling him he would be like a role model,and that he should be a good one. Sano then realized he would be like another parent, and he voluntarily quit his bad habits. Kenshin and Kaoru are still doubtful, but Sano has never backed down from his word.  
  
Then there is Kenshin, what can we say about Kenshin? Well let's just say, the only place Kenshin didn't follow Kaoru was to the bath house. It may seem kind of Selfish, but Kaoru loved the attention. Kenshin didn't really seem to mind giving her all the attention, but he rather embraced the moments they shared together.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The ninth month  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Kenshin, don't worry so much. It's twelve in the morning, we have to sleep." Kaoru said as she lay herself down on the futon, the shape of her stomache visible under the blankets.  
  
"But it is a week after the due date, that it is!" Kenshin said worridly as he lay himself down next to Kaoru.  
  
"All in time anata." Kaoru said as she reached for Kenshin's hand and placed it on her stomache.  
  
"Feel that?" Kaoru asked. Kenshin felt a something bump in Kaoru's stomache and he smiled, his eyes shining bright as he gazed into her pools of saphire.  
  
"This child wants out!" Kaoru giggled as she leaned her head next to kenshin's.  
  
"Goodnight Kaoru."  
  
"Goodnight Kenshin"  
  
"Kenshin..."  
  
"Yes Kaoru?"  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
They fell asleep, cuddling against eachother in a warm embrace. The dojo was quiet and the sound of the crickets could be heard. All was silent...silent.....silent....silent.......  
  
"OWWWWWW!" Kaoru screamed as she shot up from her futon.  
  
"Koishii whats wrong!" Kenshin said looking at her pain-stricken face.   
  
"IT"S TIME KENSHIN!"  
  
"ORO!"  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
Don't you just love my cliff hanger? Sorry, but I have school tomorrow so I have to go to bed! Sorry about the typos, I will fix them as sioon as possible! I'm to tired to catch them all right now. well i hope you liked thsi chapter! More to come soon! REVIEW! plz? 


	26. Say SANO!

SSjHimura: So, did ya hear?  
  
DarknessFlame: Hear what?  
  
SSJHimura: Lady Himura isn't continuing this story!  
  
DarknessFlame: *GASP* Are you sure?  
  
SSJHimura: Would I lie to you?  
  
Darkness Flame: o_0x  
  
SSJHimura: Don't answer that..... I got this info from the source!  
  
DarknessFlame: Who?  
  
SSJHimura: CAM!  
  
DarknessFlame: 0_0x and you actually believe Cam?  
  
SSJHimura: Yes...yes I do.  
  
Lady Himura: Guys, quiet down, I'm trying to type here!  
  
SSJHimura: You mean, your still writing it?  
  
Lady himura: uh..yeah?!  
  
SSJHimura: You mean...Cam lied?!  
  
Lady Himura: Apparently.  
  
Cam K.: Hey guys!  
  
SSJHimura: What else have you lied about!?  
  
Cam K.: What are you talking about!?  
  
SSJHimura: Don't "what are you talking about?" me mister! I know the truth!  
  
Cam K.: Hey, did you hear that aliens are hiding in your closet?  
  
SSJHimura: Really? :: Runs to his room::  
  
Cam K.: Sucker.  
  
Lady Himura: Those two will never learn. Oh well, I'm gonna love writing this chapter! Hope you like it too!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"AHHHHHHHH! DO SOMETHING KENSHIN!" Kaoru screamed in pure pain. Kenshin clucthced her hand, his face panic stricken.  
  
"What do I do! Think Kenshin! A doctor! That's it! Breathe Kaoru!" Kenshin said frantically, hoping to calm her down.  
  
"What happened!" Sano yelled as he ran into the room.  
  
"Its' coming! Hurry sano! Go get Megumi!" Kenshin yelled. Sano stood there eyes wide, with both joy and confusion. To bad for him, Kaoru thought he stood there to long.  
  
"SANO,WHAT ARE YOU STANDING THERE FOR! THIS BABY WANTS OUT, AND NOW! GO! OWWWW!" Kaoru screamed as another contraction made her squeeze Kenshin's hand even tighter.  
  
"ORO!"  
  
"I'm going, I'm going!" Sano yelled as ran out the dojo door and sprinted as fast as he could to the clinic.  
  
"Koishii, your going to crush my hand, that you are!" Kenshin said as he tried to pull away. Kaoru finally relaxed and let go of his hand unexpectedly, and Kenshin went flying back, slamming his body against the wall.  
  
"Orororororo!" the swirly eyed samurai said.  
  
"Oh! Sorry kenshin! Are you okay!?" Kaoru asked, sitting herself up, supporting herslef with her arms.  
  
"I'm fine, but you shouldn't sit up, that you shouldn't. You have to relax, that you do!" Kenshin said, hurrying back to Kaoru's side.  
  
"Can you believe it Kenshin, our child's coming." Kaoru said sweetly, despite the situation.  
  
"Our child." Kenshin whispered back to himself, taking in the full meaning and allowing a smile to show on his face.  
  
"What's going on here!?" Yahiko said as he ran into the the already open door. Yahiko stopped when he saw Kenshin supporting Kaoru, and Kaoru holding her stomache, steadily breathing.  
  
"Oh boy."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Kitsune! Kitsune come quick!" Sano yelled, as he barged through the door.  
  
"What are you doing here rooster head, it's almost two in the morning!"  
  
"Jou-chan's having the baby! Hurry up!" Sano yelled, coaxing her along to pack up her things.  
  
"Oh Kami! Sano grab my bag!" Megumi yelled as Sano held open the bag and she threw everything she would need in.  
  
The two of them began to run out the door. Megumi was running as fast as she possibly could in a kimono.  
  
"At this rate, Jou-chan will deliver the baby herself!" Sano yelled back to Megumi.  
  
"I'm going as fast as I can!" Megumi yelled as she tried to pick up the pase.  
  
"Oh heck." Sano mumbled as he ran back, threw Megumi over his shoulder, and began to run. Megumi didn't complain, she rather liked being over Sano's shoulder, although she would never tell him that.  
  
"Almost there! Hold on Jou-chan!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"The doctor is in the house!" Sano said, trying to add some humor to the moment.   
  
"This is no time for your corny jokes! Put me down!" Megumi yelled, Sano putting her down. Megumi scurried over to Kaoru and examined her.  
  
"Yep, your water definatley broke, it's time tanuki, are you ready?" Megumi asked.  
  
"Do I have a choice?" Kaoru said, prepared for the pain and inevetable screaming that lay ahead. The Kenshin-gumi waited patiently for Kaoru's next big contraction. Yahiko fanned her face that trickled with sweat. Sano paced back and forth, sighing here and there, waiting for that one moment when it will all be over. Besides Kaoru, Kenshin was the most restless. Not only did he hate to see Kaoru in pain, but he was anticipating the arrival of their child, his child.  
  
This part of marriage was all new to him. He never got the chance to start a family with Tomoe, although he's thought about what could of been. He was unaware of the responsibilities of a parent, afterall, he didn't exactly have parental figures to grow up with except Hiko. How would he know what to do? Can he raise a family? Can he be a good husband? Can he be a good father?   
  
Kenshin's train of thought was disturbed by Kaoru's holler of pain. He was immediatley brought back to the here and now, and what is to be.  
  
"Yahiko! We need clean towels! Hurry!" Megumi ordered, as she positioned herself infront of Kaoru.  
  
"Sano! Get me a bucket of water! Snap to it!" Megumi commanded, Sano for once not putting up a fight but doing as he was told.  
  
"Kenshin, anything I may say to you during this delivery, I don't mean to say....OWWWWWWWWWWW!" Kaoru screamed.  
  
"Oro?"  
  
"Megumi-dono, do something!" Kenshin said as Kaoru began to squeeze his already sore hand. Yahiko entered the room and placed the towels next to Kaoru. He grabbed Kaoru's other hand and helped Kenshin to relax her. Sano ran in as well and kneeled next to Kaoru.  
  
"Ready Kaoru? And push!" Megumi instructed and Kaoru did just that.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHH!" Kaoru screamed, as she shut her eyes tight and squeezed Kenshin and Yahiko's hands until you could hear their joints crack.  
  
"Push koishii!" Kenshin chanted.  
  
"I"M GONNA KILL YOU FOR DOING THIS TO ME KENSHIN! OWWWWWWWW!" Kaoru screamed again.  
  
"Oro!"  
  
"I see the head Tanuki, again, push!" Megumi ordered.  
  
"Come on Kaoru! Megumi can see the head! Did you hear that!" Yahiko told her, rather loudly so she could hear him over her screaming.  
  
"It's coming! Just a little further!" Megumi said, the Kenshin-gumi becoming more tense. Sano took Karou's other hand as Kenshin moved over to caress her face.   
  
"Last one Kaoru. Push with everything you got." Megumi ordered.  
  
"WON"T SOMEONE JUST DRUG ME!" Kaoru screamed as she gave every last effort, and every last bit of energy she had left.   
  
The sound of a new born babies cries filled the room as Kaoru fell back onto her futon, panting.  
  
"It's a boy. Your the parents of a healthy boy!" Megumi said as she wrapped his precious fragile body in the clean towles. Kaoru began to cry.  
  
"Kenshin anata we have a son, we have a son!" She said through her tears of joy.  
  
"Our son..." Kenshin said as Megumi handed Karou the child. He was adorable. He had brilliant red hair, like Kenshin's. He was to young to distinguish other familiar features, but he was there, finally born.  
  
"Kenshin, he's beautiful." Kaoru said as she caressed her son's soft cheek with her fingers. Kenshin, ever so carefully and slowly, brought his hand to his son's hand. The little hand grabbed onto Kenshin's finger. Such a little hand! And unlike what Kenshin's father couldn't do for him, Kenshin would make sure that these hands were used for the right reasons, to never hold a sword with the blood of others stained upon it.  
  
Kaoru saw the depth in Kenshin's eyes. She knew what he was thinking. She handed their son to him and Kenshin's eyes softened as he held him in his arms. For the first time ever, Kaoru saw Kenshin cry.   
  
Kaoru looked over to Yahiko, Sano, and Megumi. They took that as a signal to leave the room, and they did so.  
  
"Anata, why do you cry?" Kaoru asked as she leaned against Kenshin, who's eyes never left his son.  
  
"I never imagined that this could all be possible. But here you and him are, and I know it is. For someone who has committed the worst of sins, I have been given so much happiness. I'm afraid that I'm going to wake up and this will all be gone. That you will be gone. I don't want this to be another dream, that when I wake up, this will be nothing but what I dreamt it to be. I want him to be real, I want you to be real. Can all this be real? Can it happen to me?" Kenshin wondered, his tear stained face turning to Kaoru to make sure she was still there.  
  
"Kenshin, it's real. Don't be afraid anymore. You have a family now, and we will always be there for you. Your son will love you just as Much as I do. Kami has given us a child and we will raise him to be a good person, to be like his father." Kaoru said wiping away his tears and looking down at their son.  
  
"Kenji."  
  
"Kenji?" Kenshin asked.  
  
"Can we name our son Kenji? I don't know, it just feels right." Kaoru said as she looked to Kenshin for his opinion.  
  
"Kenji is a fine name." Kenshin said. "Our son Kenji." Kenshin gave Kenji back to Kaoru and went to the door where he knew three ease droppers were sitting outside the door.  
  
Kenshin slid open the door, and Sano, Yahiko, and Megumi fell one on top of the other.  
  
"Oh hi Kenshin, we were just uh....looking for a button! yeah that's it! It fell off Megumi's kimono!" Sano said as he was looking for an imaginary button.  
  
"You can come in now." Kenshin chuckled. Sano lifted himself up, sending Megumi and Yahiko flying off of him.   
  
"So how do you feel Jou-chan, and how's the kid?" Sano asked giving Kaoru a quick hug and Kenji a warm smile, although he couldn't see it.  
  
"We decided to name him Kenji, that we did." Kenshin said.  
  
"Kenji, I like it." Megumi said. Kaoru turned to Yahiko who seemed to be staring at Kenji. He seemed rather amazed by the tiny life form. Kaoru held Kenji out to Yahiko, who looked at her in confusion.  
  
"I want Kenji to meet his Uncle Yahiko." Kaoru said sweetly. Yahio carefully took Kenji from Kaoru, and held him securely, as if he would break. Kenji got a hold of Yahiko's finger and clutched it tightly.  
  
"For a little guy, he sure has a tight grip." Yahiko slightly chuckled. Kenji opened his eyes and looked up at Yahiko.   
  
"Hey there Kenji, I'm your uncle Yahiko. You know your really lucky to be the son of Kenshin and Kaoru, they are great people, trust me, I know." Yahiko whispered to Kenji. As if Kenji understood, he closed his eyes again, shook his head, and cuddled into the towel.  
  
Yahiko handed Megumi Kenji as he recieved a hug from a crying Kaoru. Megumi couldn't help but cry herself.   
  
"Hi Kenji, I'm your Aunt Megumi." Megumi said, choking here and there. She touched his cheek, and Kenji opened his eyes for a second and then shut them again. Megumi then held out Kenji to Sano.  
  
Sano just looked at Megumi unsure if he should hold Kenji. "Go on Sano, you won't break him." Karou said, sending him a confident smile. Sano carefully took Kenji out of Megumi's arms and brought him close to his chest. He looked down at Kenji. He looked innocent, small, like Kenshin.....  
  
"See, he likes you Sano, that he does." Kenshin said as Kenji opened his eyes once again.   
  
"Hi there squirt, the names Sano, Uncle Sano to you." Sano whispered as he brought his head closer to Kenji. Kenji's tiny little arms lifted themselves up to Sano's face, exploring it, it was all so new to him.  
  
"This kid is gonna make me soft!" Sano said making everyone around him laugh. He handed Kenji back to Kaoru, and despite the joyous events of the night, they were tired. Kenshin got up to go retrieve soem water for Kaoru while Megumi helped Kaoru change the sheets on the futon and give her a few tips on feeding and such.  
  
Kenshin began to fill the cup with water when he thought he saw something at the corner of his eye. His eyes narrowed as he tryed to sense someone's or something's aura, but it was gone. "Must of been a squirrel." Kenshin exused it as he made his way back to his room with Kaoru's water. Little did he know that he was being watched..........(A/N: And u thought she was out of the picture, didn't you?)  
  
Kenshin passed Sano's and Yahiko's room and then passed the room Megumi was staying in for the night, and then he reached his own. He slid open the door silently and peered in. On the futon sat Kaoru feeding Kenji. Kaoru looked down at Kenji with eyes shining like the setting moon outside. Kenhin just leaned against the door post and watched. The bond between a mother and her new born child is very strong and inncocent. Kenshin knew Kenji would rely on Kaoru for his first few months, that he was sure of. He watched as Kaoru's eyes began to open and shut with the sleep. Kenji pulled away, signaling eh was full, and Kaoru wiped his mouth with a cloth. Kenshin then walked in.  
  
Kaoru placed Kenji down right next to her on her futon. Kenshin and Kaoru watched him as his little body rose and fell with each breathe he took. Kenshin placed his arms around Kaoru from behind her and they leaned back onto the futon.  
  
"I love you." Kenshin whispered into her ear as his eyes surrenderd to sleep.  
  
"I love you too." Kaoru said as she fell asleep as well.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A year later.......  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Sano. Say Sano." Sano said as he held Kenji up infront of him.  
  
"Give it up rooster head, he's never gonna say your name." Yahiko said.  
  
"Oh yes he will! He can say everyone else name but mine!" Sano said as he turned to Kenji again.  
  
"C'mon Kenji I know you can say my name. S A N O! Go on say it!" Sano said hopefully.  
  
"Woo." Kenji began to say.  
  
"He's saying something!" Sano said. "C'mon, say Sano!" Everyones head turned to Kenji.  
  
"Wooster head!" Kenji giggled and everyone fell over laughing, except Sano.  
  
"HAHAH SANO HAHAHA HE HAHA CALLED HAHA YOU HAHAHA ROOSTER HEAD! BLAHAHAHAHA!" Yahiko laughed from the floor.   
  
"I think this kid's broken." Sano pouted, as he placed Kenji onto the porch and watched him crawl to Kaoru. Sure Kenji couldn't say "Sano" but Sano couldn't help but smile at the way he crawled so innocently along to his mother.  
  
Kenji reached his mother and pulled himself up using the sleeve of her kimono. He began to play with the hair flowing from her ponytail, his little fingers wrapped around the raven silk. His hair had grown quite long and his eyes proved to be a bluish-violet color. He was like a tiny version of Kenshin. He was a small navy blue gi and hamakas that dragged on the floor becasue he had not grown into them yet.  
  
Kaoru, took Kenji into her arms and looked at his smiling face. She looked up to see Kenshin over the laundry tun washing away at one of her kimonos. Kenji's smile was much liek the one Kenshin had on his face right now. Kaoru lifted Kenji up and walked closer to Kenshin. Kenji was learning how to walk but he was not quite good yet. Kaoru kneeled down and placed kenji on his feet. She whispered into his ear.  
  
"Walk to daddy, you can do it." She said as she kissed him on the cheek and supported him on his first step, and then he was on his own. Kaoru brought her habd to her mouth and her eyes shined with that of pride as Kenji walked slowly but surely to his father at the tub. Kenshin apparently was to busy in thought to pay attention until he felt a thunp against his back. He was brought back to reality when he looke down to see his son smiling at him. He looked back at Kaoru who was juping up and down, clapping her hands.  
  
"Kenji,d id you walk all by yoruself?" Kenshin asked, his eyes gleaming. Kenji shook hsi head yes and his father lifted him up into his arms.   
  
"Good boy Kenji, I'm proud of you, that I am." Kenshin said as Kenji's tiny arms embraced Kenshin's neck.  
  
"My son, I'm proud of you"  
  
TP BE CONTINUED  
  
There you have it folks! You have just witnessed thr birth of Kenji! Aren't you happy?! Next chapter, the action begins, this fic is almost over so let's make these last chapters count! Review and tell me what you think! Plz? 


	27. Right on the knee!

Lady Himura: Can you believe this story is almost over?   
  
DarknessFlame: Yes, yes I can.  
  
Lady Himura: That wasn't the answer I was looking for. You don't like ...my...story? ::eyes turn big and wide and watery::  
  
DarknessFlame: NO NO NO! I love your story! I meant....uh...I can believe that it's almost the end of this fic, but the beginning of a new one!  
  
Lady Himura: You mean it?  
  
DarknessFlame: Oh yeah, would I lie to you?  
  
Cam K.: Hey where is SSJHimura?  
  
Lady Himura: I think he's looking for the alien in his closet.  
  
Cam K.: What a sucker!  
  
Lady Himura: *sigh* SSJHimura is so gullable! Anyway, on to the story! Only a couple more chapters left!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Kenji! You musn't wonder off, that you shouldn't!" Kenshin said as he ran after his scurrying son. Kenji turned around and ran into his fathers arms as he lifted him up.   
  
Kenji giggled as Kenshin through him up into the air and cought him in his arms again. He placed Kenji on his shoulders and continued to look for the ingredients necessary for tonights dinner.   
  
"Oh my Kenshin! Every time I see him, he looks more and more like you!" Tae said as she ruffled Kenji's long red hair.  
  
"Hello Tae-dono, it's always a pleasure to see you." Kenshin said using his very polite manners.  
  
"Hi Tae-dono!" Kenji said, mimicking his father.   
  
"And he even has your manners Kenshin!" Tae said as she waved them off on down the street.  
  
"We had better hurry Kenji or your mother may start to worry!" Kenshin said as he placed his son of the ground and began to scan the vegetable stand. "Is mommy going to hit you with a bokken like she does to Uncle Sano and Yahiko?" Kenji asked giggling,as he pretended to swing a bokken in the air.  
  
A large sweat drop ran down Kenshin's head at hs son's question. "No Kenji, mommy is not going to hit me with a bokken." Kenshin replied as he played the grocer for his vegetables. Truth is, Kaoru has not wacked him with a bokken since Kenji was born and Kenshin liked it to stay that way. Sure he loved Kaoru, but bokkens'hurt!  
  
"Kenshin, is that you?" a familiar voice called from behind him. Kenshin turned around to see Ishmasu running up to him, waving her hands in the air. It has been five years since the last time he has seen Ishmasu, and he was quite surprised to see her again.  
  
"Daddy, who's that lady?" Kenji asked as he tugged on his Kenshin's hamakas. Kenshin just gave Kenji a reasuring smile and looked back to Ishmasu.  
  
"Kenshin, it's nice to see you again! This is the child I assume?" Ishmasu said coldly, glaring at Kenji.  
  
Kenji ran up to Ishamsu and kicked her on the knee. Kenji scurried behind Kenshin's leg as Ishmasu screamed out in pain.   
  
"You little devil!" Ishmasu yelled at Kenji. Kenshin was not to happy with her comment towards Kenji. "Just like his mother I suppose, a stubborn hot-head with no patience!" Ishamsu said giving Kenji a cold stare. Kenji stuck out his tongue at her and Kenshin glared at her with narrowed eyes.  
  
"Don't you dare talk about my wife like that." Kenshin said calmy, but with force.  
  
"Yeah, don't talk about my mommy you mean old hag!" Kenji yelled, using choice words learned from Yahiko.  
  
"I'll teach you some manners you brat, come here!" Ishmasu said as she tried to get around to Kenji, but Kenshin wouldn't allow it.  
  
"I think it's best you left now Ishmasu-dono, that I do." Kenshin said calmy, but angrily.  
  
"Fine! Go home to that wench! And take that demon child with you for all I care!" Ishamsu yelled. That was it! No one talks about Kenshin's family like that, no one!  
  
"Ishmasu-dono, next time you want to insult ones family, make sure it's not one of a former assassin." Kenshin said, his eyes amber and his stare cold. Kenshin bent down and picked up Kenji, his eyes returning to violet after seeing his face. He walked straight pass Ishmasu, not once looking at her, not wanting too.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Hey daddy, can we bring some of these flowers to mommy?" Kenji asked as they walked past a flower field next to the path towards the dojo. Kenshin placed Kenji on the ground and allowed him to run through the field, looking for the perfect flower for Kaoru.  
  
"How about this one?" Kenshin asked, pointing to a violet colored one.  
  
"No no daddy, I want to get mommy a red flower." Kenji said as he continued looking. Kenshin just smiled. He thought back to those 6 years ago when he bought Kaoru those red flowers. He remembered like it was yesterday, her face, her smell, her smile, and his love for her was just as strong as it was then. His son apparently has the same taste as him.  
  
"I found some!" Kenji yelled as he began to pick a hand full. After picking at least five flowers, he ran out of the field, back to Kenshin.  
  
"Will mommy like them?" Kenji asked.  
  
"She will love them Kenji."Kenshin said as he looked to the decending sun. "Now we had better run home before mommy does hit me with a bokken!" Kenshin giggled along with his son as they ran home.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"There you two are! I've neen so worried! You has better have a good exuse for being late!" Kaoru scolded from the portch. Kenshin placed Kenji on the ground. The minute hsi littel feet touched the ground, he was scurrying to Kaoru, his hands behind his back. Kaoru lifted him into her arms and noticed Kenji's wide smile.  
  
"What are you hiding Kenji!" Kaoru said, tickling him so he would confess.  
  
"It's a surpsise for you!" Kenji said and Kaoru stopped tickling him. "These are for you!" Kenji said as he handed Kaoru the red flowers. She took the flowers from Kenji's small hands and held them in her own. They smelled so sweet as she closed her eyes and took in the scent.  
  
"Do you like them mommy?" kenji asked, afraid she didn't like them becasue of her silence.  
  
"kenji I love them, almost as much as I love you!" Kaoru said as she poked his little nose making him giggle.  
  
"I'm wanna go play with Uncle Sano! He's got funny hair! It fun to pull on!" Kenji said as he ran into the dojo, searching for his rooster headed uncle.  
  
Kaoru stood on the portch her eyes closed again, remebering how Kenshin had brought her flowers, similar to the ones Kenji brought her. The memory play like a movie inside her head, each image clear as day.  
  
She opened her eyes, and barley and inch away, a pair of violet eyes met hers.  
  
"What ate you thinking about?" kenshin asked sweetly and softly as Kaoru laced her arms around Kenshin's neck and Kenshin wrapped his arms around her waist.  
  
"Just happy memories." Kaoru said, and Kenshin smiled, for he couldn't resist her.  
  
"Get this darn kid off my head!" Sano yelled as Kenji held on to his hair.  
  
"kenji, let go of Uncle Sano's head." Kaoru said, giggling at teh odd scene before her.  
  
"Get off of me, you little runt!" Sano yelled as he finally pulled Kenji off of him. Kenji's bottom lip began to tremmble and his eyes turned big with tears threatening to fall.   
  
"Oh, don't start crying now!" Sano said angrily. Kenji began to cry, tears running down his face. He knew he made Uncle Sano mad, so now he felt bad.  
  
"I didn't mean it squirt, I'm not mad at you." Sano said as he patted Kenji on the head. Kenji stopped crying and he hugged Sano's leg.  
  
"I told ya, the kid is making me soft!" Sano complained to Kenshin and Kaoru.  
  
~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Is he asleep?" Kenshin asked Kaoru as he walked in to find Kaoru tucking in Kenji.  
  
"Yes, he was exhausted." Kaoru whispered so she wouldn't wake Kenji up. Kenshin sat down on his futon, preparing remove his gi, when he felt a frantic ki running towards the dojo. Kenshin ran out of the room, Kaoru close behind him. Ishmasu ran up to them, panting and holding her chest.  
  
"In town *pant pant* their killing people!" Ishmasu said frantically.  
  
"Who's killing people!" Kenshin demanded as Sano and Yahiko joined in, unable to sleep becasue of all the screaming.  
  
"A group *pant pant* od man! Their slaughtering *pant pant* everyone! They need help! Saiotu sent me!" Ishmasu said as she fainted unto the ground.   
  
Kenshin looked at Kaoru with concern as Sano lifted Ishmasu up and lay her down on the portch.  
  
"Kenshin, don't worry about me, go help those people! They need you!" Kaoru said in a whisper. Kenshin fought with himself mentally, he didn't want to leave her and Kenji alone, but he didn't want to stand back and allow innocent people to be slaughtered.  
  
"I won't be gone long." Kenshin said, making up his mind. Kenshin began to catch up to Sano and Yahiko who were already out the dojo gates.  
  
"Yahiko, Sano, KENSHIN!" Kaoru screamed. They all turned back and looked at her.  
  
"Be careful okay?" She said meakly, smiling a smile of encouragement. They all smiled back reasuringly and the fled until she could no longer see them. Kaoru walked past Ishmasu. It was kind of srange to see Ishmasu again. Why wouls Saiotu send her? If she has lived in Tokyo all this time, why didn't she come to the dojo?  
  
Kaoru hurried back to Kenji's side, not wanting to leave him by himself. She caressed his soft cheek and just watched him sleep. Kaoru would not sleep a wink without Kenshin safe by her side.  
  
"Kenji, your father is a great man, and I hope someday, you will be just like him." Kaoru whispered.   
  
"A great man? Pa-lease!" Ishamsu's voice rang through the silent room.   
  
"What?!" Kaoru gasped as Ishmasu entered the room, two bokkens in hand.  
  
"You heard me! I will make Kenshin regret the night he made that child. He could of had me, but no, he was all yours wasn't he?" Ishamsu said throwing a bokken to Kaoru. "We're going to settle this now, last one standing gets Kenshin." Ishamsu said sternly.  
  
"What are you? Mad? We're married!" Karou said.  
  
"You can't be married if your dead." Ishmasu said. "and after I'm done with you, I'm going to kill that child!" Ishamsu said, laughing cynically.  
  
"Over my dead body! You will never harm Kenji!" Kaoru said, getting into a fighting stance.  
  
"Bring it on!" Ishmasu said as she charged forward. He attack was easily dodged by Kaoru. She began to worry about Kenji, what if they woke him up?  
  
Ishmasu sent on ehard unexpected blow to Kaoru's shoulder. she screamed out in pain, casuing kenji to stutter and wake up. His eyes grew big when he saw hsi mother in pain. Tehn he looke dup to Ishmasu. He recognized her. Without Kaoru noticing, kenji got up and began to walk towards Ishmasu.  
  
"Leave my mommy alone ugly!" Kenji yelled as he kicked her in the same knee.  
  
With no time to dodge, Kaoru made contact with the back of her neck. Ishmasu's eyes lost thir color and her mouth hung wide open as she went flying to the closests wall.  
  
Kaoru thought for certain she was knocked unconcious. She dropped her bokken and fell to the floor. Kenji ran over to her and wrapped his little arms around her neck.   
  
"Thank you Kenji, you saved me." Kaoru said to him. He just hugged her tighter. she embraced him. He was just like his father.  
  
Kenji released Kaoru to go pick up her bokken since Kaoru was trying to reach for it.  
  
"It's not over yet!" Ishamsu said. Karou and Kenji both turned their heads. Ishamsu held a dagger out and she was looking at kenji. Kaoru's eyes shot open as she looked to her son, alone and unguarded!  
  
Without thinking, without a care for herself, she jumped infront of Ishamsu's dagger and held onto Kenji, guarding him with her body. She waited for the impact, for the flesh tearing pain, but it never came.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
SSJHimura ::wearing a ghostbuster suit:: AHAHA! I have you know Alien skum! Prepare to meet your doom! ::opens closet::  
  
Davitzu: Hi!  
  
SSJHimura: 0_0! David? what are you doing in my closet?  
  
Davitzu: Cam told me there were aliens in here. I got locked in.  
  
SSJHimura: CAM YOUR DEAD!  
  
Sorry about the cliffy! So sorry! No bad reviews! My goal is 500 reviews! help me out please! Oh and send me ur fanfics! I love reading them! I'll update as soon as possible! Thanx and have a great day! 


	28. Lady Himura's pointless announcement

Lady Himura: Hi everyone, if your reading this, you know this is not a chapter, it's an annoucement. No worries though, there is a chapter after this! YES YES YES! *ahem* back to my announcment. Me and my offcial partner Crystal Renee have decided that we will TAKE OVER THE ANIME INDUSTRY! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAH *cough hack cough* HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Crystal Renee: We are gonna make Rurouni Kenshin episodes so great, so cool, so absolutley brilliant, anime fans all over the world will fall in love with our new episodes!  
  
Lady Himura: We are gonna make a Anime Empire and people will bow down to our creativity and skill and darn good work!  
  
Crystal Renee: Now we want you to help make our dream a reality!  
  
Lady Himura: You want to help us and become a part of history! Send us ur support!  
  
SSJHimura: Can I help? ::bottom lip quivers::  
  
Crystal Renee: Heck yeah! We need all the help we can get!  
  
DarknessFlame: I want to help and become filthy rich!  
  
Lady Himura: -_-x. We're doing it for the fans, not for the money! Okay, maybe a little for the money, but mostly for the fans!  
  
::looks over to phones::  
  
Lady Himura: Over here we have the members of the L.H.A.C.R.A.F.U. club and tehya re answering the phones.  
  
SSJHimura: The what?!  
  
Crystal Renee: The Lady Himura and Crystal Renee Anime fans Unite club. Duh!  
  
SSJHimura: oh.  
  
Cam K. ::answers phone::  
  
Lady Himura: Woohoo! Our first supporter! ::room goes silent::  
  
Cam K.: Okay mister, bye.  
  
SSJhimura: So what did he say?! Good luck? Hope your dream comes true? Make the best anime ever?!  
  
Cam K.: He said keep it down, he trying to watch T.V. upstairs.  
  
::everyone falls over anime style::  
  
::phone rings::  
  
Davitzu: Hello. ::hears mumbles coming from phone:: We appreciate it, thank you.  
  
Lady himura: For Kami sakes man, what did they say?!  
  
Davitzu: She said good luck and kick those other anime industries (censored for young audiences)!  
  
::confettie and balloons fly everywhere::  
  
Crystal Renee: Out first positive call! ::does happy dance::  
  
::door opens:: ::all heads turn::  
  
Cam K: OH MY GOD! ITS THE KENSHIN-GUMI! ::faints::  
  
Lady Himura: -_-x a little dramatic there Cam?  
  
Cam K: I got caught in the moment.  
  
Kenshin: We heard about your cause that we did.   
  
Sano: We came to help ya out!  
  
Yahiko: We only got one supporter?! This is gonna be harder then I thought!  
  
Megumi: Not to worry, if you get supporters, we'll answer the phones!  
  
Lady Himura: Do you think you guys can convice them to call or send reviews with their comments?  
  
Kaoru: Of course we can! Send a review and one of the Kenshin-gumi members will reply personally!  
  
Crystal Renee/Lady Himura: ::dance in circles::  
  
:hands Kenshin a microphone::  
  
Kenshin: What it it?  
  
Lady Himura: Its a microphone, you talk into it. Duh!  
  
Kenshin: Oro? ::sound echos through microphone:: AHHHH! ::turns battosai:: That thing stole my voice! Die evil microphone! ::wacks microphone with sword::  
  
::everyone falls over anime style::  
  
Kenshin: There, no harm done and everyone is safe, that they are.. ::smiles triumphantly::  
  
Crystal Renee: ::Hands Kaoru the microphone.:: I believe you know what to do.  
  
Kaoru: Hai! ::clears throat:: We would all aprreciate yoru support, and if you don't give us your support, YOU HAVE TO EAT MY COOKING! Thank you.  
  
::0_0!:: :phones start to ring like crazy::  
  
Kaoru: My cooking is not that bad!  
  
Davitzu: Anyhoo, hope you guys reply!  
  
Cam K: We can make social studies!  
  
DarknessFlame: C'mon, ya know you want to!  
  
Sano: Where is the food?  
  
Crystal Renee: -_-x Over there by the phones, *sigh*  
  
Lady Himura: yeah, I know, this was a waste of a chapter. But wouldn't it be cool if we could actually make a whole new series of Ruoruni Kenshin? Tell us what you think! The Kenshin-gumi is on the line and will repsond to your comments if ya have an e-mail address! Who knows, maybe someone will have the guts to send the responses to someone of higher power so then that way we can have a whole new series!  
  
NOTICE: THERE IS ABSOLUTLEY NO REASON TO REVIEW THIS CHAPTER! IT IS JUST FOR LAUGHS! NO NEED TO REVIEW! 


	29. I taught her that one!

Lady Himura: Hiya people! Sorry about the cliff hanger. But hey, you get to find out what happens in this chapter!  
  
::SSJHimura and Davitzu walk in in Men in Black suits::  
  
Lady Himura: What's with the look dudes?  
  
SSJHimura: We're looking for a Cam K. Apparently we are suppose to get revenge on him for what he did in the last chapter.  
  
Davitzu: I was stuck in that closet for twelve hours!  
  
Cam K: Hey dudes! What did I miss? SSJ, nice suit! Looking sharp!  
  
SSJHimura: FIRE! ::Davitzu and SSJH shoot Cam with high tech guns::  
  
CamK: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ::runs away screaming like a school girl::  
  
DarknessFlame: At least it's not me!   
  
Lady Himura: In this chapter anyway.  
  
DarknessFlame: 0_0!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kaoru kept her eyes clenched tight, but not as tight as the grip she had on her son. She refused to look at her attacker. Her heart pounded and a cold sweat began to run down her face. But the attack never came. Her eyes shot open, in fear that she might already be dead. Everything looked the same ,and she could feel her son in her arms.   
  
"Kaoru get out of here! Hurry!" Kenshin yelled. Kaoru sprung her head around and looked up to find Kenshin, sword in hand and anger in his eyes. He was blocking Ishmasu's attack. Ishmasu was terrified. Not only had Kenshin's eyes changed color, but his glare was enough to scare her half to death.  
  
""Daddy!" Kenji yelled from Kaoru's arms. Kenshin pushed Ishmasu back causing her to fall, her dagger falling to the floor.   
  
"It was all a set up to hurt my family! For that, I can never forgive you!" Kenshin said, resheathing his sword.  
  
"Aren't you going to kill me?!" Ishmasu yelled back from her spot on the ground.  
  
"No, I think I'll let Saitou take care of you. Death would be to easy." Kenshin said as he turned and bent down to Kaoru and Kenji. Ishmasu couldn't believe it! Was this a joke?! Just like that he was gonna let her go and not kill her?! He didn't take her seriously and now she was furious.  
  
"I'll teach you to turn your back on me." Ishmasu whispered. She grabbed a dagger she had hidden in her kimono and ran towards Kenshin. Out of the corner of Kaoru's eye, she could see Ishamsu closing in on them, a dagger in hand ready to strike.  
  
"Kenshin, behind you!" Kaoru screamed. As Ishamsu swung down hard. Kenshin had no time to unsheathe his sword, he had no time to run and get his family to saftey, he had no time at all. But he did have one opption. To stand and take the blow for his family.  
  
Kaoru watched as the dagger penatrated Kenshin's flesh. Blood squirted upon her face and she covered her son's eyes, for he shouldn't have to see that.   
  
"You under estimated me Kenshin, and for that, you must pay!" Ishmasu said triumphantly. Kenshin was breathing heavily, but he looked up to Ishmasu, a smile upon his face.  
  
"You think you've won, but you have proven nothing, not to mention your aim is quite bad, that it is." Kenshin said as he showed her the dagger sticking out if left arm. Ishmasu had been aiming for his heart, but apparently she missed.   
  
"WHAT!? But it was a perfect shot! How could I have missed!?" Ishmasu yelled to herself as Kenshin painfully pulled out the dagger from his arm. At that moment Sano and Yahiko ran in, lured by the sounds of fighting and pain.  
  
"Ok, what did we miss?" Sano said dumbfounded at the confusing scene that lay before him.  
  
"Run to Uncle Sano, Kenji." Kaoru whispered to him frantically.  
  
"But mommy, what about you and daddy?"  
  
"Just go Kenji, we'll be fine." Kaoru said as she kissed her son on the forehead and watched him reluctantly walk to Sano.  
  
"Uncle Sano, is that mean ugly lady gonna hurt mommy and daddy?" Kenji asked as he cuddled into Sano's arms for reasurance. Sano didn't answer. He just looked down into Kenji's big hopeful eyes and wished he didn't have to answer such a question, because he didn't know the answer himself.  
  
Kaoru ripped a piece of her kimono, big enough to bandage up Kenshin's wound. She began to wrap Kenshin's arm when Kenshin yelled "Look out Kaoru!"  
  
Kaoru dropped the bandage and turned around in time to see Ishmasu's fist heading straight towards her. She lifted her hand up so that she caught Ishmasu's fist in her hand. Ishmasu flipped back, Kaoru doing the same thing. Kenshin quickly began to wrap his wound himself, the blood leaking out like a waterfall.  
  
"So I see you do have some fight left in you eh? Bring it on!" Ishmasu yelled as she ran forward her fist in the air. Kaoru ducked under her arm and came up on the other side of her. Ishamsu turned to only meet up with Kaoru's fist. Blood poured from her open lip as she fell to the floor, tumbling before coming to a comlete stop.  
  
"YEAH JOU-CHAN! You know I taught her that move!" Sano cheered, little Kenji in his arms cheering as well. Ishmasu slowly got to her feet again wipeing the blood from her lip.  
  
"Its only just begun." Ishmasu said as she ran forwards catching kaoru off gaurd and landing a punch directly in her gut. Blood spewed from Kaoru's mouth as she bent over in pain.  
  
"Kaoru!" Kenshin yelled as he tried to tie the knot one-handedly on his bandage. Ishmasu walked over to Kaoru. She pulled on Kaoru's hair so she could face her.  
  
"Poor little Kaoru, your little hubby isn't here to save you now, what are you going to do now?" Ishmasu laughed cynically.  
  
"Let me show what I'm going to do." AKoru said as she punched Ishmasu in her gut. Kaoru grabbed her arm and held them at an angle behind her back, causing Ishamsu to scream out in pain. Kaoru's grip was extremely tight, Ishmasu thought her arm would rip from its socket.  
  
As a last ditch effort, Ishmasu swung her head back, slamming her head against kaoru's face. KAoru's nose began to flow with blood as Ishmasu reached for another hidden dagger in her kimono.  
  
"How many dagger does that mad woman have hidden?! GEEZ!'" Sano yelled in disbelief. Ishamsu held her dagger up ready to impale Kaoru's chest. Kenshin's eyes shot wide as he bagn to run towards her. Flashbacks of Tomoe being impaled by his own sword came flashing to him. He saw Kaoru sharing the same fate.  
  
"I won't let it happen again! I won't let someone I love be murdered! Not when I can do something about it!" Kenshin thought to himself as he disappeared into thin air. He appeared infront of Ishamsu, blocking the attack once again. The last thing Ishamsu saw was the look of anger in Kenshin's eyes as everything faded to black.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
AKoru lay sleeping on her warm futon, bandaged up and sleeping in peace. She woke up to new rays of the sun peaking through her window. Her eyes fluttered open, adjusting to the light. She sat up in her futon adn looked around. Where was everybody?  
  
"Tanuki, glad to see your awake!" Megumi said as she entered Kaoru's room.   
  
"What happened?" Kaoru asked, holding her head due to the aching pain.   
  
"You mean you don't remember?" Megumi asked as she grabbed Kaoru a new kimono. Kaoru just just looked up at the doctor in confusion.  
  
"Well, I didn't know anything happened until Kenshin ran to the clinic with you in his arms. You were a bloody mess! Apparently you had passed out from that blow to your head when you hit the ground. Poor Ken-san waited a round all night waiting for you to be treated. He wouldn't even let me look at his wound until he was sure you would be okay. He really loves you tanuki you kow that?" Megumi said as she handed Kaoru her kimono.  
  
"Kenshin....and what about my son Kenji! Where is he!?" Kaoru asked in a hurry.  
  
"Don't worry, Sano and Yahiko took him to the akebeko for breakfast.  
  
"And where is Kenshin?! Why isn't he in here with me?" Kaoru asked.  
  
"I sent him outside becasue he kept checking you to see if you were breathing! Poor Ken-san was a wreck!" I had so slip some sleeping pills into his tea to make him fall alseep!" Megumi said, remembering the trouble she had to go through to make Kenshin leave Kaoru alone.  
  
Kaoru didn't even bother to change into her Kimono. She ran to the door and slid it open. Sure enough, she found Kenshin sleeping on the other side against a post. She sat herself down next to his body. She saw his empty tea cup sitting right next to him.  
  
She leaned up against Kenshin's chest. She could hear his heart beat steadily. She closed her eyes and listened to the beat of his heart and the rhythm of his breathing. She slipped her hand into his, caressing it with her free thumb. Kenshin uknowingly leaned his head against her soft hair.  
  
"Kaoru..." he whispered in his sleep. A smile krept upon his face. Kaoru blushed. A soft wind began to blow and Kaoru's hair flew up into Kenshin's face. Kenshin's eyes fluttered open. He was dreaming of Kaoru. It was so real. The way she looked, felt, smelt. He didn't want to wake up.  
  
"Good morning anata" Kaoru said, he eyes closed stillleaning against him.   
  
"Kaoru!" he said as he hugged her tightly like she was going to disappear if he let her go.   
  
Eventually the urge to kiss her was unbearable. Her lips were beckoning him to them. She titlted her head up as if reading his mind. The two sat on the porth together in their loving embrace as Sano, Yahiko and little Kenji were walking through the dojo gates.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
ONLY TWO CHAPTERS TO GO! REVIEW AND MAKE ME A HAPPY GIRL! PLZ?? 


	30. A life lesson and an unbreakable bond

Lady Himura: Hey everyone! Two more chaps to go and I hope you enjoy every word of them! Thanx to the people who reviewed chapter 28. You didn't have to review but I'm very glad you did and perhaps someday me and Crystal Renee with the help of you fans will make a new series of RK, but still show the old episodes as well! But anyway, lets go see what my faithful crew is up too!  
  
::opens door to SSJHimura/DarknessFlames's Room::  
  
Lady Himura: 0_ox  
  
::Kenshin, Kaoru, Sano, SSJHimura, DarknessFlame, Cam K. and Davitzu are all playing twister::  
  
Yahiko: Right foot on red. ::the big group shifts with much difficulty::  
  
Sano: Get your butt out of my face SSjHimura!  
  
SSJHimura: Well your stepping on my hand Rooster head!  
  
Sano: ROOSTER HEAD!? Wait till I get my hands on you you little pint sized twirp!  
  
SSJHimura: Pint sized?! I'm just as tall as you bird brain!  
  
::Lady himura walks up to Yahiko::  
  
Lady Himura: May I? ::smiles devilishly::  
  
Yahiko: ::gives same evil grin and hands Lady Himura the board::  
  
Lady Himura: Everyone, left foot on green! ::all struggle to move left foot to green and by now, they are all tangled up::  
  
Cam K: Get off of me DarknessFlame!  
  
DarknessFlame: I would but SSjHimura is on top of me!   
  
Cam K: DON"T FALL! YOU'll BOTH CRUSH ME!  
  
DarknessFlame: Well that makes two of us.  
  
Kenshin: :comes to realize that Kaoru is right under him:: ::blushes furiously::  
  
Kaoru: I don't think I can hold out much longer! My arms are tired! (they have been playing for an hour)  
  
Lady Himura: ::Evil grin:: ::makes up a move:: Right foot on yellow! ::in there position, its quite difficult:: (have any of you ever made up moves during twister to get your friends to fall?)  
  
::on the brink of falling::  
  
Davitzu: Oh man, I have to sneeze!  
  
Sano/Kaoru/Kenshin/SSJHimura/Cam K: No don't!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Davitzu: AHHHHHH CHUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
::they collapse, Kenshin moving under Kaoru to break her fall, Sano landing on top SSJHimura, who fell on DarknessFlame who fell on Cam K.:: ::Lady Himura and Yahiko are laughing their heads off::   
  
Davitzu: ::only one standing:: Hey I won!  
  
Cam. K: Can't....breathe....get...off!  
  
Kenshin: Are you okay Kaoru? ::replys by kissing him::  
  
Lady Himura: ::Pulls curtain infront of them:: they need some privacy *wink*.  
  
Sano: Hey get back to the story, I wanna see what happens.  
  
Yahiko: And put more of me in there!  
  
Lady Himura: See what I have to put up with!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sano, Yahiko and Kenji had just walked in through the dojo gates and were making their way to the dojo portch only to be stopped by the scene of Kenshin and Kaoru kissing eachother.  
  
"Uncle Sano, does daddy like the way mommy tastes because daddy does that A LOT!" Kenji said naively and emphasizing on the word "alot". Sano just turned a shade of red at Kenji's question.  
  
"Its a little something we call love ." Sano said as he picked up Kenji who had been staring at Kenshin and Kaoru with a confused look on his face. They went around the back way as of not to disturb Kenshin and Kaoru's little moment.  
  
"Whats love Uncle Sano?" Kenji asked.  
  
"Love. What is love? Love is uh..love?" Sano began to think out loud.  
  
"That's okay Uncle Sano, I'll ask Aunty Megumi." Kenji said. Sano sighed in relief that he wouldn't have to answer a question not even he could desribe to a five year old and make him understand.  
  
"Uncle Sano?"  
  
"Yea Kenji?"  
  
"Where do babies come from?"  
  
"Oro!" (A/N: Sano oroing! hahahaha!)  
  
Megumi had been putting all her medical equipment away that she had used on Kaoru when she heard the dojo gates opening. She went outside to find Sano and Kenji walking her way.   
  
"So how was your breakfast Kenji?" Megumi asked him as Sano placed him on the floor.  
  
"It was lots of fun Aunty Megumi! Uncle Sano said I was a very good boy because I helped him get women to to talk to him! And then it was really funny when Tae-dono hit Uncle sano because he had no money to pay for our food! And then Uncle Sano told me the story about the stork!" Kenji giggled as Megumi's face turned red with anger.  
  
"You used a little kid to pick up women?!" Megumi fumed at Sano as Kenji laughed.  
  
"Not necessarily pick up women, just get their names and a date?" Sano said trying to convince Megumi. Megumi just bit her bottom lip and ran out of the room leaving Sano and Kenji behind, both looking confused.  
  
"Did you make Aunty Megumi mad?" Kenji asked Sano.  
  
"Kenji if there is one thing I'm ever gonna teach ya, its this. Women are emotional wrecks! Remember that, cause you'll be a man someday yourself. Its important information that you MUST remember." Sano said as he heard the dojo gate slam shut. Kenji nodded so that Sano knew he comprehended or thought he did.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*  
  
Kenshin and Kaoru kissed as if they had been apart for years, or so it felt. Kenshin sensed Sano, Yahiko and Kenji coming back to the dojo, but he refused to let go of Kaoru. Kaoru slowly pulled away, giving him small kisses until they stopped.  
  
"I'm glad to see your fine koishii, that I am." Kenshin said.  
  
"And what about you?" Kaoru asked as he pulled his sleeve up to see his arm bandaged up where the dagger had penetrated his skin.  
  
"I'm fine too, Megumi works wonders, that she does." Kenshin said, as Kaoru relaxed once again. Kaoru looked towards the dojo gate. She had seen Megumi run out and she also could of sworn that she saw her crying.  
  
"I bet it was Sano's fault. The guy is so thick headed sometimes!" Kaoru thought to herself. "Perhaps I'll have a little talk with him later...."  
  
Kenshin and Kaoru stood up and were about to go find their son when the dojo gate opened once more and Tsubame came skipping down to the dojo.  
  
"Hello Tsubame-dono, what brings you here?" Kenshin asked as Tsubame walked up to them.  
  
"TSUBAME! HERE!? NOW!? WHERE!?" Yahiko yelled as he practically flew out of his room onto the portch. Yahiko glanced at Tsubame who was blushing like crazy. He quickly fixed himself up and walked over with his chin in the air in his attempt to look taller. Kaoru giggled at him but covered her mouth to muffle the sound.  
  
"Hi Yahiko." Tsubame said shyly.  
  
Yahiko was at a loss for words. Since the whole Musahsi ordeal, Yahiko and Tsubame have been fumbling their words around eachother and have become real shy. Apparently they are not the carefree friends they use to be. They.. matured!  
  
Kaoru, in the attempt to save Yahiko from humiliation, but into the conversation. "Tsubame, what brings you to the dojo?" Kaoru asked.  
  
"Huh? Oh yeah. Well actually, I came to tell Yahiko something." Tsubame said, blushing.  
  
"ME! you hear that! She came to tell ME something! I mean....sure, what's on your mind?" Yahiko said almost smoothly. Tsubame pulled him away from Kenshin and Kaoru and whispered something into his ear. Tsubame had pulled him so far away not even Kenshin could make out what she was saying. Yahiko jumped into the air with a big smile on his face as Tsubame finished telling him her secret. Before she left, she unexpectedly gave Yahiko a kiss on the cheek and scurried out the gates.  
  
Yahiko brought a hand up to his cheek and smiled a big, goofy smile. He clumsily walked back to Kenshin and Kaoru.  
  
"I think she likes me." Yahiko said as he stumbled into his room.  
  
"I wonder what she told him?" Kaoru thought to herself. She was brought out of her consentration by Kenshin grabbing her hand and smiling at her.  
  
"Lets go find Kenji." Kenshin said as Kaoru happily followed.  
  
Inside, Kenji and Sano sat in a corner, Sano had a depressed look on his face, and Kenji was playing with his hair. "Uncle Sano, your hair is really, big and really spikey, and really brown, and really long, and really funny looking and..."  
  
"I got your point, you can stop now." Sano said blankly. Kenji stopped playing with his hair and crawled into Sano's arms. Kenji began to close his eyes, falling prisoner to sleep. Sano looked down at Kenji cuddled into his chest, sleeping. Sano held him tighter, and for moment, wished he could be as lucky as Kenshin, to have a son of his own and a beautiful loving wife who would love him for who he was. Then he thought of Megumi. He thought that maybe he could have all of that with her, if she would have him. Then it hit him. Could she be mad at me because she cares about him? Could that be the reason?   
  
Sano sratched his head in consentration. Kenshin and Kaoru walked in. Sano looked up from where he was sitting on the floor. Kaoru smiled a warm smile and Sano couldn't help but smile back. Kenshin went up to Sano and gentley lifted Kenji up. He walked out of the room and walked to his own room to place Kenji down for a nap, leaving Kaoru and Sano behind.  
  
Sano got up to leave, but Kaoru stopped him by grabbing his hand. He turned around to look into her face. Her warm smile shone brightly, and her eyes twinkled. Sano turned around and gave her his undivided attention.  
  
"What is it Jou-chan?"  
  
"I want to talk to you about something."  
  
"What's on your mind?" Sano asked as Kaoru came and sat next to him. She looked into his eyes with the deepest concern for him. Sano knew the look all to well.  
  
At that same exact moment Megumi was on her way back to the dojo, on the realization that she forgot her bag of medical equipment.  
  
"Sano." Kaoru began, "I've noticed latley that you really haven't been yourself. Is there something you want to talk about? You know you can tell me anything Sano, I'll always listen." Kaoru said, placing a hand on his. Sano smiled warmly. His sister was looking out for him.  
  
"Well Jou-chan I have been thinking, about my life. I don't want to spend the rest of my life drinking and living my life on the lucky role of the dice. I want what Kenshin has. A wife. A son. A family of my own. I know you guys are my family, and you always will be, but, It's not the same." Sano finished.  
  
"And do you think Megumi feels the same way as you?" Kaoru asked.  
  
"That's the last thing she's feeling, she hates my guts!" Sano said. "And besides, what would a high class doctor like that want with an ex-gangster like myself." Sano added.  
  
Kaoru slapped the palm of her hand to her forehead. "Sano, your almost as dense as Kenshin!" Kaoru yelled at him. Sano looked at her in surprise.  
  
"What are you talking about Jou-chan." Sano asked.  
  
"Can't you see Megumi loves you!? Not only is it obviousy, but your as obvious as her!" Kaoru yelled.  
  
"Jou-chan your way over your head you know that!" Sano told her as he turned his back to leave.  
  
"Wasn't it you who told me Kenshin wanted to be more than just friends with me when we were on that boat to the festival? Wasn't it you, who said he loves me, he just needs time? Kaoru said to him.  
  
Sano stopped infront of the door. She was right. He had said all those things to her. And he was right about them. Now she is the one telling him these things, and he himself cannot bring himself to belive them.  
  
"Wasn't it you who told Kenshin to go for it, and tell me that he loved me? Wasn't it you who believed that we would end up together and so you sang on stage(A/N: Sano's Song chapter 14, and I'm still laughing hahaha!), helped beat Musashi and believed that me and Kenshin would get married someday? Sano it was all you. And I care about you too, and I want to see you happy. You helped me, and now I want to help you." Kaoru said as she bowed her head.  
  
Kenshin was walking around to go back into Sano's room when he saw Megumi walking in through the dojo gates.  
  
"Megumi-dono, is there something wrong?" Kenshin asked.  
  
"I just forgot my bag, that's all!" Megumi said coldly.  
  
"Oro?"  
  
Sano turned around and looked at Kaoru, his sister and someone who cared for him. He walked over to her and hugged her. Kaoru hugged him back, and finally, just maybe he would understand what he himself preached to her.  
  
Megumi and Kenshin walked into Sano's room only to see Sano and Kaoru hugging. Both of them gasped and backed out fo the room. They stood outside listening in on the conversation.  
  
"So my so called best friend is trying to steal my wife while I'm not looking? But wait this is Sano we're talking about, There is no way." Kenshin thought to himself, as he could not help feel a hint of jealousy.  
  
"You know Jou-chan, if Kenshin had not already proposed, I probably would of snatched ya as my own wife." Sano teased Kaoru as they both started laughing. Both Megumi and Kenshin's eyes grew wide, not knowing if it was a joke, or if Sano really meant it.  
  
"That rooster-head doesn't care at all for me!" Megumi thought. "He cares more about Kaoru now then he ever will for me." She ran off in a dash, and Kenshin knew for sure she was crying.   
  
"Okay he had better let go of Kaoru now before I go all Hiten Mitsarugi on his back side!" Kenshin thought to himself. After at least a minute or so, and Sano still hugging Kaoru, Kenshin couldn't hep but intrude.  
  
"Ahem" Kenshin said as he startled Sano and Kaoru. Sano knew that look in his eyes all too well. Kenshin was jealous. Sano broke out laughing and so did Kaoru after she realized why Sano was laughing.  
  
"Don't worry buddy. I would never steal your wife. It's tempting, but I wouldn't." Sano laughed, receiveing a playful punch from Kaoru. Kenshin started laughing himself.  
  
"Listen Sano, there is something I want to show you that might help you with your problem." Kaoru said as she motioned for Sano to follow her. "I want you to come too Kenshin." Kaoru said.  
  
They followed her out of the dojo, where they were met with the brisk air of the early winter. They followed Kaoru silently. Kenshin could sense a change in her aura. It became sad as she walked on. They walked out a field filled with dying flowers due to the cold weather. Over the field was a sakura tree, its petals long gone and its beauty no longer radiant for the time being.  
  
Kaoru began to walk across the field of dead flowers, Sano and Kenshin following unaware of where she was taking them. The trudged along until they reached the sakura tree. Kaoru stopped and inhaled the crisp air before kneeling down onto the cold ground. Sano and Kenshin watched her as she began to move aside dead shrubbery and grass. When she finished cleaning she moved aside to allow Kenshin and Sano to see what she was looking for.  
  
They knelt down and found a tombstone. Kenshin brought his hand to the stone and cleared the dirt away from the letters on the stone so he could read them. Kenshin and Sano read the stone. It was the tomb stone of Kaoru'd parents.  
  
They glanced to Kaoru, tears in her eyes. "Read what it says." Kaoru said.  
  
Undeneathe the names of Kaoru's parents, there was something engraved. "Love is to precious a gift, for even in death, their love remains strong." Sano read out loud.  
  
"Do you understand now why I brought you here" Kaoru asked as she wiped away her tears.   
  
"I really think I understand now Jou-chan, thank you." Sano said. Then Sano did something unexpected. He prayed. he prayed to the souls of Kaoru's parents.  
  
"It's not often I find myself in a spiritual mood, actually, it's never, so I may not be good at this kind of thing. But I'm sorry that I never got to meet the parents of someone I care about. Kaoru was the first woman since my mother to actually love me, and she gave me a family, something I only dreamed of having. I may not be your first choice for "brother of the year" but I sure as heck will try. Your daughter has given so much and I hope your as proud of her as I am." Sano said as he opened his eyes and ended his prayer.  
  
Kaoru cried uncontrollably now, but out of happiness this time. She wrapped her arms around his neck.  
  
"Sanosuke, thank you for being there, for being my brohter. I love you." Kaoru told him.  
  
"I love you too Jou-chan. And you know your right. I'm not going to wait any longer to tell Megumi how I feel." Sano said. He let go of Kaoru and she walked next to Kenshin who already began praying. Kaoru watched him intently. If only her parents were here to see what a wondeful man she had fallen madly in love with.  
  
"They can see Kaoru, they always can." Kenshin said, reading her thoughts.   
  
"Kenshin, what did you pray about?" Kaoru asked as she shivered from the cold breeze. Kenshin brought an arm around her and whispered into her ear.  
  
"I told them I must be the luckiest man on Earth to be loved by their daughter." Kenshin said and Kaoru cried into his chest, for she was happy.  
  
Kaoru pulled away from Kenshin and looked up to the big tree. She walked around the tree and disappeared behind the trunk. Kenshin and Sano followed her. On the other side of the tree Kaoru traced the words carved into the trunk with her finger. Her parents names were engraved into the trunk, a symbol of their love, carved by Mr.Kamiya himself.  
  
Kaoru kneeled down next to the tree trunk. There was a whole on the trunk and she stuck her hand in, only to come out with two objects. One was a hair brush, belonging to her mother, and one was a pocket knife, the same one Mr. Kamiya used to carve his and his wife's name on the tree.  
  
"When my parents died, I was left with nothing. So I had to sell alot of their belongings. But I couldn't get rid of these, for they reminded me so much of them, so here is where I kept them." Kaoru said.  
  
"May I Kaoru?" Kenshin asked as he pointed to the knife. Karou handed it to him, unsure of what he was going to do. Kenshin stood up and looked at the tree trunk. Kenshin pulled the blade out, the blade as sharp as ever. Kaoru watched as Kenshin began to carve into the tree. It was easy work with the well sharpened-knife. He pulled back and allowed Kaoru to see what he wrote. Kenshin wrote his and Kaoru's name in a heart, just like Mr. Kamiya had. Kaoru hugged Kenshin, for now a symbol of their love would always remain here, even when they are long gone.   
  
Kenshin handed the knife back to Kaoru. She turned to Sano and handed the knife to him. "Sano, I want you to add your name and Megumi's. I want you and her to always be remembered, not only for your love, but as a member of this family." Kaoru told him as Sano took the knife and smiled, tears that threatened to fall, but never would.  
  
He carved their names into the tree as well and took a step back to view his work. Sano handed Kaoru back the knife and she placed it in her kimono. There was nothing left here, and so they began to walk home. Out from behind a rock, Yahiko lay crouching, listening to everything that happened, crying silently.   
  
When Yahiko was sure everyone had left he crawled out from behind the rock and walked over to the Kamiya's grave. (A/N: I need to know their names!) He kneeled down and placed his hands together.  
  
"I'm Yahiko Myojin, and it is an honor to meet the parents of Kaoru. I know I don't show it much, and I probably won't for a while, but I love Kaoru like she was my own mother. Even though I was mean to her, she took me in, and cared for me. I call her names and I make her life miserable, but she still let's me stay, and that's why I grew to love her. You see, someday I hope I can tell her that, and let her know how truley thankful I am that she is in my life. I hope she is proud of me, and that maybe she loves me like like a son, or even a brother." Yahiko ended, tears he tried to hold back, falling down his cheeks.  
  
"I am proud of you my son."  
  
Yahiko turned around to find Kaoru kneeling behind him, her eyes leaking with fresh tears. Yahiko himslef couldn't help but cry freely now. She pulled him into a hug and he hugged her back. He was no longer the ten year old boy she found pick-pocketing on the streets, but he was now a fifteen year old man and she was proud of him.  
  
She pulled away from Yahiko and Yahiko looked behind her to see Sano and Kenshin beaming at him with pride, for they were proud fo him too. Kaoru reached into her kimono and pulled out the knife.  
  
"It's your turn to add your name to this tree, for you are a member of this family as well and you always will be." Kaoru said. She lead him to the back of the tree and he carved his name. He promsied Karou he would come back and add Tsubame's name if they ever get married. And so they all looked at the tree one last time. They became closer as a family that day, and an unbreakable bond was created that would last until the day they would pass on and leave this world behind.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kenji ran around the house, revitalized from his nap. Kenshin played horsey with him as he crawled on all fours, his son riding on his back.  
  
Sano was practicing his speech that he would give to Megumi when he would tell her how he felt. Kaoru helped him by pretending to be Megumi, but Sano kept fumbling his words. Yahiko was playing the bad guy that Kenji had to run away from. It was quite a cute scene.  
  
Yahiko then looked out the window at the sun. "SANO! WE'RE LATE!" Yahiko yelled as he ran to get Sano.   
  
"OH MY KAMI YOUR RIGHT! LETS GET GOING!" Sano yelled as they began to run out the door only to be stopped by Kaoru.  
  
"And where do you two think your going in such a hurry?" Kaoru asked suspisiously.   
  
"No where Jou-chan, uh.. me and my buddy Yahiko just wanted to....."  
  
"Go for a walk!" Yahiko finished for him.  
  
"Your LATE to go for a walk?" Kaoru asked, not believing a word they were saying.  
  
"Yeah, ya know how it is. Its unhealthy to miss a walk at six o'clock at night, EVERYONE knows that! You wouldn't want me to be unhealthy would you Jou-chan?" Sano said with puppy dogs eyes.   
  
"Fine but be back for dinner okay?" Kaoru told them, for she had bought extra food and she didn't want it to go to waste.  
  
As they ran out through the dojo gates, she realized she and Kenshin would be alone. They haven't been alone for who knows how long! Perhaps she would enjoy herself tonight.  
  
Kaoru walked into her room to find Kenshin and Kenji making silly faces at eachother. The silly rurouni made Kenji laugh so hard, that he toppled over. Kaoru laughed at this and then her cover was blown. Kenji stood up and ran to his mother, grabbed her hand and dragged her to come sit with Kenshin and himself.   
  
They played for hours and Kaoru lost track of time, when a knock on her door was heard.   
  
"I'll get it." Kaoru said as she got up and left the room. Kenji was playing with a wooden car Dr. Gensai had made for him for his birthday. Kenshin went to go see what was taking Kaoru so long when he felt one of the floor boards on the floor was loose. He bent down and looked closer at the board. He stuck his fingers aorund the cracks and pulled up. Sure enough the board lifted from the floor and a hole was revealed. Kenshin stuck his hand in and pulled out a book. He opened the book and found that it was a diary belonging to Kaoru. He flipped through the pages, not daring to read her personal writing no matter how tempting it was. He stopped when he found something of interest.  
  
Inserted in one of the pages was a carnation Kenshin had given Kaoru all those years ago. She kept it, although it whithered away. He read the writing on the page. It read about her feelings for him and how she felt when she had recieved the carnation. And he smiled.  
  
He placed the diary back into the board and pulled out a picture. It was a picture of the Kenshin-gumi back when they had first met. They all looked so happy. And that's how they remained, happy.  
  
He placed the picture back in and covered it with the board once again. He picked up Kenji and walked to the front door to see who had knocked. He saw Kaoru standing there looking outside. Snow lay on the ground, and so did foot prints. Kaoru held a note in her hand.  
  
"What doe sit says koishii?"  
  
"It says, follow the foot prints, and that means the THREE Of you!" She told him as she read of the paper.  
  
Kenshin wasn't sure why, but he felt it was a safe idea to follow the foot prints. I guess you could say it was a gut feeling. He nodded at Kaoru and she grabbed a cloak for herself and then grabbed a small one for Kenji. Kenshin wrapped himself in one of his own and he grabbed a lantern to see in the dark with. He brought his sword just in case. He stayed close to Kaoru who held on to Kenji.  
  
They were nearing the Akebeko, strangley enough, that's where the foor prints ended. Kenshin opened the door to find Tae standing at the counter.  
  
"Oh hello Kenshin, what a surprise to see you here at this time of the night!" Tae said. Kaoru walked in after Kenshin and sat down at one of the tables in despair.  
  
"So I guess it was some kind of trick." Karou sighed as Kenshin sat next to her. Kenji began to play with a menu on the table when Tae yelled "NOW!"  
  
The kenshin-gumi along with some of their friends from Kyoto jumped out from behind tables and counters and screamed "Surprise!" causing Kenshin and Kaoru to jump in shock.  
  
"Oh my Kami! What's this for?!" Kaoru said as she recieved a hug from Misao.  
  
"You mean you don't remember what day it is?" Megumi asked. Kaoru just looked at her in confusion.  
  
"Jou-chan, today is the day we all came to live together as a family!" Sano told her from behind Megumi who gave him and evil glare.  
  
"SANO! Your right! How could I forget!?" Kaoru said as she handed Kenji to Kenshin so Misao wouldn't crush him while hugging her.  
  
In the corner sat Aoshi, sipping his cup of tea, along side him was Saitou, smoking his cigarette. They are not very social people as you might of guessed. If it weren't for Misao and Tokio, they probably wouldn't of attended at all. Dr. Gensai and Ayame and Suzume had came as well, but Doctor Gensai had to exuse himself becasue Ayame and Suzume fell asleep so he had to take them home..   
  
"Oh my Kami! Is that Kenji!" Misao screamed as she practically snatched Kenji from Kenshin. "He is so darn cute!" Misao said spinning him around and throwing him in the air. Kenji giggled. He really like Misao because she was so hyper.  
  
"So that's the child of battosai?" Aoshi asked Saitou who nodded. Aoshi watched Misao playing with Kenji and he was lost in thought.  
  
Megumi sat next to the window, watching the snow fall from the sky and land gracefully on the ground. Sano watched her from where he stood. Now was as good a time as any to make his move, so why wasn't he moving?  
  
Kaoru walked up to him and nudged him on his side. He smiled at her but then frowned again.  
  
"Sano, what are you waiting for? You'll never get another moment like this! Go!" Kaoru told him.  
  
"I dunno Jou-chan, what if she rejects me. I don't think I could handle it." Sano told her.  
  
"Are you telling me the great Sanosuke Sagara is afraid of rejection?!" Kaoru asked him. It did sound pretty pathetic when Sano came to think of it, but then why was talking to her so hard? Kaoru noticed a box in Sano's hand.  
  
"Sano, what do you have there?" Kaoru asked, pointing to the box.  
  
"Oh, just a little gift I asked Misao to pick up for me on her way here."  
  
"What is it?" Kaoru asked. Sano opened the box to reveal a beautiful necklace.   
  
"You see, back when we were on Musashi's Island, me and Megumi were looking through the market place. I saw her staring at this necklace, and so I asked Misao to pass by the Island and pick it up for me. Do you think she'll like it?" Sano asked.  
  
"What women wouldn't love this necklace!? It's beautiful!" Kaoru told him. Kaoru placed her hand on her own necklace, the one Yahiko had given her at her wedding. The she glanced at her ring that Kenshin had given her.   
  
"Well I hope she likes it. I'll be in debt with Misao till the day I die!" Sano added, for he asked Misao to pay for the necklace.  
  
Kaoru pushed Sano forward, giving him a reasuring wink. Sano took a deep breathe and walked to Megumi, slowly, very slowly.  
  
Kaoru sat their tapping her foot. It had at least been a minute before Sano had actually reached Megumi. Between stopping to tie his non-existant shoelaces and pretending to clean imaginary lint of his shirt, Sano probably would of taken the whole night to walk up to her if Karou hadn't given him a death glare.  
  
Sano tapped Megumi on her shoulder, startling her form her thoughts. She turned around to meet Sano.  
  
"What do you want rooster-head?" She asked coldly.  
  
"Well I uh..." Sano began, rubbing the back of his head. He glanced over to Kaoru who was saying "apoligize" with her lips. He nodded his head in comprehension and glanced back at Megumi.  
  
"Megumi I.."  
  
"Hold on. Say that again." Megumi told him.  
  
"Say what again?" Sano asked confused.  
  
"Say my name. You didn't say Kitsune, or the fox lady or any of those names you usually call me. You called me Megumi." Megumi said, feeling Kind of akward.  
  
"ok then...Megumi. I came to say that..." Sano began, fumbling his words.  
  
"Yea, rooster head?" Megumi said, trying to hurry him up.  
  
"I'm sorry." Sano said finally causing Megumi's eyes to turn wide with shock. " I'm sorry for being a jerk and not thinking about your feelings and all that other stuff." Sano said, unsure if he was having an effect on Megumi.  
  
"Y-Your sorry? Did I hear you right?" Megumi said, cleaning her ear, hoping she heard correctly.  
  
"Do I have to write it on my forehead! MEGUMI, I'M SORRY!" Sano said to her, throwing his hands up into the air.  
  
"I dunno if I should forgive you or not...." Megumi taunted as she crossed her arms over her chest.  
  
Sano fell over anime style, and Kaoru slapped her palm to her head. "Why is Megumi making this so hard for Sano." Kaoru thought shaking her head.  
  
"C'mon Megumi! I said I was sorry! Isn't that enough?!" Sano said pleadingly. He looked over to Kaoru who was saying " give her the necklace" with her lips. Sano smacked his head at his realization and nodded to Kaoru in appoval. Kaoru gave him a thumbs up and continued to watch when Kenshin walked up to her.  
  
"Uh, Koishii, what are you doing?" Kenshin asked as he looked to where Kaoru was looking.  
  
"Well ya see Kenshin, I was uh...just.."  
  
"Giving Sano pointers on how to impress Megumi?" Kenshin asked, completeing her thought.  
  
"Well you could put it like that heh heh." Kaoru giggled weakly.   
  
"And how is Sano doing?" Kenshin asked.  
  
"He falling faster then a boulder off a cliff." Kaoru told him. Kenshin sighed and walked over to Sano. "May I have a word?" Kenshin said into Sano's ear.  
  
"Can't you see I'm kind of busy over here?!" Sano whispered back as Megumi tried to look over his shoulder.  
  
"Sorry Megumi-dono, but I need to speak to Sano one minute." Kenshin said as she dragged a reluctant Sano towards Kaoru.  
  
"What are you doing over there baka!" Kaoru told him.  
  
"Well I was about to give her the necklace until oro-chan over here came and snacthed me away!" Sano said frustratedly.  
  
"And what exactly did you plan on saying after giving her the necklace?!" Kaoru asked him.  
  
"I would say...." Sano began but,to froze when he realized he had nothing.  
  
"That's what I thought!" Kaoru told him.   
  
"Sano, you should just tell her how you feel, that you should." Kenshin said, placing a reasuring hand on his shoulder. Sano inhaled once and walked over again, where Megumi was waiting patiently.   
  
Both Kenshin and Kaoru crossed their fingers. "Don't mess up Sano. I know you can do this." Kaoru thought in her head.  
  
"Okay Megumi, I'm not going to beat around the bush any more! What I wanted to say is..that I..." Sano began.  
  
"What Sano, just say it!" Megumi said, her eyes growing wider with anticipation.  
  
"I-I-I-I-I" Sano fumbled on and on.  
  
"Out with it already!" Megumi said.  
  
"I bought you a gift!" Sano said, handing her the present and verbally insulting himself mentally.  
  
"You bought me...a gift?" Megumi said in absolute shock. Sano nodded and Megumi began to open the box. She gasped when she saw the necklace. She touched the necklace as if it was a small child. She looked up to Sano, her eyes begining to tear.  
  
"You bought this...for me?" Megumi asked, still unable to belive it.  
  
"Do you like it?" Sano asked her.  
  
"I love it Sano thank you." Megumi said as she stood up and wrapped her arms around Sano. Sano hugged her back, winking at Kaoru and Kenshin, who were silently cheering him on.  
  
"Uh Megumi, there is uh..something else I wanted to tell you." Sano said as he parted from Megumi, only enough to look into her eyes.  
  
"I don't deserve you, and I never will, but I have to say it. Megumi...I love you." Sano said. Kaoru practically crushed Kenshin's hand as she waited for Megumi's reply, but she wasn't half as nervous as Sano was.  
  
"You really mean that Sano. This isn't a joke right? Cause if it is, I'll kill you!" Megumi said seriously.  
  
"What more do you want from me!? I just confessed my undenying love for you! What else do you want!?" Sano said, willing to do anything to convince her of his love.  
  
"This." Megumi said, as she pulled Sano towards her and kissed him smack on the lips. Sano tilted her over and kissed her passionatley as Megumi laced her arms around his neck. A loud uproar From the party was heard and cheers for the new couple rang loudly.  
  
"Rooster head finally did it." Kaoru said, looking on dreamily. "Megumi looks so happy." Kaoru said, as she envied how Sano had tipped her over, not caring what everyone else thought of it. Kenshin read her mind, and did the unthinkable.  
  
He grabbed Kaoru, tilted her over, and kissed her right infront of everyone. Sano and Megumi parted for a second and cheered on Kenshin, for that was something only Sano would think of doing. They returned to their kissing as Kenshin and Kaoru parted.  
  
"WOW Kenshin, your so full of surprises!" Kaoru said, her arms still laced around his neck. Kenshin just smiled and gazed into her eyes. She smiled back, his look was so full of love, his eyes so content.  
  
"I love you, you baka!" Kaoru told him, making Kenshin laugh.  
  
"I love you too Kaoru." Kenshin said.  
  
Meanwhile Misao was dancing with Kenji, since Aoshi had refused to. Kenji threw his arms around to the beat of the music as Misao swayed back and forth to the music. She watched Kenshin and Kaoru dancing and laughing. Oh how she wished she could have what they have. She glanced over to Sano and Megumi, and envied their affections for eachother. She looked over to Aoshi, who had not moved and inch since their arrival. She was mad at him for not being open to her like Kenshin. She was mad at him for not dancing with her like Sano. She was just mad that he couldn't see how much he means to her.  
  
She stomped over to him, Kenji in her arms. "Hold him Aoshi, I need to get something to drink." She told him. He looked up at her like she was crazy. She placed Kenji on his lap and stomped off before he could protest.  
  
He looked down at Kenji who had been staring at him. "Hi Uncle Aoshi, I'm Kenji." Kenji said smiling. Aoshi just stared and Kenji's smile faded away.Aoshi tilted his head, and Kenji tilted his as well. Aoshi crossed his arms over his chest, and Kenji mimicked him, crossing his tiny little arms.   
  
Aoshi raised an eyebrow and surprisingly, Kenji did the same. Then something unexpected happened. Aoshi laughed.  
  
The music stopped and everyone stopped dancing to stare at Aoshi and Kenji. Misao dropped her cup in disbelief. Aoshi? Laughing? It defies all logic!  
  
Kenji smiled and gave Aoshi a hug. Everyone gasped at Kenji's action, unsure of what Aoshi would say or do. Aoshi brought one arm up and hugged Kenji back before placing him on the ground. Misao was in complete and total shock. Kenji ran over to Misao and grabbed her hand and brought her back to Aoshi.  
  
"Do you want Uncle Aoshi to give you a hug too?" Kenji asked as he glanced at Aoshi, then to Misao, and then back again. Aoshi stood up and ruffled Kenji's hair.   
  
"Go back to battosai." Aoshi told him as he pointed to Kenshin. Kenji was unsure of who battosai was, but ran to Kenshin when he saw who Aoshi was pointing too.   
  
"Follow me." Aoshi said to Misao, not even looking at her. The party proceeded with the absence of Aoshi and Misao. Aoshi lead her outside, where the snow fell in big flakes.  
  
Kaoru and Kenshin silently peeked through the slightly open door. Aoshi had his back turned to Misao, who was shivering from the cold. Misao looked down to the ground, her feet sinking into the snow. Her eyes never left the ground, and she was nervous. Why did Aoshi bring her outside?  
  
She felt a pair of strong arms wrap themselves around her. Her eyes grew wide, for it could only be one person. Aoshi.   
  
He rested his chin on her head and she wrapped her arms around him. He was so warm. The cold didn't matter. In fact, she didn't care if the world came to an end, right there and then. All that mattered is that she was with Aoshi, and she was in his embrace.  
  
"Aoshi.." She whispered.  
  
"Misao, I'm sorry." Aoshi told her.  
  
"You have nothing to be sorry for!" Misao told him and she hugged him tighter.  
  
"Yes I do. I know I hurt you. I don't allow myself to get close to you in fear that I will hurt you more. I guess it took a child to help me realize my mistake." Aoshi said.  
  
Kenshin listened on with Kaoru and realized that's what he was afraid of at one time. He understood why Aoshi parted himself from Misao, and he also understood why he couldn't continue to be so far from her. Kenshin smiled, becasue if he was anything like himself, he knew what he was going to do next.  
  
Aoshi tilted Misao's head up so that her face was facing his own.  
  
"I love you." Aoshi told her.  
  
"Oh Aoshi! I Love you too! I always have!" Misao said through tears of joy. She jumped up and kissed her Aoshi. Aoshi was a little taken back at first, but embraced their kiss, and he was glad that he didn't have to bottle up his emotions from her.  
  
"It's so beatiful Kenshin." Kaoru said, her eyes fogging with tears. Kenshin smiled at her and wrapped an arm around her.  
  
Misao's eyes sprung open when she realized what she just did. She separated herself from Aoshi.  
  
"I'm so sorry Aoshi. I don't know what came over me, I..." Misao was cut of by Aoshi's lips pressed against her own.  
  
"Aoshi is a sly one, isn't he." Kenshin told Kaoru making her giggle. Upon realizing Misao and Aoshi were about to walk back into the Akebeko, they scurried over to the dance floor to look like they were dancing the whole time.  
  
Kenji was over near Saiotu staring at him. Saitou looked down at Kenji's big eyes.  
  
"What do you want kid?" Saitou said, taking a drag from what seemed to be his one-hundreth cigareete of the night.  
  
"I was just wondering why your standing all by yourself." Kenji asked innocently.  
  
"Because I like too. Now go away." Saiotu said.  
  
"If you want, I can stand with you so your not all by yourself." Kenji told him,leaning his back against the wall Saitou was leaning on. Saitou raised an eyebrow at Kenji's actions.  
  
"Listen kid, you don't want to hang out with me. I'm not a very nice guy." Saitou told him, in hopes Kenji would leave.  
  
"You don't look mean to me Mr. Saiotu sir." Kenji told him.  
  
"Well son of battosai, I am MEAN. So I suggest you leave rigth now." Saiotu said, hurting Kenji's feelings. Saiotu's stomache then grumbled, and he placed his hand over his stomache. Kenji noticed this.  
  
"Mr. saitou, are you hungry?" Kenji asked him.  
  
"What's it to you kid?" Saiotu said coldly. "Get out fo here!" Kenji turned around and walked away, only glancing back to meet with Saiotu's cruel face.  
  
"Dumb kid." Saitou mumbled to himself. Kenji walked over to the food stand. He grabbed a plate and filled it with everything, he thougt didn't look gross. He then began to walk over to Saitou.  
  
"Didn't I tell that kid to leave me alone?" Saitou thought to himself as Kenji stopped right infront of him. He looked to Kenji's hand to find a plate of food.  
  
"This is for you Mr. Saitou sir." Kenji said, placing the food down on a nearby table. Then he scurried away.  
  
Saitou looked at Kenji in surprise. He got him something to eat, even after he had been so cruel to him. The call of Saitou's stomache was to much to take and so he helped himself to the food Kenji had brought for him.  
  
"Here's a drink Mr. Saitou sir." Kenji said holding up a cup of Sake. Saiotu turned to look down at Kenji who was holding up the cup. He took the cup from Kenji, and Kenji smiled.  
  
"Kid, why are you doing this? I was mean to you." Saiotu said, confused by Kenji's behavior.  
  
"Because I thought you wouldn't be so grumpy if you had something to eat, that's all. Your nice now Mr. Saitou sir." Kenji said.  
  
"Thanks kid."  
  
Kenji smiled. That's all he wanted to hear. He ran off to go find his mother and father. Saiotu smiled slighly.  
  
The night was fading into dawn, and the party began to fade. People falling asleep where ever they pleased. Saiotu fell asleep standing up, his wife sitting beside him. Aoshi lay sleeping on a chair, Misao on his lap. Sano lay flat on a table, Megumi wrapped in his arms. Yahiko and Tsubame asleep next to eachother in the middle of the floor. And in the corner of the Akebeko, Kenshin, Kaoru and Kenji lay cuddled together.  
  
The first to wake was Saitou. He looked down to his watch and realized he was going to be late for work. He picked up his sleeping wife, and quietly, as a wolf stalking it's prey, walked out of the Akebeko to bring his wife home.   
  
Aoshi was next to stir, Misao waking from his movement. She smiled up at him and he smiled back. They walked out of the Akebeko, hand in hand.  
  
Tae began to clean up from last nights party, placing Misao's letter on the table. She didn't want to leave with out saying good bye.  
  
Tae woke up everyone, mad that she had to clean after they had all the fun. They sleepily helped Tae pick up the mess before preparing to leave.  
  
They all stood outside the Akebeko after cleaning up. The sun shown bright reflected off the white snow.  
  
"Well I should be heading to the clinic. You know how it is. People to sew and wounds to bandage." Megumi sighed.  
  
"You guys go ahead, I think I'll Walk Megumi there. Who knows what kind of sicko's want to reek havic upon unsuspecting women at six in the morning." Sano said as he placed an arm around Megumi and they walked away.  
  
"Sano has such a way with words." Kaoru giggled. She looked for Kenji who was throwing snowballs at Yahiko.   
  
"Hurry, hide me Kaoru!" Yahiko yelled as he tried ot hide from Kenji's killer snowballs. Kaoru laughed at Yahiko.   
  
"I think It's time we headed home, I have to make breakfast that I do." Kenshin said as Yahiko's mouth began to drool. They began to walk home. Kenji came running and tripped over a hidden rock in the snow. Yahiko ran back and picked up Kenji and placed him on his shoulders. Kenji laughed as Yahiko began to gallop to Kenshin and Kaoru who were holding hands and whispereing sweet nothings to eachother.  
  
"That's your parents for ya. One minute their the most skilled fighters in the world, the next, their making sweet talk to eahcother." Yahiko told Kenji, who didn't understand a word he had just said.  
  
Yahiko picked up a heap of snow and he and Kenji began to walk quietly towards Kenshin's head. They were barley a foot away when Kaoru turned around and landed a snowball in Yahiko's hair.  
  
"One point for me Yahiko!" Kaoru yelled as yahiko brushed the snow from his hair.  
  
"Not so fast Busu! You haven't won yet!" Yahiko said as he grabbed a snowball and began to chase after Kaoru. She laughed while running, Yahiko hot on her heels.  
  
Kenshin and Kenji watched on. The snow use to bring such horrible memories back to Kenshin. Many he wished to forget. But for each year he had been with Kaoru and Kenji and Yahiko, he had only created memories he wishes to always remember.  
  
"What do you say we go have a snowball fight with mommy and Yahiko?" Kenshin asked Kenji. Kenji just smiled and began to run to join the fight.  
  
Kaoru had Yahiko pinned to the ground, shoving snow in his hair. She fell over laughing and Yahiko couldn't help but break into laughter. Sure he had snow in his hair, but he wouldn't want it to be any other way when Kaoru laughed like she did.  
  
Kenji and Kenshin began to throw snowballs at Kaoru and Yahiko. Kaoru ran behind Yahiko who was trying to block the snowballs.  
  
Kaoru winked at Yahiko who winked back. They grabbed hand fulls of snow and began to pelt them at Kenshin and Kenji. Yahiko and Kaoru chased Kenji and Kenshin home, all laughing along the way.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED! ONE CHAPTER LEFT! WASN'T THIS A MAD LOBG CHAPTER!?  
  
WOW! this took me three days to type! I hope you like it! Please send me those reviews! I love ur responses, its what keeps me going! Thanx a lot! 


	31. Last Page A whole new Journey

LADY HIMURA'S LAST CHAPTER CELEBRATION  
  
Lady Himura: Well, this is it. The last chapter. Makes you want to tear doesn't it?  
  
SSJHimura: Heck no, tearing is for whimps! I'm no whimp!  
  
Lady Himura : Suit yourself ::doorbell rings:: OH! That must be the guests.  
  
SSJhimura: ::walks to a corner:: OH WHY DOES IT HAVE TO END LIKE THIS! ::begins crying:: NO MORE HUMOR! NO MORE ACTION! NO MORE FUNNY CONVERSATIONS WITH ME IN THEM! OH THE HUMANITY! ::crys uncontrolably::  
  
Lady Himura: I thought you said only whimps cry?  
  
SSJHimura: Gah! Where did you come from!? And I WASN"T crying! I had...uh..something stuck in my eye! That's it!  
  
Lady Himura: Explain the puddle your standing in.  
  
SSJHimura: 0_0x uhhhhh......  
  
Twisted Child: Suck it up dude! Your such a sissy!  
  
SSJHimura: Beat it kid, I don't have time for you.  
  
Twisted Child: ::kicks SSJHimura in the leg and runs::  
  
SSJHimura: Why you little...get back here! ::chases after him::  
  
Lady Himura: Brothers...  
  
Sugar Moon: Can't live with them, can't live without them. ::door bell rings:: I'll get it. ::answers door::  
  
Jasmine: Wazza! Sorry I'm late. I was trying not to get run over by two guys who were chasing eachother like mad animals!   
  
Sugar Moon: 0_ox Heh heh, go figure heh heh....  
  
Reikai Kitsune: Is this the party? I brought dip!  
  
Lady Himura/Sugar Moon/ Jasmine: DIP! WOOHOO! NOW ITS A REAL PARTY!  
  
Reikai Kistune: Uh where is everyone? Not much of a party without people.  
  
Lady Himura: No worries...::smiles evily::  
  
Reikai Kitsune/Sugar Moon/Jasmine: 0_ox  
  
Crystal Renee: Man this is one long conversation eh?  
  
Lady Himura: You don't think the reader's will be annoyed by our constant talking and stupidity do you?  
  
Crystal Renne: Nah, cuz if they do, I'll sick battosai on them! Isn't that right battosai? Battosai? Ah! He ran away! ::goes to look for battosai::  
  
KenshinXXX: ::crystal Renee runs past her:: Uh, whats her hurry?  
  
Lady Himura: She lost battosai. Just think about what havic battosai will place upon humanity with out supervision!  
  
KenshinXXX: ::Thinks about it:: I-I think I'll go help Crystal find battosai. I hope I have better luck finding him then my house! (inside joke)  
  
Lady Himura: Uh...two more guests!  
  
Koishii Sweet: I can't believe this is the end of the story. It's very sad.  
  
Darkness Flame: Sad? HA! Without Lady Himura constantly typing her story, I can finally get on the computer!  
  
Fyreaerie63: Koishii Sweet, what do you say we beat this guy up for being so rude?  
  
Koishii Sweet: I like the way you think!  
  
Fyrfaerie63: Get him!  
  
DranknessFlame: Me and my big mouth! ::runs away::  
  
Lady Himura: Where did all the guys run off too?  
  
* Stay tuned after the last chapter for more of this conversation! Will Crystal find battosai? Will DarknessFlame get beaten up? What happened to all the guys And what's this? SSjHimra is blushing! Find out after the last chapter of TELL HER! ENJOY!*  
  
***********************************************************************************************  
  
*** And so our story takes place ten years since we last saw the RK gang. Yahiko has grown into a fine swordsman but he's still that sweet little kid at heart. Sano and Megumi have gotten married, but are still the same stubborn people they always were. Kaoru and Kenshin are still the same old love birds, but you all knew that! And Kenji is not so little any more, but he's fifteen and today is his birthday.***  
  
"Uncle Yahiko, what do you think?" Kenji said, showing him the snowman he made. Yahiko clucthed his stomache laughing when he saw who the snowman resembled.   
  
"It looks just like Sano!" Yahiko said, tapping at the brown twings sticking out of the snowman's head.   
  
"That does not look a thing like me!" Sano said as he walked in through the dojo gate.  
  
"Yes, it does Uncle Sano. Heck, if I didn't know any better, I'd day he was you twin!" Kenji laughed, Yahiko laughing just as hard.  
  
"Well then the snowman is a heck of alot better looking than you!" Sano laughed, making Kenji lift his eyebrows and Yahiko jumped on his hair, biting at it.  
  
"Kami Yahiko! Aren't you a little to old to be doing this?!" Sano said toppling over from Yahiko's weight. Kenji laughed at his two crazy Uncles.  
  
"And what may I ask is so funny?" Yahiko said getting up off the ground an wiping snow from his face.  
  
"UNCLE YAHIKO LOOK OUT!" Kenji screamed before he could explain himself. Yahiko turned around in time, just to find a hand full of snow being shoved in his face. Sano laughed at his own joke and Kenji tried very hard not to laugh, but it was just to funny.  
  
"Oh, it's on now!" Yahiko yelled as he tackled Sano into the snow.  
  
"Bring it on, little Yahiko!" Sano yelled, ticking Yahiko off.  
  
"For Kami's sake, I'm not little!" Yahiko yelled as he shoved Sano's face into the ground. Before long, Yahiko and Sano realized they were being pelted with snowballs! They both looked at Kenji who was throwing them frantically. They both got up and tackled Kenji to the ground, snow flying here and there.  
  
"You guys are all a bunch of children but...I wouldn't want it any other way." Kaoru said, looking on from the dojo portch.  
  
"Jou-chan!" Sano said, throwing Yahiko and Kenji off of him and walking up to Kaoru. Yahiko and Kenji landed on top of the Sano-snowman and Kenji frowned to see that his hard work was ruined.  
  
"Uh, sorry Squirt." Sano said, rubbing the back of his head.  
  
"Sano, I haven't seen you in a month! Where have you been?" Kaoru asked him, hugging him.   
  
"Visiting Megumi's family. I don't think they liked me very much. They kept calling me rooster head." Sano sighed, but smiled to see Kaoru giggling. "Where's that no good rurouni!?" Sano teased as he poked his head inside the dojo.  
  
"He's out shopping. He as very secretive about what he was getting." Kaoru said, scratching her head in consenteration.  
  
"Oh yeah, I almost forgot. Happy Birthday squirt!" Sano said turning to look at Kenji who was mourning the death of his snowman. Kenji's face lit up at his uncle's remark. He sprinted towards Sano.  
  
"Did ya bring me a present? Did ya? Did ya? Did ya?" Kenji said, his hands clasped together as he jumped up and down.  
  
"Nope." Sano said, making Kenji frown again. Kenji slumped back to his snowman and Sano turned to wink at Kaoru. She giggled again.  
  
Oh, it's lunch time! What do you say we go out to lunch? I would hate to cook for you on your birthday." Kaoru said, insulting her own cooking.  
  
"Really?!" Kenji said, happy he gets to go out and happy that he doesn't have to eat his mother's cooking.  
  
"Oh, but what about Kenshin?" Kaoru said.  
  
"No worries Jou-chan, I'll tell him to meet you at the Akebeko when you get back. I've had a long trip and all I want to do is sleep!" Sano said yawning and turning into the dojo for sleep.  
  
"Thank you Sano!" Kaoru yelled as she, Kenji, and Yahiko walked out of the dojo. Their feet sank into the snow as they walked along. Kaoru glanced over to Kenji who was looking at his feet. Kenji could feel her gaze upon him so he looked up and smiled at her, a smile just like Kenshin's.  
  
"Hey, Kaoru look at this." Yahiko said, looking through a window. On the other side, lay a beautiful picture frame, hand carved out of fine would, and for a moment, a thought struck Yahiko. He looked at Kaoru who greatly admired the frame but frowned at the price. All three of them looked through the glass until a large figure was visible in the direction of the glass.  
  
They turned around to see a man hovering over them, his eyes on Kaoru. Kenji and Yahiko glared at him, their hands on their bokkens ready to strike at any given moment.  
  
"Can I help you sir?" Kaoru asked, pushing up against the glass window as the mans face grew nearer.   
  
"Depends on what you offer." The man replied bringing his hand up to her face. Before Kenji and Yahiko could react Kaoru had already flung her leg up and flipped over him as the man came tummbling to the ground.  
  
"Way to go mom!" Kenji said, admiring his mother's tactics. Apparently, the man wasn't down for the count as he flung his leg to the side, tripping Kaoru into the fresh snow. The man got up and was about to pounce Kaoru when he recieved a wack on the head with Kenji's bokken and was kicked straight off of Kaoru by Yahiko. The man flung at least 10 feet away before falling flat on the snow. Kaoru got up and walked over to the man. He turned his head and glared at her. Kaoru grabbed Kenji's bokken and wacked him over the head, making him fall uncouncious.  
  
"What is up with all these strange guys who come out of no where in this fanfic!" Kaoru yelled at the authoress.  
  
"I'm sorry, that's the last one! Really!" Lady himura yells. "Back to the story, heh heh."  
  
"That's showing him Kaoru." Yahiko said, shooting her a smile.  
  
"Thanks you two. That guy didn't know what hit him!" Kaoru said, hugging her two sons.  
  
"Ahh, not in public Kaoru!" Yahiko said, pulling away. And so they walked to the akebeko, being forced by the growl of their stomaches.  
  
**********************************************************************************************  
  
Kenshin walked to the dojo, a smile on his face and a kick in his step. He sensed Sano was in the dojo, but he couldn't feel Kaoru's or Kenji's aura. Kenshin, being the worry wart that he is, ran into the dojo, only to find Sano snoring flat on the floor.  
  
"Sanosuke, wake up!" Kenshin said, shaking Sano. Sano just turned on his side and snored louder.  
  
"SANO! WAKE UP!" Kenshin yelled.  
  
"No, no no, mom, I don't want to go to school. Let me sleep five more minutes....." Sano mumbled in his sleep. Kenshin slapped his palm to his forehead.  
  
"Think sessha think! How does one wake Sano up?" Kenshin thought to himself. "Hey Sano, look over there, it's a sack of money!" Kenshin said. Nothing. "It's a geisha and she's calling your name!" Kenshin said. Nothing. "Look Sano! FOOD!" Sano got up so quickly he smacked his head against Kenshin's head causing him to fly back.  
  
"Oro!"  
  
"Where's the food Kenshin!? You said food!" Sano complained.  
  
"That's not important right now! Where is Kaoru and Kenji and Yahiko!" Kenshin yelled.  
  
"Oh, uh, they went out to eat because you were taking so long. Speaking of which, where were you?" Sano yawned.  
  
"Out." Kenshin replied. Sano looked at him. Kenshin never had been so secretive. He was hiding something and Sano wasn't going to let him leave without getting the truth.  
  
"Kenshin, your lying to me. Now where were you?" Sano asked, crossing his arms.  
  
"Where sessha was is none of your bussiness Sano, that it is not." Kenshin said cooly, a smile spreading across his face.  
  
"Your hiding something, it's all in your smile." Sano said.  
  
"I'm not saying a word!" Kenshin told him.  
  
"Kenshin! Yout cheating on Jou-chan aren't you?! How could you do this to her!? I'm telling!" Sano joked, hoping the rurouni would take him seriosly and tell him what he was up to.  
  
"AHH! Sano! You should know me better than that! You know I love Kaoru and no other! What kind of a man do you think I am? I would..."  
  
"Relax Kenshin, I was just messing with ya. Now really, you can tell me, I'll keep a secret." Sano said, as Kenshin gave in.  
  
"Well, I don't know if you know this but, today, other then being Kenji's birthday, was also the day I told Kaoru I loved her." Kenshin said.  
  
"And what does that have to do with where you were?" Sano asked, interested.  
  
"I was out getting this." Kenshin said as he pulled out a golden necklace with a heart on the bottom with three stones lined on the side. There were small flowers engraved on the front of the heart."  
  
"Wow, That's one fine piece of jewelery you got there." Sano told Kenshin as he examined the necklace.  
  
"It was made by on of the fineest jewelers in Tokyo. Look on the back." Kenshin said. Sano turned it over to find an insrciprtion on the back.  
  
"Kaoru, I Love you and always will. Kenshin" Sano read out loud and Kenshin smiled with pride.  
  
"You think she'll like it?" Kenshin asked hopefully.  
  
"She'll love it Kenshin, but how the heck can you remember the day you told Jou-chan you loved her? I mean, I can't even remember mine and Megumi's wedding day let alone that!" Sano said and Kenshin chuckled.  
  
"Because I look at that day as one of the happiest days of my life. Not only did I find out Kaoru loved me back, but I felt that then, I was truly being accepted for the man I have become, and not for who I was." Kenshin said, and Sano understood.  
  
*****************************************************************************************  
  
"Thank You Tae-dono! That was some good eating!" Kenji yelled back as he ran outside, leaving Kaoru behind to pay the bill. Kaoru walked out only to realize she was missing someone.  
  
"Yahiko? Aren't you coming?" Kaoru called into the Akebeko.  
  
"Uh, I think I'm going to stay here with Tsubame, she needs a man to help her lift some heavy crates and such. You know how it is." Yahiko said, rubbing the back of his head.  
  
"But what about..."  
  
"Don't worry, I'll be there. I never let you down before have I?" Yahiko said, and Kaoru gave in.  
  
"Have a good time Yahiko, and keep your hands to yourself!" Kaoru teased, leaving Yahiko blushing furiously.  
  
Kenji was quite glad to see he would be spending some time with his mother. Kaoru wasn't like most mother's. She was pretty much the only woman in Tokyo who could handle a bokken and couldn't cook. Kenji looked at her as sweet and tough as nails. I mean, how many kids get to sparr with their mother everyday? Not many. So as you can see, Kenji loves his mother very much.  
  
Kenji noticed his mother walk off route, but he asked no questions, he just followed. They had been walking for a while.He enjoyed the scenary and the serenity the snow and sun seemed to make. Kenji's curiosity got the best of him before long.   
  
"Uh, mom, where are we going?" Kenji asked, running up to her side. Kaoru turned her head towards his and smiled. Kenji smiled back and felt that his mother knew what she was doing.   
  
Kenji as surprised to see that Kaoru had lead him to a cave, iced over and sparkling like diamonds.   
  
"What is this place?" Kenji asked, examining the entrance of the cave.  
  
"Here, I'll show you." Kaoru told him as she grabbed his hand and lead him inside. The cave sparkled with ice and water. They balanced them selves on the icy wall so they wouldn't fall on the slippery floor.  
  
Kenji noticed a bright light at the end of the tunnel, and squinted.  
  
"Just a little further now." Kaoru told him. They squinted as they entered the gigantic room of the cave. Above them, large icicles hung down, dripping icy cold drops of water. The room was round and the floor was pure ice, expect for the snow that lay on the sides  
  
"Wow." Was all Kenji could muster.  
  
"Follow me." Kaoru told Kenji as she dragged him onto the iced floor. Kenji began to lose his balance, but was cought by Kaoru.  
  
"Your just like yoru father was when I first brought him here." Kaoru giggled.  
  
"You brought dad here?" Kenji laughed, picturing his infamous father falling flat on his face.  
  
"Yes, I remember it like it was yesterday......."  
  
********Dream sequesnce***********************************************************************  
  
"Kaoru-dono, where are you taking me?" Kenshin asked curiously.  
  
"I'm taking you through the tunnel where a band of crooks are waiting to jump you and take me away form here." Kaoru told him.  
  
"ORO! Kaoru-dono, I..."  
  
"Kenshin I was just kidding! Would I ever do that to you?!" Kaoru said, angrily at him.  
  
"No, of course not Kaoru-dono." Kenshin said, throwing on his Rurouni smile and making Kaoru giggled at his irresistable smile. Kaoru took Kenshin's hand, making him blush. She pulled him into that magnificent room in the cave. Kenshin took one step into the room, and before he realized he was standing on ice, he fell to the ground dragging Kaoru with him.  
  
"ORO?" Kenshin said, his eyes swirling.  
  
"Kenshin you baka!" Kaoru yelled at him playfully, but turned bright red when she realized she was laying ontop of him. She tried frantically to get up, but the ice made it very hard to do so. As soon as she got to fer feet, she helped Kenshin up, looking down at the ice so Kenshin couldn't see how red her face was.  
  
"What is this place?" Kenshin asked.  
  
"It's a place I discovered when I was a young girl. To be honest, I thought is was magical when I was little." Kaoru told him.  
  
"Why is that?" Kenshin asked.  
  
"Come, I'll show you." Kaoru said as she walkd towards the back of the room. Kenshin followed as steadily as he could. Kaoru began to dig through the snow when she found what she had been looking for. She pulled up a mirror,left there by people who had visited the cave there before her. She walked out onto the ice again, when she lost her balanced. Kenshin cought her in his arms, her face cuddling into his chest and his arms wrapped around her. She began to blush even more then she had earlier.  
  
Kenshin blushed as well, but was reluctant to let go of Kaoru. She was so warm and loving, how he could hold her forever.  
  
Kaoru positoned herself infront of a whole in the cave wall. She lifted the mirrow up causing that single ray of light to reflect off the mirror. In no less then a second, the room was lit up with rays of light and an eluminous rainbow color reflected off each side of the cave wall. Kenshin's eyes widened at how beautiful the colors were. He walked, non to gracefully, up to Kaoru.  
  
"What do you think Kenshin?" Kaoru asked him.  
  
"It's magical Kaoru-dono, almost as amazing as you."  
  
****** "Mom."********* "Earth to mom" *************** "Hello in there!****** MOM!********  
  
"Wuh?" Kaoru said, as she just realized she was day dreaming of times since passed.  
  
"Thining about dad?" Kenji said, nudging his mother's side.  
  
"You have been hanging around Sano and Yahiko to much." Kaoru said, play-punching her son. "Now look at this." Kaoru said, as she retrieved the same mirror she had those many years ago. She handed it to Kenji, who looked at her in confusion.  
  
"Hold it up to the light over there." Kaoru told him. Kenji did so, and the room was bright with those same magnificent colors.  
  
"Wow." Kenshin said, and kaoru smiled, for that was the same reacton Kenshin had given her. This is amazing mom, thanks." Kenji said as he put one arm around her and held the mirror with his other hand.  
  
*********************************************************************************************  
  
"What do you think Sano?" Kenshin asked, admiring his work.  
  
"Can I eat it now?" Sano asked, drool escaping his lips.  
  
"No Sano, you have to wait till later. It's for Kenji, not you!" Kenshin said, walking Sano's advancing hand with his stirring spoon.  
  
*********************************************************************************************  
  
Kenji and Kaoru walked along the hills, covered in a thick blanket of snow. Kenji looked at the other hill and found a couple of kids, around his age, sliding down the hills on sleds. He admired how they looked like they practically flew down the hill.  
  
Before Kenji could realize what happened, he was sliding down the hill, his mother infront of him. Apparenlty, Kaoru had found a wooden board, grabbed her son, and flung him on the back of the board as the flew off the hill.  
  
"Hold on Kenji, I've never done this before." Kaoru told him, as Kenji's grip tightned on her kimono.   
  
"Mom, look out!" Kenji yelled as they began advancing towards a newly made snowman. Kaoru swirved to the side.  
  
"Wow MOM! That was amazing!" Kenji told her, laughing.  
  
"Your mom still has a few tricks up her sleeve." Kaoru laughed, but har eyes grew wide when she realized they were coming near a jump.  
  
"Oh Kami."  
  
They flew off the jump, flying high into the air. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" they both screamed as they landed on the snow, still zooming down the hills. They recieved a round of applause from the on lookers and Kaoru held her hand to her pumping heart.  
  
"Mom! That was so cool! Do it again!" Kenji yelled from behind her.  
  
"ORO!"   
  
"Hey mom, I can see the dojo from here!" Kenji pointed ahead. Yahiko stood at the gate opening it to get in when he heard Kaoru scream "GET OUT OF THE WAY!"   
  
Yahiko looked back just in time to jump out of the way before colliding with the so called sled. Kaoru twisted the the sled to its side, causing them to come to a halt, but covering Sano with a fresh sheet of Snow as he walked out of the dojo, Kenshin right behind him.  
  
"Better you then me." Kenshin laughed.   
  
"Just to let you know, I'm giving you a dirty look." Sano said, his face covered in snow.  
  
"That was fun! Let's do it again real soon." Kenji said as he got off the board.  
  
"What ever you say Kenji." Kaoru laughed.  
  
"What have you two been up too?" Kenshin asked, amused with their grand entrance.  
  
"Oh you know, doing stuff..." Kaoru said, winking at Kenji. She placed a kiss on Kenshin's cheek before running into the dojo. Kenshin walked in after her, leaving Sano to chase Kenji for making fun of him because of all the snow piled on his head.  
  
"Kenshin, it's perfect! Make sure Kenji doesn't see it!" Kaoru told him excitedly. "Oh, and we have to make sure Yahiko and Sano stay away too." Kaoru asid seriously, rolling her eyes.  
  
Kenshin nodded in a approval. He looked at her and Kaoru melted. HE still had that same look in his eyes, in his smile, everytime he looked at her.   
  
"Kenshin, what do you say you take Kenji out for the rest for the day while we set up things here." Kaoru said. Kenshin thought about it for a second. Sure! Why not? What better way to spend the day than with your son.  
  
"Ok Kaoru, we'll be back right on time for you know what." Kenshin said. He kissed her good bye and ran outside.  
  
"Kenji, we're leaving, that we are." Kenshin said as he ran passed his son to the gate. Kenji began to fun after him.  
  
"Dad, where are we doing exactly?" Kenji asked as he reached his father.  
  
"We are going to spend the day together." Kenshin said.  
  
"Really? All right!" Kenji said, excited at the proposition.  
  
"So what do you want to do Kenji?" Kenshin asked.  
  
"I dunno, what do you wanna do?"  
  
"I don't know. What would you like to do?"  
  
"I dunno, what do you want to do?"  
  
Both of them stopped and looked at eachtoher and cracked up laughing.   
  
"How about we take a walk through the woods. I hear it's nice when it snows." Kenji said, looking towards the woods. Kenshin glanced up , a flash of sorrow filling his heart for a brief moment, but disappearing just as fast as it came.  
  
"Um, sure Kenji why not." Kenshin said. Kenji ran a head of him into the woods, Kenshin walking as steadily as he possibly could.  
  
"C'mon dad, ya slow poke! Speed up!" Kenji yelled. Kenshin put on a smile for his son, but felt uneasy about going into the woods. The feelings he had kept locked away for fifteen years began to break free in his heart. The woods. The snow. It was to much to handle all at once.  
  
"Kenji, I think we should go right now." Kenshin said turning around quickly and begining to run.  
  
"Dad? What's wrong? DAD!" Kenji yelled running after him. They sped through the woods, trying to find a way out. It seemed like they were running in circles. Kenshin didn't stop for a moment. He had to get out of there, he couldn't let his son see him like this, not when he knows so little about who Kenshin Himura was once upon a time.  
  
"Dad! Would you just wait a second! Tell me what's wrong." Kenji yelled, trying so hard to get his father's attention. Kenshin stopped dead in his tracks when the bang of a gun was heard and Kenshin's eyes grew wide as he watched a deer stumble into his view. She walked and walked until she could no longer, and she fell to the snowy ground. Blood oozed out onto the white snow, staining it with the rich crimson color. Kenji stopped next to his dad, panting and looking at the sight before him.  
  
A small fawn walked out of the near by bush and came to sit next to his mother. The helpless creature nudged at his mother, but she was gone. Kenshin's eyes were fixed upon the crimson.  
  
"No, this is not real, I must be dreaming, It's not real..." Kenshin said as she fell back onto the snow, falling surrender to grief and guilt and his son watched on helplessly.  
  
"DAD! NO!!!" Was the last thing Kenshin heard before hitting the ground.  
  
********************************************************************************************  
  
"Where am I?" Kenshin said, looking around. It was all familiar. "No it can't be." Kenshin gasped. He looked down to the snowy ground. Blood. The snow fell rapidly around him, where he himself had taken the life of someone so dear to him.  
  
"Why am I here?! How can her blood still be here?! It's not possible!" Kenshin said, as he fell to his knees, clenching his fists into the snow.  
  
"What's done is done. You can't change the past."  
  
"Who said that?!" Kenshin said looking around, searching for the source of the voice.  
  
"Why do you sit there, grieving over your past when you have so much for the furure."  
  
"Show yourself now!" Kenshin yelled.  
  
"You don't even recognize who you once were?"  
  
Kenshin looked up, squinting from the constant flow of snow flakes in his vision. "Who...who are you?"  
  
"I am you."  
  
The advancing figure became more and more visible as he walked closer. Kenshin found himself gazing at himself. The young battosai's eyes shone amber, he wore a navy blue gi and white hamakas. And at this side lay his katana, a weapon long since forgotten.  
  
Kenshin felt his scar throbbing and looked down to see blood dripping to the snowy ground. He brought his hand to his cheek only to find more blood.  
  
"You know what you did. But you could not see that it was meant to be. There was a reason she jumped infront of your sword, and you still can't figure out why."  
  
"How can there be a reason?! I killed her with my own sword! The sword you hold at your side!" Kenshin yelled.  
  
"I did it to save you."  
  
Kenshin turned aorund to be faced with her. Tomoe. But she was dead? Wasn't she?  
  
"How can you stand before me without disgust. I killed you, like so many others Tomoe. How can you even stand to be here with me?" Kenshin said, not even caring if she was real or not.  
  
"Because I want to free you of the burden you have carried for so long. Each day you think about what pain and suffering you have brought people and and how many lives had been sacrificed for the revalution. Do you ever think about what joy and happiness you have brought? Do you ever think about how happy you make the people closest to you? Like your wife and son?" Tomoe said, kneeling down towards Kenshin.  
  
"I set you free a long time ago from yourself. From the hate filled battosai you one were. But now, your wife, Kaoru, was able to do the same. Don't you see Kenshin? I was meant to die, I died happy. I died so you could have a chance at a happier life that you would never have if you hadn't changed who you were. I don't want you to forget about me. But I don't want you to feel you were the reason I died. When you see the snow, look back to your son making his snowman. When you see blood, don't feel discourgaed, for your not the one who opened the wound. When you see your wife, when she smiles, when she says I love you, don't take it for granted. She loves you more than life itself, of this I am sure. Just embrace life. We'll meet again someday." Tomoe said.  
  
Kenshin understood. For the first time in his life, he understood. Tomoe died. Died for him. Died so his soul could be saved. Died for Kaoru and Kenji. Died so he'd have a purspose to life. Died, because she loved him.  
  
"Go back now. Go back to your life. And remember what I said." Tomoe said as she and battosai faded into the falling snowflakes.  
  
"Thank you Tomoe. For everything." Kenshin said, as he allowed himself to cry. The snow began to fall in soft snowflakes. So calm and peaceful. Kenshin closed his eyes,and tried to embrace the serenity of it all.  
  
"Kenshin." A voice called from behind him. He turned around and Kaoru stood there, the snow falling around her, her saphire eyes deep and filled with her uconditional love for him. She kneeled beside him, in the same fashion Tomoe had a few minutes ago.  
  
She touched his bleeding scar, and as if magic, it stopped bleeding. Kenshin was amazed.   
  
"Don't take her for granted Kenshin. Love her with everything you are."  
  
"Kaoru. I love you."  
  
"Kenshin. I Love you too." Kaoru cried as she burried her face into his chest.  
  
"Kaoru why are you crying? Please don't cry." Kenshin said, but no use.  
  
"She cries for you Kenshin. For your saftey and for your happiness."  
  
"For me. For my happiness?....... Thank you Kaoru."  
  
"Thank me? What have I done." Kaoru asked.  
  
"You set me free."  
  
******** "Don't take her for granted Kenshin. Love her with everything you are." **************  
  
"Kenshin, wake up! Please Kenshin wake up! Don't leave me! I need you!" Kaoru cried onto Kenshin's still body.  
  
"Dad! Wake up. You just have to. Wake...up." Kenji said trying to hold in his forceful tears. Kenji burried his face into his hands and Kaoru leaned her head to Kenshin's chest, closed her eyes, and cried. The snow began to fall, lightly upon the sadened family. A strange wind passed over them, and Kaoru cried harder.   
  
Kenshin's eyes sprung open, unnoticed by Kaoru and Kenji. He could see Kaoru's long raven hair, but her face was hidden. He turned his head to look at Kenji, his face hidden and sad for the supposed passing of his father.  
  
"Please don't cry koishii. I don't like it when you cry." Kenshin said. Kaoru flung her head up and saphire met violet. Kenji's eyes grew wide with relief. Kaoru and Kenji both jumped on Kenshin, hugging him dearly.   
  
"Anata, you had me so worried. I thought I lost you." Kaoru cried.  
  
"Dad, don't you ever do that again! EVER!" Kenji yelled.  
  
"Are you alright Kenshin?" Kaoru asked him.  
  
"I have a feeling everything is going to be alright from now on, that I do. UH, Kaoru. How did you find me? Did you go get her Kenji?" Kenshin asked.  
  
"No, I didn't. How DID you find us mom?" Kenji asked.  
  
"Well it was kind of strange really. One minute I as at home, waiting for you to return when I heard someone calling. Call me crazy but I heard a women's voice. She was telling me to run to you. That you needed me. So I followed the voice and it lead me here, to you. Kenshin, you must have a guardian angel." Kaoru told him.  
  
"Hai, that I do. And she watches over all of us, that she does." Kenshin said, as Kaoru and Kenji helped him up.  
  
"I'm fine. Really. Lets go home." Kenshin told them. And so they walked together through the snow. A peaceful breeze passed over them. "Be happy kenshin. Take care." and the wind disappeared just as quickly as it came.  
  
*********************************************************************************************  
  
"Hurry everyone! Here they come! HIDE!" Sano said as he peered out the window to see Kenshin, Kaoru, and Kenji walking towards to the dojo. Kenshin turned to Kaoru and she winked at him and Kenshin nodded. The dojo was dark, and the desending sun didn't make it any easier to see inside.  
  
"You know, this has been one heck of a birthday, I will never for get it." Kenji said as he slid open the door.  
  
"HAPPY BIRTHDAY KENJI!"  
  
Kenji's mouth dropped open as he stared at his friends and family, his cake, his presents! He stepped inside only to be greeted with hugs and hand shakes. Yahiko lit the candles on the cake and Sano, Kenshin, Kaoru, Megumi, Tsubame, Dr. Gensai, Ayame, and Suzume stood around the cake, singing to him. (A/N: By the way, I'd like to wish Amy, Sheer bliss, and Black Pegasus a happy birthday in this month of Novemeber! Happy birthday!! You guys are awesome!)  
  
"Make a wish Kenji." Kaoru told him. Kenji closed his eyes and thought long and hard about what he wanted most. He took a deep breathe and blew out the candles all at once.   
  
"Now can we eat the cake?" Sano asked, eyeing the cake.  
  
"Yes now we can have cake." Megumi told him. Sano didn't wait his time with a knife nor a plate. He grabbed a hand full from the corner of the cake and began to eat.  
  
"Your such a pig! Why did I marry you?" Megumi told him, shaking her head.  
  
"Cause you couldn't resist my charm." Sano replied with a mouth full of cake.  
  
"Charm....right....." Megumi said as she inched further away from him.  
  
"This...cake *swallow, bite* is...really...good...Kenshin." Yahiko said, his mouth full of cake as well.  
  
"Thanks dad. No one bakes like you." Kenji told him, induldging in his cake.  
  
Not one slice of cake was left, Sano and Yahiko made sure of that. Kenshin noticed Kenji peering over too the presents every two seconds so Kenshin decided that Kenji could open them now. Kenji sprinted to his little pile of presents.  
  
"That ones from me and Megumi." Sano said as Kenji opened the box. He pulled out a pair of bronze knuckles, perfect for fighting with.  
  
"Next time your in a brawl, and ya have no bokken, use those! They pack a wallop!" Sano told him, and Megumi shook her head.  
  
"WOW! Thanks Uncle Sano, Aunt Megumi!" Kenji said, as he tried them on and took a practice swing with them.  
  
"That gift is from me." Yahiko said. Kenji opened the small box. He pulled out a piece of paper that read "I.O.U."  
  
Kenji looked at Yahiko with a disappointed face. "What! I had no money!" Yahiko told him.  
  
"Some Uncle you are!" Kenji said, sending Yahiko on a gift trip.  
  
"What do you want from me?!" Yahiko told him, feeling bad for his lack of effort.  
  
"How about that nice mahogony bokken you bought yourself when we went to the market a month ago." Kenji said, smirking.  
  
"My bokken!? No way!" Yahiko yelled at him. Kenji put on his sad face and pretended to sob. Kaoru and Kenshin smiled at his little act. Yahiko bought it.  
  
"AHHH, fine! It's yours." Yahiko said crossing hs arms.  
  
"Thanks Uncle Yahiko!" Kenji said.  
  
"Wait!" Yahiko yelled.  
  
"What?!" Sano yelled, due to the fact that Yahiko had yelled in his ear.  
  
"I do have somthing I can give you! Well I was saving it for later, but now is as good a time as any!" Yahiko said as he ran out of the room. He came back in carrying a package.  
  
Kenji tore open the package, revealing the picture frame from the market. Inside, it held a picture of Kenshin, Kaoru, Kenji, and Yahiko.  
  
"I know it's not much, but I hope it means something at least." Yahiko said.  
  
"Uncle yahiko, it's a perfect present." Kenji said as he brushed his fingers against the finley carved designs of the frame. "But I still want your bokken." Yahiko fell over anime style and everyone else laughed.  
  
Kenji recieved money rom Dr. Gensai, Ayame, and Suzume. He looked down to the floor, to see nothing left. He looked over to his parents, but decided to say nothing. Presents weren't important any way to him. Sure, he liked messing with Yahiko's head, and its nice to recieve something, but Kenji learned that value of family is worth more then that of a gift.  
  
"Wait one minute Kenji." Kenshin told him as he and Kaoru left the room. Kenji waited patiently, as Kaoru and kenshin walked back into the room. Kaoru held a bundle in her arms, and Kenshin held his reverse blade sword.  
  
"Happy birthday Kenji." Kaoru said as she handed him the bundle. Kenji's mouth dropped open at the genuine samurai dark green gi, with white hamakas.  
  
"I don't know what to say. Thank you mom. It's more then what I could of asked for." Kenji said as he hugged his mother.  
  
"Kenji, what I have to say is important, so listen son." Kenshin said. Not only did Kenji give Kenshin his undivided attention, everyone else in the room did.  
  
"Today is your fifthteenth birthday. I decided that you are old enough and wise enough to be given a responsibily such as this. The reverse blade sword is a weapon of protection, and only used for that purpose. This sword has saved many lives before, and now, more then ever, I realize it's importance. I know it's not much, but I want you to have this. Protect people, and grow up to be a fine man Kenji." Kenshin said as he handed him his sword.  
  
Kenji reached for the sword, slowly placing his hand on the handle, gripping it tightly. Kenshin released the sword and Kenji's hand lowered from its weight. Kenji gripped the sword with his other hand and looked at it in aww.  
  
"I prosmise to protect the innocent and defend the weak, and most of all take care of my family with this sword. Thank you dad. It means a lot." Kenji said as he placed the sword at his side.  
  
"He gets a cool sword for his birthday and all I get is clothes! It's not fair!" Yahiko whispered into Kaoru's ear.  
  
"Yahiko, your hopeless. It's Kenji's place to be given the reverse blade sword, and besides, it looks better on him anyway." Kaoru teased.  
  
Kaoru walked inot the kithcen preparing to clean the dishes when she felt some thing fall around her kneck. She gasped when she looked down to see a gold heart hanging from her neck. She turned to find Kenshin's beautiful eyes staring at hers.  
  
"Kenshin I.." Kaoru began.  
  
"Open the locket koishii." Kenshin told her. She pulled apart the two pieces and there was two pictures. One of her and Kenshin, and one of Kenji.  
  
"Kenshin, it's beautiful! What's this?" Kaoru said as she turned over the locket and read the inscription.  
  
"Do you like it?" Kenshin asked hooefully.  
  
Kenshin you baka, I love it! Thank you so much! I'll cherish it always." Kaoru told him, and so they kissed infront of a pile of dirty dishes and infront of a group of onlookers peering through a crack in the kitchen door.  
  
**********************************************************************************************  
  
The night faded into early dawn and the party went along with it. Dr. Gensai took his grandchildren home early and Megumi headed home for sleep for she had to get up for work tomorrow.  
  
The Kenshin-gumi sat on the portch, watching the snow flakes fall in the early morning. Sano leaned aginst the dojo wall, his trade mark fish-bone visible between his teeth. Yahiko sat down next to Sano leaning on the same wall.  
  
Kenji, Kenshin, and Kaoru sat on the portch step. Kenshin placed his arm around Kaoru who shivered from the cold. Kenji just smiled. He loved his parents, he was sure nothing would change that. He wanted to make them proud, and prove that he can be a fine samurai, one who protects people, like his father. He wanted to know so much about them. What they were like when they were chidren, what there past was like. Where he came from. What were his mother and father were like at his age and what were they doing? How did his father master the Hiten Mistarugi style, and why his mother became assistant master of the Kamiya Kashhine style of swordmanship?  
  
"You'll know soon enough Kenji, everything in time." Kenshin told him, reading his mind. His father was truley amazing.   
  
Kenji got up and walked out into the snow. He looked up, allowing the cold snowflakes to melt upon his face.  
  
"Someday I'll know. I'll know all about them. I'll make them proud, that I will. It's what I wished for." Kenji thought, and smiled at the thought that he as speaking like his father.  
  
"Dad. Mom. How did you come to be together? You just seem very different. Just curious." Kenji asked, curious on how his parents hooked up.  
  
Kaoru was about to answer when Sano but in. "It all begins with two obvious lovers, one letter, a crazy psycho named Musashi, and endless possibilities!" Sano said.  
  
"Musashi?" Who's that?" Kenji asked.  
  
"Sit down Kenji. It's a long story." Kenshin said, as Kenji sat in between Kenshin and Kaoru.  
  
"It all begins with a sweet Rurouni."  
  
"And a beautiful Kendo teacher."  
  
THE END ::Applause::  
  
My ending credits and thank yous:  
  
Lady Himura : Dina  
  
SSJHimura : Akram  
  
DarknessFlame: Husam  
  
Cam Kogeru : Cam  
  
Davitzu : David  
  
Main Cast:  
  
Kenshin Himura  
  
Kaoru Kamiya (Himura)  
  
Kenji Himura  
  
Sanosuke sagara  
  
Megumi Takani (Sagara)  
  
Yahiko Myojin  
  
Tsubame (?)  
  
Musahi Yokoshiro  
  
Ishmashu Yokoshiro  
  
Aoshi Shinamori  
  
Misao Makamichi  
  
Hajime Saitou  
  
Tokio Saiotu  
  
Lady himura: I sound like I just made a movie! But hey! I'm bored!  
  
Thank you too: Naza-no-oujo, ichigo-san, Airen2, Mrs.Taty himura 12, Soul-Spirit, Sotianiya, Yukira Misaki, Lady Hawke, Idyllic bliss, Tygsy, Serute, Cute Anime Kitty, Crystal Renee, The Honnorable Gucci, Jiro Hikari, ShilviGrl/Amyjenc1, JDFielding, SakuraAngel623, Mystifying-Rain03, Anime-Master 7, Sora Himura, Kaykoha Ayanithe, Brittanie Love, Fireruby, Craikitha, Magenta2, Moderndaybattosai, Kaoru-chan21, Brittany8, Valese, Shanaheart, ssjpan2, Yami's-Girl, Makai Neko, Katrina-Chan, SweetMoon-TearDrop, Scarlet Rurouni, Ari and Kat, Koishii Sweet, CurlsofSerenity, KenshinXXX, Rurouni Kai, SSJDavitzu, Kasshin, Allin656, Dark-luv-dove, ShadowRaven13, Scarlet Rayne, Marywolf32, knives-girl, hypr(*)angl, Kago2350, Chibi Neko4, Ayel-Kun, Lolina84, Darkness of the Soul1, Shinori-the-bunni, Ruby27, Crimson Feline, Cyberdemon, Adamwan, Satoshi Kuwabara III, Sorrowful, Reina Queen, Saiyangohan16, Yuki Natsumi, LstCharmed1, Silky-keno, Azura Dea, MDJ, Momo-amai1, MissBattosai, Thunder sister, Uenki, Krystlsailormoon, Kaoru gal, Ruriko2, MikoGoddessm, Angle1, PenguinOFEvil, Bonkerzz, Angelstar1158, Wavester, Sango himura, Electrifying Echoes, Sacredmiko, Aino Saori, Phapsody07, Hotaru Yukishiro Tomoe Kamiya, Shadow Bluesummers, BobcatG, SSKViper5, DragonTamer9741, Waterflash, Cam Kagerou, Nanakilover/Brukaoru, Kitaru, Iggy Himura, MIzuno-Ami2005, Kaoru Himura2, iceyblueeyes0, crystalshower, Sadiera, Funaru Kutsuteru, Akane18, Vixen1, AoiTsuki3, girl shadow, sleepy-orange, D-chan3, disturbed-demon girl, monkeystarz, Silver Goddess1, Fuzzy Shippo, Namiko-Daughter of Sekhmet, POAS, Akasha Lynn, SamuraiGirl, Lil-miss-Kitsune, ShadowRaven13, Lost Anime Angel, Saturn Firefly, Starish, Sheer bliss, Hitokiri Kitsune, DarknessFlame, and last but not least, SSJHimura.  
  
Thats my thanx to all the people who reviewed! If I missed ya, you have all permission to yell and scream and hurt me. Or, you could just ask me to add your name and save me severe pain! Thank you again! You guys rock!  
  
Continuatuion of the story at the top:  
  
::In the guys room::  
  
SSJHimura: Ready?  
  
DarknessFlame: Ready. Ready?  
  
Cam K.: Ready. Ready?  
  
Davitzu: Ready. Ready?  
  
Twisted Child: Ready. ready?  
  
Adamwan: Ready. Ready? Oh wait, I'm last. READY!  
  
SSJHimura: Let's move out!  
  
::Head towards the party room::  
  
Lady Himura: I wonder where everyone is?  
  
Soul-Spirit: Hi, I'm here! And I brought chips!  
  
Lady Himura/Jasmine/SugarMoon/KenshinXXX/Reikai Kitsune/Crystal Renee: Chips AND dip?! Now the party is on!  
  
BlackPegasus: ::Turns up music:: We can a party without guys!  
  
Bootles: Yeah! Epecially guys like your brothers!  
  
Lady Himura/SugarMoon: She's got a point.  
  
::back with the dudes::  
  
SSJHimura: On the count of three, thorw the water balloons. One...two....::catches glimpse of Soul-Spirit:: HOLD YOUR FIRE! ::to late,, balloons are already in mid air::  
  
SSJHimjura ::slow motion deep voice:: NO!!!!!!!!! LOOK OUT!!!!!!!!!! ::pushes Soul-Spirit out of the way of the balloon and gets hit himself. Falls to floor a little too dramatically::  
  
Soul-Spirit: SSJ! Are you ok!  
  
SSJhimura: I don't have much time. Tell my penguin, I loved him, good bye cruel world! ::"dies"::  
  
Lady Himura: -_-x  
  
Crystal Renee: I found him! Battopsai was hiding under your bed the whole time!  
  
Lady Himura: How did you find him?  
  
Crystal Renee: His cute little feet were hanging out from under the bed.  
  
Lady Himura: Not very good at hiding are you fuzzy-sama?  
  
Battosai: .....  
  
Teh Honorable Gucci: This was a great way to end this story! A happy ending! What mreo could you ask for? Anyway, Here's Lady Himura one last time until her next fanfic!  
  
Lady Himura: Hey, it's been great guys! All your reviews have been so wonderful! Thanks for your support! I really go hope you enjoyed my story and I promise it won't be my last, because I just love to write!  
  
Reviewers, if you reviewed no other chapter, review this one, and tell me what you thought about my overall story. give me some tips people! They really help! I'm probably going to start my next fic on christmas vacation, for now, I'll work on my Rurouni Kenshin web site. I'm also going to go back and read some of your stories in my spare time. You guys write so well. You inspired me to write one on my own! Thanks again!  
  
SSJHimura: Bye dudes!  
  
DarknessFlame: Later guys!  
  
Lady Himura: This is not good bye, just till next time! 


End file.
